Daughter of the Stars, Son of the Moon
by Mikazukino Hikari
Summary: Completed Princess Sakura, the potential heir to the kingdom was suddenly called to destiny, unlocking a great Power. Now on the run, she has to master the Cards with the help of Li, the next leader of the Li Clan, her guardian, and friends on the way.SS
1. Prologue

This is my first fic, but I hope you enjoy it. I'm uh, long winded so expect a lot per chapter! Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't. I love to hear feed back, just please no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters or various things from CCS. I do own my own chars and storyline though.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Xiao Lang, it's time for you to leave. Be quick and careful." "Yes, Mother." "I cannot tell you what will be, but I have felt that this will not only be training for you, son. This is Destiny."  
He stared at his mother. Very rarely did she say so much to him about such things. But then very rarely did she have to.  
"Just remember when you have finished your training you will officially be an adult in the eyes of then clan."  
"I know, Mother."  
"Then go. I have only one word of advice to send you with: if ever you must leave, for any reason, do not hesitate to come home to us."  
He gave her a level look then nodded curtly before mounting his horse and leaving all he truly knew behind.  
Yelan watched her son go, knowing in her heart that he would return to her far before the two year training period was over. She smiled grimly and shut the door behind her.  
  
Half a country away a young girl slept in her room as the stars looked in upon her. She dreamt of places she had never seen and people she had never met. Nothing in her dream remained clear for more than an instant. Nothing but a pair of intense amber eyes, faintly covered by dark brown hair, instilling themselves in her very soul. As she tossed and turned in her large bedding she asked herself in her dream who these eyes belonged to and why they were looking at her with such fierceness. But even more, she asked herself as she lay awake for hours afterwards, why did they haunt her very being and make her long for something she couldn't even name? 


	2. The Quickening

This is undoubtedly going to be my longest chapter, but bear with it, I realize it's the first. I would break it up into shorter chapters, but it'd lose the feel, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't CCS. Wouldn't mind though. Lot's of money in it.  
  
Chapter One: The Quickening  
  
Three Months Later.  
  
"Why don't you just leave my sister alone?"  
  
"I am simply trying to do my job as her bodyguard and protect her. Even if it is just from her tendency to run around unsupervised."  
  
"No, protecting her is MY job."  
  
The two combatants stopped to glare at each other. But a moment later they were distracted by the subject under discussion. Namely Princess Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"Touya, leave Li alone! He hasn't done anything he is not supposed to do."  
  
"He follows you everywhere, Sakura. No body guard has to be that precise."  
  
"Then perhaps he's being a better one than most." She looked up into his eyes, a pleading look in her own startling green eyes. "Now, please, leave him alone."  
  
Touya couldn't resist, not that look. "Fine. Just go already."  
  
Sakura laughed and hugged her older brother before skipping off. Li bowed, in ironic respect, before following behind her. He walked behind her joyful skips for some time before reaching a completely walled garden. He watched as she seemed to peer at the walls, looking for something, for a few minutes before giving up and smiling at him.  
  
"Somewhere they say there is a door into here, though nobody remembers where. There is even a special key to open it." She watched him expectantly for a moment but her smiled died as she noticed his stern look. Sighing she leaned against the wall among the pink roses.  
  
Li Xiao Lang, or Syaoran in the language of the Capitol, watched his mistress with a critical eye. He had known that his training would require him to become no more than a castle guard, but he was still chaffing from the realization that he would be playing personal bodyguard to the Princess of the realm. While most other boys his age would gladly fight each other for the right to spend almost every waking hour in the company of this most exquisitely beautiful seventeen year old girl, he could only see the hassles.  
  
Princess Sakura was flighty, carefree and so obviously used to getting her way. He was quite sure that she had never spent a day of hard work in her life nor that she put any real thought into anything. And nothing he had seen so far had convinced him otherwise. Since he had arrived two months ago she had spent most of the day planning a royal event with her mother!  
  
"You don't like me do you, Li?" she asked rather painfully.  
  
"Why do you think that, your highness?"  
  
"You always frown when you look at me and have hardly spoken more than two words together to me since the day we met. That and I just FEEL like you don't."  
  
Feel? Li thought.  
  
"I'm not a conversationalist, your highness. I only speak when there is a purpose."  
  
"What kind of purpose?"  
  
"Getting and receiving important information. Making plans. Making decisions."  
  
Sakura looked interested. "And you do this a lot?"  
  
"It is my job."  
  
"When you are home, you mean."  
  
"Yes, when I'm home," he corrected.  
  
"You should really tell me more about yourself, Li," she said smiling.  
  
"Do you often talk with servants and guards and try to get to know them, your highness?" Li asked impatiently, almost rhetorically.  
  
"Of course," she responded without hesitation.  
  
For a moment, he was shocked. "Why?"  
  
"Well, we put the most trust into those who serve us, guard us. They know all our secrets and our plans. It is most important to trust those who serve you and protect you if you are a leader. But how do you know you can trust someone if you do not know them? How can you earn their loyalty if you do not bother to learn about them?"  
  
Of course this was a rule that he himself implemented but LI never expected the silly princess to say it so casually. So he merely nodded curtly.  
  
"Does this mean you'll be willing to open up more?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"No, your highness."  
  
She sighed. "Well then at least will you stop calling me your highness? It is too formal and kind of derogatory in its own way since it is something you can call anybody really. Call me by my name!"  
  
"No, that is not proper." But he hesitated. "But I will call you Princess, if you prefer."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You refuse to call me by my name?"  
  
Li nodded.  
  
"Fine. Now why don't you want me to know anything about you?" Sakura asked with a curious look.  
  
But thankfully Li was saved from answering when the Queen called her daughter back to help her with additional planning.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Sakura lay awake remembering the first time she had heard the story about Li's family from her father. She had been a very little girl and kept interrupting until she was swept away in the story which seemed more like a fairy tale than an account of actual history.  
  
"A long, long time ago," her father began.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Almost six hundred years ago."  
  
"Oh, okay continue please."  
  
"Anyway, a long time ago there was a powerful race of people who were being forced from their native country by an evil ruler. They sought refuge in Tomoeda, along the border of their old country."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Well they came from the North East then they settled in the Middle East. Right along the border."  
  
"Oh, okay. Please continue."  
  
"Now the people were very respectful and had a great deal of honour so they sent a messenger to the new King of Tomoeda who was just a boy, barely ten. The people, named the Chinese, explained that they meant no harm but asked that the King allow them to stay in his country so they may live in peace once again.  
  
"The King discussed it with his mother, who was helping him, and they agreed to let the Chinese be and invited the people of Tomoeda to greet with them and not persecute them for their different ways. As the years went by the two peoples intermarried until one day a child was born to a Chinese woman and a man from Tomoeda. Since the Chinese were gifted with magic in some families it came as no great surprise that the son grew to be a sourcerer, far more powerful than anyone that had ever come before him. The people hoped that this new sourcerer would help them win back the lands that had been stolen from them. But as the boy grew he refused to fight them saying that they owed their loyalty to the new King who had granted them freedom.  
  
"However, the King who had then reached adulthood and had seen his mother die, was having problems of his own. The kingdom that had made the already powerful Chinese people flee was now attacking his own kingdom. When the sourcerer heard of this he journeyed far to the Capitol and offered his services to the King. The King was awed by this man who was so powerful and who could so easily have taken his thrown if he wished. But he accepted his help and trusted him and together with their peoples they over threw the evil ruler and annexed his kingdom into Tomoeda. The people of the poor kingdom rejoiced, for the ruler had been harsh and treated the common people as slaves. They welcomed their new ruler and paid homage to him.  
  
"The King took care of his new lands well but knew he needed to repay his debts. He told the sourcerer and the Chinese people that they could retake their lands and would be granted the right of their own kingdom if they wished, in repayment for helping Tomoeda with the war."  
  
"Isn't that a really nice thing to do?"  
  
"Yes it is. It meant that he trusted them and respected them a lot."  
  
"I bet they were worth it."  
  
"You'll see if you listen."  
  
"Sorry, daddy. Please continue."  
  
"Now the sourcerer and his people were honoured and thought it over for a long time. But at last the Sourcerer came back to the Capitol and said, "You have cared for our people since you were king and never turned us away. You have fought for us and respected us. It is now our turn to respect you. We will happily take our lands and be treated as an independent state. But we wish to remain part of your kingdom, following your leadership and remaining loyal to you and your descendants.'  
  
"The king heard them out and was honoured. The Chinese people went back to their lands and prospered. One family, the sourcerer's, grew strong in fighting skills and magic and became more powerful than the royal family easily. However to show their loyalty and honour each child of his family that was trained to fight spent two years at the Capitol, serving and protecting the royal family. And so it has been ever since."  
  
But when Sakura had heard the story so long ago, no one had mentioned that there was anyone who would be coming to serve. Nor could she believe it that the boy who would come was as handsome as Li was. His piercing amber eyes and untamable brown hair had made Tomoyo and herself giggle for hours until he had shown his fierceness to her. And he didn't even bother to deny that he disliked her.  
  
Sighing, Princess Sakura rolled onto her side so that she could stare at her favourite things, the stars. She didn't stay somber for long, though, because her disposition was naturally cheery. Everything would definitely be all right. That and Tomoyo was coming home at last from being gone for nearly two months.  
? ? ?  
  
"I can't believe you've only been gone for not even two months and you have already made, what, twelve dresses! Tomoyo you are amazing!" Sakura laughed with glee as her best friend laid out the dresses she had spent many an hour into completing. They were beautiful and had intricate embroidery. Each dress had its own unique theme: flowers, winter, summer, leaves, birds, rain. They were a masterpiece in and of themselves and one of the many things that the lady-in-waiting was highly praised about.  
  
"It is my job to make these for you and occasionally your mother, Sakura."  
  
"Yes, but you don't make mom nearly as many as me. Or yourself!"  
  
Tomoyo could hardly explain to the princess that while the queen was a renowned beauty that everyone adored, Sakura, while lesser known, far surpassed her and was as such more delightful to make fitting dresses for. The girls soft brown hair that shone brightly in any light and her startling green eyes, so much like her mothers, that seemed to glow with their own light. She was almost perfect. But instead she said, "It's more fun to make dresses for you. You are smaller and allow for more fabric to be used decoratively."  
  
"What about you then?" she said looking at her friend curiously.  
  
"I suffice, Sakura." She smiled again. "Now you must try them all on. I need to see what adjustments need to be made."  
  
"Ahem," Li coughed, gaining the attention of the two girls at last. "Shall I come back in an hour?"  
  
"Oh, please stay, Li," Sakura begged with pleading eyes. "I would like an outside opinion since Tomoyo is so helplessly biased in everyway."  
  
He sighed but couldn't say no to those eyes, so much like her elder brother. "As you wish, Princess."  
  
"Yay!" Sakura grabbed the dresses and hurried into the dressing room next door.  
  
"It is hard to say no to those eyes isn't it, Li?"  
  
"Yes, it is, my lady," he sighed regretfully. The last thing he wanted to do was watch the beautiful girl play dress up. He would be no part to the flattery.  
  
She laughed softly. "Don't be so formal. You out rank me."  
  
Li was a bit surprised that the quiet girl knew what he had kept from her mistress. "How did you know?"  
  
"The way you stand is like someone who gives orders rather than takes them."  
  
"I see. You are very perceptive. However, I cannot address you informally."  
  
"Then call me Daidouji. I just am unused to being called 'my lady' since everyone calls me by my first name."  
  
"You are well known to everyone. You are Sakura's second cousin, am I right?"  
  
"Actually, I'm the Duchess of Park. The current Queen would have been if she hadn't married the King. I inherited after my mother passed away a few years ago."  
  
"So shouldn't I call you Duchess instead?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew very large. "Please don't! When people call me Duchess it reminds me that some my think me really important politically and I just wish to be helpful to those who make things happen. I like to stay small."  
  
"Daidouji it is then."  
  
At last they were interrupted when Sakura rushed out to show off her new gown. Li noticed that though the theme of the gown and a few things here and there were different it was very similar to many of the other gowns she already had, a low neckline, fitted waist and a very full skirt made out of slipper fabrics.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Beautiful," Tomoyo gushed. "I knew that shade of storm grey would look good on you, looking like rain!"  
  
Li nodded his approval.  
  
Sakura smiled and rushed off back to the room. Li and Tomoyo carried on a light conversation, prompted by Tomoyo at all turns in between dress showings. Li somehow found it easier to talk with Tomoyo than anyone else he knew. He correctly guessed that this was probably why everyone knew her and liked her. However as he looked at the various dresses and noticed that only two varied from the other style a question arose that he only asked when she came out in the last dress.  
  
"Princess, Daidouji, I realize that I come from a different society and we have different fashions, but I have noticed something odd. The dresses that you wear are not in keeping with what seems to be fashionable everywhere else in the Capitol. Is there any reason why almost all of your dresses are like that?"  
  
The girls looked at each other with a grin.  
  
"I can't believe he doesn't know already. You used to practice everyday for a couple hours at least!"  
  
"Mother has been keeping me at her side from almost dawn till dusk to prepare for the celebration. Poor Li has barely seen anything else aside of the ball room and dining area since he got here." Sakura shot him an apologetic glance.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked feeling as if he missed something.  
  
Sakura smiled. "I can't really answer your question easily unless I just show you. Come on!"  
  
Mystified he followed the two girls through the next room and up a set of stairs which had been hidden behind a large wall tapestry. As the climbed he tried to look out the windows on the staircase to gauge where they were in the castle but he couldn't tell. Finally they reached a level that looked completely unfamiliar.  
  
"I didn't know this was here."  
  
"Most people don't," Sakura replied informatively. "The castle is filled with rooms and levels and even staircases that you can only access in certain ways. Some of it was built that way some of it is part of an enchantment your ancestor Clow.," she broke of questioningly.  
  
"Reed."  
  
"Yes, Clow Reed left on the castle. Because of what he did there are certain places that only 'worthy' people can access. Each room has its own requirement for who can enter them. Sometimes it is dependant on a person's mood or just who they are. Like there is one room that only the royal family can enter."  
  
"Sounds useful for if ever your family goes under attack and you are in danger of being killed," Li commented and instantly regretted his words as he saw the look of dire concern on the princess' face. "But that is not likely in the least so don't worry."  
  
"Ah.yes. And there are some rooms only Touya and I can get into. We don't know why though. One room only Tomoyo and I can get into so we use that to hide from him or whenever we want to discuss secrets. There is even one room where only I can get into it, though I never went all the way in when I realized that. It might have ghosts," she shivered in a terrified way.  
  
An enchantment on the castle explains one of the aura's I felt, though not the more powerful one I think. But what was Clow thinking when he cast them so such a small and silly girl could get into what seemed like every room? Li mulled through his thoughts until he realized that the two girls were looking at him.  
  
"Well it seems that the castle likes you a lot, Princess."  
  
"Everyone likes her," Tomoyo replied with a knowing smile, correctly guessing some of Li's thoughts.  
  
"Don't be silly, Tomoyo. I'm sure there are plenty of people who dislike me and even hate me," Sakura said, vaguely glancing at Li, causing him to regret that he had never denied her the previous day. "You just say that because you like me so much. Anyway, we are here!"  
  
She pushed open the door, careful not to light the wooden door on fire with her candle. As Tomoyo and Li entered she walked up to a trough full of oil and carefully lit it so that the room was magnificently illuminated in a matter of moments showing Li that it was a training room very similar to the one he had at his own home with mats and even a few weapons on one wall. She put the candle on a small table and kicked off her shoes. She seemed anxious though and merely turned to Li instead of doing anything.  
  
"What did you want to show me, your highness?" he asked a bit impatiently and very curiously about what she was going to show him in the last place he expected to be led to.  
  
She blushed and glanced at Tomoyo who smiled encouragingly. Sakura didn't let most people know about this particular secret. In fact only Tomoyo and some of her previous body guards knew. She was nervous and for some reason was very anxious to get Li's approval. But after a minute she over came her nervousness and smiled at Li.  
  
"This." Turning to face the mats she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Then a moment later she opened them and began to execute a series of gymnastics. Li watched in amazement, and Tomoyo in pride, as the princess performed a series of flip flops into a back handspring, stepped out, did a round off into a walk over into an aerial twist and landed beautifully. But he also noticed that his question had indeed been answered. The fullness of the skirts allowed for the motion she needed while the silky fabrics slipped out of the way so not to impede her from moving into one move to another.  
  
When she finished she ran back to her audience of two laughing gaily, obviously pleased with the exercise. "The look on your face is priceless, Li. I think I startled you."  
  
"Perhaps I underestimated you," he admitted.  
  
Tomoyo smiled a bit humourously but didn't comment.  
  
"It isn't wise to underestimate someone, Li. You should know that best as a fighter."  
  
He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the left handed insult. Pride hurt he nearly growled, "Well then perhaps you should tell me if there is anything else I should expect that a normal seventeen year old girl wouldn't do?"  
  
Sakura lost her smile, not knowing really what she had said that had made Li so angry. However she just answered quickly, "There is nothing else. A bit of gymnastics aside and I'm just a perfectly average girl. I swear."  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo sighed, having had this discussion with the girl before. But she didn't say anything else as she watched the brunette leave the room with a quiet smile.  
  
"Does she really think she is perfectly normal, Daidouji?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded solemnly. "While she does know that being a princess is not normal she thinks everything else is. She can see the good in everyone, even the worst kinds of people, but she can't see anything special in herself. Not that she doesn't have healthy self esteem, but she doesn't see what everyone else sees in her, what is so likeable, lovable."  
  
Li thought on this. IN the past two days he had learned that the princess had both brains and agility to match the flawless beauty. He wondered how much further from normal Sakura had to be before she realized how spectacular she was.  
  
Little did he know how soon his answer would come.  
? ? ?  
  
*'m standing somewhere I've never been before. I've never seen flowers like these. What's that light? I go towards it but I can't see. I look down and there is a symbol. Suddenly a drop falls and the ground ripples like water and the symbol is different. Where am I? Then a voice: 'Get up.you must come.it's time for you now.you are chosen." I don't know who that is.what is going on? Where am I? Where am I?!*  
  
Sakura sat up quickly in bed, breathing heavily and looked around. The dream had seemed so real. She looked around and saw her familiar room and breathed quietly until she calmed herself. After a moment she realized that she was still too tense to sleep. Turning to the side she slipped her feet out of the bed and stood slowly, almost like she was in a dream still. As she stepped away she shivered as her silk nightgown slipped down her legs.  
  
"I need to walk around some I think," Sakura whispered to herself. Grabbing the matching robe to her gown she slipped it on and went up the hidden stairway. The princess began to climb the stairs but didn't stop at the level with the training room like she usually did. No, something was telling her to continue. In her heart she knew where she was going but her tired brain was trying to figure it out still. Finally she reached the top of the stairs and looked at the only door on the level. It was the room she had told Li about earlier that day, the one that would only let her in. Sakura hesitated, scared.  
  
"Go in. You must go in!" she heard the same voice from her dream say.  
  
Hesitantly she pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room. She hadn't bothered to bring a candle with her, so familiar with her surroundings was she, but now she regretted it. The room was so dark that it seemed to swallow her. But the voice and her own feet prodded her to continue into the room fully. It was only then that she realized that there was a light in the room. On the far wall there seemed to be a table with something glowing on it.  
  
Slowly Sakura walked the long distance across the dark room until she stood only a few feet away from the table. There was a box on the table that seemed to be both god and silver molten together in inseparable swirls. It glowed faintly, eerily.  
  
"Open it."  
  
The princess reached out her hand cautiously and opened the lid. Inside the only thing she could see was a small key. It looked odd, with a head that seemed to have sprouted wings. She reached to pick it up and the moment her flesh touched the cold metal a light flashed through the room. Startled, Sakura instinctively clutched the key in her hand and then began running. She raced down the stairs all the way until she reached the chamber that adjoined with hers. Breathing heavily she looked around and knew that she had to keep going. Quickly she ran to the door and raced out and down the hallway.  
  
A few doors down, Tomoyo had heard the sounds of someone running and panting and had opened her door just in time to see Sakura turn the corner towards the main stairwell. She quickly went to grab her robe and hurried after her mistress to see what the matter was that she was running like she was. Almost as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
Sakura continued running until she reached the doors that let out into the gardens. She opened them quickly and raced outside, knowing now in both heart and mind where she was going, no longer needing the strong voice to prod her into doing what needed to be done. She needed to go to the walled garden.  
  
Tomoyo chased after her as quickly as she could, barely keeping the princess in view. It was because her eyes were trained on her mistress that she ran straight into Li.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she gasped.  
  
"Where is she going?" Li asked after nodding acknowledgement of her apology.  
  
"I don't know! I just heard her run by my room. She seems very upset though."  
  
"Something is the matter. I felt a strong magic and when I looked outside my window I saw something glowing outside. When I got out here I saw the princess running towards the walled garden."  
  
"Come on then! She might be in trouble!" Tomoyo grabbed his arm and raced towards her mistress. Li seemed almost amused and pulled his arm away so that he could run better.  
  
Sakura had reached the walled garden. She saw a faint light coming from one area and pulled the vines away from it revealing a small door. Unerringly she looked at the key and put it in the lock. Without even the smallest effort she turned the key and opened the door. The princess gasped as she recognized the scene she had seen in her dream. The flowers were the same, light. But this was much more real. The air was crisp and clung to her and her night dress. The light was more piercing.  
  
Slowly she walked towards it, almost afraid. But unlike her dream, as she got closer she could see what was glowing. On a pedal stool, there was a book that glowed a soft gold colour. Around it was an intricate design, the one from her dream, of a sun inside a circle with a moon to one side. She looked at it a moment, afraid to step on it almost when she heard the voice again, urging her onwards. Sakura stepped forward onto the Seal and as she did a light grew up around her like a pillar into the sky.  
  
Tomoyo and Li arrived at the open door just into to see her step onto the Seal. They watched in silent amazement as Sakura reached forward towards the golden glow. But after a moment she jerked her hand back and cried out in pain. The two at the door rushed in a little to see what had happened but stopped when they saw her looking at her index finger. Tomoyo was too far away to see, but Li, who had been trained for many years, saw the blood welling up from her finger until a single drop fell onto the Seal.  
  
In a flash the seal changed and both Tomoyo and Li had to watch in agonized silence as their princess screamed in agony as the Power that had been sealed there many years ago awoke and rushed into her body. Her head was thrown back as light shown from each line in the Seal. As they watched the Seal changed, the sun shrinking and being pushed to the side to make way for a gigantic star that glowed under the princess' feet.  
  
At last she collapsed forward onto the pedal stool in front of her. She looked down at the book and reached up tiredly to open it, knowing in her soul that she had to. As the cover fell back and bounced on the stone a series of little flashes of light zoomed from the opened book and jumped into place around the Seal. Fifty-two in all which after a moment formed themselves into cards with a different picture on each one. Then Sakura watched as one more thing came from the book, a large lion looking creature with wings and a jewel upon his forehead. The lion flew up and seemed to stretch his wings before coming back and landing on the book in front of her.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto?" it asked in a serious voice.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"I am Keroberos, Sun Guardian of the Cards. You are now my Mistress."  
  
Princess Sakura looked at the Lion and very elegantly replied, "Hoe?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain now, Mistress. I will eventually I promise but now you must leave. Now that you have awakened the Power of the Cards they will come here looking for you. You must pack some things quickly and leave the Capitol."  
  
"B-but why?" she almost screamed. "I'm so confused!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. But please. I will change forms now and the Cards will return." As soon as he finished talking his wings grew, if possible, larger and surrounded his body. A light flashed and then the wings unfolded to reveal what looked like a gold teddy bear with wings and a long tail. That was floating. After that all the flashes of light that had stationed themselves around the girl flew back into the book and the book closed itself.  
  
"Take the book and let's go!" the teddy bear said.  
  
In shock Sakura grabbed the book and turned to leave but stopped short when she saw Tomoyo and Li. The three stared at each other then Sakura ran and threw herself on Tomoyo. "I don't know what's going on!"  
  
"Shh," Tomoyo said as she stroked her mistress' hair. "I think we should do what he says."  
  
"You should," Li said. "That creature is Keroberos. Clow Reed created him. I'm sure he wouldn't tell you to do something without purpose."  
  
Sakura looked at Li for a moment then nodded. "Thank you Li." Then she turned to rush out the walled garden, the two humans and one Guardian beast following her. "I need to pack some things. Kero, how long will I need to be gone?" she asked the teddy bear as it flew around her head.  
  
"It's Keroberos. But I can't tell you how long right now, mistress. But I'm guessing for awhile."  
  
"Okay. I'll bring a few things. But I can't bring that much and travel can I?" She sighed. "I don't even know where to go." "I know," Li said softly. "Meet me in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes and we'll leave."  
  
Sakura turned to look at the body guard who she thought disliked her greatly. "You are coming with me, Li?"  
  
"Of course," he replied, as if she were being stupid. "I'm your body guard. But you need to hurry."  
  
She smiled at him with just genuine appreciation and liking that he almost stumbled as he turned to go to his room. "Okay. I will."  
  
"What should I bring?" Tomoyo asked as the two of them continued.  
  
"Oh I don't know," Sakura replied then stopped short. Tomoyo looked at her questioningly but the princess shook her head and continued into her room where she began to throw some of the new dresses into a bag. They were a bit much for travel but she didn't have much else. Except.she grabbed the training outfit Tomoyo had made and a few of the shorter skirts that had been made during winter. She stuffed them all into a bag before grabbing the storm grey dress to change into.  
  
"Tomoyo, I need you to listen to me."  
  
"Okay.," Tomoyo said suspiciously.  
  
"I need you to stay here."  
  
"But Sakura! We've already been apart too long! And now you are in trouble. I can't let you go without me; you are my best friend, my sister!" Tomoyo clutched at the other girl almost begging.  
  
"I know Tomoyo and as soon as I know where I'm going I'll send you word somehow and you can come there. But I need someone to explain what I already know to my parents and Touya. Especially Touya. You know how angry he'll be and he'll come after me." Sakura paused and grasped Tomoyo's hand fearfully. "And I don't' know, Tomoyo. I get the feeling that whoever is after me wont stop for Touya. I don't want anyone getting hurt. But if I'm not here they won't bother you right?  
  
"Just tell them what you saw, and you saw everything I'm guessing. And tell them it has something to do with Clow Reed. If you say that it might explain until I know more. Please Tomoyo, I'm begging you."  
  
The Duchess looked at the Princess sadly. "Okay, I'll stay. But you have to tell me where you are going somehow, okay?"  
  
"I will I promise," Sakura said as she turned to change into the gown. Tomoyo helped her into it and gave her a fierce hug. Sakura smiled encouragingly and grabbed her hooded cloak and bag, with the book in it, and rushed out the door.  
  
When she reached the entrance hall she found Li waiting there. "Where's Kero?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought he went with you because he didn't follow me."  
  
"Dammit," Li muttered. "And he was telling us to rush."  
  
But a moment later they saw the Sun Guardian fly into the room. With someone following him. When they got closer, Sakura and Li recognized that it was Touya's personal bodyguard, though one was hardly necessary, Yukito Tsukishiro. Sakura was trying to figure out why Kero had gone to Yukito of all people when they reached them.  
  
"Princess Sakura, I have something to tell you," Yukito began. "Or more precisely, show you." Saying as much Yukito suddenly closed his eyes and began to rise up from the ground and grow wings. With light very much reminiscent of Kero's change the wings unfolded to reveal a tall man with long white hair and purple and white clothes in an unfamiliar style with a blue gem on his chest. And very large wings.  
  
"Mistress," the man spoke. "I am Yue, the Moon Guardian of the Cards. Along with Keroberos, we are sworn to protect you and the Cards."  
  
Sakura could do nothing but stare. "Have you always been like this, Yuki-I mean Yue?"  
  
"Yes and no. I always knew that I would become this when you came into the Power but I became Yue when you opened the book."  
  
She nodded slowly. Then realization struck. "Wait you want to come with us don't you? But that means Touya won't be protected if someone comes here looking for me!"  
  
Yue looked at her with eyes that seemed cold and unfeeling but held great understanding. "I realized you would be afraid for him, Mistress, and told Keroberos that I would be staying. I will protect your brother." She sighed in relief. "However, I am bound to protect you, and so I will. I will come to see you every few days and deliver messages between you and your parents. And Tomoyo."  
  
She looked at Yue, who while he was much more handsome than Yukito, wasn't the friend she had grown up with. But she knew she could trust him. "Thank you, Yue. I don't know where I'll be though, so how will you?"  
  
He smiled. "I always know where you are. Now go! Keroberos will explain everything to you but you will be in danger if you do not leave soon."  
  
She nodded and then looked at Li who nodded. They both hurried towards the door where Sakura paused to put on her cloak before rushing out. However they both were brought to a startled stop when they saw someone standing not to far from them.  
  
"Mother!" Sakura cried and ran to her.  
  
Nadeshiko hugged her daughter. "I knew this would come one day, Sakura. I will have a long talk with Yukito and explain everything to Touya."  
  
"Thank you, Mother," Sakura smiled and watched as the queen pulled away and stepped in front of Li where she looked up at him.  
  
"You look so much like your father, Li Xiao Lang."  
  
Li looked shocked but didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes, I knew him. He came and trained here when I was but a girl. Now I know you will protect my daughter well, just as he protected my husband." She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Say hello to Yelan for me."  
  
He nodded, blushing, before bowing and taking her daughter's hand and leading her off into the night.  
  
Nadeshiko watched her child go with sadness. It would be a long while before her daughter came back but she had known it was coming. That was the reason she begged Sakura to be with her all those times for the planning of the ball. But she was in good hands. The Queen of Tomoeda smiled softly as she turned to walk up the stairs into the grand hallway. No one saw as she tripped and fell neatly on her face.  
? ? ?  
  
Dawn rose as the two rode on horseback towards the north-east. Both had been riding since they were very young but it was tiring and they were both tired from the lack of sleep they had received that night. However, riding was better than walking, and so both of them realized when they dismounted the horse some few hours after they had taken it from the royal stables. Sakura stumbled and leaned against a tree in exhaustion.  
  
"We have to get going again soon, princess. But you can rest for a few minutes."  
  
"Where are we going, Li?" she asked tiredly. "You seem to know."  
  
"Home."  
  
Sakura looked at Li curiously. His tone had been curt and his face seemed like chiseled rock, but she heard the slight tinge of relief to his voice. She understood why, after all he was going home back to his family and what he had always known. However the idea made her extremely nervous. But she didn't say anything and merely nodded.  
  
"We have to send the horse back to the stables, princess," Li said after a moment of silence.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked almost shouting. Her voice finally awakened the Sun Guardian who had fallen asleep in Sakura's bag an hour or so ago.  
  
"What are you yelling about, Mistress?" he yawned tiredly.  
  
"Hang on, Kero. Why do we have to send the horse back, Li? Won't it be faster with him?"  
  
"Yes it will. But we would be too conspicuous. It's true that my family has many horses, as does yours. But there are very few horses in the kingdom relatively. Only the richest and most powerful families own them. If we are trying to hide you then we can't come off as rich as a horse would make us seem."  
  
Sakura took this in, not wanting to really since it meant a lot of walking, but understood. "All right. But' isn't he yours, Li? I know my mare would rather follow me rather than going back to the stables."  
  
Li looked at her, surprised despite himself. She was proving to be less and less the person she thought she was by the moment. "It's all right, Princess. He knows to go back where I want him to."  
  
"That's good. I wouldn't want him wandering around where he might get stolen." She smiled then sank to the ground to take a much deserved rest while Li removed the rest of the bags from his stallion and sent him home. Kero buzzed around in every direction, as if looking for something before stopping in front of his mistress.  
  
"What do we have to eat? I'm starving. I've been in that book for a LONG time."  
  
Sakura frowned and rummaged through her bag pulling out a tin of crackers she had grabbed in her haste. "It's all I have, Kero. But the next town isn't that far away I don't think. I'll buy you something once we get there."  
  
"Yay! That is my kind of mistress!"  
  
Li looked at the small creature with dislike. He may be important but he was certainly annoying. He listened as the princess and her new guardian chatted for about ten minutes before checking his pocket watch. It was almost seven.  
  
"I think we should be on our way, princess."  
  
"So soon?" she sighed, but quickly got up and dusted off her clothes. "How long do you suppose it will take to get to the next village, Li?"  
  
"Only a couple of hours. We rode quite a distance on horse so it we don't have to hurry too much on foot. But I think it best we get there as quickly as possible since neither of us brought a water bag."  
  
She blushed. "I didn't think about it. Sorry."  
  
"I didn't either. Come."  
  
They started off towards the sun and it shone brightly in their eyes. Sakura tried to keep her eyes down on the path so they wouldn't hurt but the temptation to look around was more than she could abide. She had never walked across the lands like this. The fields were beautiful, with grass just barely growing in around a few trees. The early morning mist hadn't dissipated yet and she felt as if she was in a completely different world than she had been a few hours before.  
  
They had been walking in silence for a half hour before Sakura felt the need to break it. She wanted to talk, to get her mind off the situation they were in, but Li seemed foreboding. Instead she turned to the small yellow creature that was resting in her arms.  
  
"Kero, wake up."  
  
"Hmm?" he yawned, with a mouth much huger than one could possibly conceive something so small having.  
  
"Kero, you said you would explain what was going on. Please, would you start? We have a long way to walk and you might as well begin now."  
  
"I guess, mistress. Though some of it you have to see rather than hear. But I'll start with the history.  
  
"Now most people remember Clow being a wonderful man who did a lot of good. And it's true that he did a lot of good, but he had his bad qualities as well. He was lazy and manipulative and often very caustic due to one side affect of his great Powers. So around your age he began to realize that he could channel all of his energy into separate entities, the Cards, and that would save on time and energy for him since it provided a medium. Some of the Cards have true purpose and some of them are just plain silly. However, all have their use in life, even the most mundane parts. But their first great usage was during the Great War and they turned the tides. Frequently, though, it was the smaller things that he did that won the battles. But I'll explain that later.  
  
"Now after the Great War and all the settlements, Clow came to the Capitol once a year for two weeks to keep up good relations. Though actually I think he missed his children when they went for training. But it came that the old King died and his son, Miroku Miyazaki, inherited the throne. King Miroku had grown up with the powerful sourcerer always around and both trusted each other greatly. So when the day that Clow declared to his new king that he would die soon the Miroku didn't hesitate to help him in any small way. Even if his request seemed odd at first.  
  
"Clow asked that the king allow a spell to be placed on the already intricate castle that gave partial access. Only people who met the qualifications could enter them. He made all sorts of different qualifications so that no one would be caught wary that in all of history only one little girl would be able to enter every room in the castle."  
  
"Hoe? You mean me don't you?" Sakura asked almost scared. "But how did he know that would happen?"  
  
"Well, what Clow didn't tell most people is that he was always able to see the future. IT was one of the reasons he seemed so dark and cruel to some. He knew the outcome of whatever event and often didn't want to lend a helping hand. But in some cases he knew that his actions must be taken to have what he had seen come to pass. Now this Power grew even stronger towards the end of his long life until the day he saw a vision of a young girl with startling green eyes wielding his Cards as if they were hers. It is because he saw that very image that he set the castle the way it was."  
  
"Wow. That is a bit unbelievable, Kero." Sakura seemed a bit skeptical that she was the reason for any great thing. She barely managed to stand out in her amazing family as it was. Her father was brilliant, her mother beautiful and kind, her brother was a great fighter and even Tomoyo was more skilled with great artistic abilities and the most beautiful voice. Not to mention Yukito who was just good at everything.  
  
Keroberos saw the skepticism in his mistress' face. "Then how come I knew your name?"  
  
She blinked. "I-I don't know."  
  
"I knew your name because Clow told it to me and Yue before he died. He told us that we would have to rest a long time but that a new Mistress would come and love us."  
  
"Oh." She looked troubled and glanced over at Li who seemed to be a bit incredulous himself. However, Sakura had no idea that his incredulity had more to do with her refusal to believe that she was special than anything he had just heard. He had grown up learning these stories. Well all but about Sakura herself. It had actually been a hope of his family that he would one day possess the Cards. But he didn't feel envious of her in the least. He had Power enough of his own.  
  
"Umm," Sakura said as she noticed that Li was staring at her. "Is there something wrong, Li?"  
  
"No!" he responded to quickly and turned from her blushing.  
  
"Okay.. But Kero, you didn't say anything about you? How long were you with Clow?"  
  
"He created Yue and me shortly after he was done creating the Cards. He felt they needed Guardians to rule over them but under him. You see half the cards are loyal to Yue and the other half to me."  
  
"Okay, but what are the Cards exactly? What do they do?"  
  
"Each one does something different. Some of them can be used for protection, some for just helping a situation, some for attacking. Everything has a different purpose."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'll show you when we have a chance to rest. I still feel uncomfortable. There isn't enough distance covered to make me feel comfortable about pausing now."  
  
"Oh, okay, Kero." She smiled and turned her eyes back to the road. They had walked a good distance during their conversation and she could see the town in the distance.  
  
The three travelers broke off into their own thoughts. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what made her so special that she was Destined to get the Cards. She didn't even really understand what they were yet but she could FEEL that there was something special about them. Something life changing. But she didn't want to think about that and instead started to sing in her head and wonder what Tomoyo was doing now and how Touya had taken the news of her departure.  
  
Li was mentally kicking himself for not noticing her very powerful aura before then. Well actually he had felt it but while he was in the castle grounds he had never been able to place it since the magic was so spread out. He thought through the different things that the Sun Guardian had said and reasoned that some of the rooms had been only meant to allow magical people in them. True there was the one she had mentioned that would only allow her in, purposefully obviously, but what about the one that would only let her and the prince? Did he possess magic?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura unconsciously started to sing the song she had been humming. It was barely above a whisper but the tune was beautiful and very emotional.  
  
"What song is that, princess?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was humming out loud. It is a song that my father once heard playing in a music box he found while digging through the ruins and taught to my mother. She plays the piano, you know. He said it came from somewhere outside of Tomoeda, but maybe before it even existed. He has found many music boxes like that over the years and each song is so.haunting that it seems like they are always playing in my head."  
  
"Does it have a name?" he asked, never having expected the long speech. But he found himself fascinated with the talk about finding things that maybe had existed a long time ago.  
  
"If it does I don't know it. IT was written by a man named Chopin. It's not my favourite one, but my favourite you can't hum." She smiled at him so sweetly. "Maybe one day I'll get Touya or mother to play it for you."  
  
"Why didn't you learn, mistress?" Kero asked, curiously.  
  
She blushed. "They wanted me to sing instead. I learned how to play the flute a little but they really spent a lot of time teaching me songs to sing instead of play."  
  
"Wai! Wai! You have to sing for us, Mistress!"  
  
"NO!" she nearly shouted. "I mean, if you want to hear someone sing well you have to listen to Tomoyo. She has the best voice." Blushing red, the princess started to walk a little faster so that she was a bit ahead her two companions.  
  
"What's with her?" Kero asked.  
  
"I don't know, stuffed animal."  
  
"I am NOT a stuffed animal!"  
  
"You look like one."  
  
The two glared at each other but broke off when they heard the princess humming again. The rest of the journey to the village was completed in silence except for the strangely moving songs of the princess. 


	3. Old Friends

Yay, I got a review while I was still messing around with formatting! Thank you! I'm glad you liked my story so far!  
  
Um, while I'm pretty sure that this chapter will answer those questions anyway but to clarify, they area already Sakura Cards but she still has to Master them. And yes there is an evil they have to face, though they'll have emotional issues too, it wouldn't be CCS if they didn't.  
  
Anyway, here's next chap!  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own CCS. That's cause it's real, I mean Syaoran is standing right behind me! He keeps calling me Sakura though .Anyway  
  
Chapter Two: Old Friends  
  
IT was actually almost ten thirty when the three arrived at the village. The people were already moving about in a bustle of activity and didn't seem to notice the two strangers at first. They looked around the town for a bit before Sakura realized something.  
  
"I know where we are! Come on Li," she said grabbing his hands and pulling him in one direction. "I know where to go!"  
  
The bodyguard was very disgruntled at the hand clasping his own but tried his best to hide it. They ran through the streets for a few minutes before the princess finally stopped in front of a very expensive looking house, obviously owned by one of the gentry or nobility.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked a bit out of breath.  
  
"Well, I used to tour the country with father every other year so I know a lot of villages. But I spent a lot of time in this one because my friend from the court lives here. This is her house."  
  
"Are you sure it's okay to just walk right up and knock? I mean, you are expecting a lot from her aren't you? To help us I mean." He wasn't sure he wanted help from anyone who was a member of the royal court. Most of the girls there had no brains and little manners.  
  
She laughed, making Li even grumpier at the idea of staying there. "Not Rika. She is one of my very best friends. Besides, Li, it's not like I'm a beggar off the street! I'm the Princess of Tomoeda!"  
  
Li was about to make a rude comment about how arrogant that sounded but stopped himself when he realized she was joking. He didn't feel that anyone should joke about anything like that but he decided not to argue and followed her up the walk way to the house.  
  
Politely, Sakura knocked on the door and waited for the servant to open it. "I need to speak with the Lady Rika, please. I'd also like to give my respects to Lord and Lady Sasaki, if I may."  
  
A bit surprised at her sudden usage of courtly manners, Li kept silent.  
  
"Right this way, your highness," the old butler said with a respectful bow.  
  
"You shouldn't be so formal! You've known me since I was born practically, Souma!"  
  
He merely smiled and opened the door further to let her and Li in. Respectfully he took their cloaks and ushered them into a sitting room. "Miss Rika is practicing with Mr. Terada." The butler and Sakura exchanged amused looks before he bowed and left.  
  
"Why is that so funny, princess?"  
  
"Mr. Terada was once the tutor for the royal court children. Even from then the two liked each other a great deal and have been so obviously in love with each other. But they refuse to admit it to anyone else, even though everyone else knows. Mr. Terada is afraid of what her parents will say."  
  
"Do they object?"  
  
"No, they like him very well. But he IS a great deal older than she is. Also they want him to have the gumption to actually come and ask them before they will let him know that he is acceptable."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A moment later, a mature looking red head opened the door and ran to hug Sakura. "I haven't seen you in almost a year, Sakura! I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too, Rika," she gushed. "You, too, Mr. Terada."  
  
The older man smiled fondly then bowed. "It is time for me to leave, Miss Sasaki, your highness." Then he bowed to Li before leaving.  
  
Everyone watched him go until the door shut. Then Rika sat down on the couch with Sakura. "I know that you wouldn't be here without reason, Sakura, especially without any of your family. But I assume that you need help."  
  
"Yes, Rika, I'm afraid I do. But I'm afraid I can't tell you what is the matter. I don't know the full story yet myself and don't want to put you into harms way."  
  
The young girl just smiled knowingly. "I understand, Sakura. I know you don't do anything without reason. So smile, it is not easy to see you upset."  
  
Sakura smiled for the first time since the teacher left. "I'm sorry to worry you. But I'll cheer up."  
  
"Good. Now, what do you need me to do for you and your companion?"  
  
"Oh!" Sakura cried out, blushing. "I'm sorry for being so rude I should have introduced you! Rika this is Li Syaoran, who is in training and acting as my bodyguard for the next two years. Li, this is Rika Sasaki, my very dear friend and the Royal pianist."  
  
The two bowed to each other. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Li."  
  
"You too, my lady. But please call me Li."  
  
"If you want, but only if you tell me what I can do to help you two."  
  
"My lady, we have a small favour to ask and a slightly large one."  
  
"What is the smaller one? I know I can grant that without asking my parents," she smiled.  
  
"We need to know where we may buy supplies for a journey. And, if you have one, a bag that we can carry them in."  
  
"Oh, of course. But, don't worry about buying them. We can supply you with enough to get to the next village if you need it."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't, my lady."  
  
Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "We will take it, Rika. Li is too proud to accept help, but I'm not. I only brought what money I had and don't know how far that will last since I've never had to buy much. So thank you for your help."  
  
"What is the other favour?" she asked calmly.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously and fiddled with the bun on the back of her head. "Umm, we haven't slept since yesterday night. Do you suppose you could lend us a bed for a few hours?"  
  
"Of course! Mother and father won't mind in the least and we have guest rooms already made up since we have relatives expected tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Rika!" she cried grasping her friend's hands. "I feel like I'm about to fall over."  
  
Li felt that she was exaggerating a bit, but he knew they should get some rest before they continued on. "Thank you, my lady."  
  
"It's nothing. Why don't you two follow me and I'll show you were you can sleep without interruption." Rika led them up a set of stairs and down a long hallway. "Sakura, your usual room is ready actually. And Li, you may sleep here, next door."  
  
"Thank you," they both said.  
  
"You are very welcome. Is there at time when you would like me to wake you up so you may continue?"  
  
Sakura looked at Li in question. He was beginning to realize that she was deferring to him for all major decisions, aside of food, and he didn't know whether to feel honoured or wonder if she was being kind of lazy.  
  
"If you would please wake us up by three, my lady."  
  
"I will have everything ready by then. Please rest." She smiled and hurried down the hallway to start preparations. Li watched the girl in a sort of awe that someone his age seemed so much like an adult, especially a girl. He glanced over at Sakura in time to notice her sway. He caught her just before she reached the ground. Looking her over him realized that she was very pale and tired looking. He didn't realize why at first though, since the days walk hadn't been that exhausting and he had seen her last longer than this really.  
  
Then it struck him: the magic. She had gone through a horrendous and painful ordeal when the magic had come to her. It probably had exhausted her thoroughly then, but still she kept on going. Li couldn't help but stare in awe at the frail looking girl in his arms. Quietly he laid her in her bed, covering her and then went to his own room for much needed sleep.  
?  
  
"Thank you so much again, Rika. I don't know how I can ever repay you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura. You've done enough for me over the years. It was my chance to pay you back."  
  
Sakura leaned forward to hug her dear friend, again not knowing when she might see her again. "Say hello to my mother when you reach the Capitol for the gala. And please, have a good time!" She waved and then started walking back towards the street.  
  
With one last bow, Li followed the princess, hurrying until he caught up with her. They walked in silence, Sakura clutching Kero in her arms, until they reached the far side of the village. The princess turned around to look at the village one last time before continuing on their way.  
  
"You really like Rika don't you?" Kero asked.  
  
"There were a group of us girls who were raised together. I'm closest with Tomoyo, obviously, but the other three girls are still my best friends. Unfortunately, though, Rika is the only one I've been able to see in the past few years. The other two moved away from court when we were still younger and I haven't been able to find out where they are now.  
  
"But in a way Rika is special. She always acts so mature and so grown up, always has. She knows when to ask something and when to keep quiet. She is also always willing to help when she can and is always doing things."  
  
"Like baking cookies!" Kero said munching down on the few Sakura had slipped into her pocket for him while at tea.  
  
"Yes, she is very talented."  
  
Li couldn't help but wonder, though, what the princess had done for Sasaki that she felt all this help was owed. He wanted to ask but in the end decided not to. Simple questions seemed to get very long answers from Sakura and he wasn't in the mood to talk really. They had a long way to go before the next village and would probably have to walk through at least some of the night.  
  
"So, Kero, do you think we are far away enough yet?" the princess asked curiously.  
  
"Not yet, but soon," he replied with a look on his face that told her he was feeling for something. "Hey brat!" he yelled at Li.  
  
"Yes, stuffed animal?"  
  
"I'm not a stuffed animal!"  
  
"I'm not a brat!"  
  
The two stopped to glare at each other for a minute. "Anyway, how long until we get to where we are going?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Li replied with disdain.  
  
"I want to know too, Li," Sakura said with a strained voice.  
  
He sighed. "Fine. It' took me almost a month to get to the Capitol when I rode there from home."  
  
"A month?! On horseback?" Sakura cried. "That means it will probably be two or three if we walk!"  
  
He nodded grimly. The idea of spending two months only in the company of the princess and the stuffed animal wasn't exactly pleasing to him either. However, he had no choice. The only faster way was on horseback and that wasn't possible since they were trying to not attract attention. Not that that was really working since the princess was wearing obviously fine fabrics and looked too much like at the very least nobility to really manage to seem like a commoner. However, he'd figure that out later.  
  
Sakura sighed. She didn't know if she could bear two months of his cold silence. But she knew she had to keep going. If she gave up now something bad might happen to her family. Whoever was after her might find her and take the Cards. She knew instinctively that would be disastrous. For a few minutes the two walked in silence, Kero having already fallen asleep in Sakura's bag. One was only thinking how much he just wanted to steal a horse and go home, alone, and the other couldn't stop worrying and feeling sorry for poor Li who had been dragged into this whole thing against his wishes. But Sakura was a naturally sunny person and couldn't stay depressed long. It wasn't too long before she was humming again, this time a song that Li vaguely recognized.  
  
"You really like to hum don't you?" he asked irritated.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was!" She smiled apologetically. "But yes, I love to sing and hum. When I'm alone I will catch myself singing about really foolish things, like what I'm doing that day or what I'm eating." She broke off laughing.  
  
Li steeled himself against her infectious laughter and merely nodded. Sakura noticed he looked angry and went quiet for a long while before unconsciously she began to hum again. This time Li didn't comment.  
?  
  
It was probably past midnight and they had been walking for hours without stop. The princess never complained and just went on humming but he began to notice that she stumbled more and more and that the tunes got less and less spirited. He sighed and looked around for a clearing in the woods they had been traveling in for the past forty minutes or more. Finally he saw one up and to the left a little.  
  
"Head towards that clearing, princess. We'll rest and eat something. You should also probably get some sleep."  
  
She nodded, sighing in relief. She had tried so hard all day not to whine, knowing that Li would take that as an excuse to dislike her even more, but her resolve had been close to collapse. She was hungry too. When Sakura reached the clearing she looked around and found a nice tree to lean her tired body on. Noticing that Li was watching her she smiled at him.  
  
"IS something the matter, Li? You look confused."  
  
"No, princess. You have the bag with the rations in them, correct."  
  
"Yes, let me get them out." She rummaged around in the bag, kneeling down on the ground. First she pulled out a cloth and then began pulling out various foods and placing them carefully on it. She was careful not to take out too much though, having learned at dinner earlier that day that Kero would eat everything in sight if given the chance. She only took out enough for the three of them to have a small meal.  
  
Li came and sat on the ground a few feet from her. Picking up a loaf of bread he watched to make sure she had taken a bite before eating it hungrily. Sakura saw this and laughed.  
  
"You don't have to wait for me to eat, Li! Especially if you are hungry."  
  
He frowned. "It is proper respect, princess. Besides, you ate so little at dinner I was worried. You usually eat plenty enough."  
  
She smiled a little. "I didn't want to appear rude. Besides, I really wasn't that hungry."  
  
He looked at her searchingly for a moment then looked away. She wasn't wasting away yet. If she continued to only eat a bit at a time he'd stop it. After they finished eating Kero sighed contentedly.  
  
"Okay, mistress. I think it's time I started showing you what you are capable of."  
  
"Hoe?" she asked tiredly. "Oh you mean the Cards. Yes, please do!"  
  
"All right, first lesson," he said retrieving the book from a discarded bag, "Always keep the Cards with you. That way if you suddenly need to use them you have them handy. Now where is the Key?"  
  
"The Key? Oh you mean the one I found in the tower." She rummaged around in her pockets until she pulled it out. "Here it is."  
  
"All right. Now, do you have a ribbon or something?"  
  
"Hmm.oh, yes in my hair," she said pulling out the grey ribbon. Her hair tumbled down around her face and down her back. Li's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen her hair down; instead it was always placed in braids or in a bun on the top of her head. The only part that was ever down were her bangs which she had styled unusually and which fell around her face becomingly with a strand on either side just a bit longer than the rest. With her hair down she was even more beautiful.  
  
"Now when we get done with this explanation, mistress, I want you to loop the ribbon through the Key and wear it around your neck. Again so you will always have it on hand if you need it."  
  
"Okay," she said compliantly, taking a glance down at the Key. "Hey wait a second. It's different than it was before!"  
  
"Yes, it changed whenever you inherited the Cards and became their Mistress."  
  
"Oh," she said feeling stupid for not noticing before. But she liked it better now, a little star in a circle with little wings. "Okay what next, Kero?"  
  
"Stand up." She stood. "Now hold out your hand and repeat after me:  
  
"Oh Key which holds the Power of the Stars, reveal your Power to me I, Sakura, command under contract. Release!"  
  
As she began to chant the Seal appeared under her feet and she could feel magical energy swirling around her. She watched in amazement as the Key grew and grew until it was almost taller than her. The head of the staff had a giant star with wings around it and a sun and moon below. She reached out to hold it and felt magic surge through her. Then the glow disappeared.  
  
(A/N: The staff she uses at the end when converting Light/Dark. It's just too cool not to use)  
  
"Whoa." She was reeling but held firm to the new staff.  
  
"This is the Star Wand."  
  
"Wand?! Wand implies something small, Kero."  
  
"Seriously," Li chimed in, a bit awed himself.  
  
He shrugged. "It was supposed to be a wand. Maybe you are just more powerful than we originally thought. Anyway, would you like to know what the Star Wand does?"  
  
"Yes," she answered eagerly.  
  
"Now, the Star Wand channels your magical energy. You still have magic without it but you can use it a lot better when you have the Wand in hand. Understand?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Now, take the Cards." Kero watched carefully as she took them from him and looked at them in awe. "Take the one on the top and place the rest in a pocket or something." She looked around until she shrugged and just placed them in the hood of her cloak. She looked at the Card she had selected and smiled. It seemed gentle.  
  
"Now you have to listen carefully, Mistress. You need to focus your energy into the Card then throw it up into the air."  
  
She nodded, a bit confused but complied. Closing her eyes she brought the Card in front of her face and concentrated. Sakura began to feel a tingling sensation, as if the Card were responding to her, and threw it into the air. The Card flew up then stayed in place a little above her.  
  
"Now, point the Wand at it and recite the name on the Card."  
  
She nodded and complied. "WINDY!"  
  
An instant later the beautiful woman from the Card flew around her and then around the other two. After a moment, though, she flew up into the trees, fluttering everything.  
  
"Now, when you want it to turn back into a Card just simply wish it. But you have to really wish it."  
  
"Okay." She held out her hand and in her head called Windy back to her. The woman flew back. But instead of turning instantly back she paused to look at Sakura and smile benignly and bow. Once she did this she quickly broke into wisps of magic that reformed itself into a Card neatly in her hand.  
  
"Impressive! I knew you would be gifted."  
  
"Pssh! Windy is a gentle Card," Li commented. He was still a little impressed though. He knew almost everything there was to know about the Cards, having learned them from his family in their hopes that he one day control them. But before now he had never seen them in action.  
  
Sakura frowned and looked a little saddened. "Do you think I should practice with another Card Kero?"  
  
"Not right now. Using the Cards takes magic, especially the first time you change them. When you first use a Card you insert a bit of magic into them. But even a bit can become really tiring if you use a whole lot of little bits."  
  
"I don't really understand, but I'll worry about that next time." She held the Wand out in front of her and asked it to return to being the Key. Obediently it shrank down into her hand where she laced the ribbon through and tied it around her neck. She looked up to notice both Li and Kero staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just have a good grasp on magic for a beginner," Li muttered as he looked away.  
  
"Brat, she is already very good and you know it."  
  
Sakura blushed and returned reached back to get the Cards from her hood. "Um, Kero, what did you mean about getting to know me? Are they alive?"  
  
"In a sense, yes. They are all different entities and they have feelings. They can trust you or distrust you. But they aren't really alive so much as they just.are."  
  
The princess let this sink in a moment before nodding. She didn't understand really but as she held the Cards in her hand she could feel a warm glow coming from all of them, something she felt separately for each one. She knew that warm glow was their way of saying hi in her heart.  
  
"You should probably get some sleep, princess. We need to start off early tomorrow."  
  
"Yes. Thank you for laying out some blankets." She smiled at him and settled on one of the pallets he had made up. It wasn't long before she was completely asleep, Kero snoring softly beside her.  
  
Li stared at the princess whose aura was becoming noticeably more powerful by the hour. He wondered how powerful she would be before all was said and done, and if he had something to worry about. He tried to shake away his thoughts and go to sleep but his eyes kept straying to the beautiful face of what seemed to be, in the end, an almost completely good person. Finally he drifted off and entered the land of dreams.  
?  
  
Li awoke to sounds of someone moving around. By the smell of the air he knew it must be just after dawn and so he was surprised, on some level that the Princess was awake. Tiredly, he listened to her move around and walked off in the direction of the nearby creek, presumably to do some bathing. He listened for her to come back but dosed off again. Some half hour later he opened his eyes tiredly, still half asleep and tried to focus.  
  
When his eyes finally focused, Li found himself looking at the naked and neck of the princess and without thinking, reached to touch the smooth and creamy looking skin.  
  
A bare inch from her back he snapped fully awake and dragged his arm back to him, hoping she didn't notice. Closing his eyes quickly he waited for her to make some comment or another. But instead all he heard was the rustling of clothes for a few minutes and then some softly uttered words. They were said so low that it was impossible to make out what she said until he heard the unmistakable, "Release!"  
  
A bright light flashed, which would have woken him up if he hadn't already been awake, before it died down. The princess seemed to realize her mistake and gasped and kept silent for a moment. When he heard her moving again he dared to open his eyes just a little. It was beyond Li's understanding why he was spying on her, but he couldn't help himself. He fed himself the excuse that he wanted more sleep but knew it for the lie it was. That didn't mean however he wanted to know the truth.  
  
As he watched, the new Card Mistress looked through the Cards one by one before grinning suddenly and pulling one out, tucking the others in a small pocket in the dress she had changed into. Quietly she threw it up into the sky and said, "FLY!"  
  
For a moment, nothing seemed like it was happening. Then the young girl appeared to lose consciousness and began to float above the ground a little. Light came up and wrapped around her, glowing, then two wings began to grow from her back. They were enormous and spread their full length before wrapping around the princess, as if to keep her safe.  
  
Slowly, she lowered to the ground and her eyes flashed open, as alert as she had been a few seconds ago. It was achingly beautiful to watch and if Li hadn't known better, watching the princess in her long flowing green dress and white as snow wings, he would have thought he'd seen an angel.  
  
But then that angel grinned and broke the spell. For a moment, she closed her eyes, as if concentrating and flew up into the sky. Li sat up and watched as she shot up and up until she was almost just a dot in the sky. She stayed there for a long moment before going into an almost vertical dive. His breath caught in his throat watching her, looking as if she was falling, but she pulled up at the last minute and landed effortlessly next to him on her knees.  
  
"Li! You're awake!" she grinned.  
  
"Don't do that!" he nearly yelled in response.  
  
The princess blinked. "Do what?"  
  
"Dive like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know you were watching. But oh! I had an idea!" Without saying another word she stood up and ran over to where Kero was sleeping, and drooling, in mid-air. She grabbed him and shook him.  
  
"Kero! KERO! Wake up!"  
  
"HUH?! WHA?! What?!" he screamed looking around him. When he noted that no one was dying or in any danger of being so, he glared at Sakura.  
  
"Don't shake people awake unless it is a life or death situation!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"I'll forgive you," he said almost condescendingly, causing Li to frown.  
  
"But, I need you to change into your bigger form, er, I mean your much cooler form."  
  
"I am cool aren't I? Very well, as you wish."  
  
In the half minute it took him to transform, the princess worked quickly to fold up the two pallet's Li had laid out the night before and tie the baggage strings together. When the Guardian Beast, winged lion that he was, landed from his transformation, his mistress quickly threw their bags over him and grabbed Li in a close hug. He barely had time to blush before the princess took flight, yelling back to a very confused Keroberos to, "Follow us!"  
  
As they shot into the sky, going faster than he had ever before, Li clutched to the princess as tightly as she held him, being careful not to encumber her wings at all, and could barely even feel the 'Wand' as it dug, inevitably, into his back. But as the minute rolled by he found himself growing more comfortable and had to force himself to look at the sky in front of them instead of the girl who he was supposed to be protecting.  
  
And it was awe inspiring. They were so high up that they could see for miles until the land was swallowed by the horizon. He also guessed that they were going a mile or more a minute, drastically cutting down the time that they would have to walk. Maybe they could fly a little each day, not too much since it would take up a lot of her strength, but enough that it wouldn't take two full months to reach home.  
  
So engrossed was he by his thoughts that at first he didn't notice the warning signs. It wasn't until the princess made a noticeable dive, striving to keep altitude that he noticed something was really wrong. But by then it was too late to do anything and before his eyes the large white wings dematerialized and he felt the Wand shrink down as well. Clutching tightly to the unconscious body of the princess as they began a terrible free fall, Li reached around his neck and pulled out a black obsidian orb on a decorative red cord and a small piece of yellow paper. Concentrating he flung out his arm, causing a long Chinese sword to appear in his hands. Wasting no time he threw out the yellow paper and shouted, "God of Wind, come to my aid!"  
  
Gale force winds rushed up from the ground and held them up fully, allowing the two to slowly touch down to the hard ground instead of smash into it. Li rolled into a kneeling position and stabbed his sword into the ground. He leaned over to check her breathing and pulse. She was alive, but as he looked at her, her he noticed that she was deathly pale.  
  
"Princess! Wake up, Princess! Come on!" he shouted as he shook her urgently.  
  
At last, Kero finally caught up with them and landed, shaking off the bags. He had tried to save his mistress earlier but the bags had weighed him down in addition to his late start and he wasn't quick enough. He leaned down and nudged her slightly. "Mistress, come on open your eyes, wake up now." He spoke very calmly, surprising LI, who took him as a high strung sort.  
  
"Come on, Princess, open your eyes," he chimed in.  
  
They both sighed in relief when her eyes fluttered open for a minute. She smiled softly and said, "I'm fine. Just tired." Then her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
"Good. Now she only needs rest. She used up most of her energy, but not all of it, thank goodness. The Card must have realized that if she used any more she would most likely died and that's why it left her. The Wand too," he said gesturing to the Star Key clutched in the princess' hand.  
  
Keroberos' watched as Li took the Key and put it back around the princess' neck gently. When Li looked up again, the Guardian was glaring at him. "Fly must trust you," he growled, implying that he didn't.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her this could happen?" Li asked accusingly.  
  
"I told her last night that it would exhaust her!"  
  
"That is hardly the same thing as telling her that she could potentially kill herself if she strained herself too much, stuffed animal!"  
  
Keroberos' golden eyes narrowed as they stared into Li's amber ones. "Listen, brat. It is not your place to criticize me. YOU were the one who was with her when it happened. You obviously have plenty enough magic of your own to have sensed that she was drained."  
  
Li blushed but turned away.  
  
"I was concentrating elsewhere. Anyway, grab the bags we need to keep moving. It wont take him long to realize that she isn't their and will start following us soon enough. I want to be home before we deal with him."  
  
Leaning over, he gently picked up the inert body of the princess and began to walk away, leaving Kero to gather the bags himself. After a moment, Kero sighed.  
  
"I thought so. You know who follows us don't you?"  
  
"Considering who I am, it'd be just plain stupid if I didn't."  
  
"Then isn't bringing her to your home almost like granting him a favour?"  
  
"No, stuffed animal it isn't."  
  
"Why not, brat?"  
  
The two glared at each other a moment before Li answered. "Because, my family knows how to fight him. She is safest there. Now stop talking and walk."  
  
Without another word he turned away from the Sun Guardian and began to walk quickly. Keroberos' sighed and glared at the retreating back before glancing at his own laden body and followed. It was going to be a long day. 


	4. Old Allies

Yay, more reviews!  
  
Lavenda: Thank you I plan on updating often until, of course, I get to the point where I haven't written anymore. But I still have at least four or five more updates worth before that happens. and hopefully writers block will stop. anyway  
  
Jessica: Thank you, I realize that longer paragraphs, especially when spacing isn't computing can be more tedious. I'm trying to make them smaller, which they are mostly on there own due to dialogue, but I'll try to keep the paragraphs smaller, it's just habit.  
  
Thank you for your comments! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But one day I will. oh yes. one day. *cackles evilly*  
  
Chapter Three: Old Allies  
  
Sakura woke to Li conversing with a vaguely familiar voice. She listened to them, feeling too tired to open her eyes, much less ask who it was.  
  
"We flew for maybe three quarter's of an hour or more. I figure we were going maybe a mile and a half or more per minute, also," Li said, sounding very official to Sakura's ears.  
  
"That sounds about right, "the other voice agreed. "Though, she shouldn't have been flying so long.  
  
"I realize that and it's regretful that she's tired herself out."  
  
Sakura began to feel upset. She's obviously caused them a lot of problems and Li was helping her without complaining. She felt bad for burdening him and would have apologized immediately but she still felt too tired to move.  
  
"However, sir," Sakura heard Li continue, "despite the momentary inconvenience, walking we make, at best, three miles an hour over flat terrain, less since we are in the woods. Even if we walked all day from sun up to after sun down that isn't more than 39 miles a day and in reality its more like 28-30 including breaks for food, rest and rough terrain. So in reality she saved us three or more days of walking."  
  
"One of which you used up waiting for her to regain consciousness, descendant of Clow," the voice reprimanded.  
  
Sakura slowly managed to open her eyes and was turning her head towards the two conversationalists when she hears Li say, "No, because I carried her all of today. We had only been stopped for a quarter hour when you arrived."  
  
It was hard to focus her eyes in the dark night but finally Sakura made out the figures sitting around the fire. She saw Keroberos asleep on his side and then Li who was facing.Yue! She sat up quickly and instantly regretted it, falling backwards.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried out rushing to her best friend's side. "You are awake!"  
  
"I didn't see you Tomoyo!" she grinned at her friend. "I'm glad you made it! I missed you terribly. How is my family?"  
  
"You can ask her that later, Mistress. You need to rest now." Yue leaned knelt beside her, looking at her. "Your colour is much better now though."  
  
"Yue, thank you for bringing Tomoyo to us. How is my brother? Is he fine?"  
  
"The Prince is doing just fine, Mistress. He was a bit worried and angry at first but I think he is resigned now."  
  
She sighed in relief and tried to sit up again. Yue quickly reached to help her sit against the tree not to far behind her. "Thank you again." She smiled winningly at Yue who seemed taken aback a moment.  
  
"It's nothing. I am here to check on you. And to bring Her Grace."  
  
"Her grace? Oh Tomoyo." Sakura looked at the other girl and both began to giggle.  
  
"I kept telling him to call me Tomoyo but he said it wasn't appropriate. Keroberos does though."  
  
Sakura turned to Yue and her smile faded into a look of concentration. "Yue, can we speak in private a moment."  
  
"Of course, Mistress." He picked her up and carried her a few feet away from the others before gently setting her down.  
  
She was quiet for a minute, searching for what to say, before looking at Yue and beginning. "I've heard most of the story from Kero, but he barely mentioned himself and you and how you fit in to all of it. I know you are Yukito, but you are also Yue. Was he born to be you, or was he born at all? Will you please explain to me, Yue? I'd really like to know."  
  
The Moon Guardian crossed his arms and looked down at her. "You probably heard that Yukito was found when he was young, seemingly to be your brother's age. When asked he said he had no parents but didn't remember why not, just that he was alone. Your mother took him in and your brother became friends with him. Eventually he became your brother's private body guard."  
  
"Yes, I know all this."  
  
"Well, more or less what he said was true. On the day you were born, I was unlocked from the sleep Clow had put on me. He had cast a spell, so many years ago, that when the Mistress of the Cards was born, I should be incarnated into a human being, someone who could stay close to you until you were ready. Yukito is Yukito and I am me. We are different people, but we do share the same, soul, you may say. But no, he wasn't born and you didn't steal him from a family so that he could one day be fated to be me."  
  
"And did he know what would happen?"  
  
"No. Well not fully and consciously. IN the past few years he had begun to suspect that he was different and that there was something beyond him that caused him to be alive. But he understands and accepts."  
  
"I'm guessing that when you are him, or he is you, you still see and know everything that goes on, right?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"We discuss back and forth, in our collective head," Yue smirked, "but, no, he doesn't know what is happening when I am in control."  
  
"Then may I speak with him?" Sakura asked pleadingly, but politely.  
  
"Of course, Mistress. But only for a short while, I do need to return to the castle so they may have word of you."  
  
"Thank you, Yue." She watched silently as the Moon Guardian changed form and Yukito came back into being.  
  
"Sakura!" he smiled. "I am glad to know you are all right."  
  
She ran over and hugged him. When she was younger she had had a crush on him, but it soon passed and now he was the best of friends. "Yukito, I'm so glad to see you. How is Touya? Is he very angry?"  
  
"A little bit. But otherwise he is well. As are both your parents. They send their love."  
  
"Tell everyone I love them too and I'm fine. I don't know precisely what is going on yet, though I suspect you do," she said with a wry smile, which he nodded to, "but I'm fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She drew a long breath and then sighed, obviously fighting for words. "Yukito.I know that you love my brother, and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. Does being someone completely different upset that?"  
  
Yukito looked down into the worried eyes of his princess and the closest thing he had to a sister. He kneeled down and hugged her to him.  
  
"Don't worry about us Sakura. There is nothing that has changed so drastically. You need to worry about yourself though. You are in very great danger, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. Personally, I'm glad that I can be one of the people who protects you. Touya is too, I think. So don't worry."  
  
She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I think we should return to the group before they think we ran off or something."  
  
Sakura grinned infectiously and tried to stand. Some of her strength had come back but she was still wobbly enough to need Yukito's help to reach the fire. Tomoyo hurried to her and helped her sit by the fire. Li handed her food and demanded that she eat.  
  
Keroberos woke enough to say farewell to Yue. "If you hear anything, come to us, Yue. We'll need it most likely."  
  
"Of course, Keroberos. Take care of our mistress."  
  
"Hoe. Yue, Kero, can you please just call me Sakura? I'd rather be your friend than your mistress."  
  
"Of course, Sakura," the both replied, smiling softly. Yue waved goodbye one last time before flying off.  
  
"He's terribly handsome, isn't he Tomoyo?"  
  
"Y-yes, he is. And he hugged me to him the whole time we were flying!"  
  
They looked at each other and giggled. Li, who had heard the stories about how the young princess had fallen in love with his fellow body guard, suddenly felt ten times grumpier than he had been a moment before.  
  
"I can't carry you all day tomorrow, Princess, so eat and get rest," he growled.  
  
"O-okay, Li. I'm sorry you had to carry me. It won't happen again, I swear!" she looked at him pleadingly but he brushed her off and walked towards the small river they had set up camp near. "I'm going to take a bath. Then I'm going to bed, it's late."  
  
Everyone watched as he walked away.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Hoe. I keep inconveniencing him. No wonder he hates me."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend with sparkling eyes. "Oh I don't think he hates you, Sakura. He's probably just tired."  
  
"I hope so." Sakura finished her meal in silence and helped Tomoyo lay out another pallet beside hers and they both went to bed before Li returned.  
  
Sakura lay awake for awhile, watching where Li had stormed off earlier. She listened to the deep measured breathing of her two companions and wondered how long this trip would be, and why Li didn't just leave her and go home on his own. Probably because of his training, she thought, he can't just leave if he wants to finish his training. Maybe when we get to his home I can convince them that this time was enough of an effort and pain for him for them to consider it like two years.  
  
As if her thoughts conjured him up, Li came through the brush, topless, with a towel around his neck and his brown hair wet and tussled. In the dying light of the fire he looked incredibly handsome to Sakura. He went to his own bedding and laid down looking up at the stars for a moment before drifting off himself.  
  
Of course, thought the princess before she fell asleep, I think I like having him around.  
?  
  
"So let me see if I remember correctly, Kero. The second most powerful Cards are the Element Cards: Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy. Then the two most powerful Cards are Light and Dark. That's it right?"  
  
"Yes, that's it. Now name which of those Cards follow me and which follow Yue."  
  
They had been traveling for three day's since Tomoyo arrived. The day before they had passed through a village but didn't stop because it was still only early morning and Li pressed on. No body argued too much and they only stayed long enough to refresh their supplies and fill their water bags.  
  
Mostly on the road Sakura and Tomoyo kept up an idle conversation to brighten their spirits, but the incident with Fly had opened the princess' eyes and she was now determined more than ever to quickly and efficiently master her new Powers. Thus, everyday for at least a couple hours, she and Kero would go over the basics. She hadn't tried anything out since Fly, and was slightly afraid to, honestly.  
  
But Li and Kero assured her that as long as she understood what she was doing and didn't take too many risks they she would be fine. Nonetheless, she practiced.  
  
"Now, Light follows you and Dark follows Yue. Also you have Firey and Earthy while Yue has Windy and Watery."  
  
"Very good. It is important that you understand the nature of the Card before you use it. Card's like Illusion, Mirror and Shadow, or things that alter perception, are Card's that Yue, the Moon rules over. "Card's that are more straight forward like, Power, Dash and Fight, usually attack Cards, are ruled by me, the Sun. Over time you will understand this instinctively but for now it will help you realize how they can be used."  
  
She nodded, trying to absorb the information. Lost in her thoughts, Sakura jumped when Li put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We are stopping for the night, princess. There is a small pool, probably from an aquifer, over that way. You can bathe there if you want."  
  
"Thank you, Li." She walked off distractedly, unaware of the eyes of her companions which focused on her.  
  
"She's quite determined to master years' worth of information and tutelage in only a few days. Mistress is quite determined."  
  
Li nodded in assent as he began to set up camp. "But she is still afraid of the Power. Do you think she can do it?"  
  
"Of course she can, it's Sakura," Tomoyo instantly chimed in without a doubt in her voice. "No matter what she tries, if she sets her mind to it she accomplishes it, and quickly."  
  
"She DID master the Key and Wand rather quickly," Kero ceded. "But until she masters her fear of the Power, it doesn't matter how quick and good a learner she is."  
  
"She will." Tomoyo smiled and trailed off after her friend.  
  
Li watched after her for a moment before gathering wood for a fire. "Those two are very devoted to each other."  
  
"Maybe too much on Tomoyo's side," the Sun Guardian yawned before flitting about in search for food.  
  
Li looked at him oddly but merely shrugged. The stuffed animal said all sorts of weird things. Li didn't know if he should be impressed by observation or irritated that he was being idiotic. Instead he did neither and set out food for the girls to eat when they returned.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo came back hand in hand and laughing. It was a sweet sound that no one ever tired of hearing but it quickly died when she saw that the fire hadn't been lit. For a moment she was confused then she realized that they had been waiting for her.  
  
"Mistress, Sakura, will you please light the fire?"  
  
"Hoe.are we out of flint?" she asked almost pleadingly.  
  
"Please, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled. "I want to see your magic. I haven't been able to witness any at all yet."  
  
Sakura looked at her dear friend and finally sighed in resignation. She unlooped the ribbon around her neck and held it out. Steadily she recited the chant and Tomoyo watched in wonder as light shot up around her and the winds began to stir, encircling Sakura as if she were the only being present. When it all died down Sakura once again held the 'Wand' and reached into her pocket to pull out a Card. For a moment she grew still then she threw it calmly into the air and shouted, "Firey!"  
  
From the light above Sakura a strange looking figure flew out and turned to look at his new Mistress, as if measuring her up for a moment. Then he bowed slightly and lit the logs before returning to his Card form.  
  
Tomoyo almost shrieked with pleasure.  
  
"That was amazing, Sakura! I've never seen something so amazing."  
  
Sakura nodded vaguely then watched, almost unseeingly as the Wand shrank down in her hand again and she looped it around her neck once more. "Kero, did Clow create the Cards or did he just trap spirit's that already existed into them."  
  
"Why do you ask?" he said as he stuffed a muffin he had stolen from the village into his mouth.  
  
"Because they seem so.alive, so real. More like I am letting them free and then capturing them again rather than accessing their Power."  
  
Kero seemed to think for a moment, wondering what to say precisely. "The Cards are in their way alive, yes. That's why when you touch them they have a presence. But no, he created them on his own and you are actually RE- creating them yourself when you use them. That first night you gave up a lot of energy, but just enough to change them most basically into your own Cards, to use your own magic on them. But now, every time you use a new one, you are finishing what you started, giving them more magic and letting them know you. But the more you change the less tired you will be every time."  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"Well, every time you give the Card some of your magic it triggers more of your Power to awaken and replace what you just lost, like growing more ready magic. But then, when the Card turns back into a Card, some of the magic you use comes back. "That little bit at first wont make a difference to your energy loss, but as your Power awakens more and starts producing more and more magic, it starts to balance out, leaving you just as you were before. Provided you do not strain yourself so much you affect your Power directly. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded slowly, and then grinned. "Thank you, Kero!" She hugged the small guardian to her tightly and swung him around in a circle before stumbling a bit and sitting heavily on the ground.  
  
"Idiot. You just heard all that about losing some energy after you change a Card then you start dancing. Here, eat." Li shoved a small loaf of bread and some cuts of the ham they had bought to her and stalked away. "I'm going to go bathe. I suggest you get some sleep, princess, Tomoyo. There is a village coming nearby but we won't get there until late at night."  
  
Sakura shrugged at ate her food. Slowly she was beginning to get used to Li's seemingly harsh ways. She was realizing that the more brusque he was the more worried or concerned he was feeling. Some how the idea that he was concerned for her made her smile, though she didn't know why.  
  
Tomoyo watched the small smile appear on her friend's mouth and glanced off towards the small pond. In the three day's since she had joined them she quickly noticed how often Li glanced at the princess and how often she could be seen with a small smile on her face after he had said something to her.  
  
Leaning over she whispered, "He looks quite nice when he comes back from his baths doesn't he?"  
  
Unabashedly, Sakura nodded. They had often discussed how nice the men around them looked. However, lately it seemed like Li had far surpassed everyone else, aside of maybe Touya or Yue. "His hair is all wet and he's topless."  
  
The girls giggled loudly, causing to look at them curiously.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing that you would find amusing, Keroberos," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Nope. You'd probably yell at us, Kero."  
  
"Yell at you about what?" Li asked as he stepped back into the circle around the fire. He was, predictably, topless and his hair was dripping with excess water. When the girls looked at him they immediately glanced at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Li looked vaguely disconcerted before he looked down at himself and guessed, accurately, what they were thinking. Blushing bright red he hurried to pull a clean shirt on. "Er, I think I'll sleep now. Please bank the fire before you fall asleep."  
  
They nodded, laughing harder from his embarrassed expression. Eventually they stopped and wiped the tears from their eyes in a satisfied way. "Poor, Li. I think we scared him."  
  
"I think so, Sakura. Anyway, he's right we should get to bed. If you bank the fire I'll finish setting up our bedding and put the food away."  
  
"Okay," the princess said looking at the fire, which was still going strong.  
  
Closing her eyes she concentrated and could feel the remnants of magic, feeding into the fire. Intuitively she knew that it would take magic to beat out this magic and resignedly drew out the Key. She tried to remain quiet, just in case Li had really fallen asleep, but even whispering couldn't stop the bright flashes of light which caused him to sit up and look at her curiously.  
  
"Watery!" she whispered forcefully. The spritely figure formed from the Card and circled her twice, an almost fierce grin on its face, before it rushed to the fire and quickly extinguished it. Before it turned back into a Card, Watery looked at the Card Mistress and bowed slightly, just as Firey and Windy had done. Then in a few long blue wisps it was gone and into a Card again.  
  
Sakura tucked it back into her pocket with the rest of them and returned the Key around her neck before wobbling unsteadily to her bedding. Li watched her concernedly until he heard her breathing slow into even steady breaths. Only then did he allow himself to sleep.  
  
But in sleep, Li Xiao Lang found himself dreaming about a pair of beautiful green eyes.  
?  
  
"Um, princess, there is something you need to know if you aren't already aware of it. And I'm sure you already are but maybe you need reminding."  
  
"What is it Li?" she asked, looking at him unblinkingly.  
  
For a moment Li lost his train of thought then brought himself back to the matter at hand. "Your eyes."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Only royalty and highest nobility have green eyes, princess. Everyone knows this. In fact every time a commoner is born with hazel eyes leaning towards green there is much rejoicing and belief that they will go far in life."  
  
Sakura leaned her head to one side in consideration. "I think I heard that once. It's the reason why nobody really objected when my father married my mother when she was so young. She had amazingly green eyes, still does." She smiled.  
  
Li thought that the queen's were nothing when compared with her daughters but didn't voice it out loud. Instead he merely intoned, "Then you won't object when I tell you that under all circumstances you have to look down and keep your hood of your cloak up."  
  
She frowned. "But why? It's not like my own people are going to hurt me are they? I have never heard that anyone had issues with me or my father's policies."  
  
"That may be so, but, Princess, try to remember that you are fleeing for your life."  
  
"I know that, Li. Don't say it like I'm a simpleton." Sakura was getting increasingly irritated. First he told her she had to be rude, or act like some kind of slave, and then he implied she was stupid or forgetful.  
  
Li sighed and counted to ten, watching as Kero and Tomoyo carried on a bright conversation a few paces ahead of them. "Princess, I am not trying to insult you or your people. I merely meant that with people pursuing us, they may ask if anyone had seen the princess in the villages. They may even try to hurt people to get information. But with your green eyes and fair looks you are easily recognizable. It is best that the villagers didn't know you were even in town rather than having to hide it later."  
  
The princess sighed but saw his point, no matter how much it went against the grain. She had been raised as royalty and had been taught pride and self-assurance were key to being a good ruler one day. But hiding her eyes and her presence made her feel like she was ashamed of whom she was. However, she merely nodded her head and turned to look at the countryside in the fading light.  
  
Li regretted the conversation. He knew that she was proud and would hate hiding but he knew that there was no other alternative. He was thinking only of her life and the well being of her people. With a sigh he searched for idle conversation, something to distract her. Finally he came upon something.  
  
"The first week I came to you, you and the prince went to classes together, what were they?"  
  
Sakura looked at him for a moment, searchingly, and then realized what he meant. "Oh, those were training classes."  
  
"Training for what?"  
  
"And you imply that I'm a simpleton," she giggled. "It's training for inheriting the throne so that we can rule well."  
  
"But why both of you?" he asked genuinely curious now. There had always only been one person to go through such training in his Clan and had never heard of a tradition like this.  
  
"Well, most people don't realize it because there is usually only one King or Queen during someone's life time, but the line for the throne doesn't go from father to son, or even from ruler to oldest child. Instead all children are taught how to rule as if they were the sole heir. That way if one of them wants to do something aside of rule the country, which does happen, they aren't burdened with the responsibility of having to inherit the throne because there is someone else who already knows everything they know."  
  
Li listened to her fascinated. It made sense the way she said it. But it also made him feel a little saddened. His own family did not follow this way of thinking and he and his entire family had suffered for it in their own ways.  
  
"But," she continued, unaware of his inner turmoil, "say if neither Touya nor I want to separate ourselves from our duty, well then it would be an argument over who inherited. This happened many years ago and the people were worried that war would break out between the royal siblings in their battle for who got the throne.  
  
"However, being of sound mind, they devised a way of settling it between themselves that could also be used if such a thing happened again. The three of them asked their long time tutors to devise a test that covered logic, economics, justice and law, as well as protocol, all subjects essential to a good ruler. The prince who passed with highest marks inherited the throne and the other two kicked themselves for not studying harder but went their separate ways."  
  
"So that is what will happen when your father dies, hopefully many years from now."  
  
"With two notable exceptions, yes."  
  
"Oh, what are those?"  
  
"If mother conceives a child and father dies before it is born and by little brother or sister survives birth, then mother would inherit the throne until either her own death or the child is old enough to take the test with us. The other is if Touya or I died before my father did."  
  
Li swallowed hard at the idea of the princess dying; something which she spoke about so casually. Shaking away his irrational response he asked, "Who do you think will inherit? Pass the test I mean?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest I'm not sure there will be a test," she sighed.  
  
"Why?" he inquired wondering if she herself was going to give up her throne. The idea strangely both pleased and saddened him at once. Li was beginning to worry about the weird emotions he was always having and tried to ignore them.  
  
"I don't think Touya wants to rule particularly. He'd be a great King but he is in love with someone who cannot legally sit beside him on the throne. Besides he has always been more of a fighter and protector than a ruler. I think he'd make a good general." The princess looked away from Li, thinking about her older brother and Yukito who were suffering because of her and, in a way, each other. But she knew they were happy.  
  
Li, himself, grew quiet in thought. He wondered what was so unacceptable about the prince's chosen partner that made it impossible for them to marry. Maybe he was in love with a commoner, or maybe a foreigner. Maybe someone from his own Clan. But then did that make him also unacceptable? The idea shook him hard but he couldn't really tell why and they continued the journey in silence until they reached the small village.  
  
When they were a little more than half a mile from the marked boundary of the village, the group stopped to assess the situation. It was dark, probably ten or later, and no matter how small, any village could mean thieves. To be safe they decided to give all the money to Li who was, obviously, the most intimidating one of the group. He kept it separate but tucked it away in unobvious places. While he did that Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"I think you need to change, Sakura. That dress is a bit too fine for a commoner or even someone with a little more money to have. Did you bring the short white one?"  
  
Sakura nodded and looked through her bag. At last she pulled out a dress and handed the bag and her cloak to Tomoyo. "I'll change behind that tree. No peeking!" she giggled, causing Li to blush and turn away and Tomoyo's eyes to sparkle.  
  
A few minutes later she emerged in a deceptively simple white dress that reached just above her knees. It also differed from her usual pattern with quarter length sleeves that belled out a little. In reality the dress was still too nice for who they were pretending to be, but it was less noticeably so. Quickly she donned her storm grey cloak and drew the hood over her face.  
  
Li frowned for a moment before leading them towards the village. They made their way quickly through the streets and at last came upon a small inn. It didn't seem too crowded and when they asked for two rooms the innkeeper just smiled and said, "Sure, loves. That'll be three gold pieces."  
  
Li nodded and handed them to her quickly. "We would also like a meal before we go to bed. Is that inconvenient for you, mistress, or is there something readily available?"  
  
"I'm sure I can find something still warm for you dears. You are so young to be traveling so late. I hope there is nothing the matter."  
  
"Nothing, mistress. We are just traveling to his home. It is far in the east so we try to keep walking to lessen the travel time." Tomoyo smiled at her.  
  
"Why are you traveling so far? If I may ask?" the innkeeper asked as she led them to a table where they could sit comfortably and rest their weary bones.  
  
"My friends here are getting married and they wish to have his family at the ceremony since hers passed away some time ago."  
  
Li nearly choked on the water he was drinking but nodded. "My mother demanded the right to welcome her to the family."  
  
Sakura nodded stiffly and glanced at Tomoyo who was smiling serenely. But then, Sakura thought smiling, Tomoyo did always lie like the devil.  
  
"A wedding! So young too! Well, on that account, why don't you stay here another day. There is a lovely store here where you can buy silks and satins to make wedding dresses. Too fine for most, but I'm sure for your wedding you can manage."  
  
The two girls looked at Li hopefully, since both of them were tired of sleeping on hard ground and hoped that maybe they could pretend things were normal for a few hours.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Li nodded. "I'm sure they will put the time to good use."  
  
"That's wonderful, loves. Now, I'll be right back with some foodstuff for you to eat. Plenty of it too since your lovely bride looks so thin, almost as if she were to waste away."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine, mistress. Just a little tired."  
  
"Whatever you say, deary. Now just give me a moment."  
  
After she had safely entered the kitchen and left hearing range, Li turned to Tomoyo with awe. "Daidouji you are the smoothest liar I have ever met. But why that story?"  
  
"She seemed like a romantic. Besides Sakura and I were both hoping you would let us stay here for another day and night since we are so tired. This way we have a plausible story for being here that they can tell anybody who asks without rising suspicions. After all why would anyone care about two people getting married when there is a princess to chase?"  
  
Li nodded and sipped his water. "But, why getting married, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked shyly without looking at Li.  
  
"I thought it was appropriate," she smiled as the innkeeper came back. As they watched the mistress place all the food before them Sakura figured she knew better than to ask what Tomoyo had meant by that and Li wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Now, dears, you finish this up and go straight up the stairs until you end at the hallway. Unfortunately I could only get you one room but it has too beds and a couch if you need it. But I figure that since you are getting married and all it won't matter sharing a room, especially with a lady friend with you two." She smiled. "Oh and you will be staying here tomorrow night too?"  
  
"Yes, mistress," Li answered.  
  
"Then I'll keep the second room's fee for tomorrow as well and for dinner. Enjoy yourselves and get to sleep."  
  
The three watched as the innkeeper exited the dining area to go back to the main desk. When they were sure she was gone, Sakura dug Kero from her bag and invited him to eat some. The food was good and all of them ate more than their fill before heading upstairs. Li unlocked the door and lit the hall candle to the one just inside the room, revealing two nice sized beds and a small looking couch.  
  
"You two sleep on the beds, I'll take the couch." His voice was more than a little resigned and it was obvious that he wanted a bed as much as they did but was too much of a gentleman to demand one.  
  
"No, Li. Take one of the beds. They are large enough that Tomoyo and I can share one. Right, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. We've done it many times before, Li. Besides you need a soft bed as much as we do and if we get uncomfortable I can take the couch since it's been less time that I've had to sleep on the ground."  
  
Li looked at the two girls and sighed in relief. Quickly he stripped off his shirt, not even remembering the way the girls had reacted the night before and crashed into the bed.  
  
"Li?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?" he groaned in return.  
  
"Nothing important, but what is that you wear around your neck?" She took off her cloak and set it over the couch while Tomoyo removed her upper layer of clothes.  
  
He didn't even turn to look at her but answered almost through the pillow. "It's my sword. You've seen it a few times I know."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know it was a magic sword. Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you. Sweet dreams!"  
  
She watched as Li's breathing evened and looked at Tomoyo who smiled. They took turns braiding each other's long hair so it wouldn't get tangled while they slept and blew out the candle. Tomoyo climbed into bed quickly but Sakura hesitated, finally going to Li and pulling his blanket up and over him.  
  
Li felt her soft hands on his bare flesh and bare suppressed a small shiver. This bare slip of a girl who thought about everyone and kept forgetting about herself, this girl who was absolutely amazing, learning to tumble, spout politics and wield the greatest source of Power, she was making him act so differently than he had before and he didn't know why. Nor did he really want to know. He was sure that in that answer there was a mountain of trouble. 


	5. Dreaming

Sigh, I tried again to break up the long paragraphs, hopefully more successfully this time. Thank you for your advice Kelvin but, the current issue with paragraphing is the fact that for some reason it's taking out half of my return bar breaks. Hopefully this will work this time. I'll probably repost the other chapters too if it does ^.^;  
  
Thanks for the review!  
  
*..* are various dream sequences  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But then I don't own a lot of things. Meh.  
  
"Mistress was right! There are so many beautiful fabrics here Sakura! I think I'm going to buy some! I've been meaning to make something for you for some time now."  
  
"Hoe? I can barely carry my bag as it is, Tomoyo. I don't need more clothes!"  
  
"Not clothes. I want to make a bag, or two, about the size of oh.this," she said holding up her hands at what she thought were the approximate dimensions of the Cards.  
  
Instantly Sakura understood. "That would be great actually. Could you make one that would match the clothes that I have to wear? That way it wouldn't look so special and out of place. It could blend in."  
  
"Of course, Sakura, I'm going to make them match! What do you think of me?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and proceeded to look at fabrics.  
  
"While you look, I'm going to stop by in the book store for a moment. I might be able to find a gift for my father. You know how much he loves interesting books."  
  
Tomoyo nodded absently. Sakura smiled and exited the shop, careful to keep her eyes lowered and her hood up. She was very grateful that the weather was so cool or else she would feel like she was walking in an oven all day. Also she would probably look a little out of place, which is exactly what Li didn't want.  
  
Quietly she entered the stores and began perusing the titles. Normally she would ask the bookkeeper but that would mean making eye contact and again, she didn't want to do that. After a minute she became so preoccupied with scanning the titles that she bumped into a fellow shopper and turned quickly to apologize.  
  
"I'm sor- Naoko!" she nearly shouted in surprise.  
  
"Sakura!" Lady Naoko replied, as shocked as the princess.  
  
The two girls hugged each other then separated again smiling. "I have been looking everywhere for you! When your father's died you just disappeared and no one heard from you again. We were so worried!"  
  
The girl grew somber but soon smiled again. "I'm sorry, Sakura. But I just had to get away from court. Father was the one who really enjoyed being there the most and mom was so despondent. So I decided to leave the gentry life, or most of it, behind and set up shop as a writer in this village. The clerk," she said gesturing to the desk, "handles the printing and sells them in his very own store. I've made some money that way."  
  
"Really? What do you write?"  
  
"Ghost stories," she responded immediately. "And occasionally a fantasy story."  
  
Sakura winced. "Figures. Sometime you have to write a book that I can read though, okay, Naoko."  
  
"Sure thing Sakura." She smiled and then both girls just stopped to smile at each other and realize how much they had missed each other over the past couple years.  
  
"Oh! You have to come eat with us! Tomoyo is here as well and would love to see and talk with you."  
  
"Of course, but only if you tell me why you are here to begin with. Especially without your entourage, which I know is strictly forbidden by your brother."  
  
"I know. As if he were my parent," Sakura laughed. "I'll tell you everything. In fact," she said glancing at the pendant she wore with a watch on it. "I'm late! Come on, Li and Tomoyo will be angry for me keeping them waiting. That is, if you are done looking?"  
  
"All finished!" Naoko smiled. "Lead the way."  
  
The girls wound their way through the town back to the small inn where Sakura briefly greeted the mistress before continuing in to meet with Li and Tomoyo. She threw the door of the dining room open and nearly shouted, "Tomoyo look who I found!"  
  
"Naoko!" Tomoyo cried and raced over to hug her friend. "We were so worried about you!"  
  
"I know, Sakura told me. She also promised me a good story so I followed her for lunch."  
  
"But first, Naoko, this is Li Syaoran. Li this is Lady Yangisawa Naoko, who we call by her last name as well, for obvious reasons."  
  
Li bowed and Naoko curtsied. They exchanged polite greetings but Naoko quickly gave a significant look to Tomoyo and Sakura who smiled mischievously. After they had sat down and eaten a bit, Naoko demanded to hear the tale of why they were in such a small town in the middle of nowhere without any of the other royals around.  
  
So Sakura, Tomoyo and Li began the long tale, including Yue and Kero, who was currently asleep in the bedroom, and the Cards and a looming threat. Naoko soaked it up like a sponge and began to take notes.  
  
"You have to promise me that when this is all over I can write this and get it published. I'll make a heap of gold!"  
  
Sakura laughed but Li frowned. "You would endanger the princess' life so?"  
  
"Li hush. She said specifically after it was all over. I'm sure by then there will be no danger of her making a story out of it. Besides it might be fun to have a way of making the danger seem less scary." Sakura shuddered. "Looming dangers, weird magic and the next thing you know there will be g-ghosts."  
  
Li watched as the girl shuddered from her own word usage. "Only a little afraid are you?"  
  
"Terrified. It's stupid but I can't help it." Sakura smiled gaily and Li paused yet again at this amazing girl who could laugh at her own fears. But then he had never seen her when she had been around a ghost and didn't know any better.  
  
"Anyway, Naoko you can only write it if I illustrate it. I want to be the one who forever puts Sakura's likeness into history!" Tomoyo sighed dreamily and the others laughed a little tensely before letting the moment pass.  
  
Naoko looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh I'm sorry but I have to go! I'm also teaching at the local school and have to be there soon. Speaking of which, Ms. Mizuki teaches there too! She appeared quite randomly one day and comes and goes really but whenever she is in town she'll teach a class or two and the students really like her. If you aren't leaving tonight I'll send her this way." She looked at them questioningly as she finished her meal and rose.  
  
"Of course, I'd love to see her again. We'll be here until early tomorrow morning so tell her to come by."  
  
"Hmm, I think I heard her say that she was leaving tomorrow too. Maybe you are going in the same direction and can travel together."  
  
"I hope so," Sakura smiled before she hugged her friend. "You have to promise, though, to come to my home if you want the rest of the story. Oh and, of course, don't tell anyone who asks that I was here. Or even what I look like!"  
  
"Of course, Sakura, I don't want you hurt." She smiled and received a hug from Tomoyo and a polite bow from Li. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again sometime soon. Stay safe!" She smiled and walked away, pulling out a book to read as she walked.  
  
They stared after her for a moment before Li turned to the two girls and looked at them back and forth before turning to Sakura and saying, "You have very eccentric friends."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked curiously and a little offended.  
  
"Nothing. I need to get the rest of the supplies so I'll be out for awhile. I suggest you take a nap. You look a little strained and tired, princess. We can't have you fainting on the road. And I'm sure Tomoyo bought lots of fabric so she'll have something to do while you sleep."  
  
Quietly he bowed to the two and left. They looked at each other and burst into laughter as they headed up the stairs. "And he calls us eccentric?"  
  
When they reached the room, Sakura stretched out tiredly on the bed and was asleep in mere moments. Tomoyo watched her sadly for a moment before pulling out her fabric and retreating to the couch to work. A couple hours passed before Li returned and saw the princess still asleep, looking more tired in her sleep that she was awake. Tomoyo silently put a finger to her lips and then returned to her sewing.  
  
Li nodded but looked at the sleeping beauty on the bed. She seemed so drained and drawn these past few days. The day before she had used three more Cards, totaling her use to not even a fifth of the deck and she already looked as if she hadn't slept in years. Unconsciously he stepped towards the bed, Tomoyo slyly looking on.  
  
He hated to see the bags that were slowly forming beneath her beautiful eyes and wished that he could just wipe away all her troubles. The princess was a genuinely wonderful person and was the last person in the world who should have been dealt all these troubles. But she had been given them and she had bourn them well, smiling all the time and fussing over him as if he were the one having his Power sucked from him.  
  
His fingers were almost caressing her face before he caught himself. As if he had touched fire, Li pulled his hand away and looked up and straight into the knowing eyes of Tomoyo. Silently he turned on his heel and left the room not knowing his thoughts but knowing that it was best he be alone in them rather than in company.  
  
However he found himself denied when as soon as he stepped out of the door he came face to face with a tall auburn haired woman who seemed to be about the prince's age. She smiled at him.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kaho Mizuki."  
  
Li looked at this woman and in that moment knew that he couldn't trust her, but also knew in that same moment that the other two did and for better reason. "She's asleep and Tomoyo is sewing."  
  
Kaho nodded vaguely. "I'm still going in."  
  
Li grudgingly stepped aside, glaring at her the whole time. "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
She smiled serenely and opened the door. It seemed that the small sound was all it took to wake Sakura who opened her sleep laden eyes and focused in on her old friend.  
  
"Kaho!" she screamed, sitting up quickly and racing to embrace her long time friend. "I thought maybe Naoko was delusional. She sometimes gets lost in her own world you know."  
  
"No, my dear friend, she wasn't lying. And I had a feeling you would be in town soon so I decided to come back. However I need to leave tomorrow morning and I heard you were too?"  
  
Sakura nodded and led the older woman to the couch where Tomoyo greeted her.  
  
"Ms. Mizuki, I haven't seen you in many years. Not since you and Touya went your separate ways."  
  
The teacher smiled and took the mention of what could be a painful subject in stride. "I missed you very much Tomoyo. You were such a bright student. How have you been since I left? Are you still singing?"  
  
"I would never stop that, Ms. Mizuki. But Sakura far surpasses me in talent now," her friend gushed.  
  
Sakura blushed. "She's lying again, Kaho. I just don't know what to do with her. But which way are you going tomorrow?"  
  
"East. There is a town two days up the road that I've been hired to teach at."  
  
Sakura looked at Li pleadingly and he rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yay! Please, Kaho will you travel with us? We are headed that way too!"  
  
"I'd love to, Sakura. When do you plan on leaving?" she asked looking at Li, the obvious decision maker.  
  
"We need to leave early, so probably a half hour after sun up."  
  
"I'll meet you here then. However, for now I must go. And you Sakura need to sleep well tonight before you waste away."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'm fine, never better actually. But I will cherish a warm soft bed for now. I can't wait for tomorrow though."  
  
The group exchanged polite goodbye's before Kaho left and Li glared at the door behind her. Sakura noticed and frowned.  
  
"Did I do wrong by inviting her, Li? Is there something the matter, I swear I wont tell her anything if you don't want me to!" She looked at him with such pleading eyes that he felt as if he were drowning.  
  
"No, there is nothing wrong," he sighed. "I just don't know her yet. But I do suggest that you get some more sleep." Li looked at her worriedly, this time not stopping himself before he traced the bags under her eyes. "You look exhausted."  
  
Sakura stared at him a moment before flushing and turning her head away. "Okay. I'll take another nap since I'm still tired. But if I sleep too much I won't sleep tonight."  
  
For some reason everyone in the room doubted that statement, including Kero who had just woken up from his long nap at the tuggings of an unfamiliar Power. "Just sleep, Sakura. Then I'll show you some of the more interesting Card's when we ditch this teacher."  
  
Sakura laughed and huddled into her pillow. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and continued to sleep long after Tomoyo and LI had retired for the night themselves.  
? That night everyone in the small inn room dreamed. Normally it was not so unusual an occurrence, but this time there were two notable dreams. The dreams upset the dreamers so much that they tossed and turned, but then dreaming frequently does that to those gifted with the Power as Sakura soon realized.  
? *Tomoyo found herself alone in her room at the castle. She was in a hurry, obviously preoccupied and humming to herself with a smile on her gentle features. Finally she was in the grand hall and bowed to the people who had gathered there as she quickly passed into the small room adjoining it. There she found Princess Sakura as she had never been seen before.  
  
Sakura was adorned in the most beautiful white dress ever crafted. White satin cloaked in white chiffon, embroidered with little flowers at the hem in a dress that flowed into a full circle around the beautiful girl in it. Her hair was pinned up in braids with her namesake pinned around the tiara that sat lightly on her head.  
  
Sakura smiled brilliantly at her friend, looking a little nervous, but Tomoyo could tell it was because of the people outside and not her decision to marry. Tomoyo helped with last minute adjustments and the adorning of the long white veil that was as long as the dress itself.  
  
Quickly time was up and the princess walked to the door and smiled back at Tomoyo, who was quite faint with pleasure at the thought of her dearest friend looking her best in a dress she had made and how she wished she could capture the moment to save for all eternity.*  
  
*In the distance Li could see a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. He walked towards it slowly, at ease for the first time that he could remember. As he grew closer he could make out a figure standing behind it facing away from him into the sun. She was rocking back and forth on her heels causing the long dress she wore to sway gently with her.  
  
He quickened his pace, anxious to meet with her. His heart skipped a beat as she turned towards him and he could make out a smile in the shadow of her face. Soon he was running and she was running towards him as well. Finally they met each other and he hugged her tightly to himself as she laughed softly in glee.  
  
Smiling Li raised the willowy girl up into the air with ease and twirled in circles until she was screaming with laughter. Then he stopped and let her slide slowly down his own body until they were eye to eye, her feet still a little off the ground. They both grew quiet and she closed her brilliantly green eyes before they kissed each other warmly..*  
? *Kero found himself sitting on a regular table, but was miniscule compared to it. Mistress had used the Little Card on him and set him on the table to eat his fill of the gigantic feast now set before him. He cried out in pleasure before he began eating..*  
?  
? *I see blood. It slowly spreads across the marble floor until it starts to drip down the stairs. Quickly I glance up to see where the blood is coming from but the person is in shadow. But somehow I know it is someone I know, someone I care about. I race up the stairs, trying desperately not to set foot on the red streaked marble but it seems unavoidable. I try to reach them but before I can touch them, look and see what happened I hear maniacal laughter and spin around to face the person laughing. I can't see their face. They won't stop laughing. Light glimmers for a second and I see a long blade in their hand. Blood is dripping off of it, falling forever until it hits the white marble beneath and marring it forever. I scream at them and try to think but I can't and they are coming for me. I can't get away.!*  
?  
  
Li sat up in bed breathing heavily. He recognized those eyes in that dream. But that didn't matter so much that he recognized the feel of that dream. It was the dream he used to have all the time, the kind that always came true, at some point or another. He knew that it would happen. Or, was he just imagining things?  
  
Warily he glanced over to the next bed, where Sakura slept alone since Tomoyo had taken the couch, and found the princess sleeping fitfully. He stared at her for a moment and realized that she was crying and obviously very afraid. As he started to get up, to wake her up, she woke up with a scream and sat up crying, looking around with terror filled eyes, trying to find her attacker.  
  
Li approached her and touched her shoulder lightly. She quickly jerked away, fighting him off until he whispered to her. "Shhh, Sakura. It's just me, I won't hurt you." He began to rub her back gently until she stopped fighting and looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Li?" she asked. When he nodded she threw her arms around him and began sobbing. "It was horrible! There was blood everywhere and I couldn't tell who was hurt and he was going to hurt me too! He wanted to kill me and he wouldn't stop laughing. And I couldn't get away, I couldn't run!"  
  
She started bawling so hard she couldn't talk and Li, growing up with four sisters, was used to crying women. Sitting beside her he wrapped his arms around her and swayed her back and forth until she calmed down.  
  
"It's all right, Sakura. Calm down, you'll be fine, I promise. No one is here to get you. So please stop crying."  
  
After a moment she grew quiet but still clutched him to her desperately, as if afraid that if she let go he would disappear and the person from her dream would return. So Li continued to hold her until finally she pulled away looking slightly sheepish.  
  
"I'm sorry, Li. I shouldn't have cried on you like that."  
  
"It's fine, princess. Just go back to sleep. You need your rest. Try to forget your dream, okay?"  
  
She nodded and laid down again. Li stood and covered her with the blanket, absent mindedly brushing the hair from her face. She smiled up at him but then grew troubled again. "The only problem though, Li, is that I think this dream means something."  
  
"Why do you say that, princess?" he asked knowing the answer.  
  
"It felt like the dream I had right before I found the Key."  
  
He sighed. She was dreaming the future and he knew it. But he knew that if she knew it that she wouldn't get any sleep now nor would she probably until she finally dropped from exhaustion. He couldn't have her doing that. So he turned to her again, as he sat in his own bed and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, princess. I don't think you need to worry about your dream right now. You are probably just upset. You have been under a lot of stress after all. So just go back to sleep and try to dream of happy things. Like Tomoyo over there."  
  
They both glanced at Tomoyo, who blessedly had slept through Sakura's scream. She was obviously dreaming of something wonderful and was practically singing with glee in her sleep. The two chuckled softly as the glanced back at each other and then closed their eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
But both found it almost impossible to, Sakura because of the horrible sight she had seen when she closed her eyes. And Li because he finally realized that he had called her Sakura twice without meaning to.  
  
It was going to be a long night. 


	6. Mysterious Lady

YATTA! Reformatting worked! *twirls in happy dance* Anyway, I reposted all the rest of the chapters so they are, or will be, readable when they load correctly.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to make them readable. But now I have beat the word processor into submission. *flexes muscles* Anyway, yadda on to disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own CCS. Not that I matters really since I'm not trying to profit off of this story. *shrugs*  
  
Chapter Five: Mysterious Lady  
  
"Morning, Kaho. Did you sleep well?" Sakura smiled brightly at her former teacher as they met inside the public room in the small inn. It was bright and early and thankfully both Li and Sakura had managed to get back to sleep much quicker than either would have guessed, leaving everyone feeling quiet rested. LI was settling the bill with the innkeeper who was loudly sorry to see them go.  
  
"I wish you could stay longer, lovelies. You pay so handsomely and give such a story to tell! Did you buy your fabrics yesterday? You have to send me a wedding notice so I can pin it to my wall of favourite customers, d'ye hear?"  
  
She went on and on until everyone was almost at tears with laughter. Finally Kaho had come and Tomoyo and Sakura went to greet her while Li was left with the quite desolate innkeeper.  
  
"I slept very well, Sakura. Though I had an interesting dream." She looked at the young princess with a steady gaze, thoroughly familiar to Sakura who sighed.  
  
"It was a dreaming kind of night then." She smiled after a moment and turned to watch Li as he came towards them.  
  
"Shall we leave, ladies, before we are hassled into staying yet another night?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and Sakura laughed, causing Li to shift uneasily, an action that didn't go unnoticed by either Tomoyo or the young teacher.  
  
"Lead the way, Captain Li," the princess smiled as she picked up her baggage and followed him out the door. "I just wish we could have said goodbye to Naoko before we left."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement while Kaho smiled softly. "I'm sure you will see her again soon enough. She spent quite a lot of time talking about how much she had missed you over the past couple years and how glad she would be when you came back to see her again."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled. The three women carried on a quiet conversation while Li walked a small way in front of them. He was trying hard not to allow his distrust of the woman get to him. More than anything he wanted to drag Sakura forcefully into level with him, so he could be near her and protect her if he needed to. But Tomoyo trusted the woman too and Li was quickly learning that Tomoyo was perceptive enough to catch anything to worry about in a person before it became a real problem. So instead he led the way wishing, for once, that Kero could be let out of Sakura's bag rather than hiding from the woman. He knew that without fail the Sun Guardian would protect his mistress.  
  
Li sighed. It would be a long two days.  
? ? ?  
  
Four or more hours after sunset they finally broke camp. Kaho had brought enough bedding for her as well as some extra which she lent to Sakura and Tomoyo who found the night chillier than usual. Winter was setting in fast and the added bedding was a relief to their already chilled toes. Li started the fire and set out food for the women. Kaho smiled but refused her share, claiming she didn't want to be a burden on them when she had already brought her own food. Li nodded then went in search for a stream or creek.  
  
Kaho smiled. "He is such a nice boy. Very strong and protective. However, I don't think he likes me much," she smiled. Sakura winced a little. "Li is very nice and kind, but he doesn't like strangers too much. I don't think he's very trusting of anybody unless he has good reason to."  
  
"He trusts you pretty well, Sakura," Kaho observed.  
  
The princess thought this over for a moment as she chewed on her bread. "I don't' know why really. He never seemed to like me when he first was assigned to protect me, but he did seem to trust me implicitly." She shrugged.  
  
"Everyone trusts Sakura," Tomoyo giggled, "because she trusts everyone!"  
  
Kaho laughed softly while Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't trust EVERYbody."  
  
"Yes you do," they answered in unison causing her to blush.  
  
"Anyway," Sakura began tentatively, losing all trace of her former smile. "Kaho, I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You knew didn't you? You knew what I would find."  
  
Kaho looked at the young girl sitting in front of her for a moment. In the past years since she had last been at the castle the girl had grown both more beautiful and more mature. It showed in her face that some of the silliness she had possessed before had grown out of her and had let the natural intuitiveness shine through. Kaho remembered clearly the many times in Sakura's youth when she had surprised everyone frequently by making observations that seemed so beyond her. Most of the time she acted as if she noticed nothing around her that wasn't obvious, but then sometimes she could tell the most deep secret you kept just by looking at you long enough.  
  
Sighing, Kaho nodded. "I knew. I had had a feeling for many years that there was something special about you but it wasn't until right before I left that I realized you were Destined to do something marvelous. Since I left, I have traveled much and learned much about the castle and its legends. It was on my travels that I realized what you were to become." She smiled softly. "What made you ask?"  
  
"When you left, the last thing you said to me was 'When everything changes and you think that you will never be you again, remember everything will be all right'." Sakura grinned, sheepishly. "At the time I thought you were talking about puberty or something and was wondering why you were saying something like that so late in my developmental stage."  
  
The girls laughed and continued to eat and talk for a few minutes until Sakura realized something. "Li still hasn't come back. I think I'll go look for him."  
  
"If you don't find him right away come back rather than getting lost, okay?" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"I will Tomoyo," she said before walking towards where Li had disappeared more than half an hour before.  
  
"And when you get back I want to see the infamous Cards!" Kaho exclaimed.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She walked away and the two girls watched her before looking at each other with a small smile. "You were always amazingly observant, Tomoyo. What do you think?"  
  
"I think things are going to be really amusing from now on. Too bad you can't stay and see it all."  
  
"Write down all of the juicy parts okay?"  
  
"Done!"  
? ? ?  
  
After ten minutes of searching, Sakura found Li sitting alone at the bank of a small creek. He was staring at something in his hands and didn't notice her presence until she spoke.  
  
"Li?"  
  
He turned to look at her calmly. Inside his heart was racing uncontrollably and he felt as if he had lost years off his life but on the outside he was just curious. "Why are you out here, princess?"  
  
"I was worried about you. Can I join you?"  
  
"It's your country, you may sit on it."  
  
She giggled. "Actually, it's dad's country, but I'd never thought of it like that." She grew quiet and looked at him for a moment as he stared out into the water, rubbing his hand over a small object in his hand. She wanted to ask him what it was but something in her told her not to. Instead she asked, "Why are you sitting out here all alone in the cold?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
She clutched her cloak around her and looked at him bemusedly. "You can't do that near the fire? You are going to catch cold out here!"  
  
"I don't feel easy around that teacher. When I feel uneasy it's harder to think."  
  
"Why don't you like Kaho?" Sakura asked what was on everyone else's mind.  
  
"I can't say precisely. I just can't trust her." He glanced over her again. "Why do you like her so much?"  
  
She shrugged. "I've known her for years. She taught me math and science as well as a few other things over the years. So I saw her every day. That and she and my brother were practically engaged for awhile."  
  
Li looked at her startled. Was this the person who the prince couldn't marry because it was improper? But before he could ask she answered him.  
  
"But then, she went to study in the far western side of the kingdom and broke things off before she left. Before she left she broke things off with him, saying she had a feeling that by the time they saw each other again things would be different. Judging by the way she reacted when I mentioned him they are on her part and he fell in love with someone else." She shrugged. "Of course things always do when she says they will."  
  
"Is she psychic?" he asked curiously. He already sensed great Power in her and it would explain if she was.  
  
"Not really, no. She just sometimes gets feelings. If you asked her about it she would tell you that sometimes she just knows that something will happen. She wont know how or sometimes what just that something will happen. I've never heard of a time when she wasn't right."  
  
Li thought this over for a moment and then shrugged. A moment later, though, he gave himself whiplash as he turned to look at the princess when he heard what she said next.  
  
"She knew about the Cards for instance. Well she knew something would happen and later found out that they were the Cards."  
  
He looked at her amazedly then stood up quickly. Sakura looked at him in shock and stumbled to a standing position, quickly following him as he made his way back to camp. When they reached the fire, they found the two women sitting, talking comfortably with Keroberos, in full size, about something they immediately stopped discussing when they realized they had been joined by the other two. Li looked at the teacher a moment.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"A feeling, at first, then I just researched until I found the answers."  
  
"Research? The Cards are a well kept secret for obvious reasons. For centuries my family guarded that secret. How could you find out about them so casually?"  
  
"I had help. Now, I think it is time we all go to bed before it gets to late for us to get a good night's rest. Don't you agree?" She looked at him pointedly. It was obvious that she had good reason for keeping her affairs secret, but Li was dying to know what that reason was. However he just nodded curtly and began to bank the fire. The others shrugged their shoulders and went to bed. All except for Kero who fluttered around and ate as much food as he could find to make up for missing two meals earlier in the day. But finally, he too went to bed, glancing back at Li who was still awake, leaning against a tree and staring at where the three women lay close to each other. The look in his eyes was unreadable as were the very thoughts going through his head.  
? ? ?  
  
"Now how many Cards have you used so far?"  
  
"Ten," Sakura replied with a smile. "Not much is it?"  
  
Kaho smiled at her. She searched over the tired eyes of the princess, even though they sparkled with the same happiness that came with the girl's everyday attitude. "No, I don't think it is a small number at all, Sakura." The princess grinned back at her then glanced worriedly back at Li who was glowering at the teacher again. She sighed. There was no helping Li but at least for his sake perhaps it was a good thing that Kaho would only accompany them for the rest of the day. "Do you think we will make the town before dark, Kaho?"  
  
"No, but we won't miss it by far. However, I think it best that we make camp outside the city."  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It is a quiet town and any coming and goings at night are unduly noticed. Since you need to travel in secrecy, or so I gathered, it would be best if you arrived soon after morning than soon after night fall."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura nodded. "I wonder if Li knows," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'll ask him," the princess replied slowing her step and waiting for Li to catch up to her. She smiled at him and he looked at her with barely suppressed irritation. Wincing she asked tentatively, "Did you plan to stay at the village inn tonight, Li?"  
  
"No, princess, the townspeople are too nosy," he answered curtly.  
  
"Are you mad at me, Li?"  
  
"For the last time, no I'm not. You've asked me that at least thirty times since we broke camp."  
  
"Well you are frowning and keep glaring at us. It is a natural question to ask."  
  
"Not so repetitively. Now, I need to think about things, why don't you go chatter with Daidouji and the teacher?" His voice was as cold as ice causing Sakura to flinch away from him but nod. He watched as she ran up ahead of him and sighed to himself. He really shouldn't have bitten her head off like that.  
  
"Bad move, brat. She probably thinks you hate her again."  
  
"I don't have to listen to a stuffed animal. Why don't you go pester your mistress? She's under contract to like you."  
  
"Better than sticking around with a surly idiot," he retorted before flying to his mistress, surprising her.  
  
Li didn't bother to reply. Instead he watched as the three girls chatted betwixt themselves over something that made them giggle constantly. The teacher seemed to be the same age rather than what must be at least seven or eight years older. Maybe she was trying to insinuate herself further into their trust, make her seem more like one of them. He wouldn't put it past her. She had already blatantly lied about the Cards, Li being one of the few who knew where every written source on the Cards was located.  
  
If she lied about something so easily recognizable maybe she was with them, a spy sent to find out where they were and what they knew. It could be done easily enough with the amount of power she had.  
  
As if in answer, a strange wind began to blow around them, chilling the wintry air even further. It wrapped around all of them, causing them to pull their cloaks to them and even further making the stays in the ladies' hair come undone. Li would have marveled at the beauty of the three women, each standing strong against the elements as their long and beautiful and different hair swirled around them.  
  
But he couldn't shake off the feeling that this wind was staring at them, prying at each and every last one of their secrets. He quickened his pace, wanting to be by the princess, as if to protect her against the unblockable. When he reached her side he began to remember a conversation he had over heard the Guardian and Mistress having a few days prior.  
  
"Windy is the messenger. With her, if you get good enough or have the need, you can send and receive information. Also if you are trying to fortune tell with the Cards and you see Windy it would indicate that someone has been told something."  
  
"Why is Windy in specific the messenger?" she had asked curiously.  
  
"It came from the phrase 'words carried on the wind'. Since the wind actually has the ability to send words further than usual and because it can travel so fast, faster than any human being, it has always been noted as a messenger of sorts."  
  
Apparently the princess was also remembering this because she turned to Li with a worried look. "Li, I think someone is searching for us. This wind is too unnatural. It makes me afraid."  
  
He was slightly surprised that she could sense the magic so readily when she was still just beginning to learn but set it aside. "I think you are right, princess. But there is nothing we can do at this point aside of perhaps walk faster and travel farther than they expect us to."  
  
She nodded silently. She looked tired and, for once, grim but still determined.  
  
"You don't need to worry, Sakura."  
  
The pair looked at Kaho who stood, staring into the wind with a smile. Her eyes shone brightly, the way eyes did whenever their possessor was using Power. This wind was for her and was talking to her. Instantly Li was on guard.  
  
"Why, Kaho? What is the wind telling you?"  
  
"It is from my friend. The one who told me about the Cards," she said firmly, looking into Li's eyes. She was admitting her source fully and that she had lied but went on rather than wait for questions. "He wishes to know how long until we reach the village and that he wishes to meet with the new Mistress if you allow it, Sakura."  
  
"Of cou-" Sakura broke off when Li interrupted her.  
  
"No, princess, I don't think you will be safe."  
  
"But Li, if he is Kaho's friend I know I'll be safe," she said, voice trembling.  
  
The wind tugged harder at Li's cloak, letting him know that the wind heard as much as communicated and didn't like what he was saying.  
  
"I know you trust everybody, princess, but as your body guard I beg you to reconsider. At the very least let me meet this fellow first and bring him to you. It will assure your safety."  
  
She looked into his earnest eyes then nodded. Smiling vaguely she looked into the wind and whispered into it. Her words were taken by the wind to whence it came and no one really heard what she had said, no one but the person who was Powerful enough to control such magic.  
  
Then the winds died down and it was bearable to walk again. The dark clouds that had blown in with the winds remained, though, hanging as a foreboding ceiling above the weary travelers. They began to walk down the beaten path once more but Li held onto Sakura's arm, assuring that she kept in pace with him.  
  
"I think, as a precaution, you should test out a few more of those Cards, princess. Test them until you are too tired to. When you reach that point I'll carry you."  
  
The look in his eyes told her that this was more of a command than a suggestion. But then, all of his requests and statements were that, commands and requirements. Originally she had thought that this young man was someone important, like Tomoyo, but she was beginning to realize that she was wrong. This was someone who commanded attention for a good reason, who gave orders for purpose.  
  
As she stared at him Li began to get uncomfortable and almost looked away before she nodded slightly in assent. Without any unnecessary words she changed the Key and brought out the Cards.  
  
"Which do you think I should try, Li?"  
  
"Try your attack Cards, but the basic attack, since you've already used Watery and Firey."  
  
"You mean Sword and Arrow? What about Shield?"  
  
Kero spoke before Li could. "Shield is special. You do not need to know what it feels like or grow accustomed to it before you can use it effectively. You only need one thing to use Shield to its fullest."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Love, trust, empathy. You need to want to protect what you are shielding. The more you care about them, the more you hold them precious, the more Powerful Shield becomes, even to the point where nothing but Sword could cut it, and that is a gamble."  
  
"Why don't I try Sword first then?" she pulled out the Card and threw it into the air, calling it by name. The swirls of Power and magic that usually came with a Card changing instead flowed tightly around the Wand until it pulled away and revealed a long sword with a wicked look to it. "Wow."  
  
"Now, Sword relies on who you are as well. The stronger you are, the purer your soul and the more you concentrate on what you need the sharper it gets. Automatically you are granted ability with it when you hold it in your hand, but if you don't have heart or concentration it will not cut through water. But, I don't think you need to worry."  
  
Kero flew away and picked up a stone from the side of the road. It was several times his size and both Li and Sakura were a bit amazed at his strength. He puttered his small wings until he was keeping steady in front of Sakura as she walked.  
  
"Now stay still and tap the Sword against the rock. Not too hard, please, but do it hard enough that you can feel it."  
  
Sakura shrugged then looked at the stone and narrowed her eyes a bit. Slowly she brought the Sword in front of her and slowly but firmly brought it down on the rock, careful to avoid Kero. For a moment it seemed like nothing had happened until Kero let it fall from his hands. In midair it neatly broke into two clean cut pieces and thudded to the ground.  
  
Eyes wide, the princess looked at the stone then the Sword. "That is almost frightening, Kero. I don't think I like being able to destroy something so easily."  
  
Li put a hand on her shoulder. "When it comes to something important it will not be so easy, princess."  
  
She nodded softly, understanding what she meant, but nonetheless quickly reverted Sword into a Card and put it back into the deck. Next she drew out Arrow. It was easier and less frightening than Sword, psychologically. The only unusual element is that the arrows would duplicate while in flight. The longer they flew, the more arrows there would be.  
  
"Clow decided that would be the best way to check his accuracy over distance. If the arrow flew a bit off course well there would be more there to make sure at least something hit the mark."  
  
She shrugged, it made sense. When she was changing Arrow back into a Card, Tomoyo and Kaho waited still for the two to catch up to them. She looked at them curiously with weary eyes.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Tomoyo? Kaho?"  
  
"Actually, Sakura, we thought we should break for lunch. It is time now. Surely you must be hungry too."  
  
In response her stomach growled loudly and she blushed. "I didn't realize until now, but I guess I am. Li, do you see anywhere ideal?'  
  
He nodded and veered off the road to where a log had fallen and settled into the ground. Tiredly he pulled out an ofuda and called upon fire magic to a light a fire so that the weary travelers might find some warmth from the more and more frigid air. He sat quietly on the ground and began to pull out food.  
  
Sakura watched him with an interested eye. He could create magic so quickly and easily. She had such a long process to go through before she could use hers. He looked up and caught her staring at him. Blushing a little she turned to Kaho and Tomoyo. "Tonight since we are setting up camp outside in this bitter weather, why don't I prepare a soup?"  
  
"That would be perfect, Sakura," Tomoyo said with sincerity, more based on actual opinion than adoration.  
  
Kaho merely smiled and Li shrugged his indifference. "For now though you should eat. And since we have a fire perhaps you should try Shadow. It is good for controlling others and capturing people."  
  
She nodded and smiled vaguely. Quietly she nibbled on her food, not really that hungry but forcing herself to eat it all, lest she be yelled at by Li or the others. Everyone was so worried about her, doing all this for her and she felt so guilty. She'd never liked to rely too much on people's help, preferring instead to do it on her own. She was grateful for what everyone was doing but in some ways she just wished that everyone would leave and let her fend for herself. That way no one would get hurt, no one would suffer.  
  
Little did she know that everyone was wishing that the princess could just go back to the life she had led up to so recently. The twinkle was beginning to fade from her eyes, replaced by weariness and anxiety. Neither could be removed and everyone hated it. She had been thrust into an impossible situation, having to use all of her strength to adapt to the very thing that caused her to flee for her life. They watched in silence as she pulled out yet another Card and called upon it. Kero quietly explained what Shadow did and how she could use it effectively in different ways. No one failed to see how she stumbled slightly.  
  
But even when they continued their journey she still used the Cards, calling upon Wood, Maze and Shot before collapsing weakly into Li's ready arms. Still barely conscious she changed the Wand back into the Key and looped it around her neck. Then she was lost to the world. Solemnly Li picked her up gently and held her carefully, strongly against his chest, making sure that her cloak was wrapped around her well.  
  
He hated himself for telling her to do this but he also knew that she had six more Cards brought out, six less to take away energy from her when she really needed it. So he held her to him, walking swiftly just ahead of the rest and let himself, for the first time in his life, revel in the nearness of someone and the way that her cold body made him seem warm all over.  
  
(A/N: Warning! I posted a whole bunch of stuff all at once but it was all written beforehand. I'm still writing but since Christmas is coming and I told someone I'd write a story ALL for HER I can't devote as much to this one. So probably only just one more update before I go on hiatus for a week or two. Thanks everyone for reading! REVIEW! Review or I'll start talking to the characters .) 


	7. Dangerous Stranger

More reviews! Yay! LOTS of questions. But first thankies to FreakyAgrl and Meinien and I WILL update soon!...well outside of this .  
  
Now for all your questions ^.^; Some of which READING will answer, but for the more pressing ones:  
Tomoyo WILL be sketching AND writing about the wonderful Sakura, but after they get to a place where they can stop for more than only a night at a time. Or maybe she already is and just hasn't told me about it. Meh.  
The Royal Family won't be attacked directly because the evil They don't really care about them. They want Sakura. And the Li family, but that comes later.  
The evil will start showing up a little soon but won't make a grand entrance until awhile later, after they get to Li's home.  
  
Everything else from there is telling ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I DO own CCS. Bought the manga fair and square (All twelve volumes). Anyway, CLAMP got the profit from it so just trace the buck back or something. Yadda yadda.  
  
Chapter Six: Dangerous Stranger  
  
A couple hours before night fall they saw the town in the distance. The group continued to walk, princess still unconscious in Li's capable arms, until it was with an hours walk and set up camp inside a forested area just off the road. Sakura finally woke when Li bent over to lay her on the bedding Tomoyo and Kaho had carefully prepared. Her eyes were hazy and she couldn't focus for a moment.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"We are about an hour from the village, princess. You've been asleep for quite a few hours."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Li! I didn't mean to be a burden to you, having to carry me like that." She looked on the verge of tears so Li quickly tried to stop them from pouring forth.  
  
"If I had minded I would have let the stuffed animal carry you, or I wouldn't have mentioned doing it in the first place. But it's good that you've woken up now. Kaho says that the man of the hour will be here an hour or so after night fall. That gives you approximately an hour, maybe two, to wake up and get ready for meeting him."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I think I'll start the soup I promised." She stood up shakily and began to search through the bags, drawing out a cooking pot, surprisingly light for its size, and a few ingredients to put in the soup. "Is there a creek nearby?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "We looked but there isn't any water at all nearby. It's a good thing we filled our water bags yesterday."  
  
Sakura nodded then pulled out the Watery Card. Before anyone could stop her, lest she get even more worn through she had already filled the pot with what she thought was the needed amount and put the Card back away. Oblivious to everyone's incredulous stares at her actions she simply continued to work in a daze. However, when she began to pull out Firey, Li quickly stopped her and used an ofuda instead.  
  
"You shouldn't tire yourself out so much, princess. Why don't you rest over there and regain some strength. I'll make sure nothing burns."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I think I'll change too. This dress is quite dirty and, even if he is an enemy, I would like to present a good impression to our.guest." Stumbling slightly, the princess walked over to where her bag was lying and went to hide behind a few trees. After a moment Tomoyo followed her and Kaho and Li breathed a little easier knowing that she wasn't alone.  
  
Li looked at Kaho, alone with her for the first time since they met. "Who exactly are we meeting?"  
  
She sighed. "I know you do not trust me, Li, because it is almost impossible for someone such as you to trust someone such as me. But believe me when I say that I love Sakura. I dare anyone who knows her to not. The person who is coming is someone who actually already knows her, even if she does not know him. He will do her no harm. In fact, while I promised I would not introduce him until he himself was present, I know you will want to meet him as well. So please, for this one time, trust me."  
  
He stared at her for a moment. "Why would I want to meet him so much?"  
  
She smiled in her mysterious way and cocked her head to one side. "Let's just say that in a way you already know him, or at least a lot about him."  
  
The woman was daft and that was all there was to it. He stirred the stew, soup, thing a bit as it began to bubble and waited patiently until Sakura showed herself again. It was almost twenty minutes of near silence until Tomoyo and Sakura reappeared. Li tried hard not to let his jaw drop as he looked at the princess, but it was difficult. She looked even more beautiful than usual, with a dress styled in the usual fashion, but this time with silk that matched the colour of her eyes almost completely. Tomoyo had embroidered small white and pink flowers, cherry blossoms onto the bodice and the various hems. For once her long hair was let down, brushed and placed over one shoulder. She was magnificent looking.  
  
Tomoyo walked over to him and whispered softly into one ear. "You are drooling, Li."  
  
He jerked back from her and turned his eyes, with great effort to the stew as Sakura walked over to him. She came to sit beside him and asked about the stew. He muttered some response or another and tried hard not to stare at her, even though she wouldn't really notice in her tired state.  
  
Kaho and Tomoyo looked at each other and could barely suppress their laughter.  
  
It was as the soup was just about finished that they could hear a rustle in the trees not far from them. Sakura stood up slowly and Li placed himself, protectively in front of her. Kaho walked to where the branches were moving and smiled at the new comer. He looked to be about the age of the three rather than Kaho. But most interestingly, both his eyes and his hair were a deep sapphire blue. He wore glasses, but looking past them you could see eyes that were kind but serious, old for their wearer. His smile was warm and the whole aura around him was mysterious but commanding.  
  
He seemed so familiar to Sakura that she pushed past Li, who objected, to welcome him. "I was often told that people who come from the far west are some times born with blue hair and am pleased to know I wasn't lied to." She smiled at the stranger and looked to Kaho. "Would you please introduce us?"  
  
"Certainly. Sakura this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, the person I have been telling you about. Eriol, this is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
She curtsied and held out her hand. He took it, but instead of bowing over it, like most of the courtiers, he kissed it lightly, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, princess."  
  
She blushed and said, breathlessly, "The pleasure is mine, I assure you. Why don't you join us for dinner? We are having soup and it is done now."  
  
"I believe I will," he answered, following her to where they had laid out cloth to sit on around the fire.  
  
More than one pair of eyes saw how closely and intently Eriol watched the princess. Everyone noticed the vague look of adoration in his eyes and while Kaho and Tomoyo exchanged worried looks, Li glowered. However no one spoke until the princess, in an action far below her station in life, served them all dinner with a smile. She watched with anxious eyes as everyone took their first bite.  
  
"It tastes wonderful, Sakura," Tomoyo grinned.  
  
Everyone else nodded, too intent on eating the best meal they had had in a few days, excepting Eriol. Sakura sighed in relief and began to eat herself. When everyone and finished Tomoyo collected the bowls and then everyone turned to look at Eriol.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I've been impolite," he spoke mildly, "I didn't get proper introductions to everyone. I'm sure that the two of you heard, but none the less, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa and I come from the west."  
  
"I'm Li Xiao Lang and this is Lady Tomoyo Daidouji," Li said curtly.  
  
"This is the Duchess of Park? Then the stories are true; you are indeed as beautiful as people say."  
  
Tomoyo smiled serenely in pleasure while here eyes danced in amusement. "I'm sure, Mr. Hiiragizawa, that you know far more about all of us than we know of you. Why don't you elaborate on what you came here to discuss?"  
  
"Indeed I shall. But first I need to ask something to the princess." He turned his eyes on her curious. "When you came to me you had eyes of recognition, why?'  
  
She frowned a little thinking. "I feel like we've met before." Her brow furrowed in thought before she shrugged and smiled. "I'm just being silly. I can't remember meeting you before, and you are definitely someone I would recognize any time later."  
  
He nodded. "Then I will explain myself. A few years ago I met Kaho on one of my journeys. She came to know me and eventually explained that she was looking for the answer to a question, the question about what would happen to Sakura. She explained the feelings that she had and I thought it best that I tell her what I knew. You see despite what your family believes, Li Xiao Lang, there was another written source about the Clow Cards. It was left to the paternal side of his family, who came from the far west, where they more or less disregarded it, since none of them were blessed with the Power.  
  
"When I began to research different forms of using the Power, I came upon this book. It was fascinating to learn of this Power and I sought to find where these Cards were. However on that journey to find them I met Kaho and she explained to me what she knew. When I told her of the Cards, her eyes flashed with knowledge and she knew that was what you must find. She told me to stop searching for them and I helped explain to her what they were. We have been corresponding since then and when she told me that she had a feeling she would meet you soon she told me of it. I said I wished to meet you and, well here I am." He smiled at everyone.  
  
"Hoee. What an amazing story. But you are a great sourcerer too aren't you, Eriol?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That is amazing. You know so much and can do a lot, I can tell, but you are so young." She sighed a little in self disappointment. "I could never do so much."  
  
"No, I imagine you could do a great deal more, Sakura."  
  
Li watched them carefully and his glare turned into a scowl and the scowl turned into a grimace. He jerked physically when this intruder called the princess Sakura so casually. What right did he have? He was about to get up and leave but Tomoyo put a hand on his arm and shook her head slightly. The look in her eyes was almost a worried one, though not for him, for her precious Sakura. So he nodded and resigned himself to stay there. When he looked back at Eriol, though, he found the deep blue eyes looking at him with well concealed amusement. He glared back.  
  
"So, now that you've met the princess, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I understand that you are traveling eastward and thought that I could accompany you since I am heading that way. If you would allow it."  
  
Li began to refuse but was superceded when Sakura answered with a glowing, "Of course, I'd love you to come with us and tell us all about what you know and where you've been."  
  
"It'd be a pleasure. Now, I'm going to return to the village and pack up my belongings there. I'll meet you in the town square tomorrow." He bowed and took the time to kiss Tomoyo and Sakura's hands before walking away with Kaho following behind him.  
  
When they were back on the road and far out of hearing range Kaho looked at him. "You lied to them. Why?"  
  
His eyes grew calculating and he smiled a bit mischievously. "It is best that they not know who I am yet, Kaho."  
  
"She may hate you for it in the end, you know. I can tell that you already like her much more than you did, so what will you do when she turns from you in disgust?"  
  
"You know better than I that she is unable to hate. It is what makes her such a beautiful person, her pure heart."  
  
She sighed. "I know. I need to get back before Li thinks I'm plotting against you."  
  
He smiled again, "Yes, the boy is very protective of her isn't he? It will be amusing to watch." He turned to make his way down the road.  
  
"Oh, wait. What will Suppi and Nakuru be doing while you are on this journey?"  
  
"The same as they are doing now. I sent them a while back to spy for me. Good night, Kaho."  
  
"Good night, Eriol," she sighed as she watched his figure disappear down the road. If there was a bit of wistfulness in her eyes it was well concealed and it disappeared quickly. When she returned, the princess was already asleep and Tomoyo was curled up beside her. Li however was sitting beside the campfire, glaring at her when she returned.  
  
"Well, just think Li, tomorrow you will be well rid of me."  
  
"With someone I trust even less to replace you, I'm sure I can recover the loss." He turned his eyes away from her and she understood that the conversation was over. Quietly she went to her own bedding and was soon asleep.  
  
Li continued to gaze into the fire, assessing his own bizarre feelings and wondering to himself if he really wanted to know what his heart was trying to tell him. So instead he turned his thoughts over to this intruder who the princess had accepted so readily, but who put the extremely wise and observant Tomoyo at disease. There was something about him that begged watching but he knew that the boy wouldn't let it be seen until he wished to. That fact made Li worry even more. Whoever Hiragizawa was, he was Powerful and probably beyond Li's level to defend against. And that scared Li as nothing else had before, the idea of not being able to protect Sakura.  
? ? ?  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Kaho! Promise me that when this is all over you will come to the palace again. I know Touya would love to see you."  
  
"I promise I will, Sakura. But you have to promise me that since I won't be with you you'll keep up your unwavering optimism."  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. They were standing on the other end of the village. They had spent a few hours refilling rations and buying warmer bedding for the colder weather. Eriol had met up with them and took his turn to wish Kaho a good bye.  
  
"I promise I'll look after her for you Kaho. But you take care of yourself as well."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I need to be going now. I'm sure I'll see you around soon enough, Sakura." For the first time since he'd laid eyes on her, Li watched as she bowed low in front of the princess of the kingdom and rose silently to leave.  
  
They turned to leave themselves and walked on quietly for a few minutes before Li turned to the princess. "Why did she bow like that? I got the impression that you were on quite casual terms."  
  
Sakura nodded. "We are and I wish that she would stop bowing like that actually. However, ever since we first met she would bow whenever we parted. Eventually she'd only do it whenever we parted for long terms, when I left to tour the kingdom or when she left that last time. I asked her once why she did it and she gave me an interesting answer."  
  
By this time both Eriol and Tomoyo were listening to the princess. Sakura didn't notice but looked down at her hands as if suddenly sad. Li looked at her curiously for a moment and was about to ask her what the matter was when she began speaking again.  
  
"Kaho explained that while we were friends, in Kaho's mind, I was still her princess and the one who leads. And if ever something were to happen on one of our travels she wished to show that she still was loyal to me and respected me as a subject might." She frowned and her eyes seemed to be seeing something far away. "She's never bowed so low before."  
  
Tomoyo reached out to put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Smile, Sakura."  
  
More than that the princess laughed, "Don't worry about me, Tomoyo. The day I get lost in the doldrums is the day the world ends!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed but when the princess looked away, she furrowed her brow. The action didn't go unnoticed however and she was a little startled when Eriol spoke to her.  
  
"You notice much, don't you, your grace." He looked at her with knowing eyes.  
  
"Only as much as you do, Mr. Hiiragizawa," she replied softly. "And please, call me Tomoyo. I very rarely go by my title or its affectations."  
  
He nodded. "I will if you call me Eriol."  
  
She nodded then walked forward to match steps with Sakura who was talking to a rambunctious Kero.  
  
Li suddenly found himself keeping step with the very man he trusted least. Yet, he preferred walking beside him that him walking with Sakura so he bore with it. His gaze slid to the sourcerer and was surprised to find that the man was looking back at him.  
  
"You do not trust me, Li, do you?" he asked with a quiet knowing voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Have I given you any reason not to trust me?"  
  
"Many. Even more you haven't given me any reason to trust you."  
  
Eriol nodded, smiling slightly. "Perhaps that will change. In the mean while, I think I will have a discussion with the princess."  
  
"Hiiragizawa, I'll only warn you once. If you hurt her in anyway, or even so much as look like you are going to, you won't live to regret it."  
  
Eriol understood the change in the cliché and nodded before quickening his pace to speak with the princess and duchess. However, if he was the least bit worried over the threat he took very seriously, he didn't show it and that bothered Li even more.  
? ? ?  
  
"Now, princess, I understand you are adjusting well to the Cards, if you are a bit sleepy. Is there anyway I could help you with that?"  
  
Sakura smiled but shook her head. "No, Eriol, I'm fine. If I have any problems with them I'm sure I could ask Kero or Li who are experts enough in themselves. But I was curious about a few things. I know that people who have the Power can sense others who have it, but since I'm all so new to this I don't know how. In fact there are many things I don't know that I would like to. Could you teach me some?"  
  
"With pleasure, Sakura," he replied smiling. He paused and tilted his head to one side as if trying to figure out where to start. "Now, you know how when you are standing with your back to someone, sometimes you can sense that someone is there before you even hear or see them?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Now, in a way what you are doing is sensing their aura. A person's aura is how you can tell if they are possessed by the Power."  
  
"But I thought everyone had an aura?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Everyone does, but when someone is possessed by the Power their aura is much stronger, so strong that sometimes people who don't have magic can sense it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, it is sensed unconsciously. However, people who have the Power often have people react to them in some strong way or another. Sometimes people will generally like them or sometimes they will generally be afraid of them. It depends on the personality of the person with magic. Also the more Power, the more magic, the more people like them."  
  
Sakura nodded. "But how do you tell someone's aura?"  
  
"I think you can do this walking, you are an exceptional girl after all." He smiled as Sakura blushed in delight at his compliment. "Now, I'll make sure you don't trip or walk into anything, so I need you to close your eyes and relax."  
  
She obediently closed her eyes and tried to relax her sore muscles.  
  
"Now, concentrate on you and nothing else. Try to block out the outside world and everything else in it. Only let yourself feel you."  
  
The young girl thought this was a bit odd but tried to concentrate solely on herself. It was hard at first but eventually she drew completely into herself until she felt she could see her soul.  
  
"Open your eyes and look at your hands," Eriol whispered softly, so not to startle her.  
  
Almost trancelike, she opened her eyes and looked at her hands. She squealed in surprise as she noticed that she was now surrounded by a soft pink glowing light.  
  
"That is your aura. Try to get a good feel of what it feels like. Do you have it in mind?"  
  
She nodded, unable to take her eyes from her hands. It was too amazing to look at.  
  
"Close your eyes again, but this time concentrate on what is outside of you. Remember what your aura felt like and try to find similar things around you."  
  
Closing her eyes again she surprised herself by quickly being able to get in the same zone she had been earlier. With a speed that she didn't realize was truly amazing, she felt different auras around her. To one side she felt what seemed to be a blinding light. She couldn't explain how but it felt blue. She was going to have to ask how you felt colours but concentrated instead on the different things she felt. To her other side she felt a dim purple light and by the light she felt a golden light that was almost as bright as the blue but not quite. Then behind her was a green light that was as bright as the blue. This green light was different though, it felt warm and it was calling to her. She almost let herself drift towards it but was shaken when she heard Eriol speak.  
  
"Do you feel them?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Mmhmm," she whispered. She opened her eyes and could still see remnants of what she had felt around Eriol and Tomoyo who were looking at her curiously. "Eriol, how come I can feel colour? How is that possible?"  
  
"Ah, that is a mystery. However, the colour that you feel is a reflection of who the person is. People say that some colours belong with others and that some colours are more Powerful. Personally I'd like to think that it is just a reflection of our selves." He shrugged. "Do you have anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, but not right now. Instead why don't you tell me more about yourself, Eriol?" She smiled at him with such purity that it startled Eriol.  
  
"Of course, what do you want to know?"  
  
Tomoyo slowed her step, not really caring to be part of the conversation. When she was even with Li she glanced over at him. He didn't seem to notice her but was staring intently at the two sourcerers as they talked. Tomoyo glanced to Sakura as her soft and entrancing laugh echoed back to the two of them.  
  
"You are afraid he will hurt her aren't you, Li?"  
  
He nodded without speaking.  
  
"I don't think he will hurt her, directly at least," Tomoyo said, trying to assure him. "He looks at her very kindly, as if she is precious to him."  
  
"But you still don't trust him do you Tomoyo?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, not really. There is something about him that seems sneaky. I think he is lying about something, though what I couldn't say."  
  
Li nodded. "I think so too."  
  
For a moment Tomoyo watched the two walking a bit before them, then glanced again at Li who hadn't taken his eyes from the two for an instant. "You are constantly watching her, Li. If you aren't careful, you will reveal yourself to everyone."  
  
He turned to look at her, blushing furiously. "It's not what you think. I'm her body guard. I'm supposed to watch over her."  
  
She laughed evilly. "I'm sure that is what it is, Li. I'm sure."  
  
He glared at her but after that kept his eyes on his feet and tried his hardest not to look at the princess.  
  
(A/N: And that's all I have written so far! Please don't throw things at me. I promise I'll have more up in a day or few. Specially once my friend starts reading and yells at me to write more ^.^; Anyway, for the time being, ja!)  
  
(Oh wait. Before someone asks me, AGES! Yay! Anyway, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko are 17, Li is 18, Eriol is 19, Touya and Yukito are24, Kaho is 22. Yep, Kaho isn't a pedophile anymore, yay!) 


	8. Mistaken Words and Tired Princess

Look, I'm updating! ^.^ Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you people .seriously!  
  
Anyway, to answer questions:  
First and fore most, this IS an SS pairing. It just has to get there. And no it is not, unless something miraculous occurs, an ET pairing. I'm keeping it as close to the original as possible.  
Also, no the Big Bad (Buffy quote!) is not related to Li.  
  
Oh and I tried something new with my formatting, Hopefully it will work. If it doesn't I'll repost it as soon as I find that out.  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own CCS. But I'm over it now. Took a while.*sniff*  
  
Chapter Seven: Mistaken Words and Tired Princess  
  
"Well it's official Tomoyo. I have no more clean clothing. That I can wear to travel in at least."  
The girls were about to take a long bath in the stream nearby the campsite they had started. Bedding was already laid out, food had been eaten but the girls needed to be clean. Yet, traveling for weeks could severely diminish the amount of wearable clothing.  
"Why don't you use Bubble?" a smooth voice asked them calmly.  
"What did you say Eriol?" Sakura asked, turning to face him.  
"He said to use Bubble," Kero chimed in. "Before I could tell you to, too! Hmph! Bubble is a Card of cleaning. You can even use it on yourself if you needed to."  
"Oh so I can clean all our clothes? Yatta!" Sakura quickly pulled out the clothes from her pack. Eriol stared in wonder as she pulled out a surprising number of dresses for such a small bag that also contained a large book and a few cooking supplies. It was true that they had been using Little on the bedding for the past week or more but still, she didn't use Big to bring the dresses out.  
"Tomoyo give me your clothes too, and Li give me yours, as well as the shirt and cloak you're wearing now. Obviously not your pants but," she shrugged. She was facing away from Li as she spoke and thus didn't realize that he wasn't paying any attention to her. She didn't notice at all until after she had gathered everyone's, including Eriol's, clothing except for his.  
"Li, give me your dirty clothes. Li? Li!" Finally exasperated she grabbed his bag for him and pulled out the cloths, tossing them to Tomoyo who added them to the large pile on the spread out bedding. When she was done she looked at Li again.  
"Li, take off your clothes!" she yelled finally.  
He jumped and turned to face her and blushed furiously. She was obviously serious and impatient, kneeling in front of him, hands between her knees and leaning close to where his ear at been. He looked around furiously and only found Daidouji standing to one side covering her mouth and laughing evilly while the sourcerer smirked in amusement.  
"I-I," he stuttered.  
"Come on, Li, it isn't that hard! Give me your cloak and shirt so I can wash them!" Sakura sighed. When he didn't seem to be moving any time soon she reached forward to untie the string that tied his cloak around his neck. Li jumped back and looked at her with wide eyes. Did she want him undressed that badly? Then her words sank in.  
"My-oh," he said, realization dawning at last, much to the dismay of Tomoyo. "Sure," he mumbled as he pulled off his shirt, hoping it would cover his furious blushes.  
"Thank you," the princess smiled as she took his clothes from him. "You should get some sleep, Li. I'll bring your clothes back when I'm done with my bath so don't worry. But you are really out of it so sleep."  
He nodded, still looking down and watched out of the corner of his eye as the Card Mistress pulled out Bubble and set it to work. He didn't look up at all until the two girls were safely out of sight. When he did glance around he immediately found Hiiragizawa looking at him in barely contained amusement, also sitting shirtless.  
"Shut up," Li muttered glaring at him.  
Eriol merely held up his hands in silent surrender but still looked thoroughly amused.  
The girls, meanwhile, were having a splendid time bathing for the first time in a few days. The water was a bit cold but Sakura used Fiery to warm it up without making it boil and Tomoyo brought lavender soap. It was pure bliss. As they bathed they giggled and scrubbed they chatted back and forth.  
"Eriol and Li definitely look handsome without their shirts on, don't they Sakura?" Tomoyo slyly insinuated, looking at Sakura out of the corner of her eye.  
"Hmm," Sakura blushed. "They do don't they? So much manly chest to look at," she giggled.  
Both girls were blushing furiously, but they were, after all, girls of that age.  
"It reminds me of that time when we slipped onto the balcony that looks over the training grounds. Touya looked really well without his shirt on," Tomoyo said dreamily.  
"Ew, that's my brother!" the princess nearly shrieked.  
"Well, you didn't mind looking at Yukito and you call him a brother now."  
"He's still not blood related. But the rest of them still looked nice too."  
"What do you say we don't dry off the boy's shirts until last?" Tomoyo laughed.  
"Sounds like an excellent idea, your grace."  
"Why thank you, your highness."  
  
"You said that you wanted to learn other magic from me as well, Sakura," Eriol intoned as he watched the princess carefully dry each of the clothing one by one with Windy. She had even dried her own clothes like that, sitting by the fire with wet hair and only a towel wrapped around her. The sourcerer didn't know what he wanted to look at more: the beautiful princess looking like a goddess, barely clothed, or the look on Li Xiao Lang's face as he watched her, shifting from awe to longing and to protectiveness back and forth until she slipped off to dress.  
But now she was dry, clothed and answering his statement.  
"I do wish to learn more. I just don't know where to start. I want to learn so much! I feel so foolish now." She blushed slightly, unaware of the fact that the seemingly simple process of washing and drying her clothes was far beyond what many could do, even blessed with the Power.  
"Well, why don't I do this. While I am journeying with you, instead of teaching you spells, I will write them for you to learn later, at your own pace. That way not only will you not have to try to learn them while walking and unable to concentrate fully on the spell you are learning. Also that will leave time for you to perfect working with your aura and a few other things I can teach you more easily. Well that and we can converse and get to know one another better instead of only speaking of magic."  
She nodded then frowned. "But what if I have problems learning those things you write down for me?"  
"I'm sure Li and his family will help you if you need it. They are Powerful themselves. Especially this Li," he said looking at the figure who was pretending to sleep to one side.  
"Wow, Li is that Powerful? He never told me!" The princess frowned at the shadow behind her but looked back at Eriol quickly. "However, that sounds fine. Oh, wait. What will you write on?"  
"I have paper and ink, Sakura." Tomoyo, who had been sitting quietly to one side of camp for some time now reached in her bag and pulled out blank paper and ink. She gave it to Eriol who received it with a smile.  
"Hoe, you are doing it again aren't you Tomoyo?" the brunette cried.  
"Sakura is just too cute!" the raven haired beauty replied with a laugh.  
"What are you talking about?" Eriol asked confusedly.  
"Don't show him, Tomoyo!"  
"Sakura, that is no fun! Here, you may look, Eriol." She held the book she had been writing in to him and he took it carefully.  
Sakura, who was finally finished with the clothes and was repacking her own, sighed and shook her head mournfully. "Are you going to archive until I die, Tomoyo?"  
"I hope so," her friend replied with sparkling eyes.  
Eriol looked at the book curiously. Inside he found carefully done ink drawings of the princess. Some were done in coloured ink but most were black and all of them were so precise that they almost looked real. He looked and noticed that on the back of each picture there were descriptions of the scene they captured. He admired Tomoyo's precise memory which managed to record exact dialogue in many cases.  
Towards the end he noticed a few more recent events. One was obviously the first time the princes and Li had met. Another two or three portrayed the new Mistress as she unleashed the Cards. The latest one she was working on, however, made him laugh out loud.  
"Oh, what is she drawing now?" Sakura sighed as she packed up Tomoyo's and Li's bags as well.  
"The conversation you and Li had earlier, Sakura." He looked to Tomoyo. "One day I will have to ask how you managed to make his face look so red without red ink."  
"Trade secret," she replied with twitching lips.  
  
The next night Li heard shuffling noises long after everyone was supposed to be asleep. The noises were coming from where the princess had been asleep and so he started to turn towards the noises until he realized he knew that sound, the sound of someone changing clothes. His cheeks flushed red and he kept his position, remembering the night before all too well. He had no clue why the princess was changing her clothes in the middle of the night when she should be sleeping and getting rest, but he wasn't about to ask her.  
Soon the noises stopped and the camp grew quiet again. The young body guard allowed himself to drift off into sleep, missing the fact that the noises had stopped because the princess had left.  
Sakura picked her way carefully through the woods thankful for the one outfit she had hidden from everyone that allowed her to move so easily. The further and further east they traveled the more wooded area's they came upon, the more hill's they had to climb. When she thought she was far enough away, the young girl looked around and found a clearing large enough for her use. She pulled out a Card and cast it into the air.  
"Fight!"  
The Card whirled around in swirls of magic until at last a new figure stood in front of her. The white figure wore her long white hair in oblong buns on her head and the only colour to the woman at all was the blue outfit she wore. It looked her up and down carefully, measuringly, then bowed in respect. She then rose to a fight stance.  
Sakura bowed in return. "Please, help me learn."  
  
"Sakura, what is that bruise on your face from?" Tomoyo asked concernedly. The Card Mistress was very relieved that the discolouration on her face was the only visible sign of what she had done the night before. Of course, all her other aches and bruises were covered by her long dress and cloak.  
"It's nothing Tomoyo. I just stumbled last night when I went to ahem, relieve myself last night. I didn't see a root on the ground and tripped and hit my face." She smiled. "I'm sure it will be gone by tomorrow."  
Tomoyo nodded, though looked at her friend curiously.  
"In the meantime, Sakura, why don't we continue our lessons?" Eriol inquired.  
"I'd love that Eriol. I think I can almost hide my aura now. Not the most impressive thing I know but," she broke off shrugging.  
Eriol and Li marveled silently, and separately, at how quickly the new Card Mistress was learning her magic. She had unheard of adaptive abilities and could control things easily that others couldn't spend years learning to do. It was awing, most especially since she thought it was nothing.  
They spent the day traveling easily. Sakura spent time talking with everyone, though most usually Kero who flitted around her at all times. Even more she didn't just have small talk, she had serious conversations with everyone. She was learning all about Eriol and where he had been, what he had done. Tomoyo was talking about new ideas she had for outfits and how she would buy more cloth in the next town so that the princess could have warmer clothes.  
But Li never said much. He spent most of his time avoiding questions about himself. However eventually he conceded that he lived with his four elder sisters, his mother and that his father had died when he was still a very young child.  
"Four sisters?" Sakura gasped. "Hoe.I can't imagine that many. Are they like you?" she asked curiously.  
"No!" he nearly growled. "They are so annoying. They squeal and giggle and get all into everything I'm doing." He let out a sigh of exasperation. Then he smirked in amusement. "Heaven help you when they see you."  
"Huh? What does that mean, Li?" she asked curiously.  
But the only reply she got from him was a satisfied smirk. Suddenly Sakura felt very uneasy about going to Li's home. However, she realized that it was Li's home and that he wouldn't take her anywhere she wasn't safe. At least, she thought not. Hoped not. "Hoe.."  
"Sakura, Eriol tells me that the next village is only another day away. He's been there too and says that we can buy fabrics." Tomoyo's eyes were glimmering with glee. "I can make more outfits for Sakura and then draw her in them!" She walked away with a starry eyed look and was firmly planted in her own little world.  
Li and Sakura looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
The next week and a half passed calmly. Tomoyo bought fabrics and astonished the boys with how quickly she finished her creations and with how detailed they still were. The days were spent more and more quietly as the terrain got harder and harder to cross. The princess had quickly become a master at not only hiding her aura but being able to sense aura's long distance and was learning some ability at sensing other's thoughts, which she really objected to actually since she figured they were personal property and none of her business.  
Most interestingly though was the Card Mistress herself. Kero was the first to comment on how tired she was looking the past few days and did so loudly.  
"Sakura, you look like you've been fighting a war! You've already changed enough Cards that the slow rate of change you have been at now shouldn't affect you like this. What's the matter?" The Sun Guardian was obviously very concerned but Sakura brushed him off. "I'm just not sleeping that well, Kero. It's hard to get used to all the roots we have to sleep on now." She smiled and changed the subject. But more bruises appeared and she was looking more and more tired as the days passed. Finally, after a week of denial, Li stopped at the village he had originally meant to just pass through. She wouldn't tell them what the matter was but it was obvious she needed sleep and a soft bed at an inn would do well for at least a night.  
When Li broke the news to the travelers everyone was relieved and a little happy.  
"PUDDING! I can eat PUDDING again!" Kero chanted as he flew in excited circles. His insatiable appetite had been shoved aside during the past week since they all knew it would be a while before they could buy rations again. But now he was ecstatic.  
"Yes, yes, Kero, I'll buy you some pudding. Just quiet down a little, okay?"  
"Yes, Sakura." He grinned and continued to fly around silently mouthing PUDDING!  
Sakura grinned at everyone else, the first full fledged grin with heart behind it in a week or more. In her heart she knew she should confess why she had been so tired and so bruised, but she wanted to do this on her own. She wanted to surprise everyone. So she kept her silence and was gladdened a little for her sore aching muscles that they got a night's rest from the strain they had been receiving.  
Li led the way to an inn and paid for two rooms, all that was available. Tomoyo immediately went to shop for various things and Eriol settled in at a table in the dining area and began to write spells for Sakura to learn. Sakura herself was too tired to do either and agreed when Li suggested she go to bed.  
"Wake me up in time to eat will you Li?" she asked with a yawn.  
"Yes, pr- Sakura. Just get some rest."  
She looked at him oddly. He had always refused to call her by her first name so ardently and he used it almost in passing then. But she was too tired to think about it and too exhausted to realize that they were in a public place that could very well tell their location to the enemy. Instead she tiredly carried her belongings up the stairs and settled into her bed. The princess was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
Li glanced at the sourcerer, hard at work in his writing, with distaste and distrust. He didn't feel comfortable with leaving only Hiiragizawa to watch over the princess but he needed to get supplies. They would only be there for the single night and he wanted to get it out of the way before dark. Finally with a sigh he resigned to be quick with his business and that so far the man had showed no signs of wanting to harm her. Quite the opposite in fact.  
Li growled but left the inn, while Eriol watched in amusement. The bodyguard was long gone before Eriol returned to writing down the spells he knew the young sourceress would need to use in the coming days. He was also, in his mind, arguing whether to let Li claim the princess he so unwittingly adored or if he should stake his own claim. Ah, but that was for later to decide. Instead he returned to his work and smiled to himself.  
  
"Sakura.Sakura.SA-KU-RA!" Kero shouted.  
His Mistress instantly sat up straight in bed, searching for the fire or impeding doom. "What? What's the matter? Are we being attacked?"  
Kero rolled his eyes. "The brat told me to wake you up. It's time for food! And you owe me pudding!" His eyes grew big and teary as he gave the perfect puppy dog look.  
Sakura laughed and gave her Guardian a hug. "Come on Kero. I'll buy you your pudding. But you have to behave in the dining room okay?"  
"PUDDING!" he cried with glee.  
"Promise?" the princess asked again.  
"Yes, my favourite person Sakura."  
The princess was still laughing over the antics of her pesky little guardian when she entered the dining area. Her party looked at her surprised, having not heard the tinkling laughter for some time. Unconsciously, everyone relaxed just a little when they saw how rested she looked. Tomoyo raced over to her friend and pulled on her hand.  
"Sakura, Sakura I have news! I have a surprise for you!"  
"What, what?" the brunette asked, giggling at her friend.  
"You'll have to wait. Only a few more minutes I think. However come eat while you wait. You look famished."  
"I am!" she laughed. Sakura obediently followed her best friend to the table where Li and Eriol were already seated. Eriol immediately rose and pulled out the chair between himself and Li for her to use. While most girls would be nervous or flattered, Sakura, being a princess and used to such behavior, merely thanked him and looked at the food.  
Eriol seemed a bit put out that his romantic effort had basically gone unnoticed and didn't miss the look of amused smugness that radiated from Li. Yet, he managed to ignore it admirably and sat himself down. Unconsciously, everyone waited for Sakura to take the first bite before eating themselves. Whether it was out of respect or to just make sure that she was eating at all, it couldn't be said. Whatever the reason, the action didn't go unnoticed by a pair of blue eyes sitting across the way.  
The group of four dined casually and talked about various things, none of them particularly important, for near half and hour. The whole time they were observed. Most of all, the stranger kept his eyes on the beautiful woman with honey gold hair and emerald green eyes. She captivated him, for more reasons than one. After some time, he himself was finished eating and realized that he would have to leave soon or else be commented upon. As he exited the small inn he passed by a couple on their way in. He would have been curious to see where the couple were headed but was gone before they reached their party.  
  
"Chiharu!" Sakura gasped. In an instant she was on her feet and hugging her dear friend.  
The girl with brown hair tied on either side with blue ribbons to match her dress and chocolate eyes squealed with delight herself. "Sakura, it's been so long since I've seen you! You would believe the surprise I felt when I ran into Tomoyo in a cloth shop."  
"I can believe it!" The princess looked behind her childhood friend and noticed the boy who accompanied her. He had dark hair and for some peculiar reason his eyes were closed. "Who is this, Chiharu?"  
The girl gasped. "I almost forgot. This is Takashi Yamazaki. He's the reason I left the Capitol."  
"Really?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked in unison.  
Li stood up, calling attention to himself for the first time since the two entered the room. Both looked startled and for a moment couldn't speak. Finally, Yamazaki broke the silence.  
"Li, what are you doing here? I thought you were training!"  
"Does your mother know you are here?" Chiharu questioned.  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Li then back at their friend and her.friend. "Li, you know them?"  
With a smirk, Li nodded. "Yeah, I know them. Have you eaten, Mihara, Yamazaki?" They nodded. "Why don't we all go up to the girls room then? I'll explain everything from there."  
Everyone agreed and Li led the way while the three girls trailed at the back, giggling over the way they all looked now and how funny things were that they met like that. There wasn't much room in the two bed compartment so everyone was forced to squish together. Everyone that is, except for Li, who looked much more commanding than usual.  
Li began to explain the situation to Chiharu and Yamazaki. He was succinct and precise. He didn't leave out much but he also didn't embellish. After a quarter hour of talking the two were brought up to speed on what was going on and were staring at Sakura in awe.  
"H-hoe. stop staring at me. It's unnerving."  
"But, your highness, you are the Card Mistress. That is pretty amazing," Yamazaki said, looking serious.  
Tomoyo frowned. "I thought that only the Li family knew about the Cards. How come Yamazaki does?"  
Chiharu giggled. "Again, this is the reason why I left the Capitol. So let me explain, Li." The boy nodded. "Now, you should both remember that my family estate is not too far away from the Li lands. Because of that I grew up with Yamazaki here. Now, while I was raised in the Capitol, I still would spend summers at my estate so I got to know Yamazaki more and well," she started blushing.  
Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "She fell madly in love with me and three years ago when I asked her to come with me she came. Once there we proceeded to unite our love and.." He stopped when Chiharu began to strangle him.  
"Stop lying!" she screamed, blushing. Eventually she let go of him and turned to her two friend again. "Yes, basically that is why I left. However, when I left with him I found out that he has ties with the Li clan and is loyal to his family. Because of that of course I know Li. I mean everyone knows the fu-," she stopped when she noticed the glare that Li was giving her. "Anyway, that still isn't as interesting as your story, Sakura."  
The princess rolled her eyes. "I disagree."  
"You will be returning with us," Li said to Chiharu and Yamazaki. This was a command as well as a statement.  
"Yes, sir," the agreed.  
He nodded. "Now, the princess needs her sleep so why don't you two meet us here tomorrow around noon?"  
They nodded. Giving Sakura and Tomoyo one last hug, Chiharu drug Yamazaki out. The two girls looked at each other in confusion for a moment then burst out laughing. Eventually they stopped and Sakura turned to Li who was making to leave the room with Eriol in tow.  
"Li, wait. Why would everyone know you?" she asked. She had a feeling she already knew the answer but wanted him to tell her.  
"Because I'm too handsome for words," he replied, looking serious. He smirked at the look on the princess' face and left the room without answering her question for real.  
"Tomoyo, that boy is weird. He really is."  
  
(A/N: Can anyone help me with Syaoran's sister's names and ages? I think I got them down but I'd like to be sure. Oh and, Happy Hanukah ( I don't think I spelled that right but it's what word told me to) Happy Yule and. incase I don't update before then, Happy Christmas too. Ja!) 


	9. Bad News Cometh

Yay, I'm all updating and stuff. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for answering my question. I'll be getting to his sisters soon enough and wanted to know their names before I started writing them. Hope everyone had happy holidays and such. Here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I'm sure that doesn't really matter since my story is so much cooler. Right...right? Hello?  
  
Chapter Eight: Bad News Cometh  
  
"Sakura.Sakura..Come on Sakura," the princess heard through her sleep.  
"I don't want to," she replied, batting away the hand that was shaking her gently. "I wanna sleep."  
She heard a soft sigh and feet shuffling making her tired brain think she had won the battle. Moments later however two arms had picked her up from where she had been laying startling her fully awake.  
"Li! Put me down!"  
"Wake up easier next time, princess. It's already eleven thirty. If you want any breakfast before we leave dress quickly." He set her down gently to her feet then exited the room without another word. Sakura frowned at his retreating back and then hurried to dress.  
When she ran downstairs a few minutes later, bags in tow, she met with Tomoyo and Eriol who were discussing something that Tomoyo was showing him on paper.  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? You couldn't have been trying to get me up for hours." She sat down and began to eat the toast set out on the table.  
"Because you needed your rest, Sakura. You look much better today than you have in the past week or more. Besides we didn't have anything planned until Chiharu and Yamazaki arrived."  
Sakura nodded and ate her breakfast quietly. "I would have liked to see the town a little more before we left. But then, I guess I can when I come back, right?"  
"Of course," Eriol smiled.  
They chatted idly for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by the arrival of Li quickly followed by the couple in question. They exchanged greetings before Li said, "Let's head out. We already lost half a day's walk and it's hard terrain."  
Everyone nodded and began to gather their belongings before they filed out of the inn and into the town square. Sakura looked around curiously at the different shops and stalls set up and wished again that she had woken up early enough to explore them. However she was glad for her rest since she knew she wouldn't be getting much of it soon enough.  
Most of the day passed quietly as they walked. The three girls talked through most of the day with the small exception of Sakura breaking off to go over things with Eriol for a few minutes. Li and Yamazaki kept a ways ahead of the others and were discussing matters of great importance judging by their tone and actions but every time someone neared them they would stop talking immediately leaving the rest unknowing of what they were discussing so fervently.  
They finally broke camp some hours after the early sunset and Chiharu offered to cook dinner. Yamazaki said that he feared for his life but was soon throttled by his girlfriend causing the others to chuckle in appreciation. Some time after they had laid out bedding but before the stew was finished Tomoyo remembered something.  
"Sakura, I bought you a gift while you were asleep." She pulled out a box filled with chocolates.  
"Chocolate! Tomoyo thank you! It seems like forever since I've had some." She ate a couple before handing Kero a few and offering them around to the others. She was surprised when Li accepted since he very rarely accepted anything from anyone. As they were all enjoying it Yamazaki suddenly popped up in front of the princess with one finger raised.  
"Did you know that once upon a time it was illegal to eat chocolate, especially children?"  
Chiharu began to reach for his neck and Li rolled his eyes when Yamazaki looked to Eriol for support. Tomoyo caught the gleam in his eyes as he quickly joined the conversation.  
"Indeed he's correct. It was considered a dangerous food that would arouse great passions," Eriol began.  
"And they were most afraid of children doing what they were not supposed to," Yamazaki continued.  
"The penalty for eating chocolate was harsh."  
"They were forced to go a full month with only bread and water."  
"And worst of all was white chocolate," they concluded in unison.  
Sakura stared wide eyed at the two boys and then down at the chocolate in her hand. She was glad she was born when she was and that she could have changed the law if needs be. Chiharu stared at the princess in doubt, wondering if it was indeed a lie now that Eriol had backed it up and Li was wondering if he had actually quelled all of his childhood gullibility. Meanwhile Tomoyo was laughing behind one hand and Yamazaki remarked to Eriol that they were sure to be good friends.  
"Uh, the stew is done everyone."  
Everyone ate the food appreciatively and talked gaily. The conversation was much livelier than it had been in the past with two such talkative people added to their group. When everyone finally settled into their bedding it was with contentment and a happy stomache. Sakura was so relaxed and content that instead of waiting for everyone else to sleep she fell into a deep rest herself and was soon dead to the world around her.  
  
* The blood is dripping down the stairwell and there is so much of it. It stains the white marble stairs as I race up them, slipping on the horrible liquid. I have to save them, he's killing them I have to save them. But they are already on the ground and there is blood everywhere, dripping from a horrible blade held by an evil laughing man. I try to think but my wits are gone. The world is spinning around me and I can't stop it. He's coming for me now but I can't think. He killed them. He killed them and he's going to kill me. I can't get away! There is so much blood! I can't get away!*  
  
Sakura sat up screaming, tears rushing down her face. A moment later strong warm arms were wrapped around her and she opened her eyes to stare into amber ones over Eriol's shoulder. She tried to speak but was crying too hard, shaking uncontrollably. Eriol patted her back comfortingly and everyone else was gathered around her, worried.  
After a few minutes she calmed down enough to pull away from her desperate grip on Eriol. She couldn't stop shaking but her tears were beginning to subside. Taking calming breaths she wiped away her tears and smiled wetly at those gathered around her.  
"Are you okay, princess?" Li asked her worriedly. He had been there for the last time she had awoken like this but it was louder this time and harsher. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
Sakura nodded. "I'm fine, Li, everyone. I just had a nightmare that's all. Why don't you all go back to sleep. I promise I'm fine." She looked at them pleadingly. More than anything she didn't want to talk about what had happened and she knew they all wanted to ask about it. The earnest look in her eyes conveyed and they slowly left her. All except Li.  
"You had that dream again, didn't you, princess?" he asked lowly.  
She nodded mutely.  
"It was worse though wasn't it?"  
She nodded again, closing her eyes to keep the fresh tears away.  
"Don't worry, princess. Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm around."  
She turned to smile at him, grateful for his knowing exactly what she needed to hear. "Thank you, Li. I'm being so childish really."  
"No more so than anyone else here. Do you want me to sit with you for awhile until you can get back to sleep."  
She considered for a second before nodding weakly. She really should train but she was too drained now and didn't have the energy to stand much less to fight. Nor did she want to be alone. Sakura leaned back against the tree by her pillow and Li sat a little ways away from her. They sat quietly for sometime but at last Sakura broke the silence.  
"Li, it's been a long time since we last saw Yue. More than a week. He used to come every three days or so."  
"Maybe it's because we are getting farther and farther away."  
"I hope everything is alright at home. Sometimes when we are walking I get this horrible feeling in my stomach like something bad is going on. Like someone evil is watching us. It makes me worry about mom and dad and Touya."  
"Princess, your family is very strong. You don't need to worry about them. And you don't need to worry about yourself either. You have me, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamazaki all here to watch over you," he said reassuringly. "And you have your Cards."  
Sakura smirked. "You forgot Eriol."  
"No, I didn't," he growled back.  
The emerald eyed girl couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Eriol isn't so bad, Li. He's helping me out a lot. He hasn't done a single thing suspicious either."  
Li harrumphed but didn't say anything else. Personally it was the attention he spent on the princess that bothered him the most but he didn't know why and wasn't about to tell her without a good reason.  
"Why don't you try to sleep, princess. I'll watch over you until you are well asleep."  
"You need sleep too, Li. Go back to your bedding, I'll be fine now, thanks to you."  
He blushed and got up to head towards his own makeshift bed. Though across camp he still kept an eye and ear out for her until he was sure that she was well asleep and, if dreaming, it was of something good.  
  
In the depths of her subconscious, Sakura awoke slowly to the feelings of two auras. One was familiar and she recognized it as Yue but the other she couldn't place though she recognized that she had felt it before. A moment before she could let her eyes open she heard someone talk in a low voice that held a smile.  
"Monster is still asleep."  
"Touya!" the princess exclaimed sitting up quickly. She didn't even berate him for calling her a monster, or mention the fact that the sun hadn't even risen, but gave him a hearty hug when she leapt to her feet. He held her close to him for a moment but let go and stepped back, checking over her, obviously seeing if she was all right. "Touya, what are you doing here?"  
"Making sure that brat has kept you in one piece, monster."  
"I'm not a monster! And Li is not a brat!" she frowned. She looked to Yue then and smiled. "Thank you Yue for bringing him with you."  
The Moon Guardian merely nodded with his cold facial expression intact. "We come with news, Sakura. Not good news."  
Li, who had woken up at the sound of talking, asked, "What is it, Yue, Prince Touya?"  
Touya glared at him and the young bodyguard returned the favour before Sakura rolled her eyes and repeated the question. Touya sighed and turned to his little sister.  
"The castle was attacked. They went straight for your room and when they realized you weren't in the castle withdrew before anyone could identify a leader. All we could tell is that their clothes were unfamiliar and must obviously come from outside the Tomoeda kingdom."  
"Was anyone hurt? Is mom and dad okay?" Sakura begged to know.  
"Everyone's fine, Sakura," Touya assured her.  
"When did this happen?" Li asked.  
"About a week ago. That's why it's been so long since I spoke with you. Since the attack we have been fortifying the walls again and tried to trace the attackers but they have vanished like the shadows at dawn."  
Li nodded and glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol who were listening intently.  
"So they are coming," Keroberos asked, standing beside Sakura in his true form.  
"We believe so. And since they disappeared so quickly they are probably traveling by horse or other methods. They might already know where you are so we suggest at the next town you get horses," Touya said holding out a bag to his little sister. "Sakura, here is some money that mother and father sent. It should be enough for food and inns as well as a number of horses." He broke off with a pained expression. "She also sent you something she thought you might need. A few things actually."  
"What?" the princess asked, looking at the large leather purse curiously.  
"You'll see."  
"We need to leave, Sakura, Touya," Yue said.  
"But, I haven't seen Touya in more than a month; you can't take him away so quickly!" The girls green eyes were filling with tears as she looked at her guardian. At last she heard him sigh and she grabbed her brother's hand and started to drag him off to one side. "I'll bring him back in a few minutes, Yue, I promise!"  
Everyone watched them go and Kero looked at Yue with a laugh. "You never used to grant favours so easily, Yue. I think you are beginning to like our mistress."  
"Shut up, Keroberos."  
Tomoyo laughed with Chiharu as she stared at the two guardians who continued to argue until their mistress returned. Yamazaki went back to bed and Li and Eriol sat around the fire waiting for the interlude to be over.  
Sakura stopped walking after a minute and turned on her brother. "Touya, I want you to be honest with me, is everything all right at home?"  
Touya sighed. His little sister managed to be so dense about some things but so perceptive about others. "Some of the castle's people got hurt badly. And mom is tired since she used magic to help search for the attackers. She isn't healing as fast as she used to but we think she will be fine."  
The princess looked at her big brother worriedly but nodded finally. "What about you and Yukito, how are you getting along now that Yue is a factor?"  
The older boy blushed and looked away from the piercing green eyes. "We're fine, Sakura. Yue is a lot like Yukito and I don't have to deal with him nearly as much. It's kind of creepy though, the way they talk to each other inside their head."  
Sakura laughed and gave her brother another hug. Then winced. "Come on Touya, you need to leave and we should probably pack and get going soon," she whispered anxiously when she felt him examine her back a little more closely where she had gotten cut three nights before. She usually healed rather quickly but this was deeper than usual and still hurt when touched.  
"Monster, what is the matter with your back?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I slept on it funny. You are so over protective, Touya. I swear every nick and cut I get you assume to be from some horrendous fight." She spoke easily and could tell that even if he didn't believe her he wasn't going to question further.  
"Just be careful, alright? There are people after you, little sister, and I'm not here to protect you any longer."  
"I've got Li to protect me now, big brother. And everyone else," she defended as they began to walk back.  
"I don't trust that Li guy. He's got ideas." His eyes were narrowed so much in anger that he nearly tripped on a log and fell on his face.  
"You think every guy has ideas, Touya."  
"This one's different."  
"How?"  
"Oh nevermind," he muttered as they entered the camp and walked into the middle of the guardians' fight.  
"Yue, Kero! Stop bickering at once. Yue I expected better from you and Kero, be nice for once!"  
Kero glared and Yue looked sheepish, a new expression for him, but both stopped. "We must leave now, Sakura. Goodbye, Keroberos, everyone."  
"Bye monster," Touya said.  
"I'm not a monster!"  
"Li, if anything happens to her you have to answer to me. Tomoyo, watch him." He glanced around at the others and stopped with surprise. "Oh, Hi Chiharu, didn't see you there. You watch him, too."  
Chiharu laughed but nodded. "All right, Prince Touya."  
"Bye, Touya. Tell mom and dad I love them!" Sakura said teary eyed.  
"They know, little sis."  
They all watched as the two figures flew off into the distance in silence until Sakura gasped.  
"Oh I forgot to introduce Eriol and Yamazaki to Touya." She sighed.  
"It doesn't matter, princess. I'm not worth noting, but speaking of introductions did you know," Yamazaki began before Chiharu pulled him away by his ear.  
Everyone winced a little before Li suggested they eat and break camp since no one was likely to get back to sleep. Everyone agreed and the morning passed quickly. It was a full two days walk to the next village and they wanted to get under way as quickly as possible since they knew they were being followed now. Around noon, Chiharu walked around and passed out meat and bread so people could walk and eat and Sakura used the excuse to go speak to Li without it being commented on.  
Li had been leading the way and was walking alone until Sakura joined him with his lunch. He muttered thanks as he began to eat. After a moment he realized that the princess wanted to speak. "What's the matter?"  
"Umm.Li," she started unsure of herself.  
Li waited a moment but when she didn't say anything more he sighed. "Princess, I haven't called you stupid yet for saying anything. You have no reason to hesitate so just say it!"  
The brunette girl jumped but nodded. "I'm sorry I just wanted to know something. About the people following us."  
"Why do you ask me and not Kero?"  
"Because Kero is eating and, well, he gets worried sometimes and I get the feeling he doesn't want to tell me."  
"Well, I almost agree with him. I don't think you should know too much until you are able to decide what to do. Besides, I don't know everything."  
Sakura sighed. She should have known that he wouldn't have been real communicative on the matter but she could hope. She was about to walk back to the others when he spoke.  
"However, I can tell you that they are dangerous. You may not be able to defeat them, princess. But we will help you."  
"We?"  
"My family and I. And your guardians and friends. You aren't alone in this, princess."  
She frowned. "I don't want to get anyone else involved, Li. People have already gotten hurt by this and I don't want anyone else to. I couldn't bear it if anyone got injured or killed for my sake. And I think that's what I'm dreaming of, people getting killed by these people after me."  
She was so suddenly serious and depressed that Li looked at her. He had seen her tired but never this upset and didn't know how to react. "It will be alright, princess. Try not to think about it right now and eat your lunch. Once we reach my home we'll figure something out."  
"How long will it take to reach your home when we get horses?"  
"Well, it will take two days to reach the village but it will probably only take another couple weeks once we get horses. We have been traveling with amazing speed actually." He said the last as if there was something mysterious with their rate of travel but didn't say anything more.  
Sakura was about to ask him about his home again when she heard Tomoyo calling to her and instead went to join the others leaving the amber eyed boy to his thoughts.  
  
Sakura was panting, her hands on her knees and her body bent in pain and exhaustion. She had been using both Fight and Mirror for the first time that night but after two night sleep her body was reacting a bit better than it had been. She was still tired though and had to rest while the Fight Card and it's reflection waited for her. After a moment she began again.  
Tomoyo had watched her friend leave some ten minutes before and at first assumed she was just going to handle bodily needs until she didn't come back. The raven haired girl shook her other friend awake and motioned for her to be quiet but follow her. Chiharu hadn't really been asleep yet and nodded. The two girls moved quietly, looking around anxiously for creatures of the night to attack them. They couldn't find a sign of their friend until they heard noises that sounded like laboured breathing.  
The looked at each other and broke into a run. After a moment they saw a clearing with a small fire lit on one side and stopped in shock. They watched silently as they saw their princess wearing a strange outfit and fighting with two identical women dressed in blue with white hair and skin. Fighting very well too. She fought her two adversaries well and looked very practiced in her movements, almost as if she had been training for years. But as they watched they noticed that she was slipping when they both attacked at once and was obviously unfamiliar with techniques for fighting off more than one person at a time.  
After some time she paused and leaned over to breathe. Slowly they stepped out of their hiding spot and at last gained Sakura's attention.  
"Tomoyo! Chiharu! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.  
"We'd like to ask the same question, Sakura. And what are you wearing?" Chiharu asked as she neared her friend.  
"Oh, this? Tomoyo made it for me to practice tumbling in."  
The two girls looked at the short fitted black pants and the silver shirt with black dragons embroidered onto it. It had a high Chinese collar and short sleeves. Chiharu gapped. "Tomoyo made this? It looks like something from the Li clan."  
"Really?!" the violet eyed girl asked, obviously thrilled. "I was trying so hard for that, but since I had only seen pictures I didn't know."  
Both Tomoyo and Chiharu rolled their eyes at their friend. "Oh, but you still haven't answered what you were doing here, Chiharu, Tomoyo."  
"We followed you," Tomoyo answered simply.  
"Oh."  
"Now what are YOU doing, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.  
"Training."  
"But why?"  
"Because I want to know how to fight and no one will teach me."  
"I think it has more to do with the fact that a certain amber eyed boy thinks you are weak," Tomoyo said with a sly grin.  
Sakura blushed furiously but shook her head. "No, Tomoyo that's not it! I really want to know! There is someone after me and I want to be able to fight him no matter what!"  
"All right, all right. Calm down, Sakura, before you wake up the others." Chiharu patted her friend on her arm comfortingly.  
"Oh, and you can't tell Li or well anyone else because they might tell him! He'll get mad and make me stop!"  
"I don't think he will but if you want we won't tell him," Tomoyo replied smiling.  
"Okay, I'm going back to bed, I'm tired and we have a long way to walk tomorrow."  
"I'll come with you, Chiharu. You should come too Sakura," she pleaded, knowing the answer already.  
"No, I'll come in a little while. I have a lot to learn and not enough time to practice." She smiled and shooed her friends off. A moment later she began to fight again and her friends watched in amazement for a moment before they finally left.  
"She's awing, Tomoyo, she really is. I'm exhausted from the days walk and here she is fighting! I don't know how she does it and not get tired."  
"Oh she does. For a week or so before we came to the village where you were she was growing more and more tired and no one knew why. That's why we stayed there to begin with. This explains it though."  
"She's still amazing."  
"It's Sakura, of course she is."  
  
"So, with enough for a couple weeks worth of rations and whatever inn expenses we need, how many horses can we buy?"  
They were standing outside of the village around noon counting up their monies, which even Eriol had given all of his too. Everyone was tired and a bit hungry and most of all anxious to get something to speed their journey with. Li was quietly counting and finally answered, "Five. Someone will have to double."  
"Chiharu and I will," Yamazaki said simply. He was glad for any excuse to have her closer to him and he hoped the opposite was true as well.  
"Sounds fine to me," she answered.  
"All right. Let's go."  
They followed Li into the village and bought supplies and lunch before they went to buy horses. It was quickly done and they were soon in possession of their new mounts and were out of the village before a full two hours had passed. They had each picked out their own horse, Yamazaki and Chiharu deciding together, and everyone was pleased.  
Tomoyo chose a black mare with a white lightening shaped patch of fur on its forehead and named it Moonlight. Eriol also chose a black horse, a gelding, and named it Midnight. Chiharu and Yamazaki bought a Clydesdale which Yamazaki decided they needed to name Horace for a foreign god that had a head of a horse and was known for wearing white socks. Li's was as brown as his own hair and he affectionately named it Li Min.  
"What does Li Min, mean?" Sakura asked as she pet her own snow white mare.  
"It's Chinese for smart."  
"I don't know what I should name her," she sighed.  
Li was surprised that no one was having any trouble riding. He had been informed that all of them had ridden before but everyone seemed like an expert. Especially the princess who rode as if she had been born on a horse.  
"Give me a Chinese name for her, Li."  
"Uh, what do you want it to mean?" he asked a bit uncomfortable.  
"Well, she's so pretty and white, how about something to do with light or the moon or something."  
"That's a lot of somethings," he muttered thinking. "How about Ming Yue."  
"I know 'yue' means moon, what does 'ming' mean?"  
"It means bright moon all together."  
She tilted her head in consideration. "I like it," she said finally with a grin. "How about you, Ming Yue, do you like it?"  
The horse whinnied and both took it for agreement.  
After that they rode in silence. Soon the path made it impossible to ride in pairs and Li took the lead with Yamazaki and Chiharu bringing up the rear. They rode quickly but not so much that the horses would tire easily on the rough terrain. It was a long day and tiring even with the horses before they stopped at night. Everyone ate quietly and stumbled to bed before ending in exhausted sleep.  
Sakura finally sat up, feeling every one of her muscles as they yelled at her. It had been a few months since she had last ridden, more than four, and she hadn't fully adjusted to it yet. Still she quickly changed and went to train. She was determined to master two opponents before she reached Li's home. Maybe even start on swords.  
  
(A/N: I'm already writing more so it shouldn't be too long before my next update. Not that a few days isn't that long to wait. So everyone Read and give me some Reviews! Jan e!) 


	10. Departure and Arrival

So I updated much quicker than planned. Only a couple hours later. However this is good since I forgot to answer a question.  
  
I was asked why no Tomoyo/Eriol. Well simply because since this is my first fic I wanted to keep the relationships closest to what they were in the manga and anime. In future fics I will probably use an E/T coupling because I think they are well suited but for now it would make the point both more complicated and less fun if I did it that way.  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. However, when I take over the world I will so, yeah.  
  
Chapter Nine: Departure and Arrival  
  
"It is time I take my leave of you," Eriol announced.  
They were sitting around the evening campfire where Li had said a few minutes before that they were only two and a little more day's ride from his home. They had made excellent time since they had gotten their horses and had only been visited by Yue again once since his early morning warning with the prince.  
"Why?" Sakura asked, obviously very upset and saddened.  
"Because it is time for me to leave. I told you I wouldn't be traveling with you forever. I even stayed longer than I had originally planned."  
"Are you sure you will do fine by yourself?" Tomoyo asked concernedly. They had all felt that they were being watched for some time and had kept away from villages because of it. The enemy would know that Eriol was with them and would undoubtedly target him if he went on his own.  
"I'll be fine, your grace. Besides I need to meet up with people." He turned to Sakura. "I have written you extensively detailed reports on things I think you should or would like to know. I'm sure you will learn them pretty quickly without my help and if you need any Li or his dear mother will help you."  
Sakura nodded with tears in her eyes.  
"I must leave now to get to where I need to be. I had planned to part company some time ago and now must pay the price for delaying it. It was a pleasure to meet all of you and I'm sure we will meet again." He said the last with a mischievous smile that made everyone but Sakura a little uncomfortable. He was about to mount Midnight when he noticed the tears running down the princess' face.  
"Don't cry, Sakura," he whispered as he brushed them gently off with a curled finger. "You have done so much without crying for you to cry because someone is leaving. I'll see you again. And, if you ever need me, just call to me with your aura. I taught you how."  
She nodded and watched him mount his horse with his bags carefully tied behind. Everyone else stood and wished him farewell. Well, everyone except Li who watched with narrowed eyes from a distance.  
"Oh and Li, watch over the princess while I'm gone," Eriol called with a laugh. He rode off thinking that some things were too much fun not to do, and teasing Li was one of them.  
The remainder of the party sat around the fire once more and thought over the sourcerer's departure. Tomoyo and Chiharu discussed it quietly between themselves while Li and Yamazaki spoke of what would happen when they got home. Sakura just sat by herself holding the many pages of writing that Eriol had left her. Kero fluttered around her and finally landed on the pages, looking at her in concern.  
"Are you okay, Sakura? You seem really down all of a sudden."  
"Oh, I'm fine, Kero. It's just that so much has happened since the night we met. I got to see Rika and Naoko again, and Kaho. I met Eriol and you and Yue and all the people who helped us at the inns and in the villages. And I'm being chased for my life. So much has happened and yet I feel like I still am lost and unknowing about what is going on."  
Kero touched his mistress affectionately. "Don't worry Sakura. Everything will be revealed to you soon enough. We didn't want you to worry when nothing could be done or to tell you only half truths. But everything will be all right. It's you after all!"  
Sakura smiled and hugged her small guardian. "Thanks, Kero. I guess I'm really just missing everyone. I haven't seen Mother and Father in over two months and I only got to see Touya for a few minutes and that was still two weeks ago. Now Eriol left. I just hope I get to see everyone again. Some times I get the feeling that everything will go wrong and nothing good will come of this."  
Kero shook his head. "Of all people, you shouldn't feel that way. You are so strong, Sakura, and such an upbeat person. Be sure of yourself and everything will be fine."  
Sakura smiled and nodded. "I think I'm going to read this for awhile and then go to bed."  
"All right, Sakura. You look more tired than you usually do so go to bed early. I'll tell everyone to leave you alone."  
She nodded. In the past two weeks she had gotten good enough at facing two opponents that she had tried three and then four. She learned that if you knew how to fight multiple opponents, the number really didn't matter that much as long as you mastered the techniques.  
But she hadn't moved on to swords and really should that night but she was too tired and too upset. So instead she looked over the spells that Eriol had left her. Most seemed complicated, a few were humourous, having to do with how to trick people, some where useful though in different ways. Most also only required her will and little else. The more complicated ones called on her wand or drawing special symbols and reciting specific incantations with specific ingredients. But some she could just recite special words and use will.  
Sakura smiled and quickly did a spell, careful to hide the aura of her magic usage from the others. Then she placed the pages to one side and walked to the where the others were still sitting before the fire. Tomoyo was sketching something and might have spoiled the joke if she was paying attention, but she wasn't and Sakura couldn't help but giggle inside. She started counting.  
At first nothing unusual happened and everyone continued to talk to each other, though Chiharu absently handed her a bowl of food. Sakura ate it quietly and waited. Still no one said anything. When she reached three hundred she had to start over again because she kept laughing so hard internally that she was losing count. Finally when she reached sixty five for the second time she heard someone gasp.  
"Sakura! What happened to your hair?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
The princess burst into laughter. She had changed her hair colour from its light honey brown to an ink black using one of the spells Eriol had given her.  
Everyone looked at her hair then down at her laughing face and grew confused. It was Li who finally noticed that there was a bit of over hanging magic swirling around her.  
"Don't worry, Daidouji. She used magic to change it."  
"Li! You ruined my joke!" the princess laughed as she changed her hair back. "It still took everyone a long time to notice."  
Li rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep, princess. We have too long hard days of riding ahead and you need your rest for that third day."  
"Why?" she asked, tilting her head.  
Chiharu glanced at Li, biting her lip. "Because you have to meet his mother. And his sisters."  
Sakura's eyes widened at the second mention of Li's sisters in a bad light. "Are they that bad?"  
Instead of answering the three who knew them just glanced at each other nervously. Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged worried looks and the princess stood up quickly. "I think I'll go to bed now."  
"Ditto," Tomoyo said as she followed her best friend to their bedding.  
"I think we scared them," Chiharu whispered.  
Li smirked. "Doesn't matter. It's true."  
The other two nodded.  
  
"It's the middle of the day, princess. Why do you need to take a bath now?"  
They were only an hours ride from Li's home and suddenly Sakura demanded that they stop and allow her to bathe and change clothes.  
"Because, Li, I am a princess. I am meeting the respected people of your family and your People for the first time. I wish to look more like who I am rather than a peasant who just crawled out of the mud. It is a courtesy to them as well as me. And I'm GOING to take a bath so just stop complaining."  
Saying as much she turned on her heel and headed towards the nearby river with Tomoyo and Chiharu close in tow, leaving Li feeling very intimidated.  
"I swear, Yamazaki, her aura got three times bigger during that speech."  
"I suggest then that you never make her really mad."  
"No kidding," Li answered nodding in assent.  
  
Newly bathed and waiting for Tomoyo to get finished with her outfit, pulled out the leather purse that her mother had sent her.  
"I never did ask you what the Queen had sent you," Chiharu said, adjusting her sleeves. She too had gotten a new dress that Tomoyo had made during their journey. She hadn't had a court dress in so long that it felt a little weird but also made her homesick for the first time in a long while.  
"Oh, just these," Sakura said pulling out a silver tiara with thinly wrought swirls and a few small emeralds embedded at measured distances. There was also a matching silver and emerald choker.  
"Why those?"  
Sakura shrugged. "They are my official court jewels. Mother always insists I wear them when I meet foreign dignitaries and royalty. She obviously wants me to wear them for the leader of the Li family."  
"Finished!" Tomoyo cried at last and helped Sakura dress quickly.  
  
"They are taking forever," Li muttered.  
"You should be used to it. I doubt your sisters are much quicker."  
He sighed, knowing his friend was correct. He was about to answer when the three girls finally emerged. And all words were lost.  
"Chiharu! You look beautiful!" Yamazaki exclaimed walking over to kiss her hand.  
"I told you not to lie," she said, blushing. Her dress really was beautiful, made of a soft yellow fabric with fine embroidery to match.  
"I'm not lying," Yamazaki said, for once truthfully.  
Tomoyo smiled, looking exceptionally beautiful herself in a sapphire blue dress and her own court jewels which were similar to Sakura's but made with sapphires and slightly less beautifully made.  
However, Li couldn't tear his eyes from Sakura and ignored everyone else completely. Her long hair was braided into the tiara that he recognized vaguely. Her dress was a matching emerald green and set off her eyes. It had fine silver embroidery of butterflies. He couldn't stop staring and was startled when Yamazaki tapped his shoulder.  
Li blushed as he realized that everyone was mounting their horses and expected him to do the same. He nodded and mounted, setting Yi Min at a canter without speaking to anyone. He couldn't sort out his emotions at the moment or why he wished he could stare at the princess forever. They raged and he tried to suppress them, finally succeeding when they reached the borders of his home. It was still a half hour ride to where his family lived but he was forced to stop at the border and wait for the others.  
"We are entering Chinese lands, princess, Sakura. It is another half hour to my home and we will set off shortly. However I need to speak to a couple people here for a minute. Please, I beg of you, stay here with Chiharu and Yamazaki and stay on your horses."  
He dismounted quickly before either of them could object. Sakura sighed. "He's so bossy."  
Everyone else chuckled internally since they knew the reason for his attitude. They wondered how long it would be before she realized the truth about her bodyguard or if someone would have to tell her first. Probably the latter. They waited for a quarter hour before Li returned and mounted without saying a word. He seemed a bit preoccupied and a little irritated as he signaled for Yi Min to move forward.  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked to the other two in question. They merely shrugged, not knowing what had passed themselves and everyone followed. After a moment Sakura broke the silence.  
"Chiharu, Yamazaki, are you coming with us? Or are you going to head to your own homes?"  
"We are going with you. We need to report to the Li family anyway and now is as good a time as any."  
"Report?" Tomoyo asked.  
"It is our job to gather information outside of the Chinese lands. Especially when there is danger coming. We actually spend a good amount of time outside of these lands. However, it is good to be home." Yamazaki said with a smile.  
"I'm sure. I know I miss the Capitol," Sakura said wistfully.  
The end of their long journey came quickly and everyone could feel the Chinese people's eyes upon the finely dressed women on horses. It wasn't long however before they drew up before a large and expansive mansion that almost outshined the royal castle. Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes widened appreciatively.  
"You live here, Li?" Sakura asked in awe.  
"Yes," he answered slowly. "Why?"  
"Its breathtaking."  
The chocolate haired boy blushed a little before signaling for the guards to open the gates and allow them to ride through. The two girls from the Capitol stared at their surroundings in awe and amazement. It was so beautiful but foreign looking. They were amazed at everything they saw and that someone could leave such a wondrous place. At last they dismounted before a set of steps and a covered walk way that led to two formidable looking doors.  
As if sensing that they were being looked at, the doors opened and six women walked out, accompanied by two men. They seemed almost to float they walked so gracefully, stopping at the head of the stairs. One woman, taller than the rest, particularly caught Sakura's attention. She wore a long white dress with a blue wide belt with small hangings and was very imposing with her long hair carefully hung in a long black ponytail with a finely carved hair ornament.  
The five travelers bowed to the people standing before them. Yamazaki and Chiharu actually knelt before the tall woman before rising and standing to the side. Sakura felt nervous at first but since Li only bowed she felt that her curtsey was sufficient enough. Then she mentally shook herself. Of course it was, as impressive as this woman was, Sakura was still the princess of the land.  
"Xiao Lang," the woman spoke. "I'm glad you followed my advice."  
Li nodded silently, standing stiffer than usual.  
The woman walked down the stairs and went straight to Sakura. She looked down at the small but beautiful girl standing nervously in front of her. Then she bowed herself. "Princess Sakura, it is an honour for you to come to our home."  
As she bowed everyone else bowed to her as well, including Li who had only bowed to her that first time when they were introduced. Sakura was a bit uncomfortable. These people were so impressive and the Power that their auras radiated was awing. She didn't think that she should be bowed to. But she remained silent until they rose again.  
"My Lady Yelan," she began with a strong voice. "It is my honour to come to your lands and to be your guest. Our families for a long time have honoured one another and my own thanks you for your loyalty which is an honour without compare. I thank you for your hospitality and bring greetings from my dear mother who remembers you well."  
Li, Yamazaki and even Chiharu, who had left before the princess was ever forced to act as she should, were stunned. The Sakura who stood before them now was a princess and not the carefree girl who they had come to know. Her attitude had changed completely and suddenly too. Li was impressed despite himself that someone so silly could so quickly turn into someone so imposing.  
Yelan smiled. "Your thanks are not needed, Princess Sakura. But I am glad to hear that your mother still thinks of me. We were great friends. Now, I welcome you to my home and here you are to stay until matters are dealt with. I am sorry that you are forced to meet us for the first time under such circumstances but we will manage."  
Sakura smiled, relieved. Playing the royal made her nervous and get butterflies in her stomach. "The circumstances may not be the best but at least now I have come much earlier than I originally was supposed to. Now, I get to come and know your people sooner and perhaps between us we can now have a greater relationship where we are not to meet at set standards."  
Yelan nodded. She looked at the princess for a long time. The girl had a great aura, far surpassing everyone, even her beloved son who was the most Powerful of anyone in the Li clan. Not only that but she was intelligent and sincere. She would make a wonderful Queen and she would readily swear allegiance to her. Then, in a completely unexpected motion that startled everyone present, most especially Li and the five other women present, who knew its significance: Yelan leaned over and kissed Sakura's cheek.  
Sakura blinked and blushed a little as the great lady straightened again. "I'm sure my daughters can show you to your room. I need to speak with the elders while you get settled. They will wish to speak with you I am sure."  
Sakura nodded dumbly and watched as Yelan quickly disappeared. The moment the doors shut she was tackled by four of the other girls. She and Tomoyo were being petted, squeezed, pinched and squealed over.  
"She's so adorable!"  
"And this hair is so pretty!"  
"I love this raven black! It reminds me of mothers!"  
"I love her emerald eyes!"  
"But these dresses are beautiful!"  
"But look at her figure, I wish I had one like that!"  
"You do!"  
Sakura glanced around for help and finally met Li's eyes, which he rolled and sighed.  
"Xiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, let them go! They are tired and don't need you hanging all over them."  
"Little brother, I think you are being jealous!" the girl with the shortest hair but for a small thin pony tail said.  
"Well, he has been traveling with her for so long," the one with second shortest hair said.  
The giggled and broke away from them at last. As Sakura looked at them standing all in a line she could swear that they were quadruplets if not for the fact that they were a little varied in height and their eyes were different colours. They all had the same red hair that was a little brighter than Kaho's and had very similar build.  
"Since little brother won't introduce us, we'll introduce ourselves!" the tallest said. She had the longest hair and wore a yellow dress with the traditional high collar. Her eyes were green and sparkled as she introduced herself. "I'm Xiefa and I'm the oldest."  
The next tallest girl, who had only slightly shorter hair, matching green eyes and wore a green dress, stepped forward. "I'm Feimei and the next oldest."  
The girl with the shoulder length hair and brown eyes and pink and black dress waved. "I'm Fuutie and am smack dab in the middle."  
"And I'm the second youngest up from Xiao Lang here," the last sister said. Her hair was tied back in a very thin pony tail and her eyes were an unusual ruby red. "Oh and my name is Fenren," she added, almost as a side note.  
Sakura smiled and nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. After a moment though, she turned to the last girl who was glaring at her with obvious dislike. She was a bit nervous but walked towards her.  
"I am Sakura Kinomoto, I would like to know your name too since you are not one of his sisters, I think."  
The other girls laughed while she rolled her eyes. She was a little taller than Sakura and her long black hair was pulled up into buns on either side of her head with the rest of it flowing down a little past either shoulder. But most amazingly she too had ruby red eyes, though more intense than Fenren.  
"I'm Meiling. I'm their cousin and Xiao Lang is my fiancé so don't get any ideas."  
Sakura's eyes widened, for some reason troubled by this but she nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Meiling. I hope we can be friends!" She broke of blushing at the word friend and walked back over to Tomoyo.  
"Everyone this is Tomoyo Daidouji, Duchess of Park. She is my best friend and has come with us this long way."  
They exchanged greetings and then Xiefa smiled. "I'm sure you would like to be shown to your rooms. Please follow me!" Tomoyo and Sakura nodded while the other three entered the house and went in a separate direction.  
"We will be meeting up with them later," Fuutie commented as she noticed Sakura's eyes lingering on the retreating backs of her three traveling companions.  
"This is a large house so you don't want to get lost. Watch for the statues they can usually lead you back to where you need to go," Fenren remarked.  
The two girls nodded and kept their eyes out. It was a good thing neither were prone to getting lost or else they would be hopeless. "Why is this place so big, if I may ask?"  
"Oh, for various reasons. The most intelligent one being that most of the Li family lives here. However, since this is where the present leader of the Li clan and the future leader live and where they will live, it tends to have that need of being overwhelming and easy to get lost in." Feimei giggled. "One day I think I'm going to desert the family to live in a two bedroom house."  
The other three sisters giggled and Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged glances. "Who is the future leader?" Sakura asked as they showed her into her room which was done in shades of blue and pink.  
"Xiao Lang of course. Did he not tell you?" Fuutie asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "I knew he was a Li, obviously because of the training. But he never said he was the future leader."  
The sisters looked at each other and burst into giggles. "He must have been shy."  
"Well, with such a beautiful princess to watch over who wouldn't be?" Feimei laughed.  
Sakura blushed but asked, "Why were none of the rest of you sent for training?"  
"Oh, actually Xiefa, Fuutie and I were sent," Feimei said. "You probably didn't know because you weren't born yet since we trained at a much younger age than Xiao Lang is. And Fenren wasn't sent to train since she was only trained in magic."  
"Why weren't you trained to fight, if I may ask?"  
"Because my joints are a little weak and mother didn't want Wei to break me."  
"Oh, and what about Meiling? Was she only trained in magic too?" Sakura asked.  
The four girls grew a little quiet. "No, Meiling is only being trained in fighting. For some reason her aura isn't blessed with the Power. But she is a great fighter and equal to Xiao Lang in everything but swords. And that is saying a great deal since he is the best in all of our lands."  
Sakura nodded and thought this over. The girls helped them unpack and settle in, the older two taking Sakura and the younger two helping Tomoyo. When they were finished they led the two girls to the dining area to have lunch. The two girls were very grateful since they hadn't eaten since early that morning.  
When they arrived Li was already seated and talking quietly with an older man who seemed a little older than Xiefa. The oldest girl broke away and kissed the man on the cheek. "Sakura, Tomoyo, this is Li Shen. He is our somewhat distant cousin and my husband."  
Shen stood and bowed to the princess and duchess. "It is an honour to meet you again. I was outside at your arrival but was called away with Yelan before we were introduced."  
Sakura nodded. "Yes there was another man with you. Who was that?"  
"That was Wei," Li answered. "He is my teacher."  
"Oh," Sakura replied quietly. Li's voice had been cold and harsh. He had never been the friendliest of people but this sudden change bothered her and she wondered what she had done to make him mad. Before she could ask though, Meiling burst into the room and glared at her.  
"Hello again, Meiling," Sakura said with a smile, which was almost a wince.  
"Hmph," the Chinese girl answered as she clung onto Li who sighed in exasperation.  
When Yelan entered a few minutes later everyone began to eat and there was conversation about the journey and what it had been like. Yelan inquired after Fujitaka and Nadeshiko warmly. Sakura was more than happy to talk about her parents who she missed a great deal. Tomoyo, though, was a bit surprised when Yelan asked after her own mother.  
"I heard that you were the current Duchess of Park, Tomoyo. I'm sorry for your mother's loss. I also apologize for not making it to her services but I only heard of her death after they were finished. Allow me to give you my condolences now."  
Tomoyo nodded with a smile. "I miss her greatly and thank you for your kind words."  
The rest of the meal passed quietly excepting that Meiling's glares were getting more and more deadly the more the young princess spoke with Yelan. Sakura could not have known that Yelan rarely spoke to anyone so kindly outside of her family and rarely for so long. Finally her anger exploded when the meal was finished and the family was rising to leave.  
"What's so good about her, huh? She's just a silly princess who can't fight and can barely handle magic!"  
Sakura stared at Meiling, hurt by the girl's words. She had never done anything to Meiling and wondered why she was attacking her so.  
"Meiling," Yelan remarked sharply, instantly silencing the girl. "You have no evidence of either." Then the woman stopped speaking for a moment and began to get a contemplative look in her eyes. "If you were to challenge her would you be satisfied and move past your anger?"  
The ruby eyed girl nodded furiously.  
"All right. The Elders wanted some show of strength from you princess. Will you accept a challenge from Meiling?"  
Sakura was unsure of how to react. She didn't want to fight Meiling and she really didn't know why someone would want a show of strength from her.  
The rest of the party, except for Tomoyo who knew better, assumed that she hesitated because she lacked fighting knowledge. Li objected. "Mother, Meiling is an expert and Sakura is novice at best. She knows nothing of weapons except her Cards. Would you really set her up like that?"  
Sakura frowned at Li. He was insulting her and she didn't like it. The princess straightened her shoulders and stepped up to Meiling. "I accept your challenge."  
The other girl smiled. "Fine. To be nice I will allow it to be unarmed combat only. We will stop when one is judge the winner. Do you accept those rules?" Sakura nodded and at that moment Meiling began to like the other girl more. She had always admired strength in other people and though she was positive this would be an easy win she admired the girl's strength of will.  
"All right then. You will meet each other at three, or in one and a half hours. Why don't the two of you go to your rooms and change into clothes more suited to fighting. Princess Sakura I'm sure we can supply you with some if you need them."  
Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No ma'am. I'm have something that will do." She said this but then frowned as she walked back carefully remembering where to turn and which way to go. Would the Li clan find her outfit insulting since it was obviously made in intimidation? She hoped not. She quickly changed her clothes and stretched a little of her nervousness out as Tomoyo got out her inks and paper, ready to take down the fight.  
"Tomoyo do you think accepting this challenge is stupid?"  
"Actually I think it is wise, Sakura. They are obviously a family with strong principles based in strength. If you were to defeat someone on par with the best fighter in the whole of the Chinese lands, well then you would be someone worth admiration in their eyes."  
Sakura considered this. "I think I want to go to the room early so I can practice a little. I've only fought Fight before and am not used to fighting different people. Meiling may defeat me because she is new."  
Tomoyo nodded and gathered her supplies. "I think Lady Yelan said it was in the back of the house not too far away from the dining room."  
The girls headed in that direction and after twenty minutes search they arrived at the training room twenty minutes early. When they arrived they found that Meiling was already there. The ruby eyed girl saw what the princess was wearing and looked confused.  
"I thought you told Aunt Yelan that you already had clothes."  
"Oh, these are them. Tomoyo made them for me. I hope you are not offended," Sakura said biting her lip.  
Meiling rolled her eyes. "Why would I be when we offered you something similar?" The girl may be a little strong but she was rather dense. She looked at the raven haired girl who was sharpening her pen and stirring ink. "She made it?"  
Sakura nodded. "She makes all my clothes and all of her own as well. It's a hobby you might say."  
Meiling shrugged. "Since we are both early would you like to practice in a mini-challenge?"  
The auburn haired girl frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I want to see what you are made of. See if you can beat this."  
  
Meiling walked away from Sakura and stood in the middle of one end of the long room. She drew a breath then broke into a run. After a moment she did a series of flip flops which ended in a flip. She landed gracefully and turned towards the princess who was staring wide eyed.  
"You are very good, Meiling!"  
"Hmm. Of course I am. Why don't you try?"  
Sakura nodded and walked to where Meiling had started. She too took a breath before heading into a run. After a series of flip flops she ended hers in an aerial flowing into a twist in midair. She landed in a splits gracefully and then stood up and looked at Meiling who was gaping.  
"I should have warned you, Meiling. She's an excellent gymnast, even if she doesn't look it."  
Sakura turned to smile at Li in appreciation. "It feels weird not doing it in my dresses. But Meiling is very good also. I'm sure she wasn't trying her best and would probably have beat me."  
Meiling glared at Sakura for being so nice. She would have commented but then the doors opened and five older men filed into the room followed by Yelan. Sakura turned to bow to the men who were obviously the Elders. They bowed in return and one of them smiled appreciatively.  
"She looks so nice in our clothes. Never thought I'd see a Kinomoto dressed like that."  
"You are right, Quen Yuan. But we are not here to gawk at her, we are here to watch her fight," another said. He looked older than the one named Quen Yuan.  
"Chen Rong you are stuffy," Quen Yuan replied. "Isn't he Long, Sheng?"  
"Why didn't you ask me?" the youngest looking asked.  
"Because I already knew you'd agree with me, Xing Zhi."  
Sakura stared at the five men who began bickering amongst themselves like little school boys. She had been in awe of them until they began speaking. Well actually one of them neglected to join the conversation, the one who had been called Long. He merely stared at her as if she were some sort of insect who wished to be admitted into a great home.  
"Enough bickering," he finally spoke with a booming voice. "The time has come for the girls to fight."  
The others nodded and they each took a chair along the back wall. There were seven in all and they left the one and the middle and the one to its right empty. When Li's sisters, Shen and two other men she didn't recognize filed in, Yelan took her seat in the middle chair. Li went to sit beside her and the others sat down on the edge of the raised dais. They invited Tomoyo to join them and she agreed.  
Sakura began to feel really nervous and clutched the Key at her throat. She took a deep breath as she and Meiling faced off in the middle of the room. She let go and bowed respectfully to Meiling who bowed back. Then both took a stance. Everyone but Tomoyo was surprised when they saw that Sakura took a stance from a harder school of fighting. Perhaps it was chance but everyone also knew better.  
"Begin," Long said.  
Meiling attacked and Sakura carefully deflected her hands as they darted for her. It was easier than with fight but she had to assume that was because Meiling misunderstood her opponent, which was partially true. After a moment however Meiling shot out a kick and Sakura was forced to flip backwards to avoid it. When she landed she saw another foot flying towards her head and she quickly ducked, barely managing not to be hit. It was time to go on the offensive. From her crouched position she kicked out with one leg and was carefully dodged.  
Sakura brought her other leg around, leaning on her hands facing the floor and aimed for Meiling's stomach. The girl deflected but barely. The princess was concentrating too hard to hear the murmurs of admiration and instead sprung to her feet and dodged an attack from Meiling who had begun to take this fight very seriously. The two girls parried back and forth. They were both so well trained and well practiced that it seemed as if they were dancing. They moved all around the training room often performing jumps and flips to remove themselves from their opponents grasp.  
But, after awhile Meiling was beginning to tire. She had never fought such a good opponent for so long. Sakura on the other hand was well used to an opponent that didn't tire and wouldn't allow herself to feel the strain on her muscles. She finally saw her chance to defeat the other girl as she stumbled a little and reached out with a well placed kick. It contacted and Meiling was thrown backwards and bruised though not seriously injured. Sakura poised for her to rise again but Meiling was too tired and now hurt too much to get up.  
"It is done," Long declared as he looked at the princess with new appreciation and grudging acceptance.  
Sakura nodded and walked over to Meiling. When she saw the girl breathing hard with her eyes closed she knelt down beside her. "Meiling are you alright?"  
"Yes, Kinomoto, I'm fine." She opened one eye. "I've never been beaten by anyone except by Xiao Lang once I had completed training. I thought you were a novice."  
Sakura chuckled nervously and reached into her pocket. After a moment she pulled out Fight and held it up for the other girl to see. "I've been training."  
"So that's why you were always so tired," she heard Li say from behind her.  
Sakura whirled around and almost fell on Meiling. "Li! Don't scare me like that!"  
"Why didn't you tell me you were training, princess? You could have gotten hurt and no one would have found you until morning."  
Sakura blushed. "I was fine. Besides I knew you'd either make me stop or insist you come every time and then you wouldn't have gotten sleep either. Anyway, it's done now." She turned back and stood to help the other girl up who reluctantly accepted the help since she was so tired herself.  
"Ahem," the three heard from behind them. When they turned they saw the five Elders standing in a V formation only a few feet away. Long was at the head of it and was looking at Sakura with steady eyes, making her extremely nervous.  
"Yes, my Lord Long?" she asked politely.  
"Wow, the girl already learned our names and without being told!" Quen Yuan laughed.  
"Do you also know how to fight with a sword, Kinomoto?" Long asked ignoring his fellow elder.  
She shook her head.  
"No, sir. Not unless I use the Sword Card."  
He nodded then turned to Li. "Be sure she learns, Xiao Lang. Either you can teach her or we will."  
Li nodded, eyes widened a little. "I'll be sure to. I'm sure Meiling will help."  
Long nodded along with the rest then turned back to Sakura. "Princess we will allow you to stay here and will help you with your fight since it is your own. But only under the condition that you train as every other Li has. Since you need our help you will follow our laws. Do you accept?"  
"Yes, sir," she replied. The idea frightened her a little but she didn't say anything and hopefully came off as calm.  
"Good girl," Xing Zhi smiled. "I'm sure you will fit in here very well. Especially since Yelan accepts you."  
Sakura frowned, a little confused at what Yelan had to do with it. Admittedly she knew that Yelan was the leader of the Li clan but.. Sakura mentally shrugged and bowed to the Elders again as they took their leave. When the door shut behind them Sakura was once again tackled.  
"You were so impressive!"  
"She's practically perfect!"  
"I'm so glad mom accepts!"  
"And I have all of it down on paper!"  
The four girls turned to Tomoyo with wide eyes. "Really?"  
The raven haired girl nodded and held up a series of pictures. They were just rough drafts at present but there were more than twenty of them and since the whole fight had only taken thirty minutes to complete the five girls who didn't know Tomoyo very well were awed. But that only lasted a moment.  
"I want copies!" the four sisters cried in unison.  
Sakura grimaced a little then turned to the other two men who were standing with Shen behind the four sisters. She broke away and bowed to them. They bowed in return. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. May I ask who you are?"  
"She's so polite! It's so cute!" Fuutie cried.  
"Adorable!" Feimei agreed.  
Sakura smiled uncomfortably and waited for their names.  
"This is my husband Li Liang," Fuutie said.  
"And this is my husband Li Jin Le," Feimei continued.  
"All three of our husbands are brothers too," Xiefa commented.  
Sakura's eyes widened. Unlike the sisters these brothers didn't look nearly so much alike. Shen had black hair and matching eyes while Liang had hair close to Li's colour and brown eyes. Jin Le's hair was between the two and his eyes were red like Meiling's.  
"Aren't they gorgeous?" the three older sisters squealed in unison noticing Sakura's appraisal.  
"Yeah, too bad they stopped after Jin Le. Instead they have a sister who is just my age."  
The princess nodded dumbly. She had a lot of names to remember in one day and was struggling to keep everyone straight, especially the sisters who were all so similar. It was going to be an experience staying with the Li clan and she wasn't certain it was going to be an enjoyable one.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to everyone for help with the names. Also I'd like to note that all name placement with which girl is assumed since it's never pointed out and ditto to age order. I don't think anyone really minds but, whatever. Anyway, I'll still be updating again in a couple days so don't worry. Ja!) 


	11. The Dangers of Sword Play

My gift for the *counts* Seventh day of Christmas. It is short comparatively but if I made it any longer the mood would be off and I'd have to make it a LOT longer. But I plan to update again soon so, meh.  
  
THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. I am SO glad that people like my story. It positively tickles me pink. Or some relating colour.  
  
Anyway, as for the questions, some will be answered here and some I prefer to not disclose answers to because, well, that would be telling. However, to assure everyone, "everything will definitely be alright". That includes conflicting political agendas.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Well, actually I bought every bit of CCS anime and manga I could get my hand on so technically I do. Does that count?  
  
Chapter Ten: The Dangers of Sword Play  
  
In the darkness of night one could barely see the slight figure moving around in the garden farthest from the Li mansion while still being in the complex. The green eyed princess wore hematite coloured silk in a dress done so similarly to the rest she owned but for the fact that it had no sleeves and was only held up by two thin straps. Sakura found this particularly helpful at the moment since it allowed more freedom of arm movement and she was most definitely moving her arms.  
As she went through the series of dance like movements Li had taught her previously she let out all of her pent up anger. For two and a half days she had been in the very bosom of the Li home. For two and a half days she had been unable to sleep well, having trained her body in the past months through non stop walking and then added training sessions to hold off sleep until bodily exhaustion wouldn't let her. She had little to do that compared to the exhaustion she had been feeling, even with the almost full day long sword training classes that Li was giving her under the Elder Long's instructions.  
But mostly she was angry because for two whole days she was left knowing as much as she had when she left her home. There were no answers to who was following her, to who wanted her very life. She had been promised answers and expected them almost the moment she arrived. But still they wouldn't tell her anything. They were discussing. Discussing?! They were discussing while she, the person in mortal danger who had never complained was left in the dark!  
The princess was so caught up in her anger as she let the small tai chi sword fly in her hands that she was completely unaware of the presence of someone she could sense miles away.  
Li watched the beautiful girl from a distance. Her fluidity was amazing and the passion that shone in her eyes made her look like dark fire had sprung from the earth and was coming to collect its toll. Everyone from the Elders to Meiling had been surprised at the speed that Sakura was learning sword play. Everyone, except the princess herself, who still hadn't thought it might be odd that a few weeks training for a few hours a night could be enough to win over someone who had been training hours per day from infancy.  
But maybe that was because Meiling had never complained about her defeat, a rarity in itself. Instead she had been forced by her very personality to admire the girl she considered a rival. Li sighed as he watched the princess try to tire herself out as she had done the night before. She was too good. She made movements that weren't born from someone who was just learning but someone who was remembering. Perhaps the Sword Card had something to do with it. The Fight had never, to his knowledge, possessed the Card Mistress while the Sword had.  
With a mental shrug, Li emerged from his hiding place where he had been watching unobserved. It took a moment for the furiously moving girl to realize his presence but when she did she immediately stopped and stared at him. For a moment that is all she did: stare at him. And then, in an action that completely surprised him, she growled.  
Li blinked. He had never seen the princess in a bad mood or angry. A little upset or occasionally tinged with sadness, yes, but anger? He didn't know she was capable of anything beyond mild irritation. And this went FAR beyond irritation.  
"What do you want, Li?" she asked bitingly, turning to face him completely.  
"This is my home, princess. I am allowed to go where I please when I please."  
"Don't give me that garbage. You came here last night too. Are you checking up on me to see if I'm worthy? If I make a mistake?"  
He blinked. She was VERY angry and he wasn't entirely sure why. "Just watching, actually."  
She snorted, which was generally not a very lovely action but somehow looked almost cute from her. "Whatever. Why don't you go away unless you are going to do something useful," Sakura retorted icily as she turned her back to him.  
"Useful as in?" he asked warily. Li was a relatively smart boy and knew that asking probably would incite more anger from this slip of a girl who managed to be so imposing at the same time. But his curiosity got the better of him. What could make such a sweet girl so angry?  
"Oh, I don't know, why don't you tell me what I'm doing here? Why don't you and your family and your Elders tell me why I spent MONTHS traveling away from my family to a place full of people I don't know? Why don't you tell me what this evil that lurks in the corners is? Or hell, why don't you tell me why I am the one who got to be the Chosen One? Some answers would be nice, Li! I haven't asked anything from anyone since that first night, but now I'm tired and I'm angry and I want information."  
Throughout her long speech she had started walking towards him, her voice getting increasingly loud. By the time she had finished she was only inches away from him and her breath came heavily and uneven from the shouts her lungs had expelled. Li looked down into the dazzling green eyes, filled with such passion, and was for a moment shocked into silence. His heart skipped a beat and he didn't know how to respond. But only for a moment. After that he quickly gathered his brains together and smirked.  
"Fine."  
"Huh?" Sakura asked stupidly. Whatever she had been expecting 'fine' definitely wasn't it.  
"I said fine. I'll tell you everything you want to know. But only under one condition."  
The princess wasn't quite ready to get her hopes up and tentatively asked, "What condition?"  
"Beat me at swords."  
Her eyes widened a little. While she was getting better she knew that she was still a novice and obviously easy to beat. Or so she thought. What the princess didn't realize is that if she had been fighting anyone but Li she would have probably won more than one of their sparring sessions. And yet, for all her apprehension, the girl was desperate.  
"Fine. Now?"  
He managed one of his rare grins, dazzling the green eyed princess for a moment. "Why not?"  
Stepping past her, Li walked to the middle of the open grounds. Though considered a garden, it was really brush with wildflowers and a coble stone path that wound its way through the trees that lined the clearing. It was a good place to fight.  
Sakura was confused for a moment. True she had a sword, two if you counted the Card but Li had nothing. She was about to ask him about that when he pulled the black onyx orb from around his neck. She recognized it readily since she had never seen him without it on. However she was more than startled to watch as it changed from a pendant to the ornament on the sword he used during their training matches.  
"Have you always done that?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes, princess."  
"Oh." She shrugged. He had always had it transformed into a sword by the time she had arrived for training. After a moments hesitation she joined him in the middle of the clearing and squared her shoulders.  
"You sure you want to do this now? I might just refuse to give you any information until you can beat me. That may take weeks, months, even years. If you fight me now you'll be agreeing to that."  
She hesitated and bit her lip, unconsciously leaning back on the foot placed slightly behind her. For a moment, Li thought he had ruined his chance for some fun and perhaps at getting to see the princess without having twenty other people watching her, getting to see her free of nervousness and anything but pure battle fervor.  
But then she smiled. "It won't take me an hour."  
Li almost laughed but instead exchanged formal bows with her before gaining his stance. The two looked at each other for a moment in silence and the rest of their surroundings seemed to follow suit. The world was still as the two adversaries measured each other up. But only for a moment before it broke into a fury of motion.  
It wasn't two minutes into the duel that Li realized this girl with him now was completely different than their normal sessions. She was raw and without restraint. And she was good. But more than anything, she seemed to be having more fun than he would ever have imagined possible.  
They started out easily, trading blows of offense defense. They moved in circular movements with their feet, Sakura having to move quicker to compensate for the lightness of her blade against the weight of his. They seemed evenly matched until Li lunged forward and caught Sakura off-guard. She was forced to skip lightly backwards to miss being cut. He was aiming seriously and would have put a long gash in her side if she hadn't dodged.  
"Careful, Li. I like this dress!"  
"Then fight in something else, Princess!"  
She laughed and danced to one side, twirling as she brought her blade over her head and then in a low arc aimed for his legs. She did it so quickly that even he, practiced as he was at reading movements, had to flip backwards to escape.  
"I think I'll be fine in this," she smirked.  
Li grinned. The fight was on now. The two parried and twirled, flipped and lunged. It was sword play as it was meant to be: play. Sakura stopped being angry and Li stopped being determined to give her humility. Instead their bodies merely moved, as if without thought or pre-designed flow. They moved together so well that it was almost a dance, choreographed for show to an audience. Except that any audience watching would have been too astounded to even see the expertise in their movements for the sheer speed of them.  
Unbeknownst to either party, the actions they took were so speedily done it bordered on recognizance to the others movements. The moved faster than the eye could follow and looked like flashes of colour against a blacked backdrop. The fight raged on and their movements increased in fluidity and speed. They weren't human anymore but were something else.  
Li watched the princess in amazement and awe. She didn't need lessons but almost should be the one to teach. She reacted in her own way, using ingenuity against his practiced technique. She twirled and danced against his fluid practiced motions. She was beautiful and more entrancing than anyone he had ever seen. And it was his awe that was his downfall.  
Sakura noticed his lack of concentration and quickly rushed forward against him, forcing him to retreat. In a stroke quicker than light she flew out her hand and stole his sword from him, shocking him beyond belief. With two swords in hand she laughed in glee as she pinned him against a tree, one blade pointed to his throat and the other to his middle.  
"I won! Admit defeat!" she laughed in glee and astonishment at her own cunning.  
"A Li never admits defeat," Li whispered seriously, startling the girl for a moment, but just long enough to dart forward and knock both swords from her hands. Deftly he grabbed her wrists and whirled them around until she was the one pinned against the great old tree. "Now you are the one that is trapped."  
"That's not fair, Li!" she laughed up at him, her eyes awash with an almost unearthly glow of delight.  
"I think it's perfectly fair," he mused with a smirk.  
Sakura didn't like the look in his startling serious amber eyes. "Oh? Why?" she asked uncertainly.  
"Because it means I can collect my prize," he whispered before closing the gab between them and settling his lips over hers.  
For a moment the princess stiffened in shock only to melt and lean into him, despite having her hands pinned against the tree.  
It had started as a joke, or at least that is what Li told himself. But the moment she responded he lost all rational thought. Groaning he let go of her wrists and pulled her to him in a long, passionate and thorough kiss. The instant he let go of her wrists she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal fervor.  
They continued that way for a few minutes until some nocturnal bird chose that precise time to take flight noisily and startled the two from their actions. They instantly sprang apart and for a moment could do nothing but stare at the look on the other's face. Then Sakura slowly drew her hand up to her mouth, pressing it in confusion, as if she didn't quite believe that she was awake and what had happened really had. Li reached out a hand to her, startling her into action. Without looking back, nearly tripping on the two discarded swords, she sprinted for the main house and was quickly consumed by the darkness.  
Li watched the princess as she ran, knowing that he could easily catch up with her, maybe. But he was rooted to the spot as he endeavoured to understand what had just happened. In his rational mind he could bring no justification for kissing the princess. He sat there in the dark for a long time rethinking the past few minutes over and over in his mind, desperately trying to find some reason for why he had kissed the princess at all, much less so passionately. And why he wanted nothing else in the world but to do it again.  
Sakura didn't stop running until she reached the safety of her room, which she thankfully had all to herself, sparing her from the grievance of having to answer to Tomoyo immediately over what had happened. Her cheeks were furiously red and her heart could not stop beating. More over she could still feel where his hands and touched her and her lips still felt warm from his touch. She quickly changed and lay in bed for hours reliving the kiss and trying desperately to understand what her heart was trying to tell her. But her brain was too clouded to think clearly and eventually she was just left to sleep and dream of haunting amber eyes staring into hers with an unreadable expression.  
  
In her room, Yelan moved away from the telescope she had been peering into for some time. She had seen the magnificent show of skills lavished between her son and the princess. But more, she had seen the passionate embrace her son had bestowed upon the innocent girl. While some mothers might have been upset that their son had instigated such a base action that could have led to more if they had not been startled, or been angry that the action was done with the princess of the Realm who would most likely become Queen in the years to come, Yelan was not.  
Instead the tall striking woman smiled in a serene fashion, full of pride. For years she had watched her son brush off the many women who fawned over him. For years she had seen his distain for any company aside of his own and perhaps his family's. She had often worried that her son would not marry to carry on the Li line, or more importantly that he would live alone and never love, never understand what it was to put someone else's life before his own.  
But she didn't think she had to worry now.  
The stately woman walked from her balcony, closing the curtains behind her. It had been such a long time since there had been such excitement in her home, even if some of it was not the kind one normally invited. However, perhaps, all the terror and ugliness to come would be worth it if those two found the Power within themselves to love.  
  
Far from the Li holdings and the Chinese Lands, a young man with cerulean eyes and fair hair sat watching the events as they unfolded through a mirror sitting neatly before him on a table. The boy frowned at the obvious Power the two possessed and at the obvious effort it would take to over power them. But when he saw the impassioned embrace between the two a slow smile began to grow over his finely carved features.  
This will be the way to control her, he thought. This will be the key to gaining her obedience.  
His smile deepened as he watched the young princess in her bed. Her long full hair was spread around her and her emerald eyes stared up, as if she were looking at him. She was beautiful and pure. Perhaps she was the most perfect creature in the world. And he would have her.  
The man waved his hand casually, dispelling the image in the mirror. A low chuckle could be heard coming from the room where he sat and in her bed far, far away, Sakura shuddered as if her grave had called to her by name.  
  
(A/N: I had SO much fun writing this chapter. Kinda makes me go all giggly when I get to write kissing scenes. Specially the out of the blue kind. Anyway. I'll be updating again REALLY soon so don't throw fruit and veggies at me for having such a cliffy like ending. And look! Just per reader request I added in more about the Big Bad! Alright I'll stop babbling. I should update again soon. Everyone get all kissy for New Years, like they did. Ja! Happy New Year!) 


	12. Truth Telling

Updating already! Yay! I'm so glad people liked the last chapter! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and doubly thanks to anyone who likes my story enough to put it in their favourites!  
  
Two comments before I let you get to the story, that is if you haven't skipped past this already. First, someone IRL made a comment that some of my spelling was a bit off, mostly things like colour instead of color. It's just a habit I got into doing way back when and never got around to breaking since it looks cooler in my mind. But it IS a correct way of spelling so .. Anyway more importantly someone, Kate by name, commented on liking the other formatting better. I apologize to all those who feel the same but I did so for two reasons. A) I find it more comfortable to read a story myself when there isn't a necessity for jumping larger spaces which end up making paragraphs look weird, and B) I'm lazy. It's easier to do it this way.  
  
Enough blathering.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. And my head hurts too much to make that comical in anyway. Meh.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Truth Tellings  
  
Yelan was sitting alone in the morning room adjacent to her own bedroom. The door was open since the early morning hours rarely brought disturbances to her door, which at this hour included light. Yet, this morning she was disturbed by the sounds of someone walking past her door, seemingly heading to bed when he should be heading from it.  
"Xiao Lang, come in here," her quiet voice spoke commandingly.  
The figure stopped as it was about to disappear from the opening and stiffened. "Yes, mother?" he spoke as he stepped into the room. His amber eyes looked tired and clouded with unspoken emotions. "You need something?"  
"Xiao Lang, the sun hasn't risen and yet, not only are you already awake but have obviously been so for sometime. What would have kept you up so long?  
"I was not tired, mother. Is there some point to this?" he asked tiredly. He was actually exhausted but hours worth of thoughts had kept him from rest.  
Yelan smiled to herself and stood, walking towards the window that looked out onto her own balcony. "I myself had a hard time sleeping. Something about the feel of not yet trained power of such great magnitude I think." She glanced over her shoulder at her son who was still standing stiffly in the same spot he had been since he entered. "She is a lovely girl isn't she?"  
Xiao Lang tried to cover his blush from his mother as she turned to look back through the window. "You know, son and heir, there is a telescope on my balcony. It can see very far into the sky, as well as a little more close to home." She turned from the window and returned to her chair, studiously not ignoring her son's flushed face. "Xiao Lang, I have given you no doubt to my thoughts on this matter. However, you might wish to ascertain her own before you rush into this headlong."  
"I don't understand what you mean, mother," he said with carefully suppressed emotion.  
"You do, so do not lie to me, Xiao Lang."  
"Why, because lies are not becoming in a future leader?" he asked bitterly.  
"No. Lies are actually a necessity to a future leader. Lies and concealment are always necessary when leading any group of people. Some people need to know less than others."  
He sighed. He knew this. However why his mother was teasing him over a subject she must intuitively know bothered him. "Mother, please. I am an adult now and have already reached the point that after training I will be taking your place. I know my own mind and what is best for my people. I have known since I was still a child."  
She nodded, taking a sip from the tea which was rapidly growing colder. "You know a great deal, Xiao Lang. You know more at your young age than most know at mine. But while you may know your mind and you may be wise, but you do not know your heart. All I advise is that you get to know your heart before you start making out with the princess of the realm in our backyard when she barely knows that you are the next leader of our people and has no inkling about the dangers she is about to face."  
Xiao Lang was startled but merely nodded. His mother stared at him a moment before waving her hand and indicating that he could leave her presence. He bowed and hurried from the room, trying to unravel yet another puzzle that had entered his life. He had no sure notion of what would happen to the innocent girl with green eyes, nor why he wished, so desperately to make sure she had none either.  
  
Breakfast came without the presence of the amber eyed future leader of the Li clan. The Princess of Tomoeda was not sure if she regretted his absence or not. She was still reeling from the passionate kiss from before and wasn't sure her emotions had been settled enough by breakfast. However, when he failed to show up for training as well she got angry and eventually sought him out. Kiss or no kiss he had a promise to keep.  
After searching through most of the complex and asking all of his sisters and even Meiling Sakura found him locked in his private rooms. First she knocked politely and then she started to call his name.  
"Li? Can I come in?" No answer. "Li? Come on, let me in." Still no answer. "Li!" She banged on the door a little louder when she heard shuffling but no signs of him answering. Finally she got fed up. "Li Xiao Lang, open this door right now!"  
Li sat inside, a little amused at her temerity to address him not only by his full name but by his natural name rather than the one he had introduced himself with. However, he didn't feel the least inclined to open the door, for the time being at least. He would speak to her, but later. Or so he thought.  
That is until Sakura found a handy new use for her magical Key pendant and unlocked his door. She threw it open with a bang and stared at him head on, her breathing heavy and her eyes flaring like green fire. Li was struck still as he watched the beautiful girl stride towards him with almost tangible levels of anger flowing around her.  
And for a moment, Li was actually afraid. Until he snapped out of it and realized just who he was and who she was. "Princess what right do you have to come into my room like this?"  
"You OWE me, Li. You owe me answers as well as the rest of your family. You told me last night you would give them to me and you will. You will give me answers to-day or I will leave this place and find someone who will answer me. Maybe I can track down Eriol. He seemed to like me well enough to tell me a few things. So either give me some answers to what is going on or tell me goodbye."  
Li watched in amazement as the seemingly shy creature began to poke his chest repeatedly. He was amazed at her anger, still fresh from the night before. But when she said that she would be leaving and that perhaps it would be Eriol that she ran to, he nearly lost it. He grabbed her hand in a fierce grip, startling her into silence. For a long moment the two merely looked at each other and Sakura could have sworn that he was going to kiss her again. But suddenly he stepped away.  
"Fine, if you want answers you will get answers. Follow me." He stepped around her, ignoring the panic that had gone through him moments before and the startled look on her face.  
She nodded silently, though she knew he couldn't see her, and followed him through the long corridors until they stopped outside a room she hadn't seen before. The tall oak doors seemed older than the rest of the house and a strong aura saturated the whole area round the two teenagers. He knocked twice before entering without waiting for any sign of response.  
Before Sakura could ask where they were she looked across the long hall the doors had opened into and saw five chairs raised on a high dais with the Li clan symbol, a Yin-yang with three tear drops beneath, hanging from a long banner on the wall behind. Li walked down the long hall until he was a couple feet from the dais and waited. At this point, the brunette girl was afraid to speak and was increasingly regretting the words she had thrown at the boy earlier. She wasn't acting like herself; she never got angry. As she waited in the silent room beside the boy who had so thoroughly kissed her only hours before and seemed to have forgotten it, she tried to sort through her own mind.  
The past months were weighing on her heavily and she missed her mother and father, she longed to have her brother call her names. She wanted to wake up and be at home in her room with Tomoyo only having been home for a day or so, with Li still acting like she was a bratty little girl. She wanted to go to the ball she had spent so many hours planning with little desire to go to. She wanted to be home more than anything else in the world, to have had none of this happen. But that wasn't possible, this was reality and she had to bear with it. All she needed now was answers.  
After ten minutes had passed in silence, a door that had gone previously unnoticed opened and the five Elders, dressed formally, entered and took their seats. Moments later, the door behind them reopened and Yelan stepped inside and with her long elegant strides passed the two to stand before them in front of the dais. She smiled serenely at the girl in front of her and her son before turning to the Elders.  
"Princess Sakura Kinomoto, Card Mistress and most likely heir to the Tomoeda throne wishes to know a secret our family has guarded for years. Every title she holds entitles her to the answer to her question and shames us for not telling her sooner what she already expressed a wish to know." Yelan turned to Sakura and knelt before her. "Forgive us. I had not realized your passion for knowledge, which is a great oversight into stupidity on my part. Ask and we will answer."  
"Ahem," Long coughed, gaining everyone's attention as he stood and walked to the edge of the dais. Yelan turned to him and rose from her position. It flashed through Sakura's mind that though Yelan was the ruler of these people, the Elders seemed to have more power.  
"Kinomoto, we will answer your questions but then you will answer some of ours." Yelan glanced at him sharply and the elder man actually seemed to balk a little under the lady's fierce glare. "Perhaps, I should clarify something," Long said sharply as he began to pace the length of the dais. "You are undoubtedly wondering about the situation before you, about the Elders, Yelan and Xiao Lang. Perhaps let me answer this question before you even ask."  
Sakura noticed that Li shifted uncomfortably and she assumed that it was because he had never actually addressed the issue to her and had actually kept the knowledge from her as best as possible. However, she kept her attention on Elder Long and was grateful for any answers that people were willing to give.  
"We, the Elders, are actually positioned somewhere along the hierarchy of the rule of the Chinese people somewhere around where your fathers top advisors are. Except, of course, that we hold one additional role and status. We are the final word in training and judgment in what happens to the children of the Li clan."  
"Pardon, but what do you mean?" Sakura asked confusedly.  
"What he means, princess, is that these five get to decide how often we train, when we are finished, what subjects we learn and even who we marry."  
"M-m-marry?" she stuttered, glancing back and forth between Li and the Elders.  
"Xiao Lang is a bit bitter, but is however correct. We are both obedient and ruling. In fact we only answer to two people in all of Tomoeda, and by relation two more."  
"Who would that be?" she asked, unable to help herself.  
"The first two would be your father and Yelan," Long said causing Sakura to nod reasonably. "The second two would be Xiao Lang, the next ruler of the Li clan, and you, Kinomoto, the next Queen of Tomoeda."  
Sakura gapped and even Li seemed a bit shocked. "Excuse me?" she stuttered. "That is hardly my position. I mean I'm not even the eldest!"  
Long rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to argue with the girl. "Whatever, Kinomoto. It is my job to answer your questions, not to foretell the future. Now ask."  
She shook her head and tried to not feel uneasy as they passed chance off as fact. "Fine. Who is following me? Who am I running from? Or wait, actually first, why me?"  
"Why did you inherit the Cards?" Xing Zhi implied with humour in his voice.  
"Yes."  
"That is not something you should be asking us, princess, but perhaps Clow himself," Quen Yuan chuckled. "Why don't you stick to the more immediately answerable questions? Like the first two."  
Sakura sighed. Somehow she felt like one large joke to the people around her but she just nodded.  
Long returned to his chair and took a deep long breath before he started speaking.  
"It is no doubt that your father told you the history of our people." When Sakura nodded he continued. "You must remember that our land was restored to us from a dishonourable excuse for a king who saw fit to wreak havoc and chaos on the people who looked to him for guidance. He was a strong and Powerful man, so Powerful that the entire Li family at the time could not beat him and his massive armies. It wasn't until Clow Reed was born that our lands were finally restored to us by your great-great-etc. Grandfather.  
"What you don't know, is that the man had a daughter who passed from sight when the war began. In fact she passed from all knowledge for many years until she resurfaced, cold and alone, to apologize for the evils of her father. She was not the problem. She was most likely innocent. However, she bore a son from her husband who had been killed in the war. She taught her son the history of her family in hopes that he would learn from her father's mistakes. But he was proud and had a strong desire to be king. He was obedient to his mother until the day she died.  
"From then on he began to preach to his sons and daughter's about the history that his mother had given him. But he told it with malice and longing. He knew he was no match for the great Clow Reed or the returning Li family. But he knew that one of his children would be. That they could create Power with in themselves."  
At this point, Long took a breath and a sip of water. Sakura was amazed that he could talk for so long at his age without break. But she was only left to think for a moment before he continued his voice as strong as ever.  
"And so the malice was passed from father to son in a direct line until the present day. They spent the years researching Clow as well and passing that knowledge as well. They learned of the Cards and knew that if they were ever inherited by either the rulers of the Chinese people or of Tomoeda as a whole then their chances will have been wasted. For no one beats the Power of the one who tames the Cards. But they eventually learned that the Cards were protected until the chosen person came to inherit them. They could not be stolen away and used. That is, while the current possessor was alive. If they killed the one who held the Cards then the Cards could be taken and they would have the Power beyond anyone."  
Sakura just soaked this in for a moment before actually understanding. "So they want my Cards? They have some personal vendetta, a stupid one, and they want to kill me to achieve it? So they can have the Cards." She stopped speaking for a moment. "If they were such Powerful geniuses why didn't they just take the Cards to begin with? It's not like they were that well hidden. Even I recognize the fact that I felt their presence. It's just stupid."  
Elder Long's lips twitched a little, showing that perhaps he agreed. But then he also knew more than he was telling which Sakura immediately assumed since it was just too stupid to be borne.  
"That's not everything. Tell me the rest," she demanded with a voice that reeked with authority.  
"She's a smart one," Sheng commented.  
"I knew she was, I told you," Quen Yuan chuckled.  
Sakura glared at the respective elders, effectively silencing them if not removing the almost proud grin from their face.  
"Elder Long has told you the most basic history, Princess Sakura. There is more to tell," Yelan said with a calming tone.  
"Then tell already."  
She nodded and for a moment paused as if thinking where to begin. "You didn't ask why we had never stopped something like this from occurring even though we were allowed back on to our lands and controlled much of what the previous king had. The answer would be because we didn't know. In fact our ancestors were so ignorant of the hate that some even married into their family and strengthened their blood. Not many, since it was too dangerous to bring in too many outsiders. But one of them was a Li and a Powerful one. She passed her Power onto her children and also a little wisdom.  
"The original plan had been one of revenge and malice. However, the more that was learned of the Cards the more the idea of stealing them from the new Master, or Mistress as it happened, began to sound ridiculous. They wouldn't be able to control the Cards since they were so Powerful. Only the one destined to inherit them would be able to. And so while they knew exactly where the Cards were they stayed away. They formulated a new plan."  
Sakura interrupted, curious though she was about the new plan, something had been skipped over. "Lady Yelan, if you didn't know, how do you now and why haven't you stopped them?"  
Yelan grimaced a little. "We have only known the truth for about a year. You see there is only one descendant left that is directly from the old king. However, he has many cousins, most of which have changed sides and have adapted into the Chinese lands and culture or that of Tomoeda itself. So there were less and less people who knew since only the most trusted were told of this plot. But a year ago one of the trusted ones saw the stupidity in it and came to us with her knowledge."  
She paused for a moment, obviously regretful. "She was killed by the man who hunts you now. And as for why we didn't do anything before, well listen to the rest of my story and I will tell you."  
Sakura nodded, brows furrowed at the idea of someone killing their own cousin who had obviously been trusted before.  
"As I was saying this new plan was well formulated and also more realistic, especially with the sudden flourish of Power that receiving Li blood gave. Instead of killing the new Card Mistress why not just take her to their side? It had been prophesized that the Cards would reach their possessor when they were still young and, thus still malleable. Also, at first there would be a period of time in which the Cards must be mastered. So it was simple. Let the Cards go to their rightful owner and let the owner be taken over themselves. They are most likely out to get your trust right now but, Princess, they will not hesitate to kill you if you show signs of disobeying them.  
"And as to why we didn't stop him, well, that is because his Power rivals Xiao Lang's and has mastered it well. Someone of such great Power cannot be challenged so easily, even with a year's worth of work. And also for that year he has been moving, rarely at home. He has obviously been watching for the day you would inherit. He obviously knew it was you too since he was underway so quickly."  
Sakura nodded. "But why didn't you tell me any of this earlier? This isn't any knowledge that is so horrendous that takes such great secrecy. Especially when we have been isolated so much."  
"Simply there are two reasons. One is so that you would not be frightened to the point that you would not concentrate on mastering your Cards." Sakura rolled her eyes at that. The idea of a nameless attacker seemed more frightening to her but then she had never been sure before that she was running for her life or at the very least her will. "The second may sound harsh but it is a fact of necessity. If you had been told everything but then later had been taken under their grasp and made to speak then they would know what we know and there would not be the chance of us overpowering him after that."  
She sighed. IT was a bit harsh to think that she couldn't keep her lips buttoned but she understood. In fact she now understood a lot more than she had thought she would have to and yet at the same time had a hundred new questions that could not be answered by anyone outside of herself. Finally she curtsied to everyone present and excused herself to leave.  
"I have things I need to sort out." She didn't wait for anyone to respond but quickly and gracefully walked from the room without looking back.  
Li watched the princess go with a heavy heart before turning back to the Elders. "Two things: first, is she really to be the next Queen of Tomoeda?"  
Yelan nodded. "I foresaw it. Her brother has chosen to love unsuitably for someone in a leader's situation. He will pass the throne to her with ease and without regret. Sooner than she realizes," the serene lady said with a touch of pain to her voice.  
Li didn't pause to take this in but instead bowed to everyone present. "And second, thank you for not telling her what that man is capable of."  
"Why? Do you think she would be frightened to the point of not being able to work to her fullest?" Xing Zhi inquired.  
Li shook his head. "No. She is not the kind of person to run away from anything, no matter how scared she is. But she is already having prophetic dreams where she sees blood and death. She thinks they are nightmares but if she were to learn about the atrocities he has committed she would not sleep all together."  
He bowed again and turned to follow after the princess, to perhaps explain his actions, or perhaps just to watch her from afar as he had found himself doing so often. When he had left completely, Elder Long spoke up.  
"He's already in love with her isn't he?"  
"Yes, he is," Yelan said with a smile.  
"Is she the one you foresaw? The girl is already legendary but will she also be the one to make him into the leader he should be?" Xing Zhi begged to know.  
Yelan stared at the spot where the two had disappeared. "A mother could only hope. Even if she were they would have to conquer the fact that she will be Queen and he will be the new leader."  
"Oh, I doubt they would need to," Chen Rong said, speaking for the first time before he got up and left the others wondering about what he meant.  
  
(A/N: I have no clue what happens next in all seriousness. Usually I prewrite a little in my head but this time I have nothing jotted down on the mental notebook. However, I think it's easier to write with the Li family than when they were traveling so either way it shouldn't be too long before the next update. Sides, two updates in two days aint so bad. Specially juicy plot reveling updates. Anyway, Ja!) 


	13. The Advent of Royalty

YAY! It's an update! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. I'm so glad everyone likes my story. Oh and yay for there being another Eleanor out there who likes CCS. I know there are probably tons but hey, yay for us anyway.  
  
Umm, only commentary to address is something that someone commented on the fact that Sakura got so angry. Well, I actually think this is in character since people like her usually don't get angry unless they have ample cause. And when they do get angry it's scarier than anything. And I think going two plus months without knowing what is going on is sufficient reason. As for any other oocness I'm sorry. I'm trying to keep true to the character as I see it. If anyone has problems, tell me and I'll commentary it away I hope. Anyway here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. However my cousin and his friend do manage to emulate the behavior of Touya and Yuki pretty well. Kinda scary since they are both straight. .  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Advent of Royalty  
  
Li followed the princess at a length. Actually he was following her aura and keeping his path in the general direction of where it was going to end up. This was more difficult than usual, though, since her aura seemed to encompass the whole house. She was in the gardens, most likely the one where he had kissed her the night before. But more than anything she radiated the need to speak with someone and he knew that Tomoyo had been hassled off with his sisters so they could all create new clothes for the Princess.  
With a sigh he walked out into the gardens until the distraught girl finally came into view. She was pacing quickly, her pale lavender skirts and long belled sleeves fluttering in the wind current. She seemed oblivious to everything around her but when he stepped forward her head immediately jerked up and her eyes met his.  
"Is there something the matter, Li? Something I wasn't told perhaps?" her voice was preoccupied but didn't seem harsh or expecting as it had been earlier. Finally gaining the knowledge that had been kept from her for so long calmed her and returned her to her natural state of cheerfulness. Well perhaps it would have if she had not been so weighed down with the information.  
Silently, Li shook his head. "I just thought you might want to talk. I know Daidouji is out of the house and by the wear pattern on the grass you have been pacing furiously."  
Sakura looked at her feet and blushed. She did feel like talking but didn't know if he was the right person to talk to. Then a thought struck her, he was probably the best person to talk to since he understood more about her situation than even Tomoyo did.  
With a sigh, the princess leaned against a tree at her back, ironically, Li noted, the one she had been captured against not a full day before. "I always knew that I would probably become queen, what with the way that Touya's affections ran. But having someone tell you absolute that you will be something is always different than guessing as much. It scared me."  
Again Li heard her reference this love affair of her brother's. Before he even stopped to think he found himself asking, "What is so unacceptable about the person your brother loves? Are they someone like me? Or-" he broke off as Sakura interrupted him with a confused look.  
"What is so unacceptable about you, Li? In fact you are probably the most socially acceptable match that could be found since you are royalty without the formal title." She shrugged. "No, Touya has a different problem. One that can not be bypassed."  
He realized that she never answered his question but still he couldn't help but feel relief at the idea that she thought that he would be preferable for a marriage partner. When that consciously came to mind, though, he shook himself and wondered why that mattered so much.  
"Do you think you won't make a good queen?"  
She smiled. "Li, do you think you won't make a good ruler of the Li clan and the Chinese people?"  
He blinked. "No. I know I will do my duty as I have been taught from birth. If I wasn't acceptable they wouldn't be making me leader once I am finished with my training."  
"Then that should answer you."  
He nodded. Truthfully, it made sense that she had the same expectations from herself as he had to himself. They were both born and breed as leaders and knew from the first that they had to be their best or a people would be punished for it.  
"Then what?"  
"I don't know," she giggled. "I guess the one thing that keeps running through my head is the heavy burden that I now bear since my life is in jeopardy. If I do not do as I must in this situation and live to tell the tale to Naoko then my people and my brother will suffer for it. They will have to suffer under a king who takes his throne from responsibility not for love since his will be pushed aside."  
She sighed again and grew quiet. Li was stunned at the deep thinking of such a silly girl. True he had learned in their travels that she was not the lack for brains that he had thought of her at the Capitol but she never struck him as being thoughtful or particularly brilliant at anything but magic. And for a moment he watched her until realization dawned. The burden of responsibility can do many things to a person, even making them grow wise in an instant and mature in a day.  
"Cheer up, princess. You have already done so much that a new ruler needs to do. You have met your people, you understand your land and the path of the common person. You have made your allies afresh." He paused. "And since you know you are to be queen doesn't that mean you survive this monster of a man?"  
She looked up at him, her dazzling green eyes boring into his soul. For a moment she just looked at him before breaking into a heart stopping smile. "I hadn't thought about that Li. After all, my father I still relatively young and he is not sick in any way. Knowing my future can sometimes benefit my present I think." She laughed a little. "Oh, did you know the Cards can be used to fortune tell?"  
He nodded. "How many Cards do you have left to initiate? I haven't been keeping track."  
"Just two. The Light and The Dark are all that remains. Kero says I need to initiate them together so I should wait for some need. Mostly, I've been working on the spells that Eriol left me."  
Li nearly growled at the mention of the blue eyed sourcerer. "I'm sure they are all so useful."  
She nodded, missing the shift in his mood. "Most of them are, even if they are just for fun. But some are confusing. They are long chants that I don't understand their meaning. I'll look over them and have them all committed to memory but I don't understand their purpose."  
"The Elders say that some incantations are for summoning the Power to aid you when you need it most. But only for those times. Elder Chen Rong made me learn many of those. He told me I'd need them someday. He's the most clairvoyant of anyone in the whole Chinese lands. Except perhaps you."  
Sakura looked at him. "Huh?"  
"Nevermind. Why don't we go in? It's getting cold and we don't need you catching a cold, princess who will be queen."  
Sakura blushed and nodded as she followed Li into the large mansion. She didn't know why he came to talk to her since he had never really been forthcoming on conversations that didn't have anything to do with the Cards or traveling. Whatever his reason, she was glad he did and tried not to think about the fact that someone was still after her and no matter what the future may hold she still had to defeat him before he took her soul for his own use.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you think it's weird that the idea of someone using me sounds worse than someone just out to kill me?"  
The amethyst eyed girl looked at her friend as she sewed. "Not really. No one likes to be used but everyone has to accept death."  
Sakura nodded as she paced back and forth in her room. It had been an interesting evening meal with the Li family since everyone had heard what was told in the closed doors, through some means or another.  
"It's almost insulting. It's like being treated as a means to an end. A middle point instead of the finale." Sakura shrugged then shook off her morbid thoughts and sat on her bed, facing her friend.  
Tomoyo smiled up at her friend but didn't comment. She knew by now that something else had happened, something that Sakura hadn't told her yet. She was prepared to wait in silence until her friend cracked and admitted the truth to her. She was patient after all. That and she had enough fabric for at least three new dresses with accessories.  
"Umm.Tomoyo, I have something to tell you. I need your opinion.um, or something. I don't know what to think. And you are better at thinking than I am." She giggled nervously.  
"What is it, Sakura?" she asked, cackling evilly on the inside.  
"Umm.last night I went out to practice my sword again."  
"I know, I heard you leaving."  
"Well, last night Li showed up, too. And umm.we practiced together."  
Tomoyo stopped sewing and looked at her friend with pointed interest. She had known that something else was going on. But that the something had to do with the intensely handsome heir of the Li family was almost enough to make her decide to start following Sakura around without stop so she wouldn't miss anything at all.  
"Umm.and I beat him, but then he said he won and he, umm," the naturally graceful and eloquent princess was showing an almost pulsating shade of red from the roots of her hair to where her skin disappeared beneath her neckline. "And, umm, well then he kissed me."  
Tomoyo dropped her needle and mentally noted that she needed to pick it up later after she got the whole story out of her friend.  
"And, umm, I kind of kissed him back, and well, yeah."  
The raven haired girl sprung to her feet, giggling with glee. "Sakura got her first kiss! From Li too! Oh was it exciting? Why did he do it? Did he say he was going to? Did you dare him? Tell me everything."  
Tomoyo continued to badger her friend until Sakura had retold the whole encounter from the moment he entered the clearing to when she had run out. Her face was glowing with embarrassment as her friend mentally planned their wedding.  
"Umm, Tomoyo, do you think he likes me? Or, is it just a guy thing?"  
Amethyst eyes widened as they looked into averted emerald eyes. Sakura was so dense. But then, Li hadn't shown any signs of being any less knowing of his own feelings so perhaps she shouldn't be too harsh as of yet.  
"I don't think it's just a guy thing, Sakura."  
"Really?" the princess inquired hopefully.  
"Nope. I don't know how much he likes you," she continued with her fingers crossed behind her back, "but I know that he does like you more than just a friend."  
"Oh," Sakura replied with almost a glassy look. "I think I'm going to lay down now, Tomoyo. I feel a little light headed."  
The duchess giggled internally at her friend but nodded as she gathered her belongings, specifically her needle and headed towards her own room. "Good night, Sakura. Dream well."  
"Night, Tomoyo. And don't tell anyone or I'll die of embarrassment!"  
The giggle didn't comfort Sakura much but she knew her friend well enough to know she wouldn't tell anyone. With a head full of thoughts swirling around and beating each other back so to gain forefront in her mind, she tiredly changed her clothes and slipped into bed. And for the first time since she had come to the Li family home, she slipped easily into sleep.  
  
*He is there. That same laugh is flowing from his mouth as he approaches the man sitting comfortably in a chair facing a roaring fire. He feels a sick pleasure at the idea that he is actually there. He made it there past everything set up to stop him. He is there and nothing can stop him now. He steps quietly, hoping not to startle his prey until the precise moment that would be apt and pleasurable.  
He comes to the man in the chair and quickly steps out in front of him. The man barely reacts before a long and sickly blade is cleanly placed into his middle. He laughs as the man looks at his murderer in shock and down at the blood seeping from himself. It was impossible, the man thinks. Impossible. But he had done it and he laughs out loud into the still night as the man slowly bleeds to death. He walks away and disappears from the room now filled with the stench of blood and the horrifying sounds of someone breathing their last.*  
  
Li could feel the princess' aura fluctuate wildly in his sleep. It grew to such a whine and pitch that he woke up and instantly was on his feet, not even bothering to pull clothing on his bare chest. She was dreaming again and he had to get to her. He raced down the long hallway before throwing open her door and finding the princess tossing back and forth in her sleep. She was whimpering and was obviously frightened. Something was scaring her to death.  
Slowly and calmly he walked over to sit on her bed. He reached out his hands and placed them on either shoulder, shaking her slightly. But she wouldn't wake. The warm pink aura that had always brought comfortable feelings was now silently screaming and gave him a blinding headache. It built up until finally it burst and the princess screamed loudly as she fought her way awake. Her eyes flashed open and she sat up, inching away from the hands holding her.  
"Princess, shh, calm down. Calm down, it's just me. It's Li," he said soothingly as he tried to break her from the wild, irrational state of mind that held her prisoner though she was at last awake.  
"L-Li?" she whispered, finally focusing her eyes onto him. Before he could nod she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "He killed him. He killed him and I had to watch. I couldn't do anything. I was just watching."  
"Shhh," he whispered to her, as his hands stroked her mussed hair. "It's okay. It was just a dream. It's okay, calm down." He continued to rock her back and forth until her tears subsided. When at last she stopped crying she pulled away from him slightly, looking up at him with tear filled emerald eyes. So he did what came natural to him.  
Leaning forward he brushed his lips over hers before settling down over them. It was a gentle kiss that was meant to give comfort not to incite passion. She leaned into him, sighing slightly as she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed that way for a minute before pulling back and staring into each other's eyes. Both were held in a trance they couldn't, nor particularly wanted, to break from.  
Until they heard someone cough at the door.  
Cursing mentally, Li turned to see a gaggle of girls staring at him from the door way. All four of his sisters, his mother and Tomoyo watched them with barely contained humour and interest in their eyes. Meiling was watching also but she looked more thoughtful than happy. Li cursed himself over and over in his mind as her realized that the rest of his family would have felt the strong burst of her aura and Tomoyo and Meiling would have heard the princess' scream. He should have expected them to come.  
And all while Li was trying desperately not to turn a brilliant shade of red as he mentally berated himself, Sakura stared at the seven women with a bit of wonder at first. It was obvious that she was still too dazed to understand just what all this meant. And of course the instant that she put all the pieces into place everyone knew from the high pitched squeal of embarrassment and sudden infusion of red to her cheeks.  
"Ahem, I assume that you are alright now, Princess Sakura?" Yelan asked with a small smirk. "My son seems to have been quicker than the rest of us. However, if you need any thing else do not hesitate to ask."  
Sakura glanced over at Li, realizing for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt and just how handsome he looked in the moonlight. And how utterly compromising their situation must appear. "No, my lady. I think I am just fine. I'd like to get back to sleep. Thank you everyone for rushing here so, um, quickly."  
The four sisters began to giggle uncontrollably. "She' so cute!" Xiefa exclaimed while Fuutie nodded and added, "Especially with her hair shining like that in the moonlight."  
"I personally think our dear younger brother was the cutest here," Feimei said with a sly look to the half dressed future lord as he slowly inched away from the princess.  
"Perhaps them together is best," Fanren argued.  
"Enough ladies. The princess is fine so we shall all go back to our beds," she said, herding the girls away, all except for Tomoyo who had already rushed off to find her inks and paper to catch the memorable scene down on paper. Mentally Li thanked his mother for being reasonable and completely unlike hi sisters.  
"And perhaps, ladies, we can have half such a pleasant night once we get there," she added slyly before closing the door behind her.  
Evil Chinese woman.  
Sakura looked at Li for a moment before averting her eyes in embarrassment. "Umm, thank you Li for your help."  
"Heh, it was nothing." Or at least nothing he needed thanking for, Li thought as he stared at her mouth unconsciously.  
"I think I'm going to try go get to sleep again. If you want I'll tell you the dream later. You always seem so interested in my dreams."  
Li nodded and began to rise before pausing and turning back to the Card Mistress. "Princess, you said that the only Cards left were Light and Dark. When did you test out Dream?"  
"Oh, a week before we arrived here."  
"You had a prophetic dream and you didn't share it with anyone else?" he asked a little incredulously.  
Sakura blushed a deep shade of red, surprising Li. "Well, umm, the dream was sort of personal and didn't seem to have anything to do with whatever problem we are facing so, umm, I didn't think I needed to tell anyone."  
And for a moment, as he looked at the face of extreme embarrassment on the innocent seventeen-year-old girl's face, Li would have traded his soul to know the contents of that dream. But it passed and he stood with a nod before quickly and silently leaving the room.  
Sakura stared at the closed door, her cheeks still flaming. Slowly she laid back down and curled on one side, looking out the window at the stars. Two kisses in two days from someone who rarely spoke to her when he wasn't passing information. It was almost enough to forget the horrible dream she had had.  
Enough all together was how she remembered the dream the Card had brought. And how wonderful it had felt when two strong arms had been wrapped around her and small butterfly kisses had been pressed against her neck. She couldn't quite wait for that dream to manifest itself and now she had someone she wished those arms and lips to belong to.  
  
The following week passed with relative calm. Sakura spent a portion of every day with the Elders. They would always open the session with pleasantries and she would always try to see what else they knew about her enemy. But she never so much as got a name. Mostly she was trained with them and they were harsh taskmasters. Each taught something different and it was obvious that they were doing more than helping her ready for her nameless and dateless battle, but what their intentions were she couldn't quite puzzle out.  
Elder Long summoned her early on the day after her dream He informed her succinctly that she would now be training with them for most of the day, each Elder in turn, every day until they were satisfied with her actions. A bit surprised and uncomfortable, Sakura nevertheless agreed, feeling awkward and conspicuous as she followed the Elder through a series of rooms until they ended in a small room not unlike the ones she had often sat in with Touya.  
"You will start your day in this room promptly after breakfast. It has been a long time since we have had the honour of being able to teach the royalty of Tomoeda so understand that this is our honour, not the other way around." He smirked a little, surprising the fearful princess. "Now, you will start your day with me and I will teach you about the Chinese customs. The man after you has grown from our people and understands them and lives by many of them. Know thy enemy."  
His lessons started off as lectures and usually ended up as discussions. Sakura was eager to learn about these people she had only learned little of, despite the fact that she would one day rule over them. They were so different from her in so many ways and it fascinated her. And if some of the eagerness came from a desire to know as much about the Li family and thus Li himself, then it only came as a bonus.  
Long himself was pleased with his new pupil. It had been many years since he had trained Meiling and Xiao Lang and now to educate the princess on the ways of life he held so dear to himself and his family was gratifying. In the past, the Kinomoto family and their ancestors had come to meet, greet and learn of their ways as tradition and wisdom dictated but it had been many years since one was so avidly interested and it bode well for the future.  
After Long, Sakura met with Quen Yuan who taught her magic and grasping her Power. He strode into the room as Long left and greeted her merrily. She returned his greeting and waited for him to begin the lesson, and actually to tell her what she was to be learning from hi.  
"Ah, the magnificent Card Mistress. May I see them? I hadn't expected my life to still be stretched upon this earth when the Cards would be known to their owner."  
Sakura nodded, having expected this for some time since none of the Elders had ever asked to see the Cards particularly. She pulled them from the small purse Tomoyo had made to match her outfit and set them carefully on the desk in front of her. "Here they are, Elder Quen Yuan."  
He nodded, staring at them intently. "May I see you use one of them perhaps? Flower, I think would be best."  
She nodded and stood, bowing slightly to the man who stepped back a little to give her room. She recited the incantation with practiced ease and released the staff like wand. Before she could call upon Flower, Quen Yuan stopped her.  
"Excuse the interruption, but is that really the Wand? I was told it would be well, about this big," he said holding his hands about a yard apart. "That is as tall as you are! Amazing!"  
Sakura blushed but nodded. "I thought wand was a silly name really."  
"No, it's not a silly name but perhaps a bit unapt for your apparent fluctuation in Power. Now please continue."  
She nodded and threw the Card into the air. "Flower!" she yelled before a light burst into being and began to shower cherry blossoms down upon the room.  
"Amazing. I am awed," he chuckled as he watched her place the Card with the others. "No, keep your 'wand' as it is. You may sit though." He waited for her to resume her seat, holding the long light staff to one side with ease. "I am to teach you what you already know, you might say. I am to teach you magic and everything about the Power that you do not already know.  
"Xiao Lang informed me that you have a small book worth of spells written out from a young sourcerer you met on the road. Is this true? Ah, well tomorrow please bring them with you and I will help you with what you haven't already mastered. Yes, I understand you already know most of them and that your mastery of the Power is awing to see."  
Sakura frowned. "I don't understand. I'm not particularly mastered with the Power. I only just started learning!"  
Quen Yuan looked at the girl before him for a moment before realizing that she spoke what she truly believed and not false modesty. "Perhaps. However, today I am going to teach you what you really do already know, just perhaps in a different way. You have four element Cards correct? And they all obey you obediently? Yes, now have you ever seen Xiao Lang use magic? No? How interesting."  
Sakura watched as the talkative man answered for her most of the time. When he ended his speech she saw him reach into his garments and pull out several yellowed pieces of paper.  
"These are ofudas. They are what we use to summon up elemental Powers. Now, I will tell you what to do and I want you do exactly what I say. Li has a slightly easier time of this since he has his sword but I think you can manage." He paused as he waited for Sakura to join him. Slowly he explained a series of motions and words he wanted her to say and she tried to memorize it so that she wouldn't fail at what must be an easy thing to do.  
Quickly she executed the motions, holding the ofuda vertical between two fingers and reciting an incantation. Then she threw the paper forward and watched as it turned into a fire ball. Giggling she turned to the Elder with glee.  
Quen Yuan stared at the girl in amazement for a moment before beginning his speech. "Now, you must have felt the difference between this magic and the Cards, correct? It takes more Power for you to summon without the use of a wand or anything that can focus Power. You might wonder why I would teach this to you well," he began and continued to talk explaining the necessity of having a back up plan incase anything would happen to the Cards. But all the while he was talking in the back of his mind he was still in awe of this small girl who so easily mastered advanced magic. Xiao Lang had been right when he said this was someone to be reckoned with, someone almost to be scared of.  
After Quen Yuan came Xing Zhi who led her into the training room adjacent to the school room she had been in for the morning. It was the same one she had fought Meiling in and she felt comfortable knowing how to get to where she was supposed to be every morning without having to ask one of the Elders for directions. He informed her that he was to lead her through martial arts both unarmed and armed, "Though," he commented, "You hardly need it."  
They went through hand to hand combat for fifteen minutes before going into swords. When she beat him only a few minutes later, the Elder wisely decided not to waste time on something she was already so proficient in and moved on to the bow and arrow. After only forty minutes practice she was already adept and was pronounced not needing further help.  
"I think I will suggest to Elder Long that you skip this session since you do not need help in any of these areas. However, most likely he will not agree and you will at least get time to practice."  
The princess, thoroughly tired, was set free to go to lunch with the rest of the family. When asked where she had been, she quickly explained what she had been doing before hungrily eating her portion. The look that passed between the Li family members escaped Sakura's notice but not her friend who began to wonder about what exactly the purpose of Sakura's training was. She continued to wonder for the rest of the week and made up her mind to ask Li about it when she got the chance.  
After lunch Sakura was whisked away to study meditation with Sheng, a nice break since her body was completely drained of energy and the meditation helped her regain a good portion of it as well as help her focus more in general. She had always known that meditation was important to magic and learning the limits of your Power but it wasn't until Sheng excused himself from the room to make way for Chen Rong that she realized exactly what the difference it made was.  
Chen Ron walked into the room and sat across from the tired princess. He stared at her for a long moment before smiling. "They give you to me at the end of the day. Perhaps it is a little unfair. However, since I already know that you have prophetic dreams and can divine things with your Cards, I shouldn't really complain. Instead perhaps I should tell you not how to divine yourself but how your enemy does."  
He went on to explain that the Chinese people were a people of the Moon and that much of their Power came from it. He went on about how they used the moon for divination and that since it was the night sky that told fortunes it was more reliable than most forms of fortune telling.  
"Except yours, princess. You use the Power of the Stars, the very source of knowledge of what is to come. You tap into the very flow of time itself. However, for all that you may see glimpses of the future your enemy is probably using something that can tell him your every move."  
"What is that, my lord?"  
"The Mirror of Truth. It is a spell that allows someone to view the events of persons far away. It is very complicated and takes great Power but it is also very accurate and ultimately valuable. I can only warn you princess that you need to be ready when the time comes for the one thing you will not have on your side is the element of surprise."  
  
A long week had passed and, in efforts to see the princess at any time aside of meals, Li, Meiling, Kero and Tomoyo joined the sessions. Quen Yuan had a great time with Keroberos there to poke and fawn over. The whole group had had a wonderful discussion with Long, who was pleased to see that his former pupils had actually absorbed something from him. But Tomoyo and Kero sat to one side as the other three practiced during the princess' session with Xing Zhi.  
Eventually, Meiling joined Tomoyo as Li and Sakura began another sword fight. The Chinese girl had accepted a number of things in the past week and couldn't help but stare in awe as the two combatants flowed so quickly that motion was hardly seen. Everyone was so intent on the battle that the two auras approaching at top speed escaped their notice until the doors into the training room where thrown open.  
Sakura dodged an attack from Li before spinning around to see who had entered the room. "Yukito! Touya what's the matter with Yukito?" She ran over to her brother and long time friend, who was looking faint and tired as the prince leaned him against a wall.  
"Sakura," Touya said quietly instantly drawing her attention. Touya rarely called her by her name. Monster, little sister, hey you, those she heard all the time. So when she heard him say her name so solemnly she grew scared.  
"Prince Touya?" Meiling asked as she and the others joined Sakura. Xing Zhi quickly went to gather the other Elders who were talking with Yelan. When they had all gathered into the room Sakura was still staring at her brother with pleading hope and Touya was returning her stare with no hope to give.  
"What happened, Touya?" she begged to know.  
Instead of answering, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring that Sakura instantly recognized. "Father?! No! How? Tell me what happened Touya!" she nearly screamed.  
"He was assassinated, Sakura. They came to the castle really late at night when father was the only one left awake. He was reading. It was a stiletto." He stopped speaking as he looked at his little sister who had gone completely white and was shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Mom?" she asked.  
"She's fine. She's gone into shock though and is in bed now. Heavily guarded."  
Sakura closed her eyes in relief, causing two tears to escape and trail down her cheeks. She sat there silently for a moment, trying to absorb what her brother was telling her. She realized in that instant that the dream she had had a week ago and almost completely forgotten had been the foretelling of her father's death. After a moment she opened her eyes again, looking determined.  
"Don't worry, big brother," she said softly as she held out her right hand. "It's my turn to protect you."  
Touya stared at his little sister who had already guessed his silent plea. He glanced over at Yukito then back at Sakura.  
"He knows, Sakura. We both knew from the start that it might not be meant to be. You are seven years younger than me and I don't even feel ready for this. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
She gave him a watery smile and straightened her hand at him. "I always knew it would be this, Touya."  
He nodded silently and slid his father's ring onto his little sister's right hand ring finger. It was a golden blazing sun and looked a little odd on her small hand. But he knew that it was now there for life. She looked at her hand for a second then dropped it to her side, standing as straight as she could as tears steadily flowed down her cheeks.  
Touya stepped back from his sister and kneeled down. Everyone followed his actions until everyone present was kneeling before the small honey haired girl who was trying desperately not to break into uncontrollable sobs. It was even harder to stay there as she heard Yelan quietly speak.  
"All hail the Queen of Tomoeda."  
  
(A/N: So it's a bit of a switch to have Fujitaka die and not Nadeshiko. Don't kill me . I swear it's good for her development! Anyway, I've got the next bit prepared in me head so I should have another update soon. REVIEW! Ja!) 


	14. Heavily Weighted Crown

I'm updating much quicker than I thought I would. Perhaps because it's just so hard to leave Sakura like that . Anyway, answers.  
  
Umm, thanks for the yay on grammar. No I don't use beta readers, in fact I'm not quite sure I could tell you what that is, I just have six aunts who are teachers and one who is a writer. If that doesn't drive good grammar into your head I don't know what will. And no, this isn't an angsty story, just hopefully well balanced between the good and the bad.  
  
Now, on with fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. But that's fine. I'm sure if I did I'd have thousands of fans badgering me for the rights .  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Heavily Weighted Crown  
  
Sakura stood there for a few seconds, trying desperately to hold in the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her. But with everyone there, watching her and kneeling as they once did to her father, she couldn't take it. At last, a sob broke free, breaking her façade, and she ran from the room. Her brother could only watch as his little sister ran from him, his body too tired to move and follow despite how much he wished to. Instantly, Li and Tomoyo were on their feet and following her, Meiling attempting to go too until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she found Yelan staring down at her, shaking her head solemly.  
She needs her friends, the lady's piercing eyes told her. She needs comfort not strife. Meiling stared back at the lady she respected so much and brushed her hand away before following after the girl she now deemed a friend, the yellow guardian flying beside her head.  
Those left in the room could only stare at the door that had given passage to the distraught teenagers. Yelan turned to look at the prince who was now slouched against a wall beside the unconscious body of the man he had given up his kingdom for. Then she glanced back at the Elders who stared at her in return. There was a silent understanding held between them And an equally shared feeling of fear.  
  
Sakura ran and ran until she found herself at the eternally fateful tree that had born witness to so many events since she had come to this place. She threw her arms around it and wept inconsolably into the bark. As she sobbed, the Cards withdrew from their special purse and made a circle around her. All Cards but two who, unsummoned, grew into their other form. The two ladies, identical but for colouring, placed their hands on the distraught girl's shoulders. She turned around and gasped at the sight before her.  
"Light, Dark.how?"  
"We are here because you need us, Mistress," Light said softly.  
"We will always be here when you call upon us," Dark added.  
"Remember that when you feel your strength has failed you, we will be here to hold you up," Light continued with a smile before kissing her right cheek.  
"Do not hesitate to call us when the need comes," Dark instructed, kissing her left.  
Sakura nodded dutifully before the two Cards returned to their natural state and flew into her hand. She stared at them in wonder for a moment before she heard sounds of people rushing into the clearing.  
Li had had a hard time following the girl who ran with a speed almost unheard of. Her aura was so disruptive that it seemed to flow evenly through the whole of the complex. Finally, he had given up trying to follow it and just ran to where he thought she might end up, Tomoyo, Meiling and the Guardian hot on his heels. He had guessed correctly and had burst into the clearing just in time to see the two Cards revert and return to their Mistress along with the rest.  
Sakura looked into the eyes of the four, so filled with sympathy and shared grief. It was too much and the shock of having such an odd occurrence wore off again and she broke into inconsolable sobs once more, sinking down onto the cold hard ground.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling yelled as all of them ran towards her. If anyone thought it was odd when the self-proclaimed enemy of the new Queen wrapped her arms around her the same as the childhood friend in comfort no one commented. Kero fluttered in front of her, stroking her softly with his small palms, causing the grief stricken girl to wrap her arms around him and curl forward as if she had been stabbed.  
Li knelt before her, his own heartbreaking at the sight of such a naturally cheerful girl wracked with sobs that looked as if they would tear her to pieces. He reached forward and caressed her cheek. "Shh, it will be alright." But instead of calming the girl it seemed to send her into worse straights, her tears falling harder. He pulled back and watched helplessly with the other three.  
She continued to sob for sometime until it seemed as if the tears would just not come. When she looked up at last, Li could swear that her aura was crying where her eyes had left off and he almost looked away at the sheer pain in her eyes. But as she stopped crying, reason returned to be mind for a few minutes. She pulled away from her friends.  
"Sakura, you should lay down and get some rest. Why don't we take you to your room and get you some tea?" the Sun Guardian pleaded, continuing to pet her gently.  
The solemn eyed girl shook her head, causing the ribbons that had been striving to keep her hair in place to lose the good fight and let her long lustrous hair fall down and curl as it hit the ground below. She drew a shaky breath and turned to Meiling.  
"Please, Meiling, will you do me a favour?"  
The ruby eyed girl nodded furiously, willing to do anything to make the eerily quiet girl return to who she had been only an hour before.  
"Will you please go inform the Elders and Yelan that I will need to speak with them first thing tomorrow morning, preferably in the Elders formal hall. And that my brother and Yukito will need a room to sleep in tonight?"  
Meiling nodded and reluctantly left to do as she was bid, wondering at the sudden firmness behind the girls words. When she left, Sakura turned to her other friend.  
"Tomoyo, please go talk with my brother. Tell him that I'm fine and that I'll come speak to him once he's rested a little. He must rest, he was undoubtedly traveling nonstop for days. Also tell him that he is forbidden to leave until I tell him he can." A slight twinkle came into the green eyes at the idea of ordering her elder brother around, but quickly left.  
"Sakura," the amethyst eyed girl began.  
"I'm fine, Tomoyo. Or at least I will be. But Touya won't be if he doesn't realize that he needs to rest. You know how he is."  
Tomoyo nodded and followed where Meiling had gone, knowing her duty. In the past she had often been the one to convince the prince that he wasn't invincible, especially when his younger sister was concerned in any way. She was the sensible one of the three and she knew her duty.  
Li watched as Sakura then ordered Kero to check on Yue and help him recover until she could come see to him herself. The Guardian reluctantly left, swearing to come back to her as soon as he could. At last she turned to him, inflicted upon him again the soulless green eyes that made him wince internally.  
"Li, is there a place where I can offer up my prayers? Somewhere in the complex?"  
He nodded. "I'll show you the way," he said softly, rising and reaching out a hand to help her up. After she rose she didn't relinquish his hand and even went so far as to lean on him for support as they walked through most of the mansion. When at last he opened up the long gilded doors, she let go of his hand and walked into the room, kneeling before the tall holy statuary. He stared at her for a moment before turning to leave.  
"Wait," she whispered barely loud enough to be heard. "Don't leave me alone. I'm so afraid of being alone and couldn't bear it right now."  
He nodded silently and walked to kneel a little ways from her. He couldn't help but stare at her long hair, the hair he loved so much but rarely got to see unbound like this. He wanted to brush his fingers through it, wanted to hold her and give her comfort. He wanted to tell her it would eventually be all right, that he would never leave her.  
That he loved her.  
It was a thought that startled him by its very truth. He reflected on it realizing that it was only a superficial truth, that he not only loved her but that she had somehow over the past months become the most important thing in his life. Seeing her cry like that had nearly killed him and seeing the soulless look in her normally sparkling emerald eyes made him swear on his own life to do anything and everything to make her happy again.  
"Do you have a dagger, Li?" she asked quietly, startling him from his reverie  
"Er, yes," he said reaching for the dagger he kept with him daily. It was wicked looking, curved with a number of kanji engraved into the wide blade. The blade was the traditional symbol of the next leader of the Clan, similar to the ring she now wore. Calmly, more so than he felt, he passed it to the quiet girl beside him, wondering why she wanted to deadly a weapon.  
For a moment she stared at it, drawing a finger over each of the kanji in turn, admiring the beauty of it. Then swiftly she reached up to gather her hair in one hand and cut it short at the base of her head. The longest hair now was the length that surrounded her face, untouched by the blade.  
Li stared in horror at the desecration of such beauty and loss of one of his small fantasies.  
"Prince- your majesty," he began stuttering.  
"Call me Sakura, Li. There will be few who will call me by my true name and not my title, too few to bear. Please, I beg you to be one of them." She spoke solemnly, not bothering to gather the pool of hair behind her as she brought the dagger to rest in her lap.  
"Fine. But why did you cut your hair?" he asked a little incredulously.  
"You might say that I realized that it is time to put away childish things, long girlish hair included. I can no longer be a little girl, Li, so this is my sacrifice to my destiny."  
She glanced at her companion who still had his eyes riveted to her shortened hair. "Oh, did you like my hair long like that, Li?" she asked, furrowing her brow a little. "Don't worry, it will grow back quickly."  
He nodded and forced his eyes to look into hers. As he stared he realized that there was a sorrowful knowledge there where questions should lie. "You know who killed him don't you?"  
She nodded. "Or at least I think I do. That dream I had a week ago must have been the actual act as it occurred. And that laugh that haunts so many of my dreams was there. It must be the same man. He is a monster."  
Li agreed. "Yes, he is Sakura." But he couldn't help but wonder what this man gained by killing someone almost completely unrelated to the Cards, which had always been assumed his ultimate goal. What did killing the king gain him?  
Sakura smiled a little for the first time since she heard the news. "You used to argue so much when I asked you to call me by my first name. Does that mean we are friends now?"  
"Yes." And hopefully more than that one day, he silently added.  
"Then can I call you Syaoran now? It's not your real name I know but it is what I have always called you in my head. Calling you Xiao Lang would almost be as unnatural as calling you Li."  
"You can call me anything you like," he answered.  
"Thank you," she whispered before leaning into him, her head on his shoulder. "I need all my friends the most now."  
Silently, Syaoran agreed.  
  
Sometime after Sakura had left to find someone who could tell her where her brother and Yukito had been given rooms, Syaoran found himself still kneeling in the same spot. However, finally he shook himself from the thoughts that held him captive and glanced over at the untouched hair. Without taking time to analyze his thoughts, he reached over and carefully straightened it out into one long detached ponytail before pocketing it and leaving the holy room as silent as it had been before they intruded.  
Sakura looked at her brother as he sat staring at Yukito, still unconscious. "He'll be okay, Touya. Kero assured me so."  
He nodded silently. After a minute he finally spoke. "Before I left I asked the counsel who they would have chosen between us. Without pause they told me they would have chosen you." He laughed dryly. "They said I was too impassioned, always running to protect without thinking about myself. Too little thought with too much action. I guess they never saw that you did the same, monster."  
She smiled a little. "I knew it was coming, brother. And I was ready for it to come, really. I just never expected this quickly."  
"Who would have?" He leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so glad you were not there to see it. One of the palace guards found him and we forbid mother from going in there before everything was cleaned up. There was just blood everywhere."  
Sakura refrained from telling him that she had perhaps seen more than even he since it would derive him from what comfort he had left in the situation. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks, though, as she watched her brother looking so desolate. In her heart she wanted to mourn forever for the loss of such a wonderful man and the havoc that it would undoubtedly cause as well as the hurt it had given her family. But she knew that the time for tears would be later and that order needed to be kept now.  
She stood up and walked over to her brother, wrapping her arms around him. He followed suit and for a long time the two siblings held each other in silent understanding, like two children lost in the wilderness waiting for their daddy to come and find them. But it was not to be and Sakura finally withdrew from the warm embrace of her brother.  
"Sleep now, I know you need it. Tomorrow you have to return, though I will try to find a way to aid you on your way back so as to not kill my Guardian. I would like to selfishly keep you here with me, but mother needs comfort to. I'm meeting with the Elders and the leader of the Chinese people tomorrow. I would like for you and Yukito to come too."  
He nodded, looking at his younger sister as she acted so strong. But she always had been strong when she needed to be, when others relied on her. "You get some sleep too, little sis, you need it more than anyone."  
She nodded and left his room quietly, in search of her own bed despite the early hour. She really should go to eat something with the family, but hunger was beyond her now and she needed the strength that sleep could afford her. She had to be strong.  
But she had one last thing to do before she could sleep and so she sat at her desk and began to write.  
  
The next morning neglected to dawn as the sky was enwrapped with a cloud of grey. There was a promise of rain to come, but as the sun rose somewhere behind the endless clouds, it was kept to the air. It was as if the world itself wept for the lost father, and in truth it did.  
The whole of the Li family gathered to the hall before the time in question. Chairs had been set up on either side of the dais for Yelan, her daughters, son, sons-in-law and her niece. More were set up when Tomoyo entered with Touya and Yukito in tow. They all waited silently until the doors opened a last time admitting the queen herself. She was dressed in a borrowed gown since she usually wore no black. As she swept into the room, the high Chinese collar and sweeping black skirts made her look more regal than usual. But also paler and more lacking in life than anyone had seen before.  
"Thank you everyone for coming," she said softly, with a little smile. She was extremely nervous at having such a solemn and silent group look at her unflinchingly but she knew it was the way it had to be now and until she died. Whenever that came to pass. "Before anything else I have a question I must ask. Yelan, Elders, Syaoran," she said turning to them each in turn, "I must ask permission to stay on your lands for awhile longer as your guest."  
"It would be an honour," Yelan answered instantly.  
Sakura smiled in relief, a smaller smile than usual that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I am glad to hear it. I think it is best I stay here." She turned to the rest of the people and addressed the room as a whole. "You may have already guessed, but the man who murdered my father is the same as the man after my own life. I can only guess his reasons but I do know that he penetrated the not inconsiderable protections of the castle. I think it is best that while he is still a danger I do not return to where he has already been and give him a chance to take my own life as well."  
She paused and looked down at her hands. "I think for the moment that we should keep from the people this man. It would cause panic to know that there is a force stronger than the royalty running amuck. And to keep that a secret it is imperative that he not kill anyone else in the family." She turned to smile at her brother. "This is another reason I take the crown so readily, Touya. I don't doubt that for some reason he wants me to be queen of the lands and that would mean you would have to die if you inherited."  
Touya frowned and clutched at his armrest, wanting to object violently at his sister so carelessly putting her life on the line. He nearly did but Yukito touched his shoulder and shook his head, calming the prince.  
"Since this man is even more of a danger than we previously thought I need your help most of all, Elders, in preparing to fight him. I also need the help of you, Syaoran, Meiling, since you already know what I am only learning."  
The two nodded instantly.  
Sakura smiled then reached into a pocket extracting a sealed scroll. "Last night I wrote my first official mandate which I want spread around the kingdom as quickly as possible. In here I stated that the kingdom will go into official mourning for their king for two months. At the end of that time there will be a celebration as well as public coronation to which everyone is invited. This will happen whether or not the matter has been settled. However, I hope the two months will buy us all the necessary time. It states that until that time I will be reinstating relations with the Chinese people in light of the horror my father has been through. I imagine the people will understand the need for allies when the king has been assassinated.  
"Also in here, I name you, Yukito, as one of my chief advisors. It shouldn't be questioned since you have been known to be an expert in everything for years, but if anyone argues you have it in writing. If possible, I would like to see if you and Yue can find any information on this man that might be helpful. Drag my brother into it as well."  
Yukito nodded, feeling honoured. However, he also felt a little shamed that he was the chief reason this small figure of a girl was no responsible for so much.  
"Tomoyo, I'm guessing I can't persuade you to go with them?" the queen pleaded.  
"Nope!" the Duchess of Park grinned. And while it annoyed Sakura that she couldn't convince her friend to return in a way that would help them all, she was glad that she was still treating her as a friend.  
"Fine. Now, Yelan, Elder Quen Yuan, since I will be remaining her for a time is there anyway that I can set up a way of sending papers and such back and forth without needing to fly Yue every time?"  
Quen Yuan nodded. "There is an old spell we used as such. It takes a great amount of Power to keep its permanence but I'm sure there are enough of us here to make it relatively easy."  
Sakura nodded. "Eriol left me a formula for instantaneous transportation of people, which you will be using," she commented looking at her brother and friend, "but there was nothing about a messaging system. I would like to see if that can be set up before they leave."  
Yelan and Quen Yuan nodded.  
Sakura was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "I think before we all go to a much deserved breakfast I should say one last thing. Thank you everyone for your help so far and for the help I ask of you. I could never have done any of this without you and I'm sure I will have many things I can't face on my own. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."  
As she finished, she dropped to one knee and bowed before all of them. For a moment the whole room grew silent. Sakura had often bowed in politeness or deference, but to have the Queen of the land they stood upon bow before them in such reverence was a little disconcerting. A moment passed and Syaoran rose and walked over to the new queen, taking her hand and forcing her to rise.  
"We would not have done it if we did not wish to, Sakura. No thanks is needed."  
She smiled at him, tears in her eyes.  
"Now let's go eat," Meiling said coming up beside them. "I'm starving!"  
"Then I have to work on new dresses for Sakura. I think a whole new wardrobe is called for," Tomoyo said, causing everyone to sigh in exasperation.  
Everyone rose to follow the group, Touya a little more quickly than the rest as he glared at Li for touching his little sister. However, he was stopped almost instantly when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning around he found four almost identical girls staring at him in an almost evil way. Desperately, he looked for an escape but it was impossible. Instantly the girls were all over him and Yukito, squealing and giggling over their good looks. The two boys looked at each other with chagrin and tried to inch away. They were finally saved by the three men standing not to far away.  
"We should have warned you," Jin Le chuckled as he pulled his wife away.  
"They are incontrollable," Shen agreed.  
Xiefa frowned at her husband and brothers-in-law. "You are only mad because you are jealous."  
"No," Liang commented as he pulled both his wife and youngest sister- in-law away. "I know that Fuutie is faithful to me, as my brothers know your faithfulness. I just have to feel sorry for anyone who you attack."  
Touya and Yukito laughed nervously before sprinting to the door, calling back thanks to the three brothers. Yelan couldn't help but laugh as she led her children through the door.  
  
Long after they had set up the messaging system and Sakura had sent her brother and Yukito home with a note for her mother as well as the dictum, Sakura found herself sitting outside on the common balcony that looked out onto the gardens. The threatening rain had turned into snow as night fell and she couldn't but help but stare at it as it lazily fell and covered the dark grounds with a layer of pristine white.  
Suddenly she felt someone cover her shoulders with a long cloak, giving her warmth that she didn't realize she needed from the bitter cold. "You really shouldn't be out here. You will catch pneumonia or something."  
She smiled sadly. "I don't get sick easily, Syaoran," she said looking down. It was his cloak and not her own. Glancing over she realized he had taken it from his own shoulders. "You should be wearing this yourself."  
He shook his head. "I'm fine. Got manly warm blood, you know."  
She giggled, sounding like music in his ears. But it died and she began to look out onto the snow once more. As he looked at her, Syaoran realized just how strong she was, perhaps stronger than he himself.  
As if reading his thought she said, "I'm not that strong really. If this was only me and no one else was involved I'd be a mess of tears huddled in a corner somewhere. When it's only you involved you don't have to worry as much, you know? Whether you lose doesn't matter as much since it's only your loss. But it's not just me, it's everyone. If I lose now, if I die, then all of Tomoeda will be involved. It's desperation that lends me strength."  
He looked at her. "No, I just think you don't know your own strength until you really need it. And there is no shame in crying when you need to as long as you know that crying doesn't gain anything."  
She turned to look at him with a small smile. "You told me that before, remember? It was only a week after you came and Touya had told me there was a ghost hiding in my favourite room. You told me not to cry because crying would only be letting Touya win. Then you showed me there wasn't a ghost there at all."  
Li smirked. Actually there had been a ghost there, but nothing too impressive or dangerous. The ghost had witnessed the princess' fear and subsided whenever she entered the room. He didn't doubt that if she went to that room now she would know instantly that he had been lying. However, he was glad that she remembered something so small.  
"I like the snow. It reminds me of Yukito. You know, when I was younger I had an enormous crush on him. But when I told him he explained that it wasn't really a crush as much as familial love, and he was right. Of course, he was really surprised when I realized that he and my brother were in love with each other."  
Li started, a little shocked at the sudden answer to the puzzle. It made sense now why his decision was so unacceptable. He wouldn't have an heir in that relationship. When Sakura looked at him curiously he realized that she thought he already had guessed which he should have. To cover he asked quickly, "Did you ever have another crush after that?"  
She thought for a moment then blushed a little. "You can say that I like someone now." She thought about the person in her dream as well as the kisses that she and Syaoran had shared.  
He stared at her, his worst nightmare confirmed. She liked someone else. He decided not to tell her that he was in love with her then. As long as she was happy he'd be fine. Or so he told himself as jealousy grew in the pit of his stomach at the idea of someone else holding his Sakura.  
With a last sigh, Sakura took of the warm cloak and returned it to him. "I need to get some sleep. It will be rough from now on now that I have a kingdom to worry about as well as my life. Thank you for being here yet again, Syaoran. You always seem to know when I need to talk." She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek before returning to the house.  
Syaoran watched her go, holding his cheek where she had kissed him. It was true that he always knew when she needed to talk because her aura always called out to him, almost by name. He could feel instantly whenever she was troubled and when she was hurt. At first he thought that was a bit weird but now he attributed it to being in love.  
Which was half of the truth perhaps.  
  
(A/N: It starts to get fun after this. I'll be updating soon but I need to work on me other stories before Amy-chan murders me. Ja!) 


	15. The Price and Payment of Ruling

Apparently Amy-chan wanted more of this story. Go figure. Anyway, since there were no questions, I'll get on to the A/N which is somewhat lengthy this time.  
  
In this chapter I introduce the line of royalty and nobility along with titles. Since not everyone is lacking in life enough to actually know the order of titles I thought I'd give a quick run down before I continued the story. If you already know, skip this, read and review.  
In some countries and in this story, Duchess is royalty as well as princess and princes. Under that is Marques or Marchioness, then Countess, Viscount, baron, and Lord and Lady. Not all of these titles are used in this chapter but more of them will be introduced later so I thought I should say this now.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. However, according to Anime-Misao my story should be the third movie. I can go for that. ^.^  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Price and Payment of Ruling  
  
Sakura sat at her desk looking at a long checklist of things she had to do. Some of which had already been done the night before, namely setting up the messaging system and asking, and receiving, a room she could use as an office of business until she returned to the palace. But as the long night had passed she realized that something more was needed. As soon as the sun rose the next morning she looked through the notes that Eriol had left her and at last found what she had been searching for.  
"It's a highly powerful illusion spell," Sakura told Syaoran and Yelan over breakfast. "Quen Yuan had mentioned that our enemy most likely would be using a spell that locked onto my aura and displayed the events to him as they happened. Normally, one might say that I should just hide my aura when I am discussing things that I do not wish for him to know. But that would also key him in that I know he is watching, which he may not and all this thought process could be wasted. However, just in case I want to set this spell up over my new office."  
She had explained in detail what they needed to be done in order to maintain the spell and the best way to focus the Power so no one person was drained. She needed some Power of her own and so could not bear the brunt of it herself. Instead, Syaoran was to be the main source of magic with Yelan, Quen Yuan and the sisters adding in what they could. It all focus together in one central spot and the spell would only work during set times, or when she was in her office. The moment she opened the door to leave the spell would end.  
"However, this means that all business should be spoken in there and thus I will unfortunately be spending most of my time within those four walls," she sighed. "Remind me to get Tomoyo to help decorate.  
Before lunch the spell was set up so that anyone who searched for the new Queen's aura to spy on her would see what they thought they were supposed to. The illusion was such that it would be undetectable, even if the audience watched for hours on end. The fake Sakura would occasionally get up and stretch, yawn or hum to herself. Mostly though she would read and write letters or carry on fake conversations with the fake representations of the real people who came to visit her. It was both so complicated and simple that it boggled the mind.  
At last though, Sakura was allowed to sit and pore over her documents without worrying that someone was watching. Touya had wasted no time in sending her the necessary lists and documents she would need to have in order to run the kingdom properly. However, nothing had come on their unknown enemy and she doubted anything would come for some time. With a sigh she finally looked up at Syaoran who had been watching her for some time silently.  
"I think you make a much better organizer of men than me, Syaoran. What would you do right now?" she asked tiredly.  
The future leader of the Li clan thought for a few minutes. "Well, chances are that he is still around the Capitol. And if he's not, when he was there he was probably passing himself off as a member of the court. Anyone with great Power likes to feel at ease in their life."  
Sakura thought this over for a minute, wondering how she would find out if this was true. Then a small smile spread over her lips as an idea hit her. "Syaoran, can ask Chiharu to come see me? Yamazaki can come as well if he wishes."  
  
Like everyone else so far, the first thing that the two teenagers did when the entered the queens private office was drop to one knee in respect. Sakura sighed, hating to see this yet again, especially when it was one of her childhood friends involved. "Chiharu get up. People bowing to me only make me nervous."  
Chiharu smiled at her friend, noticing the bags under her eyes and the not quite hidden signs of deep grieving. "How are you Sakura?" she asked softly.  
"I'll be fine, Chiharu. You know me. And right now I'd be more worried about yourself," she remarked, exchanging a grin with Tomoyo who was happily sewing in the corner. "Syaoran believes that it is a possibility that the man who killed my father, and who is after me, may still be in the Capitol. Or if he is not that he is passing himself off as a member of the court."  
Everyone in the room nodded, though Yamazaki and Syaoran were both beginning to wonder what this was leading to. Chiharu however began to get a horrified expression on her face as her new ruler continued.  
"Now, I know that you are used to being sent on missions to gather information so I know you can do this. If you need assistance, I can tell you where Naoko is living now and you can probably get Rika to join you as well. Tomoyo has declined to leave and so this really falls to you. Will you please help me?"  
Chiharu groaned. "But Sakura it's the court! What will I do there? I don't have those kind of manners really and I won't fit in. You know this! Why do I have to do it?" she whined uncharacteristically. "I can understand you sending Yamazaki because he can do almost anything and he blends in better anywhere he goes, but me?"  
Sakura laughed at her friend. "Chiharu, I am surprised at you! You are the Marchioness of Shore and third in line for the throne itself! Act like it!"  
"It could be fourth," the reluctant girl commented before giving in and nodding.  
"Wait a second, what?" Yamazaki asked incredulously looking between his longtime girlfriend and his new queen. "I don't think I heard you right."  
Tomoyo laughed. "You mean you haven't told anyone, Chiharu? That is really not very smart you know."  
"You mean they are serious?" Syaoran inquired of the raven haired girl who was giggling.  
Chiharu sighed. "My full name and title is Chiharu Mihara, Marchioness of Shore and second cousin to the current queen of Tomoeda. And yes, technically I'm either third or fourth in line for the throne." She sighed pathetically.  
"Why third or fourth?" Syaoran asked curiously. "And if the prince is first who is second?"  
"Tomoyo comes after Touya and after her comes the Marques or Marchioness, whoever is seen to be better suited. There are two at the same level," Sakura answered, feeling a sudden bout of curiosity that caused her to sort through her papers.  
"Who is the Marques?"  
"No one knows, he's never been to court. Though from what my father told me his mother was the Marchioness before him and she died in childbirth giving him the title his entire life."  
Yamazaki barely listened to the conversation, keeping his eyes trained on the woman he loved. "Why didn't you ever tell me this? I mean everyone here thought that you were a lady but not titled!"  
"Because it sounds just like something you would make up, Yamazaki," Chiharu answered with a grin. "Anyway, we'll discus that later. But yes, Sakura, I will go. When do you want me to leave?"  
"I don't know yet, but soon. You need a proper wardrobe and we need to find a quick way of getting you to the Capitol that still allows you to make pit stops. When I figure everything out I'll send you a note, okay?"  
Chiharu agreed and led Yamazaki out of the room for some much needed explanations. Syaoran was left with Tomoyo and Sakura who were both quietly working on separate things. For a little while he just watched, waiting for when his knowledge might be put to use again, when a sudden thought struck him. "You mean that if during those last two or more weeks of travel we had been all murdered by thieves in our sleep three out of the four known inheritors to the throne would have been rid of without anyone knowing it?"  
"Something like that," Tomoyo answered with a smile. "What are you looking for Sakura?"  
"The list of nobility should be around her somewhere. Now that I'm queen I really should know the top five people who would inherit in the event of my death. I know it says somewhere who the Marques is," she said, shuffling through her papers distractedly. "Ah, here we go." The two other occupants watched as she read through the extensive list which listed each title for a few generations before the current holder. A minute had passed and then the emerald eyed girl gasped and dropped the sheet.  
"Apparently I knew him after all," she whispered wonderingly.  
  
Many miles away, sitting in a room with two other occupants, Eriol suddenly felt a tug on his aura. It was the familiar feeling of someone looking for him though at first he couldn't tell who it was. Reaching out with his own Powers he sought to feel the aura that was bumping against his own and finally found it a few minutes later. A small smirk grew across his lips as he stood, readying himself for a journey.  
"The cherry blossom is mad at me, I think," he commented amusedly to the other two occupants of the room. "I think it's time I came clean about a few things. So this time, perhaps you should accompany me to go meet her."  
The tall long haired girl and small cat like creature with wings looked at each other and smiled. For once the two Guardians felt perfect accord and agreement between them. Whatever else, this should prove to be amusing.  
  
"You mean that blue-eyed evil guy is the Marques? It almost figures. He's obviously power hungry and wants your throne. Needed to gain your trust first, so he buddied up to you. It all makes sense now," Syaoran muttered, only half under his breath.  
"Syaoran, Eriol has done nothing but help me. Stop being so mean to him, please?" Sakura pleaded.  
"Fine," he growled, before throwing himself into the seat beside Tomoyo. He could feel the amethyst eyes boring into him, undoubtedly sparkling with amusement at his jealousy. However, he didn't give her the satisfaction of looking at her and eventually she returned her eyes to her work.  
"Oh there is just so much to do and I don't know how to do it! I can lead people and decide on laws but this is warfare! I'm not trained in this," Sakura sighed. "Syaoran, help me."  
"Well, you already took one big step, two maybe. First you are sending spies to gather information, and spies you can really trust. Next you must gather your allies. I'm not going to lie and say that it is certain that all or any of us will be able to help you, Sakura, when the time comes to fight. But we can help you as much as possible until then. Now for the moment why don't you stop worrying about all this and go eat some lunch. You haven't had a bite to eat since breakfast and you didn't have dinner last night. You need to eat."  
"I will later. I'm not hungry right now. Don't worry about me, Syaoran; I'll be fine, I swear!"  
Syaoran stared at her a minute before getting up to leave. He was sure that perhaps if everything was calm and she only had to deal with the death of her father she would be able to recover as she was now. Maybe even inheriting the kingdom would not have put as much pressure on her. But there were too many things weighing down on the girl and no matter how much she tried to smile and assure people that she would be fine, it showed how much she wasn't. Her eyes still looked dead and soulless. Her skin was already growing pale and the dramatically shortened locks of her hair were beginning to lose their shine.  
No, Sakura was not fine nor would she be if she kept up like she was. It killed him to see her like this and knowing that no matter how much he tried to help, he couldn't. Sighing, Syaoran leaned against the banister of the balcony, staring at the snow, now blackened in places. He had been there a few minutes when he felt a familiar presence behind him.  
"You love her don't you?" Tomoyo asked as she came to stand beside him.  
"I'm not too obvious, am?"  
"You are. But that may just be because you are in a house full of women with women's intuition. Or perhaps since I watch the people who surround Sakura carefully. However, she doesn't know it."  
He sighed. "Good. I don't think that she needs to bear that burden right now. She has enough things on her mind."  
"Why do you call it a burden, Li?" his companion asked with genuine bemusement  
"She already told me that she likes someone. I feel uncomfortable knowing that Meiling is in love with me and I don't have a country to run. I don't want to make her uncomfortable around me."  
Tomoyo thought over this for a moment. "You know, the man after Sakura will probably try to make her fall in love with him. He probably knows many ways to be charming and to win women over. Especially women who are as trusting and naïve as Sakura."  
The idea of her falling in love with someone else at all, much less the enemy, caused Syaoran's heart to clench uncomfortably. "I think we can all make sure that doesn't happen."  
"Maybe," she agreed. At last she turned to look at him, even though he continued to keep his eyes trained forward. "Li I know you are worried about Sakura, we all are. But have you ever thought that perhaps your love could help heal her instead of breaking her? Or that if you don't tell her now she may choose someone else and you would lose her forever?"  
"As long as she's happy it doesn't matter," he nearly growled, hating his words as he also desperately agreed with them.  
"Don't you deserve to be happy too?" she asked him in reply. Syaoran didn't answer and eventually Tomoyo left him to his thoughts. He didn't know what he should do but perhaps he should listen to his heart more than his mind. But his heart was also warning him that love refused isn't as bad as unrequited and he didn't know if he could handle the woman he loved so dearly, turning him away.  
  
It was heading well into evening when Sakura heard someone knock on her office door. She didn't hesitate before asking them to come in, not even bothering to look up from the letter she was reading. "Eriol, why didn't you tell me that you were the Marques of Seijou? Especially when we were all traveling together towards the end. It really would have been a disaster to have four of the inheritors in line died on accident."  
Eriol smiled at the new queen. Even so serious and irritated she was still beautiful. "It was self serving, your majesty. From birth I have been the Marques but when I meet people for the first time, especially those that are fascinating and worth knowing, I prefer to be myself, Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
At last she looked up and gazed at him with incomprehension written in her eyes. "So you lied?"  
"No," he answered, smiling. "I just neglected to tell the whole truth."  
"Is there any reason why you wanted me in particular to like the 'real' you?"  
"There are a few, but mainly they can be combined into one. I wanted you to like me as I couldn't help but find myself liking you."  
Sakura sat back in surprise, her emerald eyes widening a little. "You l-like me? Why?"  
"Can you not imagine why?" Eriol chuckled. "You are beautiful beyond belief, you are pure, innocent. You trust people without holding back. You wish nothing but the best for everyone you meet. You care less for yourself than a perfect stranger who smiled at you. You have amazing ability to understand when you want to and you have an amazing amount of Power. You do not hesitate to act when you know it's necessary. Do I need to go on?"  
Sakura stared at him in surprise. Did he really think all that about her? And as she listened she couldn't help but wonder if a certain other man in her life thought the same.  
  
Syaoran had been wandering the grounds after his conversation with Tomoyo. Her words echoed over and over in his head, desperately telling him to be who he needed to be. Forcing him to admit his love to her. But he couldn't forsake his own heart just yet. It would be simpler just to watch her love someone else without her knowing that he loved her so desperately. She wouldn't pity him then or feel awkward in his presence.  
Without realizing it, he found himself in front of the window that looked into her office. Sighing, he walked to it, trying to get a glimpse of the beautiful green eyes as she so often glanced around the room. But instead he found something that made him wish to rush into the mansion and straight into her new room.  
Syaoran sat staring as Eriol lectured to the queen on a topic that obviously surprised and startled her. She looked at him in disbelief as he stared down at her in adoration. As Syaoran watched, he stopped speaking and leaned across the desk, cupping the wide eyed girl's chin in his hand as he leaned forward to kiss her.  
Fury over took the unknown audience and he wished desperately to rush into the room and stop the kiss from happening. Jealousy as he had never known washed over him, making his mind run in two separate directions. Finally, his meager brain told him that he'd never get there in time and he suddenly found his feet rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on the scene he never wished to see. Breathing heavily he wished that something would happen to stop the bastard from kissing his woman.  
Then, something unexpected happen. Sakura turned her head away at the last second. She muttered something and the blue eyed bastard pulled away to listen to her. Syaoran couldn't help but fall to is knees, out of sight from the window. Relief washed over his body and realization finally came to him.  
There was no way he was going to be able to just sit back and watch her love someone else.  
  
Sakura turned her head away as reality drew back on her. For a moment there it felt as if she needed to kiss him, to compare what it felt like. But she didn't need to. "Eriol, please," she whispered causing him to sit away and look at her. "I called you here because I need your help Eriol. Not because I needed to be kissed." She smiled at him sadly.  
Eriol sighed, reining in on his disappointment. As usual, it was not meant to be. "I guess I knew that from the start. But it was worth a try. However, since you call upon me as an ally, I have more to tell you than just that I am the Marques of Seijou. However, I will wait until later to go into that. I am tired from my expedient journey."  
Sakura smiled at him. "I'm sure there is a room being prepared for you and dinner will be served soon." She stood up, groaning internally at the aches and pains moving from her seated position gave her. "I will escort you."  
Eriol nodded and held out his arm to her. His brow furrowed when he noticed how much she leaned on him for support at first. In the past few weeks as he watched her though his Mirror of Truth he had seen her grow up stronger, but now she was acting weak. The perils of office were weighing on her as heavily as the death of her father.  
When the stepped out into the corridor there was a loud squealing noise, not unlike one of the four sisters, and the sound of someone charging down the stone floor. "Lovely, lady Sakura!" was all that could be heard before the small Card Mistress found herself being tackled in a mass of energetic young woman.  
"Nakuru?" Sakura finally was able to gasp. "I haven't seen you since you gave up on courting my brother! Um, can you get off of me now?"  
Nakuru looked down at the smaller girl, realizing at last that the force of her pounce had knocked of them from their feet. "Oh! Sorry, Sakura," she giggled as she helped the younger girl to her feet. "I was just so pleased to see you. Anyway, the Lady Yelan told me to come get you because dinner was ready and that you are under orders to eat. Which is kind of silly when you think about it since you are the queen."  
Sakura nodded, not being able to control the look of hunted prey that settled over her features. "Why are you here at all, Nakuru?"  
"Oh, I came with Lord Eriol! Did he not tell you yet?"  
"Not yet. But I'll hear all the details later. Why don't we all go eat?"  
With a smile, Nakuru Akizuki led the way to the dining hall, leaving Sakura to wonder just what was going on now.  
  
The sun at set and the household had all drifted into slumber as Sakura sat in her office, going over the many papers that Touya had sent her. She wanted so desperately to be a good queen, to follow in hr father's footsteps. But it was just all so hard. She looked at all the work that needed to be done and cringed away from it. More than anything she just wanted to curl up and sleep for weeks, waking up eventually to find that everything was okay and she didn't have to worry about anything but the day to day matters.  
Rubbing her eyes, she stretched a little before again setting back to work, sifting through the papers and documents she wished not for the first time she had paid more attention to when she was in training. She had always meant to, wanting to be knowledgeable before it was time for her or her brother to inherit. But that time had come more quickly than anyone had known and now she was paying for her procrastination.  
"You need to go to bed, Sakura."  
The young queen jumped a mile high from her chair, having had been to busy to realize that the door had opened. "Syaoran! You scared me out of my wits!"  
"Perhaps that is a good thing. You need to get some sleep. Come one, I'll walk you to your room."  
Stubbornly, she shook her head. "I'm not tired, Syaoran. I have things I need to do as well. I'll get to sleep later. And you should really be asleep. I don't want you getting sick or anything."  
Syaoran rolled his eyes at her stupid logic. "Say the same about yourself. Sakura, it has been just over two days since you heard about your father's death. You need to take a break and grieve! I know you want to be a good ruler but you must take care for your own health and sanity. That is also part of the job. You need to sleep."  
"I'm not tired, Syaoran," she said, standing up. "And this is what I need to do. When things settle down more and after a few weeks I'm sure it will all settle in and I will be used to having so much to do. Then I can relax more. But I need to do this Syaoran."  
"You need to be a good queen, Sakura. But you don't need to work yourself to death! And that is what you are going to do if you don't step foot out of this office for more than a few minutes at a time. Please, I'm begging you. Go get some sleep."  
"No, Syaoran!" she yelled, leaning over the desk. "I need to do this! I need to work so that I can be what my father would have respected! I need to protect my people! I need to-" she broke off when he grabbed her shoulders forcefully.  
"No, you don't!" he roughly replied before pulling her against him for a passionate kiss. At first Sakura struggled before settling into the embrace. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed against him, wanting more of the delicious sensation he was giving her.  
Syaoran let himself vent his frustrations and emotions into the lengthy kiss. He ran his hands over her supple body and held her fiercely to him. Truthfully, he admitted to himself he had wanted to do this ever since he had seen her and Eriol together that evening. Now he was desperate to claim her for his own, to say that he was the one who loved her more than anything.  
When he realized the train of his thought, Syaoran suddenly broke away. For a minute he stared into the emerald eyes he adored so well as they were clouded by passion instead of hurt. Almost he let his self restraint go again, thinking to kiss all the grief from her body. But that was not the way. Instead he pulled away, making sure she was steady on her feet before he left the room without another word.  
Sakura stared at the door then down at the papers she had been working on only minutes before. Suddenly her brain was incapable of mundane thought. More than anything she wanted to track Syaoran down and ask him why he had kissed her like that. Instead she blew out the lamp and went directly to bed where she dreamed of strong arms holding her and a voice whispering words of love into her ears.  
  
(A/N: weee, another chapter done. However, the next few are formulating in my head and so the next update will probably be a week or more. It's going to be getting complicated. Ja! Review!) 


	16. The Avowal

Looksee! An update! Yay! Anyway, thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. I got this one out quicker than I expected since I had so many people demanding what they wanted from me. So here, I deliver. Poof. Oh and I reiterate, there will be no E/T in this fic. I think it would take away from some of the character that I've tried to build. And, well you'll kinda see why in this chap. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I do own the second movie on dvd. Special edition and everything. The English dubbing is so funny too .  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Avowal  
  
"Now, it'll only go three places in their correct order so make sure you don't leave and then want to go back because you forgot something. Just squeeze it in your right hand when you want to leave and make sure you are touching everyone who is coming with you in some way. They have to be touching YOU not each other. Oh and tell Naoko that she can be a writer later, I need her to be Countess of DuBell right now."  
Chiharu nodded at the run through of instructions yet again. She and Yamazaki were carrying a bag of luggage each while the latte tried desperately not to stare in shock at the way his beloved looked. Tomoyo and Sakura had done their jobs well and she looked as one would expect a Marchioness would. Standing next to her, Yamazaki felt a little awed.  
"Okay, Sakura. Goodbye and we'll send you a message as soon as we get settled in the Capitol." Reaching her arms around her friend she clutched to her desperately. Her friend had changed so much in the past few days from the young girl she had always known. It was sad to see and she wished nothing but to have her smile cheerfully once more.  
"Goodbye, Chiharu. And good luck to both of you." Sakura smiled and watched as her friend grasped Yamazaki's hand then clutched the magical stone pendant before disappearing from the room. The honey haired girl watched the spot her friends had been in moments before then glanced around the office she now found herself alone in. Letters and documents beckoned to her from the desk but still she couldn't help walking to the window to stare out as memories washed over her.  
Two days ago in the early morning, Syaoran had come into her office. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, both remembering the night before and how he had kissed her so passionately. It felt almost as if the scene were playing out before them, so real did it seem in their memories. Finally, he broke the silence and walked to her desk.  
"Sakura will you please take a quick walk with me. I need to tell you something." He sounded nervous and grave but also very firm. Without protest she nodded and followed him from the room. There was a path that went around an ornamental pond just outside the balcony doors. They walked in silence for awhile, enjoying the scenery and both trying to understand the situation better.  
Syaoran wondered at the ironies that would lead her to be wearing the same dress that she had worn on the night of that fateful sword battle. Though now covered from the cold winter weather, he could remember clearly how her shoulders had only been covered by a single hematite strap. Shaking himself, he stopped on the foot bridge and turned to face her.  
"Mother has invited guests to stay with us. She invited them some time ago and would have canceled if not for the hope that these guests will one day become part of our own family by marrying my sister or Meiling. She wants me to journey to their home and escort them here."  
Sakura nodded, trying to understand what this had to do with her. When she was about to ask he sighed heavily and reached out one of his hands to brush his fingers along her cheek. They felt like fire against her chilled skin and she leaned into the caress when he opened his palm and cupped her cheek. A moment later he brushed his lips over hers once before settling into a sweet kiss. Unlike before it wasn't demanding but giving. It made Sakura feel precious and beautiful.  
With a small sigh, Syaoran pulled away to look into her beautiful emerald eyes. "Sakura, I love you. You are more to me than life or anything else in this world."  
She gasped and her eyes widened as she stared into his fiery amber ones. It was so sudden that she simply didn't know how to respond. Syaoran gazed down at her for a few minutes before straightening and pulling away. "I just thought I should tell you that before I leave." She watched in bound silence as he walked silently away, into the house and out of sight. Her mind was reeling with what she had just heard him say and she had no clue how she felt herself.  
Now two days later she still didn't know really how she felt. With one last sigh, she turned to her desk and began working once more. A quarter of an hour had passed before she felt a familiar presence outside her door.  
"Stop lurking outside Eriol, and come in."  
"You know, your majesty, most people would feel somewhat awed by the reincarnation of Clow Reed. But I guess not you," he sighed as he sat down in the comfortable chair in front of her desk. Spinel Sun was resting on his shoulder, appearing to be asleep  
"Did you need something, Eriol?" she asked, looking up at him and ignoring his prior comment.  
"The pleasure of your company is all I need. That and I wished to offer my services if you needed them," he added when he saw the clouded look gather into her eyes once more.  
"You know, Eriol, I think Kaho is in love with you. I think you two would be very nice together. Why do you press your suit with me?" The question was not unkindly said. Really, Sakura was simply curious about her newest friends behavior and wishes.  
"Ah yes, there is Kaho, and I do care for her. But she is not you. However, I guess it is my destiny to always try for what I cannot have. You have been very preoccupied these past days since Li left. Is there something the matter?" he asked, hiding the sly tone of his voice very well.  
Sakura blushed a little before looking down at her hands. "Nothing that you need to be interested in, Eriol."  
The blue eyed sourcerer watched her intently for a moment before his shoulders drooped imperceptibly in defeat, though he would not let her know how much it hurt. "Would you listen to a story, your majesty? It is a distraction from your duties but perhaps it can help you a little."  
Sakura nodded and settled back into her chair looking at him intently. Something about Eriol made her feel a little sad, the way his eyes focused on her at times. He seemed to old for his years and at times he made her wonder if her own eyes stared at the world that way.  
"Many years ago, before Tomoeda was a kingdom, much less the great land it is now, there lived a man. He was granted a then unique Power over the world around him. Reveling in his great Power, he became mischievous and would often use his Power to play tricks or to fool those around him. He traveled the land, continuing his antics and never cared for what he did. In his own mind, he felt that since the gods had given him such Power he was special and set above the rest.  
"One day on his journeys, he came upon a beautiful girl who had hair the colour of finely ripened wheat and eyes of purest jade. Instantly he fell in love with her and tried to woo her into loving him in return. But unlike everyone else, this girl saw him for what he was, a scoundrel. She saw past his wonderful Power into the self centered heart he possessed. When he would not give up pursuit of her no matter how many times she refused, at last the girl let her jade eyes blaze and she told him exactly what she thought of him and to leave since she would never speak to him again.  
"Heartbroken and shamed he left the village where she stayed and spent the rest of his years alone until he died. Years passed and Tomoeda became a Kingdom that showed mercy to others and from this mercy this man was born again into the body of a Powerful sourcerer, better than all else in the whole of the world. But this new man remembered his past well. While he was lazy and self-serving, he never used his great Power to harm others.  
  
"As he grew into a young man, around your own age, your majesty, he came across the reborn figure of the girl he had loved. Her hair was now the darkened auburn colour and her eyes the green of the sea, but it was her. Rejoicing, he thanked the gods for what was obviously a second chance at winning this beautiful girl as his own. Immediately he tried to woo her and she reacted in kind. She was sweet and loving and called him dear to her heart. The sourcerer was content in this love until someone came to the small village."  
Eriol paused to take breath and sip from a small glass of water. Sakura was enthralled with this story that sounded so achingly familiar and begged him silently to continue. Eriol heard the silent plea and continued with a small smile.  
"Into their midst a young man appeared. He had hair as dark as chocolate and eyes that shone like gold. The green eyed girl befriended the cold stranger and between them something more special grew than between herself and the sourcerer. He watched bitterly as they fell into deepest love and pledged themselves to the other. Sadly he watched them marry, knowing with infinite certainty that they were meant to be, but unable to stop loving her so dearly.  
"As he grew old and fell into love himself, a softer and quieter love, he did many things he knew she would honour him for. Though his personality still bent towards mischief and self love, he helped others and strived to be a good man. Before his death he saw a vision of the future in which the beautiful girl he had loved since before his birth was reborn again. This time she was the holder of Power greater than his own. In the two lives he had known her in she had shown promise and potential but in her next she would blossom. And so before he died, without regret he left all that he had to the next life of hers. He left her the Clow Cards."  
With a small gasp, Sakura sat up when she heard the last sentence in the sad story. A million questions flooded through her head but none came to her lips and Eriol saw this and chuckled.  
"Your majesty, perhaps there will be one life that we both are born into when the man who makes your soul complete will not join us. When that comes, perhaps I can show you that I am worthy too. Until then, recognize he who makes you happy." Eriol stood and bowed silently before leaving her alone once more.  
Sakura contemplated his words in silence. When he had explained to her about his own reincarnated state the day before, there was a feel of familiarity to his words. She had heard many explanations of Nakuru, or Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun. He had even taken time to explain his reasons for not seeking the Cards for himself even though, in essence, he had made them. But this story was different. Sakura had the feeling that he was trying to tell her something more than he openly stated. But for the present she had no real answer to what that might be.  
  
Li Xiao Lang, future ruler of the Li Clan and Chinese people was tired. He was also perilously close to murdering one of his mother's guests as they traveled back to his home. Originally he was to escort two brothers who were, his mother hoped, to marry Fanren and Meiling. However, when they left the younger brother asked if his friend could accompany them since, honestly, he was in no mood to go to this meeting and at least wanted his friend to mourn with him.  
Now, far from being offended, Xiao Lang found himself instantly liking the younger brother, who was around the same age as him, and his friend who was a great deal like him. However, the elder brother as getting on every last nerve the future leader had. It wasn't because he was particularly annoying in any one trait. No more than anything it's because he heard something that made him more excited than the prospect of meeting his maybe future wife. He had heard that the new queen was residing at the Li mansion and that she was beautiful.  
In fact, the elder brother, by the name of Liu Lok, had spent the entire journey asking questions about the new queen. What was her name? Is she really beautiful? Is she seeing anyone? Is she really as Powerful as everyone says? Do you think I have a chance with her? It never ended and Xiao Lang could barely repress the urges to disembowel the man. Instead he pointedly ignored him and tried to get to know the other two. Xi Wang was the other brother and seemed to be completely disinterested in the situation completely. He took the time to joke with Xiao Lang though and asked him about his family in general and what was it like to have the ruler of the country residing down the hall as well as another high-ranking nobility.  
Rae Zhi Ye was even more to Xiao Lang's liking and seemed to be much like himself. He spoke calmly and asked about the different martial arts that the family was trained in and if they would be allowed to watch matches or train themselves. He didn't ask about anyone inside the mansion nor about how it felt to be who he was. In general, he was a likable guy.  
The sun was beginning to set on the third day of his absence. As they rode in silence, he wondered what Sakura was doing or thinking. He hoped that being gone for three days would give her a chance to assess her feelings a little, but maybe that was all for naught. When he was around her, he felt peace, better than any in the world. Something about her aura drew him to her, as if it was calling him by name, as if it was a part of her own. And despite the way she reacted to his kisses, he was getting the feeling that she didn't return his feelings, something which hurt him more than anything he ever knew could.  
"Do you suppose that if I courted the queen she would marry me and make me king?" Lok asked, forcefully dragging Xiao Lang from his thoughts.  
Turning a glare on the older boy, he quickened the pace, determined to get home by the end of the day. He had to get home before he murdered his sister's potential husband.  
  
Far away, cerulean blue eyes stared moodily into a mirror lying carefully on a large mahogany desk. There was something that was bothering him, something that he couldn't quite define. He had been watching the beautiful Card Mistress for most of his days and nights since he had so deliciously slain her father. He watched sadly when she cut off the silky hair in such a crude fashion and made a mental note to punish her for that.  
More, he laughed out loud when he saw the idiot Li heir declare his love to her. It was such a splendidly wicked form of amusement to watch her not return his feelings. She just stared at him as if he were an idiot. She didn't even bother to stop him as he left the mansion all together. But still something about the scene did not sit right with the malicious sourcerer. For hours he tried to figure what made him so nervous, what caused him to lose sleep in misunderstanding.  
Then a thought struck him. Waving his hand over the mirror he replayed the events from the night previous to the avowal of love. The breathtaking girl sat for hours alone, wearing seductive black clothing. How he loved to watch her. Then the Li heir came to speak with her for a few minutes before leaving himself. A few minutes later she left her office and quickly went to bed. However, something was odd. When she was in her office nothing seemed the matter but as soon as she stepped into the hallway her face looked troubled. And that night as she lay in bed she held a hand over her lips, much in the way someone would after having received a kiss.  
Realization dawned and the fair haired man almost chuckled in appreciation. The girl had obviously just received a kiss from the man she rejected the next morning. However, he hadn't been able to see it. The beautiful Card Mistress had set up an illusion spell so he couldn't witness what was happening in her office. It was very smart, bordering on brilliant. However, he thought with a frown, it did mean they knew about his watching and also that they obviously planning things they didn't want him to know. From now one he would need to be on his toes.  
With a tired sigh, he returned to watching the illusion, knowing it for what it was now but still wishing to gaze upon his alluring enemy. The woman he would have under his Power very soon.  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she watched her friend prepare for bed. Her beautiful green eyes looked bruised from lack of sleep and she was already looking paler and a little thinner. What had been simply distraction from food had become the refusal to eat at all. Sakura hadn't shown up for meals in three days and had risen before dawn every day only to go to bed long after night had fallen.  
Tomoyo was scared for her friend and wasn't the only one. Earlier she and Hiiragizawa had quietly discussed the situation and both came up worried. Even the cheerful Nakuru or Xiefa, Fuutie, Feimei and Fanren combined couldn't break her from her solitude. The raven haired girl prayed for Li's return so that he might help bring some joy to her friend's eyes.  
However, something was also telling her that he was the person who had taken that last sparkle from them. She wished more than anything that she knew what disturbed Sakura so. With a sigh, she turned to go to her own bedroom praying to the gods that they gave her an answer.  
  
It was after midnight when Xiao Lang laid eyes on his home once more. Sighing with relief he looked back at his three companions who had gone more or less silent after night had fallen. "We are here," he said only loud enough for them all to hear.  
"Thank the gods. I was about to fall off my horse," Lok muttered, not noticing the three glares his companions bent on him.  
"The household should be asleep by now but I'm sure your rooms have already been prepared. I'll introduce all of you tomorrow morning at breakfast."  
Zhi Ye and Xi Wang nodded in understanding, not looking at all worse for wear from their journey. Lok muttered loud thanks once more before they turned into the stable. Quietly they tended to their horses before Xiao Lang led them into the mansion. Rooting out Wei, he directed the man to take them to her rooms before wandering to his own room in exhaustion. For a moment he paused in front of Sakura's room. He could tell from her aura that she was asleep inside and for that he was partially grateful. She was sleeping instead of working which was good. However, he also wanted to talk to her more than anything.  
With a sigh he went to his own room and washed the dirt from his traveling away. He was just beginning to dress again when he felt the familiar signs of panic coming from Sakura. He paused long enough to tie his pants before rushing from the room.  
  
*I race up the blood stained slippery steps, hoping against all hope that it hasn't happened. But he's there and my breath catches in my throat. Lying there with his amber eyes closed I can't tell if he is unconscious or dead. There is blood everywhere and I have to bite back a scream and force myself not to run to him. If I turn my back I could find myself dead as well.  
Clutching the staff-wand in my hands I turn to him. His cerulean blue eyes are laughing at me mockingly. His laugh scares me to the very core of my being and it is all I can do not to run away in terror. Closing my eyes I remember the figure lying behind me, maybe dead. This man may have killed him! I can't run! I can't be afraid!  
"I will spare his life, my queen, if you give me yours," the evil man says, pausing from his laughter for just an instant. "Or maybe you want to join him in death? Fine!"  
There is a flash of light and I flinch.*  
  
Gasping, Sakura sat up, her body drenched in sweat, and instantly found herself in a pair of strong arms. Only awake enough to recognize the overpowering green aura that surrounded her, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed unabashedly into his neck. Syaoran's warm hands rubbed her back consolingly and he whispered soft words of comfort into her hair.  
At last the sobs quieted and Sakura sat shakily in his arms. His embrace was warm and soothing and she almost feel back to sleep as he held her. Then all at once she realized just what exactly who he was and that he was back and she pulled away gasping.  
"He killed you! I saw it and there was blood every where and he just kept laughing! Oh, Syaoran," she gasped, reaching up to touch his cheek, as if reassuring herself that he was still there and all right.  
"It's just a dream, Sakura. I won't ever leave you. I promise."  
She stared up into his amber eyes, filled with love and assurance. And then she knew.  
"I love you, Syaoran."  
It was so simply said that for an instant he thought he misheard her. Then a grin broke across his face, so wide and sincere that if anyone else had seen it they would have mistaken him for someone else. It didn't last long, though, for moments later he covered her mouth in a long and thorough kiss. With a contented sigh, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck once more and gave her self to it. When at last they pulled away from each other, panting from lack of breath, Syaoran was laying over her on the bed unaware as to how he got there.  
Blushing, he rolled off her and sat up on the edge of the bed once more. He was actually about to leave altogether when he felt Sakura take his hand.  
"Please don't leave me, Syaoran. Just.hold me until I can fall asleep again."  
Her voice was filled with such pleading that he threw away the barest hint of hesitation and nodded. "Uh, where is the stuffed animal?" he asked looking around, as if waiting for the guardian to pop out of no where and accuse him of defiling his mistress.  
"He's in the kitchen with Suppi," Sakura answered, motioning for him to join her on the bed.  
Blushing, he obliged, feeling a bit uneasy in a situation where things could definitely get out of hand. When she rolled over to rest her head on his bare chest, he tightly pulled on whatever willpower he had left before slowly and carefully wrapping his arms around her.  
"I love you, Li Syaoran," she repeated as she crept once more towards sleep.  
"I love you, too, Sakura Kinomoto. Now and forever," he said quietly, kissing her softly on her head before drifting towards sleep himself.  
"Me too."  
  
(A/N: *sighs all fangirl like* I love writing mush. 'Course I think everyone would love to be in Sakura's shoes, ne? Anyway, I have NO clue when the next update will be. I'm still working on the 'suitors' characters and want to get them right before I update again. But, as per usual, it shouldn't be more than a few days. Anyway, REVIEW! Ja!) 


	17. The Menagerie

GOMEN! I never meant to take this long to update again. At first I was working on my other story so I could start posting it. But then I started school, got a job and got really sick.all at once. Normally I'll just sit down and write one chapter in one sitting, and all that fun. It took me days to write this one.  
  
Anyway, yay for the reviews. And, sorry, but this is rated PG-13.and thus will be kept to it's rating. And, again, before people ask: ages. Xiefa-30, Fuutie-27, Feimei- 25, Fanren-21, Shen-32, Liang-30, Jin Le-26. Lok is 21, Xi Wang is 19 and Zhi Ye is 18. I think that covers it.  
  
^.^ Also this chapter is dedicated to all the people who review. Because then I can be lazy and look at your profiles and read your stories or your other favourites and don't have to hunt them down myself. Really lazy I know. But hey, gives me more time to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. But I don't own a lot of things so I'm pretty used to it.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Menagerie  
  
Something odd woke Yelan in the hours before dawn. As she woke, she recognized her son's and three additional auras in her house hold. Xiao Lang had come home. With a small smile, she drew her long robe over her nightdress and stepped from her room. Quickly she walked down the long corridor towards her son's room. She knew that he would be deeply embarrassed if he knew how often she checked on him during the night. It was a mother's prerogative to look after her children and he was the one who needed watching the most.  
Yet, when she reached his room, Yelan noticed that it was empty. Frowning, she searched the mansion for her son's aura, walking in the direction it was coming from. At last she located it and when she stopped walking she found herself outside a familiar door. Smirking, she quietly opened the door and peeked in. There on the bed lay her son, his arms wrapped around Sakura in a protecting manner. The girl had her head on his chest, her own arms wrapped around him.  
Suppressing the instincts to act like her four daughters, Yelan quietly withdrew from the room and closed the door silently behind her. Closing her eyes, she tried to memorize the scene. When it was fixed in her brain she giggled softly, glancing around to make sure no one heard. Later, she would display that image for Tomoyo in hopes that the duchess would record it on paper for prosperity.  
  
Sakura slowly woke in the half hour before dawn. She felt luxurious and warm, protected. Sleepily she searched for the source of such feelings only to come across the feelings of being held against a strong body. Smiling, her eyes fluttered open and immediately met amber.  
"Good morning, Syaoran," she whispered sleepily.  
"Good morning, Sakura," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You are amazingly beautiful when you sleep."  
Blushing, she shook her head. "You are just saying that. However, I must say that you look very nice like you are now. Especially since you don't have a shirt on," she muttered, blushing even more at her own temerity.  
Smiling, they both fell into silence, unwilling to leave the comfortable position they found themselves in. Syaoran had actually been awake for sometime. A couple hours ago he was sure that someone had come into the room, but by the time he had opened his eyes, there was no one there, nor any sign that he hadn't just been dreaming. His mind had then turned to the exquisite girl in his arms and what she had said last night.  
More than anything, now that he knew she was his, he wanted to protect her. But the situation she was in made that hard. Through the two hours he had watched her sleep, Syaoran's mind furiously went through one possibility after another. At last something clicked in his mind, something about how their enemy was acting made him suspect. Now, he just had to prevent that from happening.  
"Syaoran, why are you frowning?"  
"I was just thinking about something," he said, smiling once more. Quickly he rolled over and covered her mouth with his own, surprising her at first. After a moment, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the love she had. A few minutes passed before Syaoran pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Marry me, Sakura."  
Her green eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?"  
"Marry me. I know that I'm to be the next leader of the Li clan and you are the Queen of Tomoeda, but we can get past that. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you don't feel the same, I understand but-"  
Quickly she covered his mouth with her hand. "I do feel the same, Syaoran. But, I'm queen now! Marriage isn't the easiest thing anymore." She groaned, tears coming to her eyes. "Too bad you didn't ask me while I was still a princess."  
"Shh, don't cry. We can make it work. What are the customs of marriage for a queen?" he asked.  
"The engagement has to be one year long, to a man of suitable worth. Then the wedding will be a public event with grand celebrations leading up to it and then after there is a month long honeymoon to the groom's lands." She finished with a blush at the idea of a honeymoon.  
"A year?" Syaoran groaned. "I don't think I can wait a year. Hey, why don't we fudge the rules a little and say that we were already engaged when you were a princess?"  
Sakura giggled. "That might work. But still it would mean waiting at least until after the coronation ceremony."  
"Or," he said, a mischievous glint growing in his eye, "we could do it before you went to your coronation then have a big celebration afterwards."  
"But, that would mean it would have to remain an absolute secret, Syaoran!"  
He shrugged, before leaning down to kiss her again. "I can keep a secret. How about you?" Sakura giggled a little, causing him to grin again. "However, you still never answered me. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes, Syaoran," she replied solemnly. "I will marry you."  
  
An two and a half, Sakura was alone in her room, finishing up her morning rituals. Tomoyo had given her a new dress the day before and she couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror. As requested, it was black satin instead of anything bright and colourful like before. But Tomoyo was Tomoyo. In addition to lengthening the sleeves from her normal pattern, she supplied a silver gauze over dress that was worn almost like a jacket but had skirts just as full as the under dress.  
A knock on the door interrupted Sakura's admiration for her best friends handiwork and she turned to see Syaoran slipping quietly into the room. She grinned at him and walked towards him.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," he answered a little shakily. For some reason, no matter how many times he'd seen her, she still took his breath away every time. She was simply too beautiful. Finally, he regained his senses and beckoned her closer. "Give me your hand. No the other one."  
With a small shrug, she extended her left hand to him and watched, breathlessly, as he slipped a beautiful ring on her finger. It was simple, a crescent moon cast in finest silver with a beautiful emerald nestled in the curve. But to Sakura it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
"When I was born, they cast this ring for me to give to my bride," Syaoran told her, watching delightfully at the pleasure he saw on her face.  
"But, then won't everyone know? I thought you wanted to keep our marriage a secret, Syaoran."  
"I want my family and our friends to know we are engaged, Sakura. We are just not going to tell them we are getting married much sooner than the year long engagement."  
She giggled a little then sobered. "You still haven't told me why you want all the secrecy. What's wrong?"  
"I just have a bad feeling and I want to make sure you stay safe. Now, we have to go to breakfast, there are guests." He groaned. "Though I'm pretty sure there is no reason to welcome one of them."  
She looked at him curiously, but he merely shook his head. With a dainty shrug she followed him from the room and to the breakfast room. Since there were indeed guests, the whole of the family had assembled. It was still early yet for the sisters to usually be up and moving, but for this they managed. By the time Sakura and Syaoran entered the room, everyone was seated and Xiefa and Fuutie were trying their hardest to make the younger two gentlemen blush.  
Yelan stood at their entrance and gestured for her three guests to do the same. "May I present Liu Lok and Xi Wang and their friend Rae Zhi Ye. Gentlemen, her majesty, Sakura Kinomoto, Queen of Tomoeda."  
Sakura blushed as the three gentlemen bowed low. She nodded her head to them politely and inched towards Syaoran a little more, reaching up to hold on to his sleeve. Which turned out to be the greatest mistake of the morning.  
"Oh my god!" Xiefa and Fanren exclaimed in unison.  
"Little brother!" Fuutie and Feimei giggled shortly after.  
Yelan's lips twitched a little before clearing her throat. "And you have already met her fiancée, my son Xiao Lang."  
Sakura's eyes widened, trying to figure out what gave them away so quickly. Glancing around her eyes finally met her left hand, unhidden as it clutched onto Syaoran's upper arm. For a moment she stared at it in horror before looking up to meet his laughing eyes.  
"You are real good at keeping a secret," he chuckled.  
"Little brother is smiling!" his four sisters said in near unison.  
Tomoyo, who had been conversing with Eriol quietly, began to squeal and jumped to her feet immediately to embrace her dearest friend. Eriol seemed a little resigned and the three guests looked varying from shocked to amused. Well, Lok actually looked as if someone had stuck a dagger in his side, but he was that kind of person.  
"I'm guessing this is a new development," Xi Wang asked the room in general. Unfortunately for him, Tomoyo, still caught in the energies of her best friend being engaged to one of her other favourite people, twirled around and nearly pounced on the unsuspecting boy.  
"It's the best development! I've been trying for months now to get these two together!" She giggled profusely and grinned at him.  
Xi Wang couldn't help but feel a little awed by the raven haired beauty before him, filled with such energy. When he had been brought into the room earlier he had immediately been struck by her exquisite features and now was getting the opportunity to see them VERY close up.  
"Tomoyo, leave the poor boy alone!" Sakura laughed. "Now, I'm hungry. Are we going to have breakfast or what?"  
Finally the room settled down to breakfast. The topic of conversation never erred from the impending wedding though as Meiling and Tomoyo began to gush with Sakura about her wedding and what they wanted their own to be like. Xiefa, Feimei and Fanren joined in on this a great deal, talking about what they would have changed about theirs, while Fuutie and Yelan tried to remain curteous to their guests and discussed various things with them of a polite nature. And Syaoran, well he was being consoled by his three brothers-in-law who were promising him fervently that they wouldn't let their wives take over his nuptials  
Sakura began to feel increasingly guilty as the conversation went on and was glad when breakfast was ended and she would be allowed to withdraw to her office to handle matters. When she rose to leave, however, she was stopped by Yelan.  
"The Zhi Ye has expressed a wish to view our training techniques first hand, having heard that they are the best. I thought that it would be nice if you and Xiao Lang would give a small exhibition before you return to your work."  
Sakura chewed on her lip and looked at Syaoran who nodded. "That would be fine. Did you wish to do this now?"  
"If you don't mind. I realize it is hard to work on a full stomach, but you ate so little," Yelan said mischievously. "Why don't we all adjourn to the training room?"  
  
As Sakura found her sword, the others settled on one side of the room, most in their usual positions. This time however, Fanren felt compelled to consol the blathering idiot, Lok, who was so sorely disappointed in his loss of what he never should have believed he could have, and sat next to him, chatting lightly. Tomoyo and Meiling sat next to the two other guests as Tomoyo set out her inks and paper.  
"May I ask why you have ink and paper, your grace?" Xi Wang asked curiously.  
"Oh, to take down all of Sakura's glorious actions."  
"Don't mind Daidouji, she does this all the time. She has almost a full book of pictures of Kinomoto."  
"Shouldn't she change her clothes?" Zhi Ye asked.  
Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged a look before shrugging. "Only if she wanted to."  
"I know that Li is very proficient in sword play, but why did they choose her majesty? Has she been training for years as well?"  
"I don't think she trained above a week or two actually," Tomoyo answered politely.  
With a resigned sigh, he leaned back into his chair. "I wanted to see a real match, not a beginner who wears a dress to fight." His voice was filled with condescension and annoyance at not being able to see a 'real' fight.  
Meiling giggled then, surprising both men. "Never underestimate Kinomoto. I did to my mistake and paid the price. Now watch."  
Reluctantly, Zhi Ye turned his eyes to where the two were facing off. Politely they bowed and exchanged words that only they could hear. After a moment, Xiao Lang called out so everyone could here.  
"Take your bets on the winner now. I get a share in the winnings that says I win!"  
"Ha!"  
Then they began. And like Meiling and Tomoyo had intimated, it was a match well worth seeing. Starting off slowly, everyone in the room could admire the techniques of both opponents. But being slow wasn't in either nature and soon they were moving lightning fast. As the minutes drew by the audience couldn't help but stare in amazement. The movements were hardly visible to the untrained eye and soon became as a blur. The only truly distinguishable actions were the acrobatic leaps and swish of fabric that came from the beautiful young queen.  
At last a sword was seen skidding from the duelists and the audience strove to see which it was as the actions slowed to a halt. Finally they were able to see Sakura standing with her small sword to Xiao Lang's neck, both panting heavily and grinning at each other. Then, in an action that surprised everyone, Xiao Lang quickly darted his hand out and used it to grasp the wrist that held her sword and twirl her around so her back was up against his chest.  
"Cheater!" she laughed before, to the shock of the Elders and Yelan, he leaned down and captured her mouth in a firm kiss.  
"Uh," Zhi Ye began, a little at a loss for words.  
"Do they usually act like that?" Xi Wang picked up for him.  
Meiling was staring at her cousin incredulously while Tomoyo furiously sketched the scene. "Are you kidding? He barely hugs his own mother in public. I think Kinomoto is good for him."  
The couple broke apart when they heard squeals coming from the far side of the room. Having the courtesy to blush, Xiao Lang went over to retrieve his sword while Sakura replaced hers on the wall.  
"How is that possible though," Zhi Ye finally asked. "You said she had only had a couple weeks of training to her and she beat Li, who is the best swordsman in practically the whole country."  
Meiling shrugged. "Simple. She has Power and a great deal of it. She learns things lightning fast because of it."  
He snorted. "Power? I don't put much faith in the so called Powers."  
For a moment, Meiling couldn't help but stare at him in amazement. No one had ever said something like that to her before, and she would remember, being the only one in the family without Power. "You sound as if you don't believe in its existence."  
"Oh, I'm not stupid enough to believe it doesn't exist. But I still don't think people should use it like they do. They will become crippled with their reliance on it. I'm glad I was born without it. Because I had to learn slowly and I had to learn the hard way I am a stronger person because of it." He broke off, feeling a little abashed. "I'm sorry. I realize everyone in your family has Power so I shouldn't be so offensive to my hosts."  
"But Meiling doesn't have magic. Nor do I. Though we are the only ones in the room I'm guessing," Tomoyo stated, without looking up.  
Both of the guests' eyes widened. To hear that the great Li family produced someone who didn't have the Power was shocking. "Well, then," Zhi Ye finally said, "you understand what I mean about having to strive to be truly strong from experience."  
"Are you implying that Sakura is not truly strong, Rae?" Tomoyo quizzed, finally looking up from her sketch.  
Zhi Ye stuttered, not wanting to insult his new queen, especially when she was obviously well liked by the people around him. He was saved from having to respond by Xi Wang who spoke up. "I'm sure that Zhi Ye believes her majesty is strong indeed. She has strength in being able to run a country at our age. However, I believe he implies that even with the Power gifted to her, her majesty should also have learned strength to fall back on if ever she were to lose her Power."  
Tomoyo giggled. "Nice save, Liu. Now, Meiling, why don't you show Rae hand to hand combat now?" she asked turning to Meiling and Zhi Ye.  
"I would hardly call it worthy of me to beat a girl, your grace."  
"I'm quite sure that she will not be beat, Rae," Tomoyo smiled, winking at her friend.  
  
Cerulean blue eyes stared angrily at a mirror that showed only his reflection to him. When he had looked into the mirror a little past dawn that morning, the reflection was his own instead of showing what the beautiful Card Mistress as he commanded. Since learning that she was tricking him, he had been watching her more often as he set his plans into motion. But it confused and enraged him to know they weren't even using a pretense anymore and were simply blocking him from seeing anywhere around the Li mansion.  
What was she hiding that was so important it couldn't stay inside the four walls she deemed enough earlier? He had already seen her master all of the Cards and had watched in amazement as the last and most Powerful two initiated themselves rather than waiting to be called on. He already knew she was queen, who didn't after all, and he knew she was working furiously under her crown.  
Sighing deeply, he waved his long fingers across the mirror, enticing it to give him a reflection of her. At last it came up with a view he had already seen, from long ago, before she ravished the purity of her long hair. Sitting back in his chair, this man gazed fixedly at the beautiful girl and pondered just how smart she was becoming. And relished the downfall he would bring her.  
  
"I can't believe my parents still had this place. Came in handy didn't it?"  
"Very, Chiharu," Naoko agreed as she poked around the large mansion they were staying in. Upon arriving at the Capitol, Rika, Chiharu and she had searched furiously for a place of residence that wouldn't doubt the credulity of them being there. When they went to the palace to give their message to Prince Touya so he could relay it, Yukito had mentioned that the Shore Mansion was still under her name, despite the fact she never used it.  
"There's even a grand piano," Rika called from a few rooms away. "Really, Chiharu, you should have known about all of your land holdings before now!"  
The Marchioness shrugged negligently. "It's not like I was ever planning to use them."  
"I'm still hurt that you never mentioned any of this to me before," Yamazaki sighed, coming back from upstairs. "However, I guess I shall have to forgive you," he grinned. "I'm off to the palace to talk to Tsukishiro. When we were there earlier I asked him to get a list of court functions together so we could start attending. I'll be back in a few hours."  
The three ladies watched him leave before two of them pounced on the other. "Really, Chiharu, you should have told us about him much sooner."  
"I think we have a right to know as your closest friends," Naoko agreed.  
"No body even knew where you were Naoko! Don't yell at me about that. And besides, it isn't a.formal relationship yet. I don't even know if he wants to make it permanent," she sighed resignedly.  
"He adores you and it's obvious. Almost as obvious as Rika and Terada's adoration for each other."  
Rika blushed and quickly changed the subject. "What do we tell people when we are asking for information? Why would we want to know about someone like that?'  
"Well, it's only natural that since we've been away so long we'd want to know about everyone we've missed. We just have to be careful that we don't get to pointed in our questions."  
"Why?" Rika asked.  
"Don't you read horror novels at all, Rika?" Naoko asked. "When you get to curious the killer always comes after you!"  
"Oh dear," the red haired girl whispered.  
"Naoko you are really off your block. Anyway, why don't we go look through all those clothes Tomoyo made and see what we can wear?"  
  
Outside the Shore mansion, a figure wearing an all enveloping cloak stared through the window at the three ladies who made their way up the stairs and out of sight. He had been in the Capitol long enough to know who these girls and was informed enough to know why they were really there. This was all valuable information.  
Silently, the figure broke away from the shadows and made his way through the streets to a small tavern on the shadier side of town. Entering, he made his way straight to the counter and ordered, calmly waiting. After a couple minutes had passed, a voluptuous young girl came to him and winked coyly. Gathering her to him in the most natural of fashions he whispered into her ear.  
"The three lady friends have arrived, undoubtedly to ask questions. Tell the master to guard his tracks."  
The girl blushed and slapped him lightly with a giggle, as if hearing him make an improper suggestion. Then she smiled and winked at him once more before disappearing into the back rooms again. With a raffish grin, the cloaked figure finished his drink and left the tavern as quietly as he had come.  
  
When Meiling trumped her opponent so well he could barely recall his own name, the rest of the family began to break off into their separate daily duties. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a quiet moment before the honey haired nodded and walked over to where Tomoyo still sat with Xi Wang, who was busy taunting his returning friend too much to realize how close she had come. When realization struck they were both startled into silence and looked at her a little nervously. How did you converse with your queen?  
However, they needn't have worried. Sakura was as gay as ever and smiled at them brightly, almost imperceptibly glancing over her shoulder as she heard Syaoran approach one of the Elders and ask him for a moment of their time.  
"I barely caught your names at all earlier, which is truly remiss of me, and wanted to get to know both of you better," she gushed at the two dumbstruck teens. "But I have to get back to work now. However, will you join me tomorrow morning in my office?"  
Both of them nodded, nearly in unison, still not speaking. Tomoyo and Meiling were exchanging looks behind their backs and were only just able to suppress the giggles that were threatening to overwhelm them.  
"Yay! I love having people to talk to when I have to read through all those stuffy letters. And perhaps you can give your opinion on a few things. I love to know what everyone else is thinking since half the time I think I'm completely brainless." She giggled a little before bowing to them. "I'll see you at dinner!"  
The four watched her as she seemed to float away. "Er, is she always so.buoyant?" Xi Wang asked.  
"No, in fact I haven't seen her like this since her father died. It must be because of the engagement."  
"But generally, Kinomoto is cheerful to the point of brainlessness."  
"Uh huh," they muttered. While neither felt a romantic attraction to her, nor would they let themselves since she was far too much beyond their reach, there was something about her that made them stare at the place she had just disappeared from.  
"Maybe there's something to that Power after all," Zhi Ye finally muttered. Then, catching his own words, he turned on his heel and left the room, quickly followed by his friend. Meiling and Tomoyo glanced at each other and finally let loose the giggles they had been holding back. It was always amusing to see the first reaction someone had to Sakura.  
She was Sakura after all.  
  
Night had fallen hours before and Syaoran couldn't help but feel restless in his bed. Alone. The solitude was driving him to distraction, having been spoiled by the night before. It's truly amazing how one experience can ruin someone for life. Angrily, he shifted again, pummeling his pillows a bit before settling down into stillness and meditation.  
The mental exercises were just beginning to work when he heard his door open and close quietly. Silently, he rose up on one elbow to watch his beloved waft across her room. In the seductive moonlight, her jade satin nightgown and bed mussed hair made her seem like some land spirit sent to torment him. He watched her silently as she crossed the long distance to his bed and looked down at him.  
"I couldn't sleep," she whispered, smiling at her foolishness. Without even waiting for an invite she crawled into the bed and slipped between the sheets beside him. Syaoran watched, a little awed at her forwardness, as she cuddled up to him, her head nestled on his bare chest, arms wrapped around his waist.  
With wide eyes, he looked down into her twinkling emerald ones as they dared him to say something. Instead, Syaoran reacted on instinct born into his very soul and leaned in to kiss her. It was meant to be simple at first but the moment their lips touched, passion leapt up in the pair. Syaoran rolled over her, careful not to crush her delicate body with his heavy one. As she dug her fingers into his hair, he moved his lips from hers and made a fiery descent down her face, neck and shoulders. Raining little kisses along her collar bone he brought his hands up the length of her side, shifting her night gown up little by little.  
It was exactly what Syaoran had been praying would happen, though he knew the impossibility. But the gods seemed to be looking at him favourably, he mused as he lowered his lips to kiss her breasts through the material of her gown. This was sheer bliss.  
Or maybe not. Suddenly, Sakura began to squirm away from his caresses. Confused, he looked up to try and understand the reason for her sudden change of mood. But what he saw confused him even more. She looked as though she had been longing for the sensations as much as he, but still she was calling for him to desist.  
"Why?" he finally managed to ask, voice hoarse.  
Suddenly she started blushing bright red and looked away. He wasn't having any of that and brought himself face to face with her, making it impossible for her to look away. "What's the matter Sakura? I mean, I know you want this as much as I do. Don't you?" he asked, a little nervousness creeping into his voice.  
"Oh! I do, I do," she said, rushing to reassure him. "It's just that.Syaoran I can't take the chance that we will conceive a child. There are battles to be fought and I don't want them to be fought putting one more life in danger. And I know that we could.ahem.make sure that doesn't happen but." she trailed off before taking a deep breath and looking straight into his eyes once more.  
"When I make love with you, I don't want there to be any hesitation in it, no worries. Just us."  
Syaoran let the words sink in, appreciating them for their merit, even if his still raging body wasn't really allowing rational thought to pass through. But he understood. With a small sigh, he rolled off her and gathered her against him into his warm embrace.  
"Fine, but you have to sleep in bed with me every night anyway," he whispered, kissing her head softly.  
"Harsh price," she giggled, resting her head on his chest once more, allowing her to listen to his heart beat.  
"I know. I'm such a taskmaster. Now go to sleep before I change my mind."  
She giggled and both settled into silence. Not long after they both lay asleep in each others arms finding peace that never before had been possible. And though they slept, both knew that such peace would never come without the other, nor did they want it to.  
  
(A/N: And from here on in the PLOT THICKENS. Or something like that. I promise to update quicker this time. Anyway, REVIEW! I really do get inspired to write more when people review. Ja matta!) 


	18. Dangerous Opinions

I'm so sorry. I never meant to take this long to update. In fact I had everything all written up but I got so sick my hands wouldn't stop shaking long enough for me to type. Now for the review comments. First, thank you for all the loverly praise. I'm soooooo glad that people like my story. Maybe one day I'll rewrite some chars and publish it as a fantasy story and not fan fic. .Maybe. Second, I'm glad people didn't yell at me for her saying no. A girls gotta be responsible you know? Third, Kero comes back. I apologize for him not really being around, but it's hard writing him since he is such an ever present force. But really in this story I'm more trying to focus mainly on Sakura and Syaoran. Sometimes its more fun to only know about the events of what else is going on through someone's eyes who's not there.  
  
Anyway, I hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. But one of these days when I get one of my books published I'm gonna start writing 'fanfics' on ff.n about it so I can go "HA! I DO own this!" But that's just me.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Dangerous Opinions  
  
Sakura couldn't help but feel a little lonely as she sat in her office. Tomoyo had gone into town to buy fabrics with every other female in the household. Kero, who had always been her constant companion, was with Suppi. The Sun Guardian had not reacted well to the news about her engagement and had loudly complained for hours. But eventually he had settled and returned to his latest favourite hobby. His fellow guardian and he spent practically every waking hour playing games competitively. Chess, checkers, card games, you name it and they played it.  
If it didn't mean he was more or less completely ignoring her since she was in no present danger, Sakura would have thought it was really funny. With a sigh she looked down at her correspondence. It was hated paper. But then at the moment she wasn't very pleased with anything. Leaving Syaoran that morning was almost more than she could bear.  
Tiredly, she rose and walked to the window which was just barely showing light between the clouds. Somehow being this much closer to Syaoran made her feel even more lonely. Perhaps it was all the secrecy. She longed for the day this mess would be complete and she could announce her relationship from the tallest towers in the loudest voices.  
A knock on the door finally distracted her from her thoughts and she turned to face the entrance as she asked them to come in. The door opened to reveal Zhi Ye looking a little nervous. With a grin she approached him.  
"I'm so glad you remembered! Why don't you take a seat and I'll pour you some tea?" she asked, waving him towards a chair directly opposite where hers was nestled behind her desk.  
Tensely, the young man nodded and sat where he was told to. He didn't know how to react really to having a queen who wasn't imperious. Politely he took his tea from her and muttered, "Thank you."  
She grinned at him, intently letting her green eyes peer into his features and the calm aura that surrounded him. No, he wasn't blessed with Power but he was still very strong in his own right. She remembered what she had overheard him and Meiling discussing the day before and smiled at him softly.  
"I want you to know, Rae, that I didn't always have Power."  
Surprised he looked up at her, finally interested beyond his nervous stiffness. He had always been told that people were born with Power. How did she suddenly just manage to get so much?  
"Yes, I realize that sounds silly, because of course I must have been born with it, right? And I probably was. But I had no knowledge of its existence until a few months ago."  
"Why are you telling me this?" he asked slowly, truly curious.  
"Because I know you don't trust Power, and I can understand why. It is an exhausting force. It isn't always stable and you can learn to rely on it too much. Even more, people can judge others based soley on whether they are gifted or not. So I thought you should know that I spent more than seventeen years of my life without magic. I do not rely on it, but try to understand it. I will not use it to rule the kingdom. If anything it is merely to protect my well being and the secrecy I must keep at present."  
Sitting back, he focused on her silently, his features not moving from their fixed positions. She hadn't really answered his question in the truest sense of what he was asking. However, perhaps she had. With a small smile he nodded.  
"You remind me of Syaoran a little," Sakura giggled, surprising the young man and confusing him a little. "Now, if you were in my shoes and had to rule an entire kingdom, what would you do?"  
  
"Oh, Xi Wang, you've come, too!" Sakura said, turning away from Zhi Ye as they finished speaking. Turning back, she smiled at her conversation partner and said, "Thank you so much for your opinions. I was thinking something along those lines but you said it better I think."  
"My pleasure," Zhi Ye replied with a genuine smile. No matter who you were it was always pleasing to have your ruler's ear and know she was not only listening but liking what she was hearing.  
"Liu, I must admit I'm growing tired of these four walls. Why don't we take a walk in the gardens out front?"  
He nodded in assent and the three excited the room, parting at the hallway. The winter air was increasing in bitterness as the season progressed leading them to search out their winter coats. They were just entering the cloak room when Syaoran came in behind them covered lightly in snow.  
"Where ado you think you're going?" he asked Sakura with a smirk.  
"Liu and I are going to take a walk in the gardens," she replied cheerily, looking up at him.  
"Not like that you aren't," he growled, pointedly looking at her non- existent sleeves and mostly bare shoulders.  
"Sometimes, Li, I wonder how much you underrate my intelligence," she replied huffily, pulling out her well loved cloak.  
Xi Wang could barely suppress a chuckle at the interchange and endeavoured, quite wisely, to act as if he did not exist at all.  
"I can't help that you are prone to doing remarkably stupid things. And this whole conversation wouldn't be talking place if you would wear more clothing to begin with," he growled. For some reason, the revealing clothes that he had once loved so much for the tantalizing views they afforded him now pissed him off beyond reason. She was his dammit therefore only he should be able to revel in how soft her skin looked.  
Sakura giggled, understanding his thought processes better than he was comfortable with. "Take it up with Tomoyo. Besides, it gives me such freedom of movement. How else would I be able to beat you when we cross swords?"  
Syaoran sighed, refusing to take the bait. Instead he took her cloak from her hands and wrapped it around her shoulders. Unable to resist, nor really wanting to, he dropped a small kiss at the base of her neck. Then, acknowledging his presence for the fist time, he looked at Xi Wang before leaving the room with a last commentary.  
"Make sure she doesn't catch hypothermia or some other stupid thing," he sighed.  
"Yes, sir," Xi Wang quickly agreed, grinning in amusement at last as he escaped through the front door. "Do the two of you talk like that frequently?"  
"You mean fighting like cats and dogs?" she grinned in answer. "We used to do it exclusively. We may be.engaged," she said with a small blush, "but we don't always get along."  
Liu nodded sagely. "What did you and Zhi Ye discuss for so long?"  
"Oh, he was suggesting that one of my first actions after my coronation should be to meet and greet with the neighboring countries. For all the fact that this continent is one large country now, we still aren't alone in the world."  
Liu nodded. "He has a good point. I never really thought about it like that since it's so rare to see foreigners. It really does seem like we are the only country."  
"Oh, when I was still at court we would frequently have foreigners to dine with us. Ambassadors, royalty and the like. Even though we are so remote from most of the world, Tomoeda is still a powerful country with a lot of good natural resources."  
Nodding again, Xi Wang silently chastised himself. It was easy to assume that the pretty girl hadn't a brain in her head and now she sounded so smart. Perhaps he was beginning to see why she captivated her grace so much. There was an innocent to Kinomoto that seemed too genuine yet didn't feel fragile, kept safe by the purity of her soul.  
"Still, your majesty, you mustn't neglect your own people. Her grace told me that you didn't know of Lord Hiiragizawa's status until very recently. Perhaps you should call meetings of the nobility every year or more to get to know the people who rule under you."  
Sakura nodded in agreement, pausing on a foot bridge to watch the approach of Tomoyo and the Li women. She couldn't help but see how Liu's eyes followed her best friend rather markedly. The look he turned on the raven haired girl was reminiscent of the one's Tomoyo frequently turned on her.  
When Liu at last returned his gaze to Sakura, he found her emerald eyes watching him, dancing with amusement. "What is so funny, your majesty?"  
Smiling softly, Sakura began the winding path back to the house. "Perhaps, you have heard from the others that I am considered to be quite dense about many things. And perhaps I am. But I do see quite well." Turning away, she looked down at the pond they were standing over moments before.  
"Forgive me, but I don't quite follow."  
"Then maybe you do not realize how intently your eyes follow Tomoyo's figure?" She couldn't help but giggle at the somewhat stunned expression on his face. He had indeed been unaware of the action. "But I'm glad you look at her like that. You met her yesterday and already find her fascinating. No one has ever done that before."  
Xi Wang couldn't help but be startled. "You can't be serious! She's beautiful and clever."  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, she is. Tomoyo is the most wonderful person I know. She never complains nor does she care for attention. She is everyone's confidant and for good reason. She is beautiful but not vain and she loves without asking for anything in return."  
Liu nodded, startled by the litany of praise. But more, he was fascinated by the tone of Sakura's voice, which held such longing to it. The young man found it interesting that she so obviously wanted to be like her friend, but just as obviously thought it was hopeless.  
"However, she hides herself. When she was very young her father disappeared without a trace. And more, a few years ago she lost her mother, who was very dear to her. Not often, but sometimes when she thinks she's alone, if you look into Tomoyo's eyes she looks like a lost child." She paused for a long moment before turning to look at Liu.  
"But, I think she likes you, or perhaps she likes this place and feels more comfortable with people in it. Tomoyo doesn't usually open up this quickly to someone without good purpose. Just be careful you use this wisely." Tilting her head to one side, she grinned at him before turning to head once more to the mansion.  
Xi Wang, started by the afternoon of revelations, watched her leave in silence. A few minutes passed and the young man found himself smiling. Perhaps, he hoped, she's as observant as everyone doubts she is.  
  
She was really supposed to be visiting with past friends and people who knew her parents. But instead, Naoko couldn't resist venturing into the local book stores and searching for something new to read. She had been in the horror and mystery section of the shop for sometime when she noticed a handsome man perhaps a little older than her looking directly at the book she herself had written.  
Unable to help herself, she asked, "Have you read that book?"  
The man glanced at her briefly before turning back to the book and nodding. "Yes, I loved it. In fact I wish I could meet the author. It must take real genius to be able to write such an enthralling story."  
Naoko blushed in pleasure. "Well, you are speaking to her, sir."  
The man turned to look at her in full, giving her at last a nice view of his light hair and blue eyes. "You do not joke? You really wrote this?"  
Naoko nodded. "Yes, I always wanted to be an author. But I never expected for my book to make it to the Capitol!"  
"I don't know why. It is an absolutely fascinating book. Umm," he paused, seeming to become nervous all of a sudden. "If you don't mind, could I perhaps treat you to tea and we could talk for awhile? As I mentioned before, I had been wanting to meet you for some time."  
Naoko smiled. "It would be my pleasure, sir."  
"Call me Damian, please."  
  
"I can't believe you are a countess! Why would someone like you need to be writing in the first place?"  
"Oh, I write because I love to. I don't really like my title so much. Though for the moment it tends to be handy for something I need to do."  
Damien looked up from his tea. "What would that be, if I may ask?"  
Naoko looked at him for a moment before shrugging mentally. This man was definitely not the evil type and besides he wasn't playing himself off as being nobility or such. Still. "I'm helping my friend out with a problem."  
"I imagine your friends must be illustrious indeed."  
"Yes, actually, though none of us act like it I think. The only one who does act to her station is probably Lady Rika. If anyone saw her socially I doubt anyone would recognize Sakura for who she is at all."  
"You mean Sakura Kinomoto, our new queen?" he asked, eyes wide and stuttering a little. "You really do have illustrious friends."  
"We grew up together. Please, don't think of it like that," she said nervously. She liked this man who had liked her so much even before they met. She didn't want him to change his mind and get nervous around her just because of who she knew or who she was.  
"Not at all, Naoko. But what favour does her majesty need? Is she in trouble? Shouldn't the people know if their queen was in danger?"  
Naoko grinned. "Oh, Sakura is not in any real danger. She's Sakura."  
Damian frowned at the way his companion said something so simply. "What does that mean?"  
"Have you ever met people that no matter how hard the situation may be or how much all hope seems lost, they still manage to prevail? They still manage to smile and make everything all right?"  
Damian stared at her, a little awed by the trust she had in her friend. "I'm sure I would love to know someone like that, but at present no I have never met someone as such."  
"Well, she is coming to the Capitol in a month for her coronation. If everything is better by then, perhaps I could introduce you to her."  
"Me? M-meet the queen?" he asked wide eyed once more. "I couldn't possibly."  
"I'm sure you could," she started when she was interrupted by bells chiming the hour. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must be going! I will be late for an engagement if I do not hurry!"  
"I'm sorry to have kept you. May I call on you some time?"  
"I'd love that. But perhaps it would be best if we met at the bookshop next time as well," she answered shyly.  
"I'll wait there everyday," he assured her, leaning down to kiss her hand.  
Naoko blushed and left the shop. She didn't notice the suddenly cold cerulean blue eyes that followed her motions. Nor did she see the determined look of amusement that fluttered over his features. Meet the queen indeed, he thought. He would definitely be meeting her when the time came. With a small laugh, he rose, paid the bill, and made his way back to his own home, hoping to have a brief glance at the beautiful Card Mistress who had been eluding him so well.  
  
A few days passed as quietly as they had been before. The addition of three guests made things a little more lively but Sakura barely noticed the change, once again closeted in her office as daily matters pressed down on her once more. Tomoyo still came to sit with her everyday but more and more often she slipped away to speak with the younger Liu brother. Sakura didn't mind, glad that her friend was finding the young man as comfortable to talk to as she was. Still, it was a bit lonely.  
Kero had returned to her side though and was constantly making small commentaries that made the young queen laugh. She didn't know that his presence had been suggested by Tomoyo, who had noticed the sad look growing in her friend's eyes as the days past. Neither could guess why the cheerful girl seemed so lonely when she had a fiancée who adored her. Neither knew why they didn't keep to each other's company more often than they were.  
"I heard that Hiiragizawa fellow will be leaving in a few days, Sakura," Kero commented as he helped her copy correspondence letters that were almost identical.  
"Yes, he is going to go talk to Kaho, though why he didn't tell me. He seems so sad lately, perhaps it will do him some good."  
"That means that Suppi will be leaving to probably. Coward, he's going to run out while he's in the lead of our games," the small sun guardian growled.  
Sakura chuckled. "Actually, no. Eriol told me that Nakuru and Suppi will be remaining here. He said something about you being a good influence on Suppi and that, let me see if I can remember. Oh yeah, that, 'it was best for Nakuru to be with her own kind.' I think he means Li's sisters."  
Kero shuddered. "Five of those sisters together is too cruel. Did you know that the oldest tried to put make up on me? I mean Tomoyo dressing me up is one thing, but make-up?" He growled a little before returning to his writing.  
The two continued in silence for awhile before they were interrupted by Syaoran's entrance. Kero immediately flew towards him with a steady glare plastered on his face. "What are you doing here brat?"  
"I have every right to be here, stuffed animal."  
Sakura giggled. Though they couldn't tell, they had practically identical expressions on their face. Her giggle distracted them from each other though, causing the glares to turn on her. She quickly threw up her hands in silent surrender. "Kero, why don't you go to the kitchens and retrieve snacks for us? I'm awfully hungry and you've been cooped in here all day. I'd really appreciate it."  
"Ha! Once I leave that brat will have a chance to molest you! Not on my watch!"  
Sakura giggled nervously at having been seen through so easily. "Please Kero! I promise we won't do anything inappropriate."  
Kero glared at his mistress and Syaoran for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine. But keep your paws off her Li brat!" he muttered before flying from the room.  
Of course, Syaoran took that chance to immediately draw her into his arms and kiss her thoroughly. Finally, he let her go just far enough to grin down at her. "Now, I'd say that was very appropriate. How about you, Sakura?"  
She grinned, blushing all the same. "I'd have to agree. Anyway," she said, pulling the rest of the way away so she could return to her seat. "What did you come here for? Not that I mind you being here that is."  
"How about the fact that I barely see you?" he sighed, coming around the desk to glare down at her. "You keep yourself closeted in here all day. What's worse is that frequently I see you in here with one of those new brats. What do you talk to them about so long anyway?"  
Sakura giggled. "Don't be jealous, Syaoran. They are just giving me advise."  
"Advise on what? And I'm not jealous. I just think you shouldn't be spending time with so many other boys." He was betrayed, however, when he couldn't meet her eyes.  
"Well, you know, Syaoran, since technically, this is your job too, you could always spend more time in here with me."  
"Write correspondence and try to kiss up to people? That isn't exactly something I do very well, Sakura."  
She sighed. "Fine, but after the coronation, you will be helping me. Got it, Li?" she threatened, glaring up at him.  
He nodded furiously, never quite able to not feel nervous when she got that look in his eyes. But then, experience with this girl told him that she was definitely dangerous when she was angry. However, he let himself relax when she grinned up at him.  
"Anyway, I really do need to get back to work, so unless you want to help me, or sit quietly in the corner like Tomoyo does, shoo!"  
Syaoran growled playfully, before leaning down to kiss her in a possessive manner. "I'm sure I can manage to not be distracting."  
"Ha! Just being within twenty feet of you is distracting, Syaoran. Now, shoo!"  
With a dramatic sigh, he left the room, just as Kero was entering. The two exchanged a murderous look before continuing their motions and leaving them on respective sides of a closed door.  
"We're in luck! I got pudding!"  
Sakura giggled and accepted her portion from the tiny guardian.  
  
*Cries of horror and pain surrounds me as I race up the long path way. There is blood everywhere, as if seeping from the very stones under my feet. The white marble is stained with it. Thousands of lives are in danger and hundreds of names fly through my head as I pray for my loved ones' safe keeping. My mother, Touya, Tomoyo. so many names. But more than them, one is dragged into my head.  
The one I know I haven't saved.  
The white stairs loom ahead of me and blood slowly creeps down each step. Above me I know what I will find and I know that it is horrible to see. A part of me doesn't want to go up the steps but my body seems to be moving on its own.  
'No, don't go up there' I tell myself. 'Don't go. If you don't go it won't be real. Don't.*  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura as she tossed and turned in the bed beside him. He tried desperately to wake her up but there was nothing for it. He could do nothing but pull her into his arms and pray that her nightmare would end soon. He knew of course, that she was dreaming about it again. She never did tell him exactly what she would dream each time, but Syaoran knew that it scared her down to her very soul.  
Finally, she sat up and pulled away from him screaming, "Don't!" Her own voice seemed to wake her and she looked around frantically. Maybe she was still half asleep and that's why she missed his presence behind her as she furiously searched. "Syaoran? Syaoran, where are you?" she sobbed hysterically.  
"Sakura, I'm right, here. I'm behind you," he whispered soothingly. "I'm right here."  
Shakily, she turned and flung herself into his arms once more. Uncontrollably, she began to sob into his chest as he rocked her back and forth as comfortingly as he could. At tat moment he would have traded anything to make sure she would never have such dreams again. But his own desperation was for naught and eventually she began to calm down.  
At last she pulled away from him for the barest of instants before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Syaoran couldn't hide his surprise at the sudden movement but was far from objecting. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not letting escape from the embrace she so readily instigated. But after a minute she pulled away just barely enough to look into his eyes.  
"Promise me you won't leave me, Syaoran. Promise you won't ever go away," she pleaded desperately.  
"I promise," he answered solemnly with absolute conviction. "Nothing could take me away from you. Nothing could make me leave you."  
She gave him a watery grin before hugging him tightly once more. Syaoran stroked her hair lovingly as she drifted once more into sleep. However, despite his apparent calmness and his rash assurance, he was scared more than ever of what his beloved was dreaming. What did she see that made her so afraid? Was she left alone to fight something so horrible?  
Desperately, he wrapped his arms around her and clung to her, swearing that he would never let her go. He would defy the gods to separate them and laugh at fate if it tried.  
  
It was far before dawn when Syaoran woke again. Something wasn't quite right and immediately he reached for two things: Sakura and the orb that held his sword at his neck. The orb was there, Sakura was not. "Sakura? Sakura!" he nearly shouted as he quickly looked around the room. Finally he saw her walking in from his private balcony and sighed in relief.  
"I'm right here, Syaoran. I didn't think you would wake up any time soon. I'm sorry."  
He shook his head and yawned, raking his hand through his already messy hair. "Why are you up so early? I thought you had gone back to sleep."  
"I did. But I guess I slept so well in your arms I didn't need as much this time." There was an unsettling calmness in her voice that began to worry Syaoran as she slowly approached his bed again. There was something on her mind and he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to know what.  
"Sakura, what's the matter?" he finally asked as she slowly climbed up onto the foot of the bed, facing him. It was hard not to be distracted at how simply beautiful she looked and how, even with such an innocent pose, he wanted her desperately. But all that changed in a moment when he heard her speak.  
"Syaoran, I want to go see my mother. I'm going to go to the Capitol."  
  
(A/N: Anyway, I PROOOMISE to update more quickly this next time. I already have most of the next chapter written in my head so it shouldn't be so long anyway. In fact most of the rest of the story is in my head which is kinda cool. But, Review! I love everyone who reviews! Ja!) 


	19. The Leaving of Childhood

Well, it's been hellacious here. Sorry for the lengthy time between updates, but I'm already working on the next chapter so if it's not up today it'll be up tomorrow or the next. Payment for making you wait so long! As for my reviewers: I LOVE YOU! Actually, I wanted to clear up that Eriol is NOT the bad guy. I'm sorry if I made it sound like that but they are not the same person by any means. And Kitty00240...I love your phraseology. It is lovely and touching. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Nothing else really to add aside that the time passage was made definite in this chapter so you get to know just exactly how much time has passed since I've been rather vague before now.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own ccs. But hey, I'm almost done with this story which makes that yayness compared to the evilness of non ownership.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Leaving of Childhood  
  
Syaoran looked at her in astonishment for awhile. Whatever he had been expecting her to say, that was not anywhere near something he could have guessed. Especially, since it had been her idea to stay at the Li home to begin with. Slowly he reached out and took her hand in his.  
"Okay. Can you say that again, please? I might still be asleep."  
"I want to see my mother, Syaoran. Who knows what could happen to me or her or any of us before my coronation. I want to see her at least once more before anything dangerous happens."  
He sighed. All of his instincts were raging inside of him, shouting for him to tell her no, to forbid her from going anywhere near the place where her father had been murdered not all that long ago. But when he looked in her eyes he knew he couldn't. She looked so lost, her emerald eyes pleading with him.  
"Fine, but I'm coming with you."  
Sakura smiled and threw her arms around him, knocking them both back onto the bed. As Sakura rearranged herself more comfortably on top of him, she giggled a little, confusing Syaoran more than just a tad.  
"What are you giggling at?"  
"Well, you can come with me. But you can't sleep in my room while we're there."  
"Like hell I won't," he growled.  
"Then perhaps you would like to explain to my brother why you should be allowed to."  
Syaoran stilled under her and Sakura didn't bother to stop the giggles that poured forth. "Perhaps we should only be there one night. Or even just one day."  
"We'll see."  
  
The days passed by quickly as they made careful plans. They sent a letter informing her brother and mother that they would be coming by for at most two days and when they would arrive. Tomoyo was informed that she should stay behind, which took most of the time from the decision to journey to convince her of. The Li sisters spent that same amount of time ooing and awing over the idea of seeing the cute prince and his friend once more and also had to be convinced that they were not allowed to come.  
The people who argued least were of course the 'suitors' who had no reason to mind the queen's absence or her fiancée. In fact two of them were almost more pleased for their impending absence than them staying since they already felt a little pressured when around the small honey haired girl. Nor would they miss the glares directed from the amber eyed boy.  
All and all things passed quietly and on the eve before they ventured out, Sakura was found leaning over the balcony, her cloak dusted lightly in snow and her wide eyes focused on the sky above. Syaoran paused to marvel at the beautiful sight she was making before walking to her and wrapping his arms around her small waist. She turned and smiled at him, leaning back against his warm body before turning to once again look at the night sky.  
"You know, Syaoran, in three days it will be one month until my coronation. And tomorrow it will have been six months since we first met."  
"Only six months?" he asked, settling his chin to rest lightly on her head. "It feels like I've known you forever."  
"It does doesn't it. But if you think about it, it all happened really fast. Six months ago, you arrived to be body guard to a princess for training and now you will soon be king."  
He chuckled. "But not over the Li clan yet."  
Curious, she turned and looked at him. "Really? Why won't you?"  
"Because I have to train as your bodyguard for two years before I can be thought worthy to lead the Li clan."  
Her beautiful green eyes widened. "You mean you have to be King of Tomoeda for over a year before they will let you become leader of a part of it? That sounds a bit silly."  
Syaoran shrugged. "It could be worse."  
"How?"  
"They could have assigned me to guard someone else and we would never have met and I would have spent the rest of my life lonely and alone."  
Sakura turned around and smiled up at him. "Oh I don't think so. Even if you had been told to guard someone else, I think we still would have met. I think you are my destiny, Li Xiao Lang."  
Syaoran stared down at her, slightly taken aback and awed. Slowly, though, a smile grew over his face. "I think I agree with you, Sakura," he whispered before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss.  
Neither noticed when the snow began to come down heavily or the way everyone began to stare at them through the window, Tomoyo sketching furiously. All they noticed was the feel of each other's arms and how happy they were being there.  
  
Naoko sat in a small shop, drinking tea and reading one of the newest books she had checked out from the local lending library. Beside her on the table was a short letter written to her that she was still smiling over internally. Turning the page once more, she didn't notice the figure entering the shop and how it paused surveying the scene before making it's way towards her. She was so completely engrossed that she didn't realize it's presence at all until her book was taken from her hands, careful to keep the page.  
At last she looked up into a pair of dancing cerulean blue eyes positioned directly opposite her. "Damian! I didn't expect to see you here! How did you know I was?"  
The light haired man smiled at her. "I didn't. In fact I was jut walking pass the shop when I saw you sitting inside through the window. You look so engrossed in your book I had to know what it was."  
"Oh, it's brand new! In fact, it's written like a diary from the girl's point of view as she tries to find out who murdered her best friend's father. She even has someone helping her now but I think he's the murderer!" She took the book back and held it carefully to her chest with glittering eyes. "Don't you love these sort of books?"  
A glint of humour shone from his eye as Damian looked over his companion. "I do indeed. But there seems to be a glow to you that isn't entirely from your book alone. Have you had good news?"  
She nodded quickly. "A friend of mine is coming to town for two days tomorrow. I hope she shall get the chance to visit. It's been almost a month since I've seen her last."  
"Is this THAT friend?" he asked.  
Naoko blinked, suddenly remembering just how much she had revealed to her new friend. However, he still had been helpful and given her some hints to where this man they were looking for were after. Yet, he still resisted all attempts she made to have her meet her friends. With an internal shrug, she resigned it to the back of her thoughts.  
"Yes, it is that friend. I wish you could meet her. She is a truly wonderful person."  
"I'm sure she is. And who knows, perhaps fate will arrange a meeting for the two of us," he interjected smoothly causing Naoko to furrow her brow slightly before getting caught up the new topic he brought under discussion.  
  
It was early morning when two figures dressed in long enveloping cloaks appeared suddenly on the stairs that led into the palace. If one hadn't been staring at them, it could almost be said they stepped out of the shadows the sun cast as it rose higher into the sky. But for someone who had been watching, they simply appeared. Slowly the two figures mounted the steps one by one until they reached the grand doors that opened into the Royal Palace of Tomoeda. There they hesitated, seemingly unsure before the doors themselves flew open and a figure appeared.  
The man bursting through the door had hair as black as ink and watchful brown eyes. He saw the two figures standing side by side, his eyes fixating on the shorter one. For a moment he merely stared before bursting into a grin as the shorter figure raced towards him.  
"Touya!" it exclaimed before throwing itself into the arms of the waiting man who wrapped them tightly around the figure and held it up off of the ground. "I missed you so much!"  
"Calm down, monster. You'll wake up the entire kingdom with shouts like that."  
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura growled, unable to stomp on her brother's feet for once because she was still hanging about a foot above them. "Where's Yukito and Mother? Are they awake yet?"  
"Yuki's asleep but mother is waiting just inside. Come on," Touya said, gesturing for her to enter. At last, he looked over to where Syaoran stood watching silently. His eyes narrowed. "I guess you can enter too, brat." Syaoran returned the hard glare before entering behind Sakura.  
"Sakura!" they heard a voice cry out almost immediately. Glancing around they found Nadeshiko coming towards them quickly. She almost reached them before she tripped on nothing and fell flat on her face. Syaoran and Touya winced in shared pain while Sakura quickly ran to her fallen mother.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, helping the raven haired lady stand up once more.  
Nadeshiko smiled gently and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Of course I'm fine. Especially since you are here now. Oh, I missed you so much Sakura!"  
Sakura returned the embrace and let herself bask in the feeling of having her mother right there once more. "Oh mother, I missed you so much, too! I've been so worried about you. Are you okay?"  
Nadeshiko laughed. "You ask if I'm okay when you are the one who's been facing mortal danger. Just like Sakura." At last she let her beloved daughter go and locked eyes with the young man standing only a few feet distant. "It is wonderful to see you again as well, Li. Is your mother well? We had great times, the two of us."  
Syaoran nodded. "Yes, ma'am, she is doing very well. She sends her regards and promises that the two of you will have a nice long chat when she comes up to the capitol in a month."  
Nadeshiko nodded. "Now, enough standing about in the main hall. I doubt either of you have breakfasted and I know I'm starving! Touya, do you know if the food is ready yet?"  
"It is, mother," he replied kindly. "They are waiting for us."  
Nadeshiko blushed. "I always feel bad for having such quirks. When we raise at dawn they have to get up hours before. I'll be sure to tell them we will be going out for dinner so they can have a few hours off." So saying, she took Touya's arm and led the way into the dinning room. Syaoran took Sakura's and waited for a moment before finally prodding her into movement. The walk was not exceedingly long but throughout Sakura's eyes darted everywhere.  
"It feels so weird to be back after such a long time. Everything is still the same."  
Syaoran chuckled. "Did you expect them to change everything because you left for a couple months?"  
Sakura blushed. "I keep forgetting it's only been a matter of months. It seems like forever since I've stepped foot in these halls." Her face fell a little. "And now they are my halls as they never have been before. I had almost forgot."  
Syaoran reached his arm down from their linked elbows and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly in comfort. "Everything will be all right, Sakura. I promise."  
The young Queen looked over at him and smiled softly, inching closer so she could lean against them as the walked the last little bit into the dining hall and to breakfast.  
  
She was standing in front of a tall slab of black marble. It reached just a little over her head and was perhaps just a little wider than she was herself. It was etched beautifully in gold with a blazing sun identical to the one she wore on her right hand ring finger. The sun shone early in the day, breaking light just above the marble, breaking free at last of the dark clouds that covered the sky, threatening snow once more.  
It was a beautiful sight to behold as the rays of sunlight echoed around the other similar looking slabs and reflected the golden sun so it seemed as fire itself had been born into the cold marble. Beautiful until it was seen for what it truly was. Beautiful until the name etched into it in the same blazing fiery gold.  
"Fujitaka Kinomoto  
Beloved Husband  
Devoted Father  
The best of Kings"  
Sakura stood with her black cloak wrapped around her, billowing slightly in the relentless wind that bid her away from this place of death and mourning. Her face was as white as the snow that lay in patches on the ground, covering the faded green grass. She stood there, her sparkling emerald eyes brought to such beauty by the power of surpassed tears instead of joy as she looked at her father's final resting place.  
Behind her slightly, her mother watched from her right side, Syaoran radiated comfort from her left and her brother whispered prayers. In the month of knowledge she had allowed herself selfishly to forget but the knowledge came crashing down once more as she felt the raw pain and anguish radiate from her mother and the sense of loss and instilled bewilderment from her brother as he still felt like a lost child without the man who had raised him and lived to love him for so long.  
She could not break down here.  
Sakura finally turned away and walked directly to her mother, who shed tears silently, and wrapped her arms around her fragile figure. "Let's go in mother. I do not think either of us need to catch cold here. This is not where father would want us to be either."  
Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter, now full grown in such a short space of time. The little girl who she had raised and loved was mature now, not gone entirely, but different. She was a good woman. Silently she nodded and the four made their way back to the palace.  
When they had entered, Sakura dismissed herself. "I need to change my clothes. I'm all wet now. I suggest everyone do the same before you catch cold!" With a smile she made her way to her room. Syaoran watched her go for a minute before bowing and saying he would do the same.  
As soon as she was out of sight, Sakura burst into a run. Syaoran barely was able to catch up with her before she burst into tears, throwing her arms around him. Still in the corridor, he picked her up in his arms and carried her into her room, settling down on the bed. As she bawled, he stroked his hand through her hair carefully and whispered soothing words.  
But he knew that there were no words that could comfort more than tears when a father was lost to his child. So he drifted to silence and just sat, rocking her back and forth in his arms until she calmed. His shirt was soaked through but he didn't mind. Nor did he mind the way she continued to cling to him long after her tears had stopped as her body trembled from so much energy expelled.  
"I didn't mean to cry all over you, Syaoran," she whispered at last, her voice hoarse.  
"I don't mind. I'd prefer you cry all over me than someone else, or worse alone. Why don't you lay down and take a nap until the nooning meal?"  
"But then mom and Touya will know I've been crying."  
Syaoran smirked and rolled his eyes. "Sakura, they already know that. There is no shame in crying."  
Sakura nodded then giggled slightly. "I can't imagine you crying. You are too invincible to cry."  
He smiled into her hair. "I've cried before. I just don't do it particularly often. There are times for tears and there are times when tears are unnecessary."  
"What do you mean?" she asked, cuddling, if possible, closer to him.  
"Well, if you cry because you lost something precious to you, something that never will be returned, that is okay. Crying makes you stronger since it allows you to mourn and get past your feelings. It shows strength to allow such a weakness. But if you cry because you have lost something that you could have returned to you if you took effort to take it back and instead of working for it you simply cry, then that is being foolish."  
"I think I'm foolish often."  
"Perhaps, but you never give up."  
Pulling away, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Syaoran."  
He smiled back at her. "Now, lay down and I'll go give your excuses to your relatives."  
She nodded and allowed him to pick her up once more and lay her down on the bed gently. When he moved to leave she grabbed his hand, causing him to turn back. "Without a kiss?" she whispered, blushing furiously.  
Syaoran giggled and turned around. Slowly, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers in a lingering kiss, the kind that comforted rather than demanded. Pulling away, he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before leaving her to sleep. At the door, he paused to look over her still pale form. She looked so drained and lost.  
Silently, he swore to himself to never let her feel alone again.  
  
Chiharu excitedly rushed to the door and flung it open. Before her she found four well dressed and cloaked figures. Quickly, she ushered them inside and closed the door before loosing all composure and throwing herself on the smallest figure. "Sakura!"  
Sakura wrapped her arms around her dear friend. "Chiharu! Where is everyone else?"  
As if in answer, four figures quickly rushed into the room. Rika and Naoko immediately rushed to their friend while Yamazaki walked over to Li and welcomed him politely and Mr. Terada, an unexpected addition, took the cloaks of the Queen Mother and Prince of the land.  
Finally the gaggle of girls stopped squealing long enough to address everyone else. "We've spent hours on dinner to make it prefect!"  
"It's absolutely divine!"  
"It will be wonderful to have everyone here together to eat!"  
Sakura frowned. "We didn't want you to spend so much time working for us! That's why we suggested that everyone go out to eat!"  
"But, Sakura," Chiharu argued, "then people would know you were in the city and that could prove dangerous."  
"She has a point, Sakura," Nadeshiko smiled. "Besides, Rika is right. It will be nice to have everyone dine here together. We are all family so we should all act like it!"  
Yamazaki found himself blushing to hear the former queen call him family so candidly and looked over to see Terada and Li in similar states. "Ahem, we are glad to have you here, Queen Nadeshiko. If you would please follow me into the dining room?"  
Nadeshiko laughed and took Yamazaki's offered arm, leading the way into the dining room once more. Terada took Rika's arm and Touya offered his to Naoko, who giggled and began to talk about her favourite subject with someone who was an expert on the matter: ghosts. Sakura leaned over and whispered to Chiharu.  
"Yamazaki is amazing. He acts better than I do!"  
Chiharu nodded. "I think I'm afraid to marry him. He'll do a better job than I will!"  
Syaoran cleared his throat, successfully grabbing their attention. "Ladies shall we?" he asked, offering both arms.  
"Only if Chiharu promises not to try and steal you since she's giving up on Yamazaki," Sakura giggled.  
"Yamazaki for Li? Never! If Yamazaki would do a better job, Li would make me seem incompetent!"  
The two girls giggled as Syaoran sighed, leading them both into the room so that everyone could behave as they always had, like family.  
  
A great argument ensued after dinner was done over where the young Li would be sleeping. Though no mention was made of where his normal sleeping arrangement, Touya seemed to have a sixth sense about this and argued heatedly against him sleeping even in the same wing as his little sister. Nadeshiko disagreed and even decided in Li's favour when he argued that as Sakura's bodyguard and fiancée, a title that almost threw Touya into a killing spree, he should be positioned near her in case of any emergency. So at the end of the argument, Syaoran was granted the room beside Sakura's.  
Late into the night, Syaoran found himself unable to sleep. The past weeks of falling asleep with Sakura securely in his arms had spoiled him to sleep without her. With a sigh, he rolled over once more and resigned himself to a sleepless night. But at that particular moment, the woman who had been consuming all his thoughts walked through the door into his room.  
Literally through the door, not the doorway.  
Surprised he sat up quickly. Her long silvery night gown that hung so deliciously over her body and the way the moon reflected off her skin made her seem like a dream. For a moment, he wasn't sure if he really had fallen asleep and the gods were blessing him for being such a patient man. However, seeing as something like this had never occurred before, he gave up that theory.  
"Sakura?"  
"Who else?" she giggled.  
"Why did you come through the door like that?" he asked, still a little confused.  
"Well, see my brother is very, very suspicious. And I figured he would set a trap up so that he could tell if your door opened during the night. I was right, too! So I used the Through Card."  
Syaoran stared at her. His mind had been so consumed with her that he hadn't even noticed her using magic? Shaking his head slightly in disbelief, he pulled the comforter up, inviting her to join him. She quickly took the silent invitation and slid into bed beside him.  
"I couldn't sleep without you. I tried, but it was impossible," she whispered against his neck.  
"Same here," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, settling her frame perfectly against his. The two lay in silence for awhile and Syaoran had almost believed that Sakura was close to drifting off when she spoke.  
"Would you cry like I did before if I died, Syaoran?"  
He stiffened, unwilling to comprehend such an eventuality. Forcing images and feelings of horror, he finally answered. "No."  
Sakura gasped and rose up to look him in his eyes. "You wouldn't?" she asked, feeling betrayed.  
"No, I would die."  
A soft look fell over her features and she reached a hand up to carress his cheek. "Me too," she whispered. "I guess then we have to promise not to leave each other behind."  
He took the hand caressing his cheek in his and kissed it. "I promise never to leave you alone."  
"Me too."  
  
(A/N: YAY...another chapter up! And a quick preview for the next chapter since it was going to be in this one:  
'Sakura looked at the cold marble once more before turning to leave. However her exit was blocked by the coming of someone she had never seen before. She stood still as the stranger approached and caught sight of his light hair, small smile and surprisingly brilliant cerulean blue eyes.' 


	20. Harsh Revelations

WOO! I kept a promise! Here is chapter twenty all nifty and new. Thank you for the reviews but this time there isn't much to really reply to so, short authors note. Except: YAY OVER A HUNDRED! I FEEL SPECIAL! You people are so lovely!  
  
Anyway, enough gushing at how wonderful the people who review me are, more story right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This is obvious by my inability to keep most of my own deadlines. Imagine having to have a deadline for a manga where I had to write AND draw  
  


* * *

  
Chapter Nineteen: Harsh Revelations  
  
It was cold and getting colder. They would be leaving soon and Sakura wasn't entirely sure she really wanted to go. The past day and a half were wonderful being with her mother once more and her brother being close at hand. Yukito, who had been unable to come to dinner with them the night before due to fatigue, had risen wonderfully this morning and the two had spent hours talking together. He was informative in his duties as counselor and gave her ideas and reports from the various regions he had visited.  
As she spoke with him however she realized what a strain flying everywhere was putting on his body and told him to take it easy for the time being. She preferred that he be alive and well and not suffering or ill because she told him to. Yue came out during this long argument and tried to persuade his mistress to allow him to return to the Li estates with her. She pointedly disagreed and at long last, both personalities gave way.  
And now she was alone, but not unbearably so. Syaoran was visiting with Yamazaki and their friends. Since she had forbidden discussion of it the night before, he was now listening to all the info that they had gathered. He had forbidden her from leaving the palace again, afraid that she might be seen and had promised her that when he returned they would be leaving shortly after.  
So she took that time to visit her father's grave once more. Tears still threatened to overwhelm her, but she knew that her father was now in a better place, far from the worries of the world and she wished him well. She would always miss him and probably always cry for him, but never as the lost child that she had been the day previous.  
The sun was close to setting and it was time to return to the far warmer indoors. Sakura looked at the cold marble once more before turning to leave. However her exit was blocked by the approach of a figure she had never seen before. She stood still, waiting silently, as the stranger made his way to her and caught sight of his light hair, small smile and surprisingly brilliant cerulean blue eyes.  
When he was within normal and polite speaking range she hailed him. "Good evening, sir."  
The man paused, smiling politely and bowing before continuing in his path until he was standing next to her. "Good evening, my lady. I had not expect anyone else to be paying respects to the former king in such cold weather. I pray that you will return to warmth soon, as you looked quite chilled."  
Sakura smiled. "I was just leaving. You speak so politely though, are you a member of the court?"  
"Alas, I am not," he answered, looking at her with eyes that seemed to glow in the evening sun. There was something in his eyes that Sakura could not read, but didn't find the effort to try.  
"That's good. I was afraid I was even further remiss in my duties and had forgot one of the courtiers. My mother would be shamed of me."  
The man smiled at her, but looked a little confused. "Why is it such a deal to forget one person out of so many?"  
Sakura blushed. It was perhaps not the best idea to speak honestly, but something in him compelled her to. Besides, the man was honouring her father and thus could not be his murderer.  
"Because it is the duty of the Queen to know her people."  
The man's beautiful blue eyes widened. "The Queen! Oh, gods," he muttered before quickly dropping to his knee to bow in respect. Perhaps it was her weariness or the amusing manner in which he bowed that caused Sakura to forget her usual embarrassment to have people react as such when hearing of her presence.  
"I am glad you are here to honour my father," he said, when he finally rose again.  
"He was a wonderful man. I am sorry I could not have known him while he was alive. I lived outside of the Capitol you see. But since I have business here I thought it would be appropriate to honour him while I was here."  
She smiled at him. "I'm sure he would have been pleased to know you."  
"As I am pleased to know that our new Queen is as beautiful and delightful as she is," he smiled, bowing once more.  
Sakura blushed. "Thank you, sir. However, it is time I return to the palace. My...bodyguard will be looking for me soon if I stay out too much longer." She smiled at him once more before leaving on the trail to the palace.  
  
Cerulean blue eyes followed the sight of the beautiful woman as she slowly retreated. He was awed by her. The Mirror had been unable to capture the raw vivacity that she held and the way her Powerful aura invited those to mingle with it and feel calm and joyous. He had had difficulty controlling his own so that it would not heed the silent pleas.  
The Card Mistress was indeed as wonderful as he had always pictured she would be. He could not wait for the day she would be within his grasp. Smirking he looked towards the monument to the old king.  
"I bet you love looking down from your reign of heaven and seeing your daughter so close to the one who murdered you. To know that perhaps the one person who could protect her is only a bodyguard to her."  
At the mention of the said 'bodyguard' his eyes narrowed. He knew as this lovely girl did not, that the two were meant to be together, souls that were not complete until they were made one. He wondered just how long she would able to resist the Power that called her to love that Li brat and if he would get to her in time.  
  
A pair of brown eyes, hidden behind wide rimmed glasses and surrounded by honey brown hair, twinkled in their knowledge. As the old king looked down at his murderer he revealed in the knowledge that the evil man assumed to know but hadn't any clue to at all.  
The old king smiled because he knew his daughter would prevail and that she would do so with the Power given to her by love.  
  
Syaoran returned to the palace tired and weary. They hadn't been able to gather much information and it was irritating as well as worrying. Whoever they were up against, he covered his tracks well. He had been expecting Sakura to be waiting for him in her room perhaps but when he went there she was no where to be found. Worried he began to search the large edifice in attempts to find her and was almost at his wit's end before he remembered something.  
Carefully scouring his memory, Syaoran took the steps he had taken so long ago until he found himself outside of a room he had only entered once the day before hell had rained down on them. Standing outside the closed door he knew that she was inside and endeavoured to open the door silently, so that perhaps he could watch her candidly.  
Sakura was looking away from the door as she danced through the room in a series of graceful movements. Before when he had come here she had shown of a series of beautiful gymnastics. Now the flips and tumbles were seeped with quick darts of a sword and graceful kicks. She was amazingly beautiful and every movement seemed to have been choreographed thousands of years before just so she could make them at this moment.  
In a finale of movement she did a back flip into the air, twisting midway, bringing her sword in the motion allowing her to hit all spaces that an attacker might fill around her before landing gracefully on the ground. She stood for a moment, panting heavily before stilling and twirling around to face him at last.  
"Syaoran! How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough to fear for my life lest I ever irritate you enough for you to attack me," he grinned.  
Laughing, she skipped over towards him. "I'm sorry I wasn't waiting for you like I was supposed to. I just haven't practiced in her for so long and I couldn't resist the temptation."  
He nodded. "It's fine, Sakura. Training is never something I'm going to yell at you about. However, you should bathe and change quickly so we can get going."  
She nodded and lead the way out of the room.  
  
"You are waiting so impatiently for her to return," Xi Wang asked, startling Tomoyo from her reverie. "Though, I can't say I blame you. I have begun to understand why you cherish her so much."  
Tomoyo smiled at him as he joined her at the window that looked out onto the drive before returning her gaze. "She is an amazing person and could live a hundred years before realizing it."  
"Does the same apply for you, your grace?"  
Tomoyo blushed at the implied compliment. "I've told you to call me something else."  
"Not until you are content to call me by my first name so I may return the favour," he whispered, taking her hand up to press a kiss on it lightly.  
Blushing harder, Tomoyo tried to think of words to say in such a situation but failed. Never before had she been at a loss for words but now she couldn't help it. And so she turned to the last resort: run away. Quickly making her excuses she raced from the room, nearly bumping into Zhi Ye, and fled down the hallway leaving both men somewhat surprised.  
"I don't remember you ever having said anything before that caused someone to flee from you like that before, my friend."  
"Especially since all I did was compliment her," Xi Wang sighed, raking his hand through his hair.  
"You like her. Aren't you supposed to be hanging after someone else?" Zhi Ye asked.  
"I figured you already had the Li girl in your sights. Are you telling me you don't like her as well?"  
The other boy blushed and leaned against the doorframe. "She's nothing like I expected. I didn't know girls could be so candid or strong like that."  
"I did," Xi Wang replied smiling. "Though she doesn't remember it, Meiling and I met years ago. She's exactly the same now as she was then personality wise. Well, excepting her obsession with her cousin. It shows you high favour that she seems to be considering your suit since you are being compared favourably against Li himself."  
Zhi Ye blinked. "That is a compliment. However, I don't know if such things are wise. When we left did you ever imagine both of us falling in love? Much less falling in love at all?"  
His companion shrugged. "Not really, but I don't mind. I'd been getting kind of lonely and bored. I think Tomoyo could fascinate me for years, she and her friends. I think I'm up for the challenge."  
The two stood in silence for a minute before Rae grinned. "Well, one thing is for certain."  
"What?"  
"I can't go back until I've cleared my name from having been beaten by a girl."  
"Ah, but my friend, even the great Li was beaten by a girl, fair and square too I bet."  
"Then perhaps it's a sign that I should marry her immediately, keep her from training and then challenge her when I know she can't beat me." The two stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter knowing that he would probably not like her so much if she hadn't beaten him in the first place. But that was just how men were.  
  
Kero and Suppi were flying around the dining room causing mayhem while everyone else talked over dinner excitedly about a number of topics. Sakura was pleased to be back in a setting that was now more familiar than her own home but something was still bugging her. Quietly, so as not to call attention to herself in the chaotic room, she slipped away from the table and out onto the balcony.  
Everyone was all together, chatting merrily, bringing the only absence into that much further of a focus. Eriol had been gone for some time and even in the days right before his leave taking he had become more and more silent. That is until the very day he left. Sakura could still remember the haunting words brought more painfully into relief against the recent events.  
They had been standing on that same footbridge that had over heard so many interesting conversations of late while the footmen gathered his bags on his trusted horse. His eyes were sad and far away looking as he smiled at her.  
"You know so much about me now Sakura, more than I think anyone else on this earth does. And I hope that I have been able to help you, just as I'm leaving to see if I can find any more help for you now. But, I have one last thing to say which I've been putting off for some time."  
"You sound so sad, Eriol. It can't be that bad can it?"  
"I'm afraid it is," he paused to breathe deeply before looking her straight in the eye. "For all the fact that everyone here is ready to help you, try as we might it is not possible. Though we are ready to be at your side, we cannot. This is a battle for you alone and you alone can win it. I do not know what will happen but I know that it will not be easy and that for you it may be unbearable."  
Sakura listened in shock, numbly listening to what she knew for certainty was fact from the tone of his voice. He sounded so lost and scared for her and that was never a tone she had expected to hear come from such a mischievous person.  
"I hear you have been having dreams, dreams that cause you to wake up screaming. No, Li didn't tell me, Yelan informed me. I don't know what you dream about, nor do I think I want to know, but they are probably not just dreams, Sakura. I doubt Li wants you to hear that what you are dreaming will most likely come true but you do need to hear it.  
"I'm sure you see yourself fighting alone, and that is what you will do. But don't worry too much, Sakura. As long as you, everything will definitely be all right."  
"Sakura?"  
The young queen turned around sharply, startled out of her thoughts by the worried voice. "Yes, Syaoran?"  
"Why are you out here, Sakura? And you aren't wearing anything either!" he scolded, taking off his jacket and placing it over her bare shoulders.  
"I had some thinking to do." She paused for a moment before asking, "Syaoran did I tell you about the man I met today while you were with Yamazaki?"  
His amber eyes narrowed a little. "No, you didn't tell me anything of the sort. What kind of man were you meeting with?"  
She giggled slightly at his display of jealousy. "I wasn't MEETING with anyone, Syaoran. I just talked to him briefly when I went to go visit my father's memorial again."  
Hearing this, he calmed a little but still looked worried. "What about him makes it worth mentioning to me?"  
"Nothing really that I can put my finger on. But remember how you told me everyone had an aura from the most Powerful person to the lowest of levels, like Zhi Ye." He nodded. "And, I was also taught that you can hide your aura completely but that only really Powerful people can do so and if I ever came across someone without an aura I should immediately get suspicious."  
Syaoran nodded. "Did this man not have an aura?"  
"No, but it still didn't feel normal. It seemed almost like his aura was trying to break free, as if it was being crowded in a space too small. I can't really describe it and it wasn't even something I paid that much attention to at the time. I just don't know," she sighed, shrugging, "for some reason it makes me nervous."  
Syaoran stared at her for a moment. "That's not the only thing bothering you though is it?"  
Sakura shook her head. "No, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell you about the other part yet."  
Syaoran gently cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her chin up. "You are not meant to frown, Sakura. That's my job. I know we are having troubled times but let me help you a little. No one here likes to see you frown and look tired like this. Now, smile for me."  
Her mouth slowly curved upwards. "Everyone here has already done so much for me. I don't want to burden you further. But, I will tell you eventually, Syaoran. For now, I just have some things to sort out."  
He nodded and wrapped her in his arms for a long moment before leading her back into the dining room that still had not noticed their absence.  
  
The next few days busied as everyone began to spend time not only trying to figure out who the evil man was but also organizing the fast approaching coronation. Tomoyo did fittings of everyone she could lay hands on so that she might make appropriate garb for the illustrious event. Sakura took the brunt of her ministrations though and was maid to stand on a stool for hours on end as Tomoyo tried out different patterns on her best friend.  
The three suitors were thrilled that they were also being invited to the celebration since they had not expected to attend. They wrote home to their families and explained that they would be staying for awhile longer than expected. Determined to make themselves useful, Zhi Yue and Xi Wang helped Sakura with her correspondence and updating population information, the tedious tasks that no one really liked to do.  
Even Suppi and Kero made themselves indispensable to the household by carrying missives throughout the large mansion from one room to another. Neither of them minded, surprisingly, and even found it as a new challenge to see who could deliver notes from farther away the quickest. This only involved a few minor mishaps with nothing particularly expensive, if particularly breakable.  
As for Sakura, she felt lost. Syaoran tried his best to reassure her during the weeks that followed their brief visit to the castle but it was hard work. She was getting paler and paler as her nightmares became more and more often. Not that she let anyone know in an obvious manner that she was upset. She still managed to smile cheerfully at everyone and take on the full day's work as well as she ever had. Still, those that new her best could see the strain that was falling on her as she got more and more worried.  
One day, a week and a half before the ceremony, she collapsed in the middle of her magic training. Her mastery was still not perfect but the Cards respecter her enough that when she fell, completely loosing consciousness, they immediately returned to their natural state and crowded around her in concern. Syaoran and the Elders immediately rushed to her but try as they might, she would not awaken to their proddings.  
Eventually, Syaoran carefully took her in his arms and brought her to her room where he laid her down gently. Kero, having heard from the Elders after delivering a message of what had happened, burst into her room shortly after.  
"Sakura! What's the matter with her?! What did you do you overgrown Chinese Li brat?!"  
"I didn't do ANYTHING you stupid stuffed animal!" Syaoran growled in reply. "She overexerted herself while training with the Elders. It's nothing unusual, but now she won't wake up."  
Kero worriedly fluttered over to where his mistress lay sleeping quietly. Her breathing seemed normal and her colour wasn't any paler than usual. "She's been training hard every day for a few weeks hasn't she? She should no better than to push herself this hard."  
Syaoran agreed silently but wasn't about to let the stupid creature know it. "She'll be fine. I'm going to stay here until she wakes up. Then I'm going to give her proper hell for doing something stupid."  
Kero nodded. "I'll tell the others about her. Then I'll be back to make sure you don't molest my mistress!"  
"Get out of here you stupid stuffed animal!" Syaoran yelled, taking the Sun Guardian by his tail and throwing him out of the door and promptly locking it after him. Kero continued to yell at the closed door for a minute before giving up and leaving. Syaoran sighed in aggravation, raking his hand through his already unruly hair.  
Glancing over at Sakura he saw that she was still as asleep as she had been. Walking over, he couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked when she slept. He'd never tell her how often he loved to just watch her sleep, nestled against him with complete trust and love. Asleep she looked like an angel or a forgotten princess, locked in a tower waiting for the love of her life to kiss her awake. His angel, his once princess now queen.  
Gently, Syaoran lowered himself onto the bed beside her and brushed his fingers through the hair that had already grown a little. Maybe someday, years from then, he would get a chance to run his fingers through the rivers of honey brown silk she had had before, but for now this was more than perfect.  
With a small sigh, he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed beside her, carefully arranging her in his arms. Silently he prayed to the gods that she would wake up soon or at least change from this worrisome sleep to a normal kind. Yawning, he stared at her, not even noticing as he himself drifted off.  
  
"They've been in there for an awfully long time," Tomoyo whispered.  
"You don't think they're...you know," Zhi Ye asked nervously. "Ow!" he grunted, rubbing his side where Meiling had just elbowed him. "What was that for?"  
"Stop thinking so dirty."  
"Quiet, you two! You'll wake them up," Xi Wang hushed. "You still have the key, Tomoyo?"  
The raven haired girl nodded and made her way to the front of the group of mischief makers. Night had begun to fall some time ago and there was only a little daylight left as they executed their plans. The four, curious to see just what was going on behind locked doors for so long that Li wouldn't even ask for food. Tomoyo and Meiling had immediately decided to get to the bottom of this and went on a search for the spare key to Sakura's door. When the two boys had heard about this, they immediately asked to join in on the search.  
"Ah, there we go," Tomoyo giggled as she heard a soft click in the door. "Quite a stubborn lock."  
"Of course, Li probably glared at it into submission," Xi Wang joked.  
"Doesn't want anyone getting at his girl, or him for that matter," Zhi Ye agreed.  
Quietly they opened the door and peeked inside. After a moment it became obvious they didn't have to be so careful. The four stared for a minute before having mixed reactions. Tomoyo looked as if she were mentally searching for pen and ink while Meiling just grinned. Xi Wang suppressed a guffaw in appreciation and Zhi Ye just looked wide eyed at a side of Li Xiao Lang he had never thought to see.  
For lying quietly on the bed, in plain view, were Sakura and Li. This might not have been so surprising if not for the fact that Li was positioned flat on his back with Sakura more than half on top of him, her skirts draped in a manner that suggested that she had been FULLY on top of him at some time or another. His arms were wrapped protectively around her and her head was nestled intimately against his neck.  
After a moment, the quartet slowly left the room and locked the door behind them. Quickly they made their get away to a room far away from that to discuss loudly with everyone in the house what they had just seen.  
  
*I am still racing across blood stained marble. all signs of joy wiped from the word around me. I'm too far away but I can hear fighting Swords are clashing against one another and I hear a cry of anguish. I run faster but I keep slipping on the horrible red liquid under my feet. No matter what I can't get there in time.  
Finally I reach the steps, only to find what I was deathly afraid to see. I close my eyes in pain as I hear him laughing at me. I have to keep on fighting but it is so hard now. The pain is so fresh. Still, I raise my staff and stand against him defensively. He mocks me incessantly but I can't hear the words, my mind stuck on the bleeding figure behind me. I have to fight, I have to save my people, I have to save him before he dies, lying there helpless behind me.  
I have to save Syaoran  
  


* * *

  
Sakura sat up gasping for air and looking around her frantically. At last her eyes focused and she found herself in her room. The windows were darkened, confusing her because it had been day hadn't it? Why was she in bed in her room? At last she consciously noticed the soothing hand that rubbed her back comfortingly and looked over at it's source. Sitting up a little behind her, Sakura noticed Syaoran and immediately burst into tears.  
"Syaoran! I don't want you to die! I keep seeing him try to kill you and I'm never in time to save you! Please, don't leave me!"  
Syaoran held the small shaking figure tightly in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. At last he had a small idea of what she had been seeing but now he was left more in the dark as how to comfort her. She saw him die? Shaking his head in his mind, he refused to believe he would ever leave her behind. When she began to calm at last he pulled her away from him far enough that she could look into his eyes.  
"Sakura, I'll never leave you. I promise! Never will I leave you to fight your battles alone. I'll always be here to protect you."  
Sakura looked into his smoldering amber eyes as he vowed this to her and at last began to relax. Nodding she wiped her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry for crying on you."  
"I'm perfectly fine with being cried on, I've told you this. Now, tomorrow I want you to tell me everything you've been dreaming. That way we can see if we can beat this dream of yours. Okay?"  
She nodded childishly and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him again. "I love you, Syaoran."  
"Me too. Now get back to sleep because tomorrow we are going to have a nice long talk about a lot of things."  
Sakura nodded and yawned, finally settling off into sleep once more. Syaoran heard how her breathing began to even out and sighed. Despite his promises, he wasn't quite sure how he could keep them. He'd never leave her alone, but he was beginning to fear that the choice wasn't his to make. And that scared him deeply.  
  
(A/N: I know it has a similar ending to last chapter but that was completely accidental. Just repetitive people. It's also a longer chap than usual so yay! Umm...I mark now that there will be only three or four chapters left ending with an epilogue so yay, really, almost done! I hope to have this finished by the end of February but..it's a short month and my time is not always my own. Anyway, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days. Things are going to start getting even more interesting now. REVIEW! Ja!) 


	21. To be Worthy

Wai, wai! Two more chapters to go! And since everything is all worked out in my head I can hopefully get them out this weekend. Anyway.... I'm glad people liked the bit with Fujitaka. I just felt it was kind of necessary that I let him laugh at the bastard who killed him. That and he was beating me up for not letting him be in the story at all before he bit it. And, I'm not telling you whether Syaoran lives or dies. That would take the fun away from it. But I do warn you, I like to do what is unexpected. So, expect a really non thought of ending. ...if you can.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I adore you!  
  
Brief A/N: there is brief mention of a consort. Consorts are the husbands of women who are the technical rulers of a country. Like Queen Victoria was queen and her husband was a prince. In some instances when a female ruler marries her husband will always stay as her consort, a lower status, but in others she may choose to raise him into the title of king. She still has the final authority in this case but it cuts down chain of command if he wants to do something like making a law or issuing stuff etc.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own CCS. Enough said.  
  
Chapter Twenty: To be Worthy  
  
"You mean that stupid blue eyed idiot told you that you would be fighting alone? What kind of simple fool do you have to be to believe anything that he says, Sakura?"  
"Honestly, Syaoran, he has been very helpful to me since we met all that while ago. I really wish that you two could get along better. And I have no reason to think that he's lying anyway. My dreams are proof enough."  
Syaoran stared at her in frustration before turning away and resuming his pacing. Since they had woken hours before dawn, fully rested from almost a fully day's rest, he had been interrogating her over her dreams and what else she knew that was making her feel so down. Sakura didn't know that he would react so unreasonably to Eriol's words, despite the fact that she herself wasn't very comfortable, but she didn't account for his jealous dislike of the blue eyed sourcerer.  
"Anyway, despite all this, you don't need to work yourself to death, Sakura. Whatever happens, we WILL be there to help you through it all. You don't need to hide your fear or worry from us either. We want to help you in anyway we can so please, don't hide from us, me, anymore. Promise me."  
Sakura stared up at him for a minute, noting how tired he looked and genuinely worried about her, and nodded. "I promise, Syaoran. Now, stop yelling at me. Please?" she pleaded, reproaching him with her puppy dog eyes.  
He sighed. "Fine. It's almost time for breakfast so why don't we head on there?"  
"Sounds good. I'm so hungry."  
"That's probably because you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I've never known you to voluntarily miss a meal when there was plenty of food to be had. Glutton."  
"Syaoran!" she growled playfully, as he grinned at her. Briefly he winked before racing out of the door quickly followed by a laughing Sakura.  
  
They couldn't help but feel like everyone in the room was trying their hardest to suppress a grin. When they entered the room together, laughing at the other's antics, everyone in the room paused in their conversation and looked at them in unison. It was a really eerie sight, even more so than usual since it was obvious they were about to skewer the two alive.  
"I'll distract them while you run," Syaoran whispered quietly to Sakura as she looked increasingly nervous.  
But it was already too late. They were not about to let their prey escape so easily as they quickly realized when Tomoyo bounded out of her chair in a completely unladylike fashion and took Sakura and Syaoran's arms in a vice-like grip.  
"Sit down, sit down. I'm sure BOTH of you must be hungry."  
"After all you were in that room ALL DAY yesterday," Meiling chimed in with a sly grin.  
"All day TOGETHER you mean," Zhi Ye commented.  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. "I don't think we'll be escaping anytime soon. Might as well enjoy our last meal while we can," Sakura sighed. Silently, the two took their regular seats, trying not to sweat nervously at the attentive stares everyone turned on them. The pokes and innuendo were not going to be the worst of it, they knew, but nor did they know what the worst would be. That is until something neither of them expected happened.  
Yelan joined in.  
"I realize the two of you are engaged but I wasn't quite aware this entailed spending the night in the other's room, Xiao Lang," she observed with a small smile.  
"Uh, mother she was ill and I wanted to make sure she recovered."  
"This requires locking the door?"  
Sweat really beginning to build up, he looked around nervously. "I didn't want that stuffed animal in there disturbing her.  
Yelan looked at him for a long moment before nodding silently. Syaoran exhaled in relief, glad that his mother accepted that and wasn't digging further.  
"Still, I'm not quite sure that the two of you sleeping on top of each other is quite proper," she added with a sly grin, taking a sip of her tea.  
Syaoran paled. He was done for, dead. Never would he live this down for as long as he lived. He had no clue how his mother found out about them sleeping together since she had never noticed it before, but he knew this was definitely not something she was going to let go. Nor, judging from the other looks pointed at him and Sakura, were any of the rest of them.  
Sakura at this point was roughly the colour of a tomato and getting redder. She knew that Syaoran had locked the door, having had to unlock it when he left to change his clothes earlier. However, she had no doubt that they had seen the two of them in bed together. Looking at Tomoyo through the corner of her eyes, she found her best friend staring at her like the cat who got away with the cream. Never would she let this go as long as Sakura lived.  
She had to put a stop to this ridicule and there were only two ways to do so. Glancing at Syaoran who looked decidedly nervous and speechless in a way she had never seen him before, she opted for the second way.  
"Uh," she started, instantly gaining any attention that had been focused on Syaoran. Taking a deep breath, she fortified her nerves and started again. "I never heard that it was against any particular rules for two people to sleep in the same bed," she announced with a slightly shaky voice.  
Meiling grinned with what she assumed was her friends naiveté. "Are you sure all you did was sleep with my dear cousin?"  
Zhi Ye and Xi Wang, no longer able to control themselves anymore, broke off into coughing fits into their napkins while the husbands began laughing openly at the wide eyed look on Syaoran's face that betrayed some measure of guilt. It was obvious to everyone present where HIS thoughts were.  
Blushing even redder, if possible, Sakura took a deep breath before beginning again. "Yes, all we do is sleep."  
"Do?" Xiefa chimed in.  
"That's present tense," Feimei giggled.  
"Does that mean that you 'do' this often?" Fuutie asked with a grin, winked at Fanren who was giggling too hard to actually give the couple a hard time.  
Sakura's eyes widened at her slip up. Glancing quickly at Syaoran who looked even worse now than he had moments before, she promised to apologize to him later. She really wasn't helping matters but she was determined to persevere so she could eat something before her stomach leapt out of her and beat her into submission.  
Closing her eyes, she strained for control, pleading for her cheeks to lessen their reddened state and her heartbeat to become less erratic. When she finally got a hold of herself her emerald eyes flashed open with a glare of battle in them, surprising those of at the table who hadn't yet seen the girl truly angry, which was everyone excepting Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
"We aren't doing anything dirty or that we aren't supposed to. Now stop teasing us and let me eat before I go find a way to make it a LAW for no one to ever talk about this subject again. And trust me, I CAN do it."  
Everyone at the table immediately silenced and started at their queen in awe. It wasn't often that this slip of a girl threatened to use any of the power she had so readily at her fingertips, politically or magically. As if on a well practiced cue, everyone nodded once in acknowledgement before looking down at their plates, desperately trying to grasp a new conversational gambit.  
Syaoran, looking at his honey haired beauty even more lovingly than ever before, leaned over and whispered almost inaudibly in her ear. "You could have just told them the truth."  
"No, I think that wouldn't have shut them up for days."  
"I think you scared everyone," he observed with a smirk.  
"I didn't want to," she sighed with a frown. "But, it was the only way."  
"Nah, they deserved it."  
"So, when will we be heading to the Capitol?" Jin finally asked, giving direction the conversation once more to everyone's relief.  
  
"How many Cards are there left that you don't feel totally confident in?" Elder Quen Yuan asked looking at the tired and panting girl standing to one side of him.  
"I think I have all of them down really. Except for two, that is."  
"I'm guessing you mean The Light and The Dark?" he asked.  
"And I'm not particularly handy with The Return but that isn't something I think I'm going to need in the heat of battle, nor do I like how it feels when I use it. It makes me so tired."  
The Elder nodded. "You are doing exceptionally well with your Cards. You are also doing very well with the ofuda as well. Really, there isn't much left to teach you that is useful at the moment. More than anything you need to work on refining and controlling your Power. It is very strong, so much that you get overwhelmed with it at times I can tell. You need to work so that this doesn't happen or else you may end up falling into unconsciousness in the midst of battle."  
Sakura nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow. "It is rather tiring doing this everyday. I got a long lecture from Syaoran earlier about being careful with my magic so I don't over extend myself."  
"He was right to. Your life is very precious to all of us. Not only are you the legendary Card Mistress, stronger in the Power than anyone, but you are also the Queen of Tomoeda. You need to looking to protecting your own life as well as those you love."  
She nodded, letting his words settle into her mind before bowing and making her way to Elder Sheng for meditation. These were the only two training sessions she kept to everyday, not having the time to sit through the other three despite her wishes to the opposite. Still, Elder Long took the time to come sit with her a few times a week and advise her. She frequently toyed with the idea of making the five Elders official Advisors but she was afraid to ask, fearing they may take it as an insult to their pride in their heritage.  
After classes she brought the matter up with Syaoran, but he wasn't of much use. Fully admitting reluctance to speak with the Elders at all when necessity didn't demand, he was actually a little baffled to see why she'd want to talk to them on a semi-daily basis. After pointing out that she already talk with them on a DAILY basis, he merely shrugged and muttered something about that being bad for a person's life span.  
Finally, Sakura got up the nerves to stop just thinking about the issue and to actually do something later when Elder Long came to visit as usual. Sometime passed in silence before the slip of a girl took a deep breath to brace herself before she spoke to a dragon of a man.  
"Elder Long, I have something I wish to speak with you about."  
Looking up expectantly, he sighed at her slight hesitation to continue. "Out with it, girl. I won't eat you. High Treason."  
Smiling, Sakura nodded. "These past few weeks I have learned a great deal from you and the other Elders. It has been a wonderful opportunity for me to come to understand your people, which, sadly, before now I knew very little about. It's because of my own ignorance that I have been thinking more and more lately about stopping the general ignorance of the populous. I want more of my people to understand your people, who make up almost a third of the population of Tomoeda."  
Pausing a moment to sigh in frustration as she found herself dancing around the issue at hand, she straightened in her chair and began again. "What I mean to say is, I would like, and I ask, for you and the other Elders to become official Royal Counselors. I think I have a great deal left to learn from your shared wisdom and I would love to be able to continue to learn after my duties demand that I leave the Li lands."  
Elder Long watched the young girl through her entire monologue. Despite the purposeful misconception that he looked down on her, the old man was astounded and awed by Sakura, such a small creature in such a large and wearying world. She was so young and had so many burdens placed upon her, yet she took it all in stride, smiling the whole way. The truth was as much as anyone, he adored his young queen and would go a long way to please her. Just as he would for Xiao Lang.  
Sakura was beginning to get nervous under his calm and silent stare. The man was loud and abrupt causing her to expect an instantaneous answer, positive or negative. At last, much to her relief, he spoke.  
"Though I can not speak in full of all the Elders until I discuss this with them, I, we, would be honoured." Rising, he bowed respectfully to her, the first time since the day she had been proclaimed queen and the seconds since she had arrived.  
Sakura let out a deep sigh of relief then grinned widely before flinging herself at the poor aged man who had not been expecting such a reaction.  
"Thank you!" she cried as she nearly hugged the last bit of life out of his ancient bones. "I'm so glad! Oh, I have to tell Syaoran!"  
The poor startled man watched as the girl flew from the room in a flurry of skirts as he struggled to regain his composure. With a small smile, he exited the room with twenty times more composure and grace than the previous occupant. He had to go tell the others the good news. All of them had been fervently hoping that something of this order would occur. In fact, Sheng now owed Quen Yuan a few gold pieces if he remembered rightly.  
  
Laughing merrily, Sakura skipped away from a discomfited Syaoran. He watched her until she made a turn some ways down the corridor then turned with a sigh. It was fate apparently. He would never be free of the Elders, for any small period of time. Not that they were particularly horrible or menacing to him, now, despite what they had done to him in his younger years. Really to him they represented a lack of freedom and the burden placed upon him.  
But if having them near would make Sakura happy, he'd have tea with them thrice daily. Resigned, the young future leader of the Li can approached the training room, making to pass by it, until he espied Daidouji and Lui standing in the doorway, eyes fixed inside.  
Shrugging, he approached them, startling the two mildly when he asked what they were staring at. Instead of replying verbally, Daidouji pointed, drawing his gaze to the far side of the room where his cousin and Rae were fighting, again.  
  
Zhi Ye panted heavily as he looked at the girl grinning at him. It was obvious to him as well as her that he would be the loser of their battle. Again. No longer was it an insult to his pride to be beaten by this amazing woman, not when he had fought her as many times as he had. Nor as he knew that the only two in the country to have beaten her were the leaders of said country.  
Making one last attempt to catch hold of her and bring her into submission, Zhi Ye launched forward towards the beautiful girl and just as easily watched as she turned his attack against him. Swiftly she knocked him from his feet and pinned him to the floor, her hands braced against his forearms and her shins positioned over his thighs in such a way to prevent their movement, effectively closing out any attacks he could launch.  
As he looked up at her grinning face, an idea came into his brain. Whether it was from their position, which taken out of context would seem lover like with her face positioned so closely to his own, or from an already suppressed inclination, Zhi Ye decided to take a leaf from Li's book. Quicker than lightening, he pulled himself up and brought his head close to Meiling's and kissed her. Immediately, she let go and scrambled off of him. For a moment she stared at him, her fingers pressed to her lips, before rushing out of the room as quickly as he'd ever seen her run.  
With a grin he got to his feet, cataloguing that away as one proven method of wining a fight and a very pleasant one at that. Turning around his grin immediately faltered as he caught sight of three figures standing in the far doorway, obviously having been there for some time. Tomoyo and Xi Wang didn't worry him. Li did. Li with a rather murderous look on his face at what he obviously took to be indecent behavior towards one he considered as close as a sister.  
In such cases as these there are only three courses of action. First, run like hell, which was immediately negated since Li was faster and it simply wouldn't work. The second would be to immediately commit harakiri. Sighing, he opted for the third and approached Li, praying that he would either listen and not kill him on sight or at least that he kill him quickly. Zhi Ye was fully aware of the Li Chinese Torture methods which were centuries out of practice but still taught.  
As soon as he got close, he immediately bowed low to the irate Li and tried desperately to ignore the giggles emanating from Tomoyo and Xi Wang. Keeping his bowed position, he took a deep breath and began to speak.  
"I apologize for my offense. It is wrong to disrespect a lady so, especially when said lady is related to you, I think. However, my intentions are honourable and I hope to one day wed your cousin."  
He heard Li sigh. "Stand up you idiot. I'm not going to kill you. It'd be a little hypocritical." Zhi Ye sighed in relief and straightened. "However, let me warn you. If you ever disrespect or cause any harm or make Meiling cry, I'll make you wish you'd died before you laid eyes on her."  
Gulping, Rae Zhi Ye nodded.  
Li then turned on Xi Wang, who immediately stood at attention. "The same goes to you. Daidouji is as good as my sister. Remember that."  
"Y-yes, sir, Li," Xi Wang stuttered while Tomoyo cried out in glee.  
"Really? I'm your sister now?" she grinned, looking up at Li with her alarmingly starry amethyst eyes. "Does that mean you'll start calling me Tomoyo now?"  
Li sighed. "Yes, Tomoyo. And you are obliged to call me Syaoran or Xiao Lang now," he muttered looking away.  
Squealing, Tomoyo tackled the poor man, causing both observers to wince at the force of impact. "Oh my god, I have to go tell Sakura you said my name! You called me sister!" Cackling almost, she fled the room, her laughter and footsteps echoing down the long halls.  
The three men stared at where she had exited before all sighing. "And you want to take her on as a wife?" Li asked.  
Xi Wang shrugged. "Must be love. Anyway, does that count as a defeat Zhi Ye or a draw?"  
Looking nervously at Li, he shrugged. "Probably both. I can't wait until I really do defeat her, though. It will be my most proud day of existence."  
Li smirked. "When you beat your wife you can try fighting against mine sometime."  
The others just stared at him, eyes wide and jaw a little slack. Fight Sakura? They were afraid to fight Li and he was suggesting they fight the woman who beat him? Quickly, Rae shook his head. "No thank you sir. I don't know where to begin."  
"What do you mean?"  
The two friends exchanged looks. "You may not realize it, sir, but when the two of you fight, it's not human. You two are just too fast," Liu breathed.  
Li considered the two for a moment before shrugging. "Never noticed anything different. However, I guess I wouldn't. "  
"Really, you are an amazing man, Li. Sakura is an amazing girl. Even if I could be in your shoes I don't know if I'd want to. I don't think I'm worthy of someone that near to perfection."  
Li smirked, looking off into space, clearly not seeing anything in the room. "She's so perfect because she doesn't even realize how wonderful she is. She thinks she's normal and is fine with that. Truth is, I don't think I deserve her at all. But I'm not about to give her up either. I just pray she never realizes how unworthy I am."  
Xi Wang pat him on a back, like brothers in the same old war. "You may not be worthy of her, but you are a far cry more worthy than either of us. And I don't think there are many men who would disagree with that."  
"'Cept that blue haired bastard. He seemed to be giving her the eyes," Zhi Ye commented.  
Li turned and looked at Zhi Ye. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Anyway, I'm going to go hide before Sakura or D-Tomoyo can find me and make the rest of the day miserable."  
"Good luck," they wished him in unison, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Syaoran are you ready to be King?"  
Blinking his amber eyes, he tried to focus on Sakura in the dark room. He had almost convinced himself that she was asleep and not really just thinking that deeply. He was so close in fact that he almost jumped out of his skin when she spoke thus making him pause a second to comprehend the question.  
"Why do you ask?"  
Sitting up to look down at him, she frowned slightly. "I don't know that I'm even ready to be queen. And I know you aren't really looking forward to being the leader of the Li clan. You see it as a burden, something that takes away from your freedom. I can't stop you from being the next leader, but I can keep you as consort instead of making you King. You wouldn't have that extra weight to bear."  
Syaoran smiled and reached his long arm out to cup her behind the neck and draw her close. "You are too observant sometimes. And, no, I do not look forward to having the burden of leadership placed on my head, but I don't know what I'd be if not a leader. I was born and raised for it and I think I'll make a good one. Besides, I don't trust your math skills enough to let you rule the country on your own."  
Wrinkling her nose, Sakura hit him playfully. "I think I will leave you at consort now."  
Grinning, he pulled her back into his arms. "Whatever you decide, I'm willing. But remember, even if I am king, you will still be the ruler of this country. That is the great burden. And I would prefer to be your king so that I could take some of that away from you."  
Sakura smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly before settling down against his chest again. "You are too wonderful, Syaoran. I don't deserve you."  
Syaoran smirked as he ran his fingers through her short hair. "I don't think so Sakura," he whispered.  
  
Naoko didn't even give the pretense of reading as she waited for Damian to meet her. She was too excited. It would only be a week before Sakura's coronation. Then she could introduce everyone to Damian and finally stop being the single person in a world full of couples. Not that she truly minded being alone, but it was so much nicer to have someone special.  
Glancing at the nearest clock, she frowned slightly, wondering why he was so late. She had pleaded again that he let her introduce him to her friends and to come have dinner. Chiharu and Rika were ecstatic at the idea of Naoko finally having someone to love and were eager to meet him. Even Yamazaki and Mr. Terada were looking forward to the meeting with high expectations.  
But still Damian persisted that he didn't want to meet them just yet. He never gave any solid answer as to why, but she found it too mysterious and alluring to be too irritated by it.  
Finally she saw him pass by the window and approach the shop door. Grinning as she watched him come to her, Naoko blushed when he came close and kissed her hand. "I was beginning to worry that something had happened. You've never been late before."  
"My deepest apologies. I had an unexpected matter to deal with as I was leaving my door. However, I'm hear now and I have news!"  
"Really? Good news?"  
"I think you may think so. But I know that look in your eyes. You are dying to tell me something. What is it?"  
"Oh, I'm just so excited. A week from now and one of my dearest friends will be officially crowned as the Queen of Tomoeda. And I get to talk to her more of her goings on. I'm writing a story about her, I think I mentioned. This will be a lovely chapter I think."  
Damian nodded. "And only you could write it well I think."  
Blushing, Naoko shook her head. "I think others could do it better justice on a historical side. But perhaps knowing her personally gives me an advantage. However, the really exciting news is that she has invited you to come and sit with the court at the ceremony. She is very excited about meeting you."  
"Well, that is good news indeed. For I came to tell you that I just got news that I would be able to go. Now at last I can meet your friends and our beloved queen."  
"It is a shame you were unable to join us when she visited briefly."  
Nodding he sipped his tea. "When is she coming into town do you know?"  
"No, not the exact date," she shook her head. "But I do know they are planning to be here a couple of days before the event. Maybe I can introduce you before hand."  
"Maybe," he grinned.  
  
(A/N: SO yeah, here's a brief run down of what you will be seeing next chapter. A) More SS moments, cuz they are fun to write B) Eriol's return C) Kaho! D) Return to the Capitol and all charries that come with that and E) All that fun pre-fight stuff. Next chapter probably won't be very long but the LAST will be pretty massive. Or longer than usual anyway. Stay tunned and REVIEW! Special bonus to people who review aka. I might stick your names into future stories or something. Anyway, Ja!) 


	22. The Sweet Torture of Anticipation

Okay so I lied. In more than one way. But a whole crap load of stuff happened and I just got around to writing this chapter now. It turned out WAY longer than I had originally intended it to be, with lots of little insights that will please people I think. So perhaps it was worth the wait.  
  
Reviews: I'm THRILLED at how much people like my story. In all honestly I want to go up to everyone who reviewed and give you GREAT big hugs. Two things: first, I heard a couple people had troubles with seeing my chapters. If this happens again, feel free to email me or ask via review and I will try to send you the chapters via email. I would of course prefer for you to be able to read them via ff.n but I also want everyone to be able to read. Second, out of some WEIRD freak occurrence ff.n really decided that it liked coca24cola's review and sent it to my inbox like thirty times. It was kinda funny. Thought I'd point that out for kicks and grins.  
  
A/N: (as in related to the story, sorta) YAY one more chapter to go plus minor epilogue. Also, someone was asking if I intended to write a sequel and originally I hadn't planned on doing one but recently I've been rethinking that. There were elements to this story that I'm not quite happy with and that I could address in a shorter sequel. So, perhaps. Anyway, onto the chapter already.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I do own this story. All 186 pages of it and counting. Jeez that's a lot of typing.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: The Sweet Torture of Anticipation  
  
It was time to leave. The past few days had been a flurry of preparation in the Li household. Everyone had been racing everywhere, desperate to finish their individual preparations for their journey. It had always been customary for the Li family to attend the coronation of their new ruler, if situation allowed, which it very rarely did not. But at the time of the previous celebration the family had been a great deal smaller and only had one outside member attending: Yelan, who had not yet married into the family.  
Sakura couldn't help but find it funny as she and Tomoyo watched everyone run around much like chickens with their heads cut off. Perhaps a little more graceful but no less erratic. The two themselves were busy, true, but being far more used to such things, they already had most of their preparations finished affording a good deal of time to help their less prepared friends.  
Not that any of these included Yelan, Elders Long, Chen Rong and Sheng, and the future leader. They had either little to prepare or too much sense to leave it to the last minute as the other two Elders, Li's sisters, Nakuru, Meiling and all said husbands and future husbands-to-be. Still it was amusing to watch the others when Sakura could take a time out from clearing out what would no longer be her official place of business in a few days time, after the coronation.  
Syaoran quietly and obediently helped her organize missives, bills, directives, dictates and other nightmarish papers he more or less didn't want to understand. When he half-jokingly suggested she use Fiery to just burn them all away, the poor queen was sorely tempted and might have done as much if not for the realization that it would take more than twice as long to redo everything.  
Kero and Suppi retained their jobs as messengers but also were put upon to transfer luggage, help pack and other miscellaneous jobs that Kero always managed to find time to argue about. And for which Suppi always took the time to show his superior maturity through doing without complaint.  
All and all the days leading up to the coronation might have been busy but otherwise completely jovial if not for the darkened cloud that still hung over the entire event. Sakura's dreams had gotten progressively worse and were now occurring almost nightly, waking her up with screams so loud that the whole house flooded to her room, where no one now had the heart to argue with Syaoran's presence. All of them were secretly glad he could give her some hope of comfort after the dreams that left her bawling.  
The dreams just further intensified the uneasy atmosphere that hung over their heads as everyone thought of the horrors the young fragile girl would be forced to endure. Even Xi Wang and Zhi Ye were left wishing they could se her in peace instead of cheerfully trying to hide her weariness and ill ease.  
The only reprieve from the stiff uneasiness was the day before their departure. Sakura woke early and immediately was struck with the oddity of it, especially since Syaoran was fast asleep beside her. True she frequently woke up at odd hours of the night from her dreams but she immediately fell to sleep again once she had calmed, just like she had done earlier that morning. Looking around she realized that it was still before dawn, though not too far. Smiling softly, she watched Syaoran sleep for a few minutes, admiring how his normally hard cast features softened in his sleep.  
Leaning forward quietly, she kissed him softly on his forehead, giggling softly at how he sighed and smiled in his sleep. With great care, she climbed out of her bed, making sure not to wake him, and quickly changed into a sapphire blue dress, embroidered with gold thread to make suns, moons and stars in varying sizes on her sheer overskirt. Glancing one last time at Syaoran, she slipped from the room and walked towards the grand entry. As she approached her omnipresent smile grew wider and more sincere until finally she threw the doors open.  
"Eriol! Kaho!" she squealed, hugging them tightly each in turn. "I missed both of you so much!"  
Eriol smiled softly. "You mean you've been waiting for me to take Nakuru off your hands."  
Giggling, Sakura refuted him. "No, actually. She's been very helpful." Pausing to look around, she stepped closer and whispered, "That and apparently the addition of one more crazy girl to the mix manages to keep all five of them away from everyone. She and Syaoran's sisters have kept to themselves mostly."  
Eriol and Kaho laughed appreciatively at her conspiratorial tone. "What about Spinel Sun?" Kaho asked as Sakura ushered them inside. "Has he been helpful as well?"  
"He has been very helpful. Suppi and Kero have been making themselves useful as messengers and assistants. We had to make a game out of it for them to really get into it but nothing outside of that." She stopped and looked at them both in turn once more before hugging them simultaneously. "I'm so glad that you are here. It makes everything perfect."  
Kaho smiled down at the girl who was once her student and was now her queen then solemnly knelt before her. "I am honoured you think so well of me, Sakura. May you remember that I'll always be there when you need me." Grinning, she took the hand offered to help her rise once more.  
Sakura looked at the hand she held for a moment then her eyes grew wide as saucers. "Oh! That's an engagement ring!" she squealed gleefully. "Eriol you proposed?!" At the blue eyed sourcerers soft smile and nod, Sakura squealed even more loudly and tackled the two of them so exuberantly, all three of them lost their footing and fell onto the stone floor.  
At this time, Syaoran, who had been awoken by Sakura's absence, approached the entry way, speaking before he entered fully. "Why are you making so much noise so early, Sakura?" he asked, raking his hand through his hair and rubbing his tired eyes as he stepped in the room. "You scared me to death when I woke up and you weren't in bed. Why are you awake any-," he stopped abruptly when he pulled his hands away from his eyes and caught sight of the scene at hand. Immediately his face turned the brightest shade of red imaginable and it was obvious he wished he had kept his mouth shut after that first question and had thought to put a shirt on. However he wasn't given much time to stare in embarrassment before Sakura had regained her feet and pounced him with as much enthusiasm as she had the other two, with identical result.  
"Aaa! Sakura, don't tackle someone when they are only half awake," he groaned as he strove to stand up again, ignoring the chuckles coming from the other two has he tried to pry Sakura off of him.  
"But Eriol and Kaho are engaged! Isn't it great?!"  
Syaoran paused in his ministrations to look at Eriol, who had already risen to his feet. The two exchanged a long hard look until, uncharacteristically, Eriol looked away. The older boy knew that there would be questions later, but for the moment he didn't have the energy to face them.  
Finally, scrambling off of Syaoran, Sakura helped him up before turning once more to the new couple. "And you will be traveling with us to the Capitol tomorrow right?"  
"We wouldn't be here else," Kaho smiled. "I also have heard that, ahem, felicitations should be extended to you two as well," she grinned, glancing pointedly at Syaoran's bare chest, clearly mindful of what he had said moments before.  
Sakura finally had the grace to blush full scarlet before nodding. "Y- yes, w-well, umm," she began, trying desperately to make the situation seem right to someone she respected so much. Syaoran merely glared at the woman he still could not bring himself to trust, accidentally leaving the burden to his beloved.  
Kaho shook her head. "Don't worry. I know all about it, Sakura."  
The younger girl's emerald eyes widened as she understood the implication but was unsure of the meaning. She wanted to ask what Kaho meant but was afraid of being wrong.  
At last, unable to bear the situation any longer, Syaoran stepped forward. "Why don't I show you to your rooms so you can change out of your clothes before everyone wakes up?" he suggested politely, indicating their snow dampened garments.  
"Why thank you, Li. We would be grateful," Eriol smiled, causing Syaoran to look at them suspiciously before turning and motioning for them to follow. There were still a few rooms left outside the madness that had ensued in the past week and he quickly and quietly led them to two of them. "I'll inform the kitchen you are here for breakfast."  
Bowing politely, they entered their separate room, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone in the long corridor still some time before dawn. Suppressing a yawn, Syaoran began towards his room so he could change, Sakura trailing after him, skipping gleefully, causing him to smile softly in relief. As he sorted through what was left in his wardrobe, she walked out onto his balcony to watch the sun rise over the tree tops and think in peace.  
Leaning her fore arms on the stone wall, she sighed. The time had flown by both so quickly since she visited her family. She had hoped that whoever this monster was, she would have found him before now. But in her heart and soul Sakura had known all along that it was not to be. He was coming for her at his own time and she would have to fight him alone, desperately trying to save those she loved.  
With a small frown, Sakura pulled on the chain that held her Key on it. She still didn't know what made her worthy of such a wonderful gift. But at the same time she knew she'd rather die than lose any one of her Cards. To her they were not just cards, but rather they were her friends and someone she could hope to fight with her, to help her. She didn't want to part with them at all. Yet there was this man who wanted their Power, who would take control of her or kill her because of them.  
Contrarily, Sakura being Sakura refused to see them as a burden. She refused to put them away to spare her own life and the security of her own existence. For, just as they were her friends, she was theirs.  
Pulling them from her omnipresent purse, she smiled at her Cards. "No matter what I won't let you be lonely again. I won't give you up and make you wait for years on end fro someone new. You are my friends!"  
In response, The Cards flew from her hand and surrounded her, encircling her with their magic in the early morning light. Syaoran watched her with a smile as she laughed in innocent joy at the sight before they once again flue to her hand in neat order. Catching sight of him, her grin widened.  
"Everything will absolutely be all right."  
Amber eyes twinkling, Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
  
That evening Li cornered Hiiragizawa in the library after dinner. The older boy was tempted to run for his very sanity, but knew it was a futile effort, despite the fact that he was in just as good a shape as Li. The chocolate haired boy sat across from him with a serious expression, merely waiting for him to speak. For nearly ten long minutes, the two just exchanged a look, waiting for the other to speak until Li finally sighed in exasperation.  
"You might as well just talk, Hiiragizawa. You know as well as I what I'm here about. Be a man and stop wasting my time."  
Taking his own turn to sigh, Eriol smiled. "I suppose you want to know why I proposed to Kaho when you know quite well that I confessed my love to Sakura not so long ago."  
"That sums it up, yes."  
"Perhaps I should inform you that I have known Kaho for years, much longer than I've known most people actually, and that even though I already knew of Sakura, I still held her in affection. I also knew from the start that I could not have your beautiful bride. It was not meant to be."  
"If it wasn't meant to be then why the hell did you tell her anyway? Do you realize how bad Sakura felt, knowing you loved her and yet not being able to return your feelings? How bad she feels now, trying to convince herself that Kaho doesn't look at her badly because she knows the truth?"  
"Maybe it would have been best for me to have kept it a secret. But, my dear descendant, have you never thought of what reason I had for doing what I did since even at the time it was impossible for me to believe in any other outcome than the one that occurred?"  
Li sat back in his chair, contemplating for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "No, I really can't see the purpose."  
"Then let me put this in a different light. Say our roles were switched, that Sakura was to wed me and that the two of us were deeply in love," he began, noting how Li's hands clenched on his arm rests at the thought. "And that you were still as in love with her as you are now. Even if you knew it were impossible would you want Sakura to know your feelings?"  
Li began to speak then paused, reflecting on something Tomoyo had remarked to him earlier. "Probably."  
"You would want her to know because unless someone else knew of your feelings, it would have been as if they never existed. And love should never be treated so, even unrequited."  
Li sighed as he stared at Eriol, clearly irritated at having to give over the point. Eriol studied his albeit abnormal descendant for some time. "Yes," he thought, "he will protect and love her well. She is safe with him." He was about to rise and leave the room when Li sat forward again, glaring in that absolutely terrifying way of his. Despite all his appearance of aplomb, Eriol was more than a little nervous each time he received that look, if only because he had absolutely no fighting skills. The fact that Li was by no means weak in comparison to himself in anyway also added to that.  
"Whatever. I think it's well known that I don't particularly like Mizuki. Still, I can't approve of you playing with her like that. It's despicable, Hiiragizawa."  
Letting out a deep breath, Eriol rose to his feet, relieved at the turn in conversation. "I do love Kaho, you idiot. I never said I didn't. And perhaps my love for Sakura isn't even the kind that should be behind a man and a woman, despite it's purity, because my love for Kaho seems deeper in a different sense. So do not worry your gentlemanly instincts. I'm not being evil. Yet."  
On that more than sadistic note, Eriol swept free of the room and made his getaway before the young Li could find another reason to yell at him and possible do him some physical harm.  
  
Bright and early, two days before the coronation ceremony was to take place, the entire population of the Li mansion, minus the odd live-in servant, arrived on the castle steps. All twenty-four of them, plus three Guardians. Touya, who had been waiting patiently for their arrival, opened the door immediately after hearing the clamor of luggage being set down and was just as immediately tackled by Nakuru who had been waiting to do as such since she left the castle some years before.  
"Touya! I missed you! Do you still love me?"  
Having managed to keep his footing, the Crown Prince of Tomoeda sighed deeply and tried to pry the girl type person off of him. "No I don't and I never did. Now will you get off of me Nakuru?"  
"Brother!" Sakura called out gleefully, hugging him tightly once Nakuru had been forced off. Touya returned the embrace just as joyfully, more glad than he would admit at the knowledge that she was returning for good this time. "I missed you so much! Is Mother still asleep? And Yukito?"  
"Wait a moment, monster! Why don't we let everyone inside before you start prattling away?"  
Frowning she calmly ground her heel into his foot painfully before ushering everyone else inside. This was a mistake on Touya's part for just as soon as she had passed him by, all for of the Li sisters immediately took up where Nakuru had left off. All other men present looked at him in consolation, even Liu Lok, who had more or less turned human during his stay with the Li's and had turned his adoration from his new queen to Fanren.  
As the many servants came and removed the luggage to the many rooms in other parts of the castle, Nadeshiko made her way down the grand stairway to greet her guests on Yukito's arm. Sakura frowned as she watched her mother. The older lady looked tired and worn through past the cheerful smile that covered her features. Glancing at Touya, she wondered how long her mother had been sick.  
"Yelan!" Nadeshiko cried out, picking her out from the crowd and pulling away from Yukito's steadying arm. "I'm so glad to see you again." All at once her youth returned in full as she embraced her childhood friend.  
"You look exactly the same as you did all those years ago, Nadeshiko. I don't know how you managed."  
"Probably because I didn't raise four girls and a boy, Yelan. But for all that you still look as striking as ever." Smiling gleefully, she turned from Yelan momentarily to formally greet the Elders with a respectful bow and the rest of the group before wandering off down the corridors towards the dining hall, talking animatedly.  
All five of the Li children stared. They had never seen their mother act like, well, a girl. In moments she had turned from a strict foreboding woman to a teen like presence that put her daughters to shame. Xiefa, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Syaoran all looked at each other in wonder.  
"Do you think she's sick?" Feimei pondered.  
"Mother sick? Apocalypse will come first," Xiefa commented dryly.  
Syaoran nodded. "Perhaps it's momentary insanity. I hear that happens sometimes."  
"Seems more plausible but still ridiculous," Fanren observed.  
"It's settled then," Fuutie sighed. "Mom actually was young once and we walked into a time warp to see it happen."  
Everyone but the Elders broke into laughter at that thought. But even they couldn't hide a smile at the thought of the solemn Yelan acting like a child again, especially since she hadn't been particularly girlish when she was young.  
"It's probably just contagious from our mother," Touya sighed. "She never did quite seem to stop being a young girl. Not that we can blame her."  
"But it's ridiculously funny to watch her sometimes," Sakura giggled. "She'll be talking with courtiers as she walks down the hallway then all of a sudden she's flat on her face without a seem in the stone to have tripped her."  
Zhi Ye and Lok exchanged looks. "Our mother is really boring. You could pick her straight out of a book on how to be a mother she's so ordinary."  
"Ditto," Xi Wang commented.  
"Mother was much like Auntie, though perhaps a little less strict," Meiling observed quietly. "She passed away when I was twelve."  
"What about your mother Tomoyo?" Feimei asked.  
Tomoyo smiled. "She was fun and very expressive. She could get boiling angry at the drop of the hat and filled with righteous anger over the smallest and weirdest things. Especially when it came to Aunt Nadeshiko. But she was very loving too."  
Sakura squeezed her friends hand before looking over at Kaho. "What about you? Was your mother particularly outrageous?"  
Both of them looked at each other and shook their heads. "My mother is still living happily at the family temple with father. Same as she has been all her life."  
Smiling all around, the group finally followed the Matriarchs into the dining all for breakfast. Because no matter what they were like, it was universal, one's mother was one's mother and that was always best.  
  
Sakura sat happily in her night dress and robe on her brother's bed, knees pulled up to her chin and fingers curled under her toes as she watched her brother and Yukito talk. It had been a long day, but a happy one. A small celebration had been set forth at dinner to celebrate her homecoming. But Sakura also knew that despite the return of some normality to her life, things would never be as they were before. So she took the opportunity now to act as she had so many times when she was young and be a little girl, staring adoringly at her older brother.  
"Touya, you'll give me away at my wedding won't you?" she asked, breaking her long held silence and interrupting the quiet murmur between the two as they played cards.  
Touya looked up at her, startled. For a moment he just watched her carefully, noting how much she had grown in her time away, both physically and mentally. She was no longer his little monster really, despite his desperate fight to keep her. Though Yukito was indeed his most precious person, Sakura ranked as a close second, his adoration for her was so great. She had always been his to protect and now the time had come when he would have to give her up.  
Confused at his long silence, Sakura looked up from her toes and at the troubled look on his face. After a few seconds she understood the flitting emotions on his face and slipped off the bed, walking over to him to give him a great big hug. "No matter what, Touya, you are still my one and only big brother. Even though I'm no longer a little girl, you will always be someone I look to for guidance and help. That won't ever change, nor do I want it to. So please don't look so sad, Touya. I still love you just as much as I ever did."  
Touya sighed and hugged his sister back, feeling silly and deservedly so. She was right, no matter how much it hurt to let go of the person he had always held so close. "I love you, too, Sakura. My little sister. And of course I'll give you away at your wedding. But you have to promise me that if you ever have a problem you will walk down that LONG corridor and ask big brother for help, okay?"  
"Except on what to buy him for his birthday. For that you come to me, Sakura," Yukito interjected with a small laugh.  
Both siblings blushed a little but laughed as well. "Of course! And Yukito I want you to be one of the attendants. I've already talked it over with Syaoran and he agrees." When he nodded, she giggled. "You get to partner Nakuru." The already pale face whitened a little, but didn't lose it's smile.  
"Don't worry, Yuki, I won't let her eat you," Touya laughed. "Now, monster, it's time for you to go to bed. And I don't want you to be having any nightmares okay? Good dreams only," he commanded with a frown.  
Sakura laughed, rolling her eyes. "I can't command my dreams, Touya!"  
"Sure you can," Yukito smiled. "You have the Dream Card don't you? Or at least so Yue prods me to remind you."  
Frowning, she looked at her feet. "Dream Card would only show me what I'm already seeing," she whispered momentarily serious before grinning. "Anyway, I am tired so I'm off to bed." Hugging each of them in turn she slipped out of the room and headed towards her own room some ways down the hallway.  
Yukito stared at Touya for a moment before reaching across and squeezing his shoulder. "She'll be fine, Touya. She's Sakura!"  
Touya nodded, still frowning. "But will she be the same after all this?"  
Sighing, the Moon Guardian's false form couldn't reply, not being able to assure that after such harsh times that simple innocent and joyful smile would be able to stay on her face. "We can only hope."  
  
"They do make such a cute couple."  
"Can you imagine what their children will be like?"  
"Her hair and his eyes, perhaps. They would be just like honey but walking and talking."  
"Or perhaps his dark hair and her eyes. I don't know who would be able to go against that combination."  
Both prospective grandmothers sighed. "I'm surprised none of your daughters have given birth yet, Yelan."  
"It's aggravating. I want a baby to take care of. It would make me feel young again. But I think Fuutie may be expecting. She's been having weird cravings. She hasn't told me anything though so I can't presume. Besides, I didn't have children until I was about Xiefa's age."  
"I hope that Sakura and Syaoran have plenty of children for me to spoil. In some ways I'm glad that Touya is happy as he is, but I do miss any children he might have fathered."  
Yelan patted her friend's hand. "Now, be honest with me Nadeshiko. How are you holding up?"  
The seemingly young face suddenly matured and grew weary as she contemplated the question. "It's been so little time since he passed away. And in such a horrible way. What's more Sakura is in danger too. Sometimes it is just too much to bear, Yelan. I'm so worried! Fujitaka was the serious one and now I don't have him to lean on any more. I miss him so much!" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can tell the children do too and I wish more than anything I could help them in some way, but there is nothing I can really do."  
Yelan quietly wrapped her arms around her friend. She knew exactly what Nadeshiko was feeling and it hurt to see such harsh emotions be forced on such a wonderful and sweet woman. Rocking her back and forth in her arms, much as a mother would do, she ran her fingers over her long black hair.  
"It will be okay eventually, Nadeshiko. And I'm going to stay here for a few weeks to help you through this. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. But I'm here now and I'll help you through it."  
Nadeshiko hugged her friend even tighter, grateful for the favor and the return of her friend when she needed it most, just as she had had to do so many years before when Yelan's husband passed away.  
In the hallway, Syaoran and Sakura looked at their mothers in silence, solemn. Both wished they could comfort the crying woman and saddened that they both had to endure something which scared them senseless. Turning to Syaoran, Sakura hugged him. Just as hungrily, he held on to her, desperately trying to push away the fear that he too would leave her in such a state, damning the dreams that foretold as much. He also feared more than anything that the reverse would happen.  
Silently they embraced each other for a long time before turning once more to look in on their mothers. When seeing that they had returned to a somewhat normal state, Sakura knocked politely, begging admittance. Cheerfully she wished her mother goodnight, hugging her and kissing her cheek. As she pulled away she looked at Yelan, who had such a sorrowful look in her eyes, reflecting what she had just seen her mother wear. Without thinking, Sakura reached forward and hugged her as well and kissed her cheek.  
"Goodnight, both my mothers," she bid cheerfully before slipping out the door once more and taking Syaoran's hand as they headed to bed.  
Yelan held her cheek where Sakura had kissed her and smiled. "I think she likes me," she giggled.  
"You are wrong."  
"What?!"  
"She loves you!"  
"Thank you for sharing your daughter with me, Nadeshiko."  
"Thank you for sharing your son with me, Yelan."  
"Now, we really must start planning their wedding."  
  
Sakura stared in the mirror at herself for a long time. The dress was a masterpiece, as all of Tomoyo's dresses were. It was beautiful light silver with darker embroidery. On the bodice she had sewn a crescent moon and on the hem of the gauze overdress the phases of the moon circled twice over. In more than one way this dress was symbolic but to Sakura it really meant one thing.  
It would be the last dress of formal mourning for her father.  
The last thing she wore before her coronation.  
Sighing she turned from her mirror and pulled out her Cards again. The fight would come and she had to be ready. The Elders still talked with her at the castle and she was still training in her secret room with her sword and Cards everyday. But still she didn't feel prepared. She didn't feel as if she could possibly win.  
And as Queen of Tomoeda, she had to win.  
Really, it was too much to have to bear another day of fittings and pomp and circumstance when she had everything down by heart already. Suddenly an idea struck her and she summoned up her 'wand'. Glancing around fervently to see if anyone had seen the bright flash of light she pulled one Card in particular.  
"Reflect into another me, Mirror!" she cried softly.  
As she commanded, Mirror left her frame and exited in an identical match to Sakura herself. Sakura grinned and hugged the Card, having pulled this trick once or twice before. "Will you help me out again, my friend? I need some time to myself."  
"Of course, mistress. What will I be doing?" Mirror asked hesitantly.  
"Oh, just fittings and a walk through of the ceremony tomorrow. I'll go through it with you before I disappear." Quickly she related the basics to the Card who soaked up all the information quickly before the two parted, carefully checking to see if anyone would notice as the real Sakura snuck away and out of the castle.  
The first one to notice Mirror was Kero, who immediately realized the switch and sighed before going off to hunt down his wayward mistress before she got herself hurt. He understood perfectly her desire to escape and had no plan to bring her back. As he left, Yukito noticed, or more correctly, Yue inside of Yukito noticed, and the young man soon found himself changing form as the Moon Guardian asserted himself and followed his Sun counterpart.  
When Yue finally reached Kero, the Sun Guardian had transformed to his true form and was watching as Sakura picked flowers in a quiet field. Yue quietly joined him. "What do you think, Yue?"  
"Your opinion is undoubtedly better than mine since you have been with her longer while she had magic, Keroberos."  
"Still, you watched her grow up. So tell me what you think."  
Yue stood in silence. "I worry for her. She is too innocent and pure for the harsh things she will have to face in life, much less the battle she will have to face with this unknown enemy. But she is strong. I think everything will be fine in the end."  
Kero smiled. "I'm glad that you like her."  
Yue allowed his lips to curve up slightly. "Perhaps it is because my false form likes her so much, but I really think it is impossible for anyone to truly dislike her. She is very admirable and will make a wonderful queen as she grows older."  
Kero nodded. "It's hard to see her suffer."  
Yue stared at the young girl he was created to protect. "Harder still because she doesn't deserve it. I just hope that she won't change. And that soon everything will be over and she can continue being our Mistress, as carefree and loving as she always has been."  
For long after, the two Guardians stared at their mistress in silence as she took her last peaceful hours in childish innocence before the weight of the crown so officially was settled on her head and before she was beckoned to battle from which no on knew what would happen.  
  
Cerulean blue eyes glimmered in the dying sunlight as he stared at where the coronation would take place in only a matter of hours. It wouldn't be long before he would confront her. She would soon be his and all the waiting would have been worth it. It was so close he could almost taste it.  
Laughing softly, he turned away and went to meet with the young writer who was so enamoured of him. It would be the last time he would meet with the girl before she realized who he was. Indeed, he would derive no small amusement from the look on her shocked face as she realized she had been aiding and abetting the enemy for some time.  
Only hours to wait and he prayed that he could bear the sweet torture of anticipation.  
  
(A/N: REVIEW! Erm...yeah. Anyway, I don't know how quickly the next chapter will be out since it IS the final chapter and I want to make it absolutely PERFECT and since it will be LONG as HELL. Or at least longer than any of the rest of them. Aside of maybe the first. Anyway, hopefully it won't be too long since I want to get it finished and when I post that the epilogue and final a/n should go up almost immediately after so expect the FINIS status to be soon. Enough talking, more writing right? Ja!) 


	23. Now and Forever

YAY! Final chapter! I POST! Only forever after I promised to. For this I deeeeeeply apologize. But, bad stuff happens. The epilogue shall be up shortly and after that will be an extensive Authors notes on names and little things I added in there to see if anyone would notice. But this will take longer since I have to go through my notes and go back and find the things I added in to see if anyone would notice.  
  
Cuz it's been awhile.  
  
Reviews: I'm glad people liked the different heart to heart moments of last chapter. I worked hard on them. I also wanted to give everyone's perspective about what was going on and the changes that people were going through. I also hope that this chapter will be everything you hoped it would be. It didn't come out QUITE like I wanted it to, but very close to it. I may go back and rewrite it eventually, but I think whatever I didn't like I can fix up in the epilogue.  
  
Anyway, here you go. The Last Chapter! Yay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. But at the end of this chapter I have 200 pages in Word. Pretty impressive ne? That's longer by almost twice as much than the actual book I wrote. Anyway....read!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Now and Forever  
  
The morning had just begun on a technicality. Sakura lay on her side looking at the stars through her window, much as she had all those months ago. The only difference now was the warm body holding her so protectively in its calm sleep. But sleep did not come for her. She didn't know at all what the next night fall would bring. A silent pain of anxiousness lodged itself in her chest, keeping her firmly settled in the state of wakefulness.  
For in a few hours there may well be only one figure in the shared bed.  
Now more than ever she wanted to cry out. She wanted to weep and be noisy, let everyone know how upset she was, to release the tension that was built up inside her. She wanted to bury herself in Syaoran's chest She wanted to let out all the horrible fear and sadness that overwhelmed her. But it was Syaoran himself that so frequently advised her from tears. She would not disappoint him now when tears would be at their least use.  
Carefully, Sakura turned in his arms. She watched his face intently. It was a face that, were sleep to finally overtake her, would appear to her, cold and lifeless, echoing through her horrible dreams. The warm features and contours she held so dear. Gently, she caressed his cheek, causing him to shift slightly in his sleep and let out a pleasured sigh. Sakura watched his smile grow a little and felt how his arms tightened around her a little. A new thought then sprung into her mind.  
One of them could very well die that day and they would go without ever showing physical confirmation of their adoration for each other.  
Her breath quickened. That was the last thing she wanted if they were to be separated. She wanted to at least have that for him to remember her by if she were the one to leave. She wanted him to have that one sharp, clear memory of joy if she had to leave him behind. And for a moment, as Sakura contemplated that thought, she almost reached forward to wake him. But her original reason for having withheld so long came to her mind and she stopped.  
No.  
Despite the comfort it would bring to him if she were to go and the comfort it would bring to her if he were to succumb to the fate her dreams kept showing her, there was one other thing to take into consideration. A child. Instinct and intuition told her that a child would come of it. A child that could survive it's father perhaps and be the light of her life and assurance she would never have to marry again. But she would not put such a child to death if her own life were taken.  
So instead, Sakura tucked her head under his chin and surrendered herself to sleep at last. Before it finally drowned her wakefulness, she prayed that her dreams would be sweet and peaceful.  
  
*Light shines down on a bright field. In the distance a palace could be seen, born into ruins from centuries of wear from the powers of nature. There is laughter on the wind that plays with the flowers, nourishing them. A young girl, no more than nine, twirls in tight circles, her caramel hair glimmering like silk in the sun, her jade eyes twinkling.  
Suddenly, she loses her balance and falls, her laughter echoing over the field and flying into the hills in the distance. She sits up and sees a boy in the distance, staring at her intently. He frowns at her, his brandy coloured eyes glaring at her beneath unkempt chocolate hair...*  
  
The felt of warm breath on her face woke Sakura up to the bright morning sun. her eyes fluttered open and a smile grew over her lips as she looked up at Syaoran, positioned on his hands and knees over her. His smile was soft as he stared down at her with adoration but even as tired as she was, she could not mistake the sadness that echoed in his eyes.  
"Good morning, Syaoran," she grinned, reaching her hand up to caress his cheek.  
"Good morning, Sakura," he returned, leaning down to kiss her. Immediately, she drew her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His fingers entwined in her hair and his free arm crept around her waist as the kiss deepened.  
The embrace lasted for sometime and might have lasted a good deal longer if not for the sudden arrival of a chipper Tomoyo. The raven haired girl burst into the room, ready to wake her friend, only to find her otherwise occupied in what appeared to be a very pleasurable manner.  
For a full minute, she and the couple, startled out of their ministrations, stared at each other. Neither party moved during this time as each tried to gain their bearings in the somewhat awkward situation. But it didn't last longer than a minute when Tomoyo's amethyst eyes lit up in excitement. She squealed with delight and raced for the room.  
"SO CUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute...," she yelled, her voice fading down the long hallway.  
Syaoran and Sakura exchanged a look between the two of them before bursting into hysterical laughter. It overcame them with such force that it was some five minutes before either could even speak.  
"She'll have the picture done before lunch, I swear," Syaoran sighed.  
"More than one copy," Sakura giggled. "You better go before my brother investigates what is so cute. Though by now he may be smart enough not to. Still, better safe than sorry. She's going to be playing dress up with me for hours anyway."  
Kissing her briefly, Syaoran rolled off the bed with a reluctant sigh. At the door he turned and gave her a look that sent excited chills up and down Sakura's spine. "Next time I have you in that position I won't be letting go," he promised fervently with a grin of male satisfaction. Giving a slight wink he shut the door behind him.  
At that point, if it were possible, steam would have come out of Sakura's ears.  
  
"You look absolutely wonderful, Sakura."  
Sakura turned to smile at Tomoyo before returning to look at her reflection. The dress her friend had spent so much time on was indeed a masterpiece. Made of midnight blue satin, Tomoyo had left the front almost completely plain aside of a sheer overskirt. Instead she had embroidered a sun on the right and moon on the left strips of fabric that circled Sakura's upper arms. They were simple bands that circled ones before continuing to flutter down until they almost touched the floor. Most beautiful of all however was the train which fell from her shoulders.  
Tomoyo had so carefully sewn the Star onto the train. Sakura's Star.  
With one last look at the pale and tired face above the beautiful dress, Sakura turned and hugged her dear friend. When the normal moment had passed, she couldn't bring herself to let go. Fear overwhelmed her and more than anything she just wanted to be safe in her friend's arms. Tomoyo, sensing her dear friend's distress, reached up and began to pet Sakura's hair in a soothing manner.  
"It will be absolutely all right, Sakura. I believe it will."  
Sakura pulled away and looked at her friend. "I'm not so sure anymore, Tomoyo. I'm so scared."  
The raven haired girl smiled at her friend. "Remember when my mother died, Sakura? And I was inconsolable. You promised me then that everything would absolutely be all right. Just as you have always promised."  
Sakura nodded, remembering how bad it had been for that time.  
"And every time you promised that, it always has been. Now, it's my turn to promise you, Sakura. Everything will absolutely be all right."  
The honey haired girl smiled before throwing her arms around her dearest friend once more. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Tomoyo."  
"Me neither. So make sure that I don't have to. Promise?"  
"Promise."  
  
The nooning hour was upon them. The ceremony was set to start at exactly half past twelve. Already, the sounds of the country's people could be heard as they gathered in the great courtyard where the ceremony was taking place. As if in accordance with the great day, not the slightest hint of rain had come and it was beautiful. The day seemed as beautiful and wonderful to anyone present and for all those who didn't know the tension behind the celebration, it was the best day that anyone could remember.  
Sakura looked out the window nervously. The crowd was enormous and she was willing to believe that half the kingdom had shown itself as Yamazaki was trying to convince everyone. As if having someone after her life weren't enough to worry about, having to face all those people amplified the matter.  
"Hoeee...," she sighed. Even if everything her instincts were telling her was wrong, it was still going to be a long and tiring day.  
"You make the weirdest noises sometimes, Sakura."  
She giggled as she turned her head over her shoulder. "People tell me that a lot. I don't know why even. I just do."  
"Part of your charm," Syaoran laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at the scenery through the window. "It IS going to be a long day, Sakura. But, just think, when it's all over, we can tell everyone. You will be official and won't have anything to worry about aside of whether or not Hiiragizawa will try to kill us all off so he can rule the kingdom."  
"I don't think Eriol has it in him to kill everyone. It would get his hands messy," Sakura laughed, surprising Syaoran who had expected an out and out defense of her friend.  
"I heard that, Sakura. I am offended. It's my clothes that I mind getting dirty. Not my hands."  
Even Syaoran laughed at his eternal foe. He smiled in appreciation at how the sourcerer managed to break up the tense atmosphere. It was going to be a long and trying day for all of them. No one knew what would happen at the end and no one really wanted to. But it felt good to laugh. The three chatted briefly before Hiiragizawa left to find Kaho and the others before the ceremony.  
"I love you, Sakura," Syaoran whispered into her ear as he gave her another long hug. "I always will. So don't forget that."  
"I love you too, Syaoran. Now and forever. I'm just scared."  
"Don't be scared. Be Sakura. That will get you through anything, I promise you."  
She nodded and gave him a brief kiss before obeying her summons to the back of the castle where she would wait until time came. As she walked away, Syaoran's eyes trained carefully on her back, a single thought filled both their heads. Neither knew what the day would bring. Neither knew if they would ever hold the one they loved most again.  
And only that disastrous day would tell.  
  
She stood nervously just behind the doors that led out onto the walkway. Everyone had already left her, taking their places under the covered plaza as had been planned. At the stroke of the hour, the doors would open majestically before her and she would walk down the decorative path, a hundred meters long. It would be her introduction to her people as their ruler. From the time the doors opened to the time the crown was placed on her head would be precisely an hour.  
"The longest hour of my life," Sakura sighed.  
Suddenly the clock began to chime, startling her out of her reverie. She drew her breath and straightened her shoulders but before she could take a step forward, something stopped her.  
The sounds of screaming.  
Immediately, Sakura rushed forward and threw the doors open. Looking forward, she saw a bright flash of light above the plaza and the people on either side of the path were panicked. Instinct took over in that moment as Sakura without thought yanked the key from her neck and summoned her staff.  
"RELEASE!"  
"DARK!" Throwing the Card into the air, Sakura sent her Power to it. The Card instantly materialized and dropped a world of dark around the path. Those without Power, and able to fend for themselves, were now protected from the horror that was now ensuing. She protected her people.  
After that, she set off at a dead run. And if therew as anything Sakura could say she was the best at without any help of magic whatsoever, it was her speed. Pulling up the long cloth of her skirts, she ran towards the plaza. It was only a matter of seconds before she came to a sudden halt a few yards away from the steps that led up to where the ceremony would have been held.  
A feeling of foreboding washed over her as she saw red staining the pristine white marble stairs. It was a scene she knew well. A scene she had dreamt of a hundred times or more in the past months. A scene she would have given anything, her very life and soul to prevent ever having seen come true.  
"SYAORAN!"  
His name burst from her lips without conscious thought as she ran forward once more. Her feet slid a little on the trickles of blood as she climbed the stairs quickly. The picture laid before her would haunt her forever after as it never had before. Just as she knew he would be, Syaoran lay wounded, bleeding heavily, curled on one side. A position he would never take easily.  
His eyes locked onto hers and he attempted a smile. Reaching out a little with one hand he tried to whisper. But in moments, his head and hand dropped in unison emitting a sickening thud. Without any thought to the danger or anything else in the world, which had already disappeared from her completely, Sakura rushed forward. Sinking to her knees beside him, she could only stare.  
The tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at his still form. Her mind was void of thought and feeling as her tears trekked coldly down her cheeks. She could think of nothing but the pain. And she might have stayed there crying for some time if she hadn't heard something all to familiar. It was a sound that shook her from her engulfing sadness and sent chills up her spine. A laugh, deep and tinged with the insanity of someone who could kill so easily, washed over her, crashing into her small world like a tidal wave.  
Slowly, Sakura rose to stand once more. Gaining her senses as well as her feet, she finally became aware of Keroberos and Yue standing protectively on either side of Syaoran's still form. She also heard the soft whimpers of worry that were flowing from the section of the plaza where everyone else she held dear would be standing. Everyone was there to watch as she slowly turned to conform the laughter rand the man who struck her love down. Everyone but the person she needed most.  
  
A gasp escaped her mouth as her eyes lit on the figure before her. "You! You are the man who I have been so anxiously fearing? Who has haunted my dreams? You are my father's murderer?" Sakura was almost at the point of tears as she looked at the familiar man. "But you were mourning for him. You were so kind! How could you?!"  
Damian laughed. "Did you expect me to tell you who I was so easily? Be the clever girl I know you are, my sweet Sakura. You knew all along that there was something wrong with me. From the first time we met."  
She bit her lip. He was right. She had immediately noticed the odd way his aura had been acting. She should have guessed then that he was someone to be questioned. But he had seemed so sincere. To find out that it was a fraud hurt her more than if it had been a complete stranger. He had given her comfort that day. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"How did you know I would be there that day?"  
"Why look to your dear friend. Naoko has been very informative about your doings to me. I think she looked at me as a beau."  
Sakura glanced over and saw Naoko sobbing softly into Chiharu's shoulder. Sakura had heard much of her friends new man and how much she adored him. Now she was suffering. She was suffering because of Sakura. The Card Mistress wondered just how many people would suffer because of her before the end.  
"You hurt my friend!" she stated with a steady voice. "You are horrible."  
"I'm sure you don't really think that. No, my beautiful Card Mistress, you are too innocent and loving to think badly of someone. Which is why I'm sure you will have no problem listening to my demands."  
For a moment, Sakura thought this over, trying desperately to figure these things for herself. She didn't want to do this alone. But she had to. Straightening, Sakura gripped her staff fiercely and nodded. "Fine. Tell me."  
"How delightful. My proposal is just that. You shall become my bride."  
This simple statement threw the young queen off completely. "You want to marry me? Why?"  
Damian's sickening laughter flowed over everyone present again. "Such a silly question. First, you are a beautiful woman, almost perfect. Second, you are talented in so many ways which make you even more appealing. Third, you have the greatest Power in the kingdom if not the world. Myself excluded of course," he added with an oily smile. "And not least of all, you are queen of all Tomoeda. If I were to marry you, I would then become King. Something I have been desiring for some time."  
"You wish to be king?" she repeated slowly, realizations sinking in.  
"Why else would I murder your father but to make you queen and marry you? I knew that your brother would refuse the title since he is such a freak of nature and decided to prefer his own gender. Mind, when I become king, this will be punished. Admittedly, I wished to have you as a bride from the moment I first laid eyes on you, but becoming the reigning monarch was the major goal here."  
Sakura could only stare at him in disgust. For the first time, she really felt truly disgusted by someone. In a small way, her innocence was further shattered by feeling true dislike for someone for the first time. She was no longer the young girl who loved everyone. She was now capable of hatred. Still, she did not go that far.  
"I can't marry you."  
Damian frowned, obviously startled at such a rejection. "Why ever not? We are perfectly suitable."  
"I am already married," she answered plainly.  
Damian was not the only surprised figure in the plaza at this point, nor the most vocal. That prize went to Tomoyo who nearly screamed in horror, louder than she had when the demonic figure had first arrived. However, she was quickly overpassed by the raw fury Damian showed the instant the truth settled in.  
"Who had the audacity to marry you? I was watching. There is no one that close to you."  
"My husband is behind me. Li Syaoran, King of Tomoeda," Sakura said with perfect calm and pride in her voice. "And I know he isn't dead. Our marriage still exists."  
For a moment, Damian seemed dumbfounded. This quickly passed however and a demonic smile lit over his mouth bringing unease back into Sakura's heart. She did not know what this man was thinking nor what he was capable of but she did know that she didn't want to see any of it. She had to resist all urges to step back from the evil look on his face and concede Power. She was too stubborn anyway.  
"So he is your husband. Trecherous little body guard. Perhaps I should have applied for the job and you would have loved me instead. No? Well, I don't mind. You were not married by your own kingdom's laws so it is not perfectly binding. It won't be until you marry here."  
"We WILL marry here!" Sakura screamed. "I love him! And he loves me! We are married and will stay married!"  
"Oh? And what if you didn't love him anymore? What if he didn't love you?"  
"IT is impossible that I didn't love him! And it's impossible that he wouldn't love me! He swore he would never stop loving me!" she swore fiercely.  
"And what if he did?" Damian stubbornly pursued, causing Sakura to grow even more uneasy.  
"I suppose I would let him be free. I do not want to keep him where he doesn't want to be."  
"Well then, by your own words, you will be unmarried then! Perhaps I shall just see to making sure he doesn't love you anymore."  
"Impossible! He swore he would always love me! You can't just make him stop," Sakura yelled, beginning to be afraid. He had such confidence. It was his confidence more than his words that scared her. He was smiling like Eriol so often did when he knew a secret no one else knew.  
"My dear Card Mistress, let me tell you a story, one that your dear reincarnation," he uttered with a twinge of sarcasm as he glanced at Eriol, "neglected to tell you. Or perhaps he forgot. Pity. What good is the second edition if he isn't as good as the first?" When Eriol's hand tightened on his staff, Damian merely laughed louder and then turned back to Sakura, a sick smile plastered over his mouth.  
"The Chinese people have all sorts of weird beliefs, as I'm sure you know by now, my dear. One of them is all about balance. Everything must have it's equal opposite or bad things happen. Clow Reed believed this as well and so he created something to balance things. A Card that he hid away and forgot to include when he left yours to you. A Card I found and mastered through the years of my life. And it is a Card that is equal to all of your Cards."  
Sakura's eyes widened as he spoke and she glanced over to Eriol. The blue sourcerer's face grew darker and more murderous with each word. Though some of the irritation seemed directed at himself, he looked as if he would pounce upon the horrible creature at any moment. Sakura was about to speak to him when Kaho reached out and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to relax a little.  
Turning her eyes back to Damian, she watched as he reached into his robes and pulled out a single Card. It looked different from her own in many ways, both in colouring and in the design on the back, but it was unmistakably the same thing. He held a Clow Card in his hand. The Power emanating from it felt as if he held her whole deck in his hand. It frightened her.  
"Do you wish to know this Card's name? It has a very special name and a very special purpose." As he spoke he turned the Card so that Sakura could see the spirit faced side. On it was a beautiful but sad looking girl and at the bottom two words were written. "The Void. That is this wonderful Card's name. Do you know what it does?"  
Silently, Sakura nodded, swallowing hard.  
"This Card is capable of deleting anything. It will make a void in life where something once was. I can destroy your whole life, my queen, with this single Card. Your friends, your family, everyone you hold dear...gone in an instant. Or, you can agree to my terms."  
"What are your terms?" she asked in a soft whisper, ignoring Kero and Yue as the immediately shouted for her to stop.  
"What a nice lady. My terms are these: you marry me and in return I only take away two things. First, the love your wonderful husband holds for you. You can even keep him as a friend if you so desire. Though not too close mind you. I'm the jealous sort. And as a courtesy, to make sure you do not bemoan life pitiably for the rest of yours, your own love for him will be gone as well. One husband for another. I'm sure you can come to love and cherish me as you did your body guard."  
Sakura closed her eyes at the impossible bargain. For a moment she almost considered accepting it. But, she realized it was impossible. She would never love this man. She could never willingly give up her love for Syaoran, her other half.  
"NEVER!" she screamed. Quickly, she pulled out Firey and summoned the elemental against him.  
Surprised, it took a moment for Damian to realize her refusal as absolute and he hesitated before blocking. For a moment, as the spirit hit him full on over his crossed arms, Sakura thought she had been successful. But it passed quickly as she saw him throw his arms out and force the Power back on her. Firey dissipated so not to hurt its Mistress but the raw force was still left behind. It hit her full on and threw her to the ground with a great deal of force. For nearly a full minute, she couldn't move as the pain engulfed her.  
As Sakura lay on her side, her vision blurred, she felt someone grab hold of her arm and pull her to her feet. Another hand joined it and held her in front of the figure. Looking over her shoulder, Sakura's fuzzy eyes recognized her Moon Guardian. She looked over to see where Kero was only to find him attacking Damian in her stead.  
"Thank you, Yue. I'm fine."  
"Mistress..." he began before she cut him off.  
"Don't worry, everything will absolutely be all right, Yue," she smiled before turning back to Damian who had forced Keroberos off. The Sun Guardian panted under the force of the counter attack but was otherwise unharmed.  
While her foe was distracted, Sakura tried to send both Firey and Watery at him simultaneously. Again, it looked as if she had been successful when the Power behind them was once more reflected. Twice as bad as before, Sakura was thrown back and only escaped death by Kero's quick movements.  
"Thank you Kero," she sighed. Her hand was stinging where it had been cut on the pillar she had nearly been thrown into. "Please set me down now."  
"Sakura! You will be killed if you try that again!" he growled anxiously.  
"It will be all right. I promise," she smiled weakly as he set her to the ground again.  
"Will it?" Damian yelled, furious now. He had never expected such hatred. "I think you deserve to be punished now, Sakura dearest. Destroy that woman's husband, I summon you. Void!"  
"NOO!" Sakura screamed as the Card began to take shape into the figure of a beautiful girl. She turned quickly to face her beloved, praying to protect him. As she turned, a drop of blood that had sprung from the cut on her hand fell and mingled with Syaoran's.  
Suddenly, a brilliant light flashed. The Seal once again appeared under Sakura's feet and light sprang into life around her. The Void, which had been charging Syaoran, mixed into the light and disappeared. Everyone watched in amazement as the beautiful young girl stood in a pillar of light, the center of a whirlwind of Power.  
In the midst of the blinding light, Sakura looked down at her hand as a new Card began to materialize in it. The Card was blank of name and only held one thing: a winged heart. Then, with a flash, the light grew brighter and seemed to consumer her whole. Finally, with the suddenness with which it came, the light disappeared. Or, almost.  
In it's place, Sakura stood, bathed in a new luminescence. Her dress was even transformed, now a confection of white so brilliant it seemed to be composed of light itself. But most awing was the smile that had been placed on her face and the Card she now held in her hand.  
Damian stood still in shock for a moment before stepping forward to look at the Card she held. It was pink as all Sakura Cards were, but it also held the figure from The Void. For a moment, Damian tried to grasp how she had managed to transform the Card into her own before he realized that she had done much more than that. The Card she held now was no longer The Void. It held a whole new name.  
"I think that you are really a fine person, Damian. You just need guidance," Sakura said softly with a smile. Reaching into her deck she pulled out a Card. "Shine into the darkness of his heart and bring only brilliance, Light!" she cried out, summoning the beautiful spirit. As it formed, the evil man was washed in a pillar of light.  
"And now, heal him and make him realize the good he can possess, Hope!" she cried out, startling everyone who had not seen the change in the Card. And a new spirit crept free of her Card. She looked the same as The Void had, except in her hands she held a winged heart.  
And she wore a smile.  
Damian screamed out loudly as the two Cards did their work before collapsing onto the floor, unconscious. Sakura watched him serenely before looking over at Naoko who looked worried and yet still betrayed.  
"Perhaps if you help him, Naoko, he can become a really good man," she said softly causing her long time friend to nod before rushing over to the inert body of the one she so sorrily loved.  
It was then that the last of Sakura's energy escaped her and she fell to her knees beside the man she loved. Everyone gasped and rushed to her aid. Eriol was quick to perform healing spells on Syaoran as Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her friend. The mothers of the prospective children immediately began to fuss over their injured and tired babies. The sight of seeing Yelan fuss over anyone caused a lot of laughter which was precisely the sound that Syaoran woke to.  
Sakura watched with great joy as his eyes flitted open. For a moment, the amber orbs were unfocused before turning to lock with her emerald ones. The two just enterchanged a long look for a minute before Sakura began to cry in relief. Immediately, Syaoran sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her slight form into his lap as he comforted her.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the end. But it's over now, Sakura. It's all over."  
Sakura pulled away and smiled at him. "But you did help me."  
"How?" Syaoran asked in confusion, voicing what everyone else was curious to know as well. Even having witnessed the events, no one was quite sure what had happened.  
"Do you have your dagger, Syaoran? The one I used to cut my hair?"  
"Uh, yeah," he muttered, pulling it from his boot.  
He watched as she carefully grabbed onto it and studied it for a moment. Then he gasped as she raked it over her hand, causing a thin line of blood to seep out. He was no less surprised when she did the same to him. But before he could question she placed her hand in his. The two cuts lined up perfectly and the blood mingled as it had before.  
"Because, as your blood is my blood, together we create beautiful things," she answered solemnly. It was as much a vow of love as had been exchanged so many times before.  
Syaoran stared at her for a long moment, not really understanding all of it but comprehending the deeper meaning. Then he smiled and leaned forward to give her a kiss.  
"Get your hands off my sister! And what's this with you being married?!" Touya growled as he forcefully pulled them apart.  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a nervous glance as she giggled a little.  
"You were just lying weren't you, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "You were just trying to throw him off so he didn't hurt you, right?" the raven hair girl suggested hopefully. "You wouldn't really have excluded me as being your Maid of Honour would you have?"  
Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "No, it wasn't a lie. We've been married almost two months now."  
"WHAT?!?!" everyone cried out at once. That is everyone but three people. Sakura, Syaoran...  
And Elder Long.  
The fact that he was the only other person not to react did not go unnoticed. Especially by the other Elders and Yelan.  
"You!" they all cried in unison. "You married them! How could you?!"  
And thus a long discussion began. Everyone was screaming and yelling at the same time with very little that was understandable said. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and had to suppress laughter at the way their friends and relatives were acting.  
"What do you say we ditch them?" Syaoran whispered into her ear as they were growing louder. "I don't think they'll miss us for awhile at least. And if we wait for them to finish, it will be night fall."  
Sakura considered this for a moment, feeling a little bad at having kept such an imporatn secret for such a long time. But the desire to be alone with her beloved, her husband and king, was overwhelming. Finally she nodded and the two snuck out of the plaza.  
"You should probably summon Light so that your people can be freed again."  
"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, reaching for the Card. "I completely forgot."  
"You do realize there is one downside to all this."  
"What?" she asked before summoning Light and watching daylight fill the sky once more. The battle had taken more time than it had seemed and late afternoon was already upon them. Or was the night creeping in early just for them.  
"You'll have to go through the whole ceremony all over again."  
"Hooeee," Sakura sighed before being abruptly swept off her feet.  
"Now, however-"he began before being interrupted by Tomoyo who had trailed after them with Meiling, Xi Wang and Zhi Ye in tow.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Tomoyo asked.  
"You caused all that mess, you should stick around to cleaning it up," Meiling added.  
Syaoran turned to his cousin and three new friends and looked at them steadily before replying. "I have been married for two months. I am long overdue for a honeymoon. Do not even think about stopping me." With that said, he turned on his heel and continued to carry Sakura down the long path, in plain sight of all the remaining people who had come to see the coronation and who would be spreading rumours about their new queen and the man who had claimed to be her husband.  
Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other a moment before turning beat red and glancing at their two male companions. Xi Wang and Zhi Ye on the other hand were giving their hero catcalls and applause as he carried his lady love away.  
"The man has earned even more of my respect," Zhi Ye commented as he turned back to look at the rest of the Li's, Kinomoto's and all the sort argue about two members who weren't even there.  
"He definitely has the right idea about a number of things," Xi Wang agreed with a grin.  
  
Syaoran laid Sakura on her bed tenderly and stared down at her for a moment. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair. They were both ready and they knew it. It was time.  
"I love you, Li Syaoran. Now and forever. Nothing can stop it."  
"Now and forever, I love you, my other half. Li Sakura."  
She grinned at hearing her married name before drawing him down into a long and passionate kiss.  
  
(A/N: I'm sure some people think that was kind of a cop out ending with Damian, but it's not poof all better I assure you. Others are just wondering what happened after Naoko rushed to his side. This will be addressed in the Epilogue. It will be further addressed in the Sequel. Yeah, I caved in to pressure. There will be a short sequel. I will address it in the epilogue. Now, go review! Tell me what you think and if I really should go back and rewrite. LOVE YOU! REVIEW! JA!) 


	24. Epilogue

YAAAAAAAAY! Final installment! This story is now over! But there WILL be a sequel. I don't know when...but soon. I'm almost done with school so that'll give me more time to write.  
  
As for my reviews, not so many at the time of this posting. For the last chapter. But I have gotten my favourite review thus far.  
  
Momomiya Akyumi you can certainly become my disciple. I don't know what that entails, but yay for wanting to. Email me any time you like. Actually, anybody who wants to email me feel free. I love gabbing to people.  
  
I'll shut up now and let you read the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. BUT I FINISHED THIS STORY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
202 pages in word document. Without chapter titles. Wow.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Two days after the incident with Damian, Sakura was preparing for the coronation ceremony. Again. This time Tomoyo was helping her do her hair right before the ceremony since the queen had slept quite late.  
As had her husband.  
"I will only forgive you for getting married without me on two conditions, Sakura," the raven haired girl warned with only half joked anger.  
"What would those be?" Sakura asked nervously. Pictures of weird costumes and oddly struck poses filled her head as she tried desperately not to swallow hard in apprehension.  
"First, you must wear a wedding dress that I make for your formal wedding."  
Sakura nodded. "Of course, I would have nothing else. And actually, my first 'wedding dress' was made by you as well."  
For a moment, Tomoyo paused, obviously pleased. "I hadn't thought about that. Perhaps I am a little less annoyed. Anyway, second, you never did say just WHEN you got married. Just that you two had."  
Sakura giggled and was about to answer when Syaoran entered the room. He looked at the two girls and briefly wondered if perhaps it would be a better idea to run.  
"Don't look so scared, Syaoran," Sakura laughed. "Tomoyo just wanted to know what day it was on that we got married."  
When Syaoran too began to chuckle, Tomoyo began to get confused. What was so funny about the question. Had they lied? Were they not married at all and it had just been one big joke. No....  
"Let's just say, my Lady Tomoyo, that we were only engaged for about...seven hours."  
For a long minute, a perplexed look flit through Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. Then comprehension finally came. "You mean you got married the day you got engaged?!" she squealed. "And you had planned to from the start? Before you even told anybody?"  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded, laughing at the look on their friend's face. "Actually, to be more accurate, we planned to marry shortly. We didn't know it would be that day until Elder Long decided it."  
Tomoyo looked flabbergasted. They had kept it a secret for almost two whole months. She would have started on a long speech if the quarter hour had not been sounded, signaling that it was time for them to all take their places.  
"We'll discuss this later!" Tomoyo vowed before running off to take her place on the plaza.  
"I bet," Syaoran whispered, feeling distinctly nervous. Then with a smile, he turned to face Sakura and offer his arm. Together they walked to the two doors that Sakura had so impatiently waited behind only two days previous. Their marriage had more or less become public, along with reassurance of a formal and public wedding in a month, the one everyone had been planning in detail since the day they learned of their engagement. Because of this, Syaoran had ben deemed essential to accompany his wife down the long path to the plaza. He would not receive a formal coronation until the wedding day, but they would introduce him to the people as their King.  
As they waited together, Sakura turned and smiled up at him. "I love you, King Li Syaoran."  
"I adore you, Queen Li Sakura."  
With that said, the hour struck and the doors opened to a bright and beautiful day.  
  
Sakura rose from a kneeling position with her crown, a simple but beautifully elegant tiara, firmly settled on her head. With a smile, and a secret grin at her family and friends, she turned to face her people to make her speech.  
"My people, I stand before you now as your queen. I can only hope that I will be half so wonderful as my father has been before me, and half so beautiful as my mother," she added to the crowds amusement. "He was a dear man and I am sure we all feel his loss." She paused a moment and surveyed all around her before continuing, her voice becoming stronger.  
"My husband is being made known to you as your future king. He is Li Xiao Lang and the next ruler of the Chinese people. It was no one's plan for such a union to occur, least of all my brother's who still strongly objects," she giggled, "but I should hope that it will bring more than happiness to ourselves.  
"For too long, the great country of Tomoeda has been split. My ancestors in their fairness hoped to allow each kingdom that became to be under the Tomoeda domain to keep their individualism. The biggest kingdom was the one the Chinese people came from. They still control these lands which take up almost a third of the Tomoeda country. They have even been looked at as a different country by the other people of Tomoeda.  
"This must stop," she smiled.  
"From this day forth, Tomoeda will become a new kingdom. Before, we were a kingdom of the Sun. We are a people who do not hide. And before, the Chinese people were a kingdom of the Moon. They were a people of pride, integrity and just a bit of mysticism. Now, with my marriage and the invitation for the Elders to become my personal advisors, I hope to make us one country. I say let us now become a country of the Stars.  
"Each person in this land is different. We each hold a different light, something that we do well. Alone, we are but small dots in an endless dark. But together, I say, we can light the sky."  
Sakura paused and looked over her many people as they stared at her in awe. Quickly she glanced back at her family, her friends, her guardians. Everyone she held dear. Then with a smile and a hint of mischief she turned back to her people.  
"Oh, and in closing I would like to add one more thing. We already have another heir to the kingdom on the way. Let us celebrate the birth of my child in nine months."  
For a moment, silence rang over the entire crowd as they digested the words. Then, like a roar the likes of which no one had ever heard, one word was shouted out above the rest.  
By Touya.  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
(A/N: I'll have a MUCH bigger authors note up in a bit. Thank you for finishing my story. Tell me what you think! Also, please be so kind as to read my other two stories! "The Shadow Song (CCS vers)" and "Harry Potter and the Order of the Cherry Blossom" both of which are in the works but I hope are as enjoyable as this one.  
  
REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! YAY!) 


	25. Final Author's Note

Sorry to get any body's hopes up who thought this might be more story! But nope it's something far far worse...

This is the final author's note of Daughter of the Stars, Son of the Moon. Thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed! I love all of you! And in special thanks I am going to list all those wonderful people who reviewed more than once. I'd list everyone but then...I usually addressed most people and you can just peruse the reviews as well. . and I'm lazy.  
  
Two more more: Vi3t Babi, Feathers1, Lekvin, Lavenda, Mei Fa-chan iluvanime493, Kesperlis, Reina Queen, Lilli-lil, meinien, animefreak85, Kate, Sugahandspice, LiLdRaGoNgUrL28, anime-misao, coca24cola, eve, Lady shina, Kikome-chan, momimiya Akihara, Kura-chan SakuraliSweetheart, Cyrstaleyez, and probably a couple other I missed (which I'm sorry for!) If I mistyped anyone's name, please forgive me.  
  
And as promised, I am going to list the people who reviewed the most!

5. Anime-misao

4. Reina Queen/ animefreak85

3. coca24cola

2. Kate

and my fav person ever

1. Vi3t Babi who reviewed 12 times, which is half the number of chapters.  
  
So yay. In retaliation, or thanks ., I'm going to dedicate a chapter of Starlight and Hope to each one of these people. Thank you so much for your commentary they kept me going. And thanks to everyone who asked thought provoking questions.  
  
Also, in reply to a comment someone made, I'm sorry if people thought the ending with Damian was cop out and that it seemed that her using two Cards to defeat him was anti-climactic. But I would like to gently remind that the two Cards in question are the most powerful that she possesses and to use them lightly was no easy picnic. So perhaps think of it differently, please?  
  
Below is a list of weird things that you may or may not want to read through. But before that is a shameless plug for Starlight and Hope, the sequel to Daughter of the Stars, Son of the Moon. Enjoy! And thank you once again for reading my story, it means the world to me!

* * *

Starlight and Hope:  
  
Beginning one month into Sakura's pregnancy, this story follows her through the next 8 months, which are indeed eventful. Not only is she formally getting married and has to deal with all of her friends and their schemes but she is beginning to realize just what it takes to be queen. With foreign dignitaries and her own courtiers to handle, she can barely take the time out to watch the love blossoming between her friends nor can she be quite certain that all is entirely well at home. A story filled with everything you can expect: love, humour, arguments, wit, sword fighting, politics, mockery and siblingly love. And a bit of everything else.  
  
Genre: General (I would put it under humour but...well there are a few very serious elements to it and lots of martial arts is a must)  
  
Also, of note before I run off, with one of the coming chapters I will include a link to a map of Tomoeda!

* * *

List of little things I added for a point or my own amusement and side commentary:

1. Nadeshiko falling on her face at the beginning T

2. he first Card Sakura uses is the Windy, just like in the Anime/Manga

3. General: Sakura has a natural grasp on magic, like in the Anime/Manga

4. "Don't shake people awake unless it's a life or death situation"- One of my firmest beliefs. I hate it when people shake me roughly awake.

5. Tomoyo knows everything first. Aside of like two things. But that's just Tomoyo.

6. Deciding which Cards were ruled by which Guardian was entertaining. Really, really entertaining. I was originally going to add parts about how different Cards were used in the battle that Clow helped in, but eventually it just didn't seem to fit. But I'll ad a few of those here: Sweet was used to help feed people, Loop was used to confuse the enemy and tire them, Sleep was used to help the army get a good sleep so they could be refreshed for battle etc.

7. The conversation about Li looking good topless and wet is almost identical to one me and my best friend had. I think it's a girl thing.

8. Eye colour is the main way I identified people in this story.

9. The system of inheriting is something I devised. Personally, I think it'd be nifty if we had a government like that. Not likely.

10. I messed up on Naoko's name and switched the first and the last. But I got to make a joke out of it at least.

11. I never really go into detail about the geography of Tomoeda. Suffice to say it is a VERY large country, like Russia large. But it is an island to itself like Australia is. It was once a bunch of different countries but now it is all one. The East most side, where Li's home is, has a lot of mountains the farther east you go. There is some desert area to the north and it is very wet and kid of hilly to the far West, where Eriol comes from. The south is composed of plains and forests, mostly flat. The capitol city is almost right smack in the middle of Tomoeda. It's also got a lot of trees. As is evidenced by the fact that Sakura always has somewhere to slip behind when changing.

12. I hate Eriol's last name.

13. The only person that Li gets along with right off the bat is Tomoyo. But I think it'd be hard NOT to get along with her.

14. I had a lot of fun writing Sakura. In the Manga/Anime she always came off as really smart and observant to me so I wrote her like that. A lot of people think she's ditzy, I just think she's got next to nothing in the self-awareness category.

15. There is a major film maker in Japan named Takashi Yamazaki. I wonder if he is who CLAMP based him on.

16. Yamazaki might be my fav. character.

17. I would PAY to see Syaoran say "I'm too handsome for words".

18. I had fun looking for names for horses. And extraneous characters. All Chinese names will be defined below.

19. When Yelan kisses Sakura's cheek it is a sign that she accepts her as marriage material. Liked her right from the start!

20. All the Li husbands are like fourth cousins with several removes. NO incest. Just wanted to keep the Li name.

21. Meiling is a fun character.

22. It is incomprehensibly hard to come up with so many names and try to remember who was who without writing it down elsewhere. I scrolled up a lot.

23. I had massive amounts of fun writing chapter eleven. Period.

24. People like Tomoyo and Sakura, who are always cheerful and calm tend to be the scariest when they get angry.

25. Yelan is another great character. I tried to keep her as close to the first movie incarnation as I could. As well as adding humour that I always think goes along with imperious women.

26. Lies are a part of leading people. I don't know why people think otherwise.

27. I want a magic Key that opens anything.

28. The history behind Damian was really hard to come up with. In reality I like just nameless evil people who don't have reason behind what they do.

29. Don't require much thought. I love the term 'compromising'. The fact that people find certain situations socially unacceptable and thus due course to marriage is funny.

30. "And for a moment, as he looked at the face of extreme embarrassment on the innocent seventeen-year-old girl's face, Li would have traded his soul to know the contents of that dream" Another scene I had fun writing.

31. I hated writing the scene where Sakura found out about her dad. It's really hard to convey such deep sorrow from someone. It's especially hard to take a reasonable guess at what something like that would do to someone like Sakura.

32. I always thought Sakura would look really good with long hair and that Syaoran would have lot's of fun with it. Had a lot of fun writing about his incredulity at her cutting it.

33. I love going into the titles and line of inheritance that was made up in this story. Some of it is based on the actual line of inheritance of what a kingdom would have and some of it is based on how I think it should be.

34. The dreams vary each time. Just like hers are never quite the reflection of truth in the anime, I didn't think they should be exact here. Prophetic dreams are rarely so exact, especially when a situation may be evolving during the dreaming period.

35. Had to add the whole "me too" which they used in the 2nd movie. So cute!  
  
.... And it goes on. I just couldn't keep reading and commenting after awhile.

* * *

List of name translations for 'minor' characters:  
  
**Elders:**

Long- Dragon

Quen Yuan- I actually don't know what this means since apparently I've been misspelling it this entire time. Figures. But Yuan means round!

Xing Zhi- Healing Star

Sheng- Victory!

Chen Rong- Great Glory

**Husbands of the Sisters:**

Shen- spiritual deep thinking

Liang- good fine

Jin Le- Great Joy

**Suitors:**

Lok- Joy (ironically)

Zhi Ye- Healing Light

Xi Wang- Hope

Now weren't those names horribly cheesy?  
  
Oh and Damian? That's a play on words too.

Damian with an 'a' means tamer, divine, fate.

Damien with an 'e' means sweet and harmless.  
  
I thought that was amusing.

* * *

Now shoo! Go read my other stories!  
  
18th of June, 2004. Property of Hikari-sensei! 


End file.
